Red Lips, Blue Eyes
by Ennya
Summary: Completed. Seto Kaiba has been assigned to protect a young girl from the evil clutches of Marik by Isis. But what will happen when Kaiba falls for this girl? How can he protect her from her own mind and the fiend in control of it? Please R & R!
1. Chapter One: Roux Matuko

Chapter One  
Roux Matuko  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Matuko? Would you care for a drink before we land?" the stewardess smiled sweetly down at Roux, bending down and tucking her hands between her thighs, as if she were a kindergarten teacher talking to a small child.  
  
Roux pulled her eyes away from the window, her arms resting on the arm rests, her legs crossed and her back relaxed against the comfortable first- class airplane seat. She thought about a drink and she smiled and nodded. "Yes, please. A glass of white wine would be great, thanks."  
  
"Certainly." The stewardess contorted, wearing the same smiled, and smoothly she walked down the aisle towards the front, now looking back, even for a second.  
  
Roux could read her mind like a book. She knew the stewardess was wondering why Roux was on a plane going to Domino City, the Duel Monster capital of the world. It was the same thing her agent had said to her before she left Osaka.  
  
"Domino City? Duels monsters?" he was repulsed for some reason. "Why would you do that?"  
  
Her ex-husband had been just as curious when she told him she was going to start modeling for Duel monster advertisements. He wondered who or what had possessed her to do it. She hadn't told him too much, just her childhood passion for dueling had grown on her once again.  
  
It happened when she was rooting through her storage closet looking for the other shoe to her pair of sneakers, and she found her old photo album. She took time to look through it, and found her old deck of dueling cards, along with pictures of her old childhood friend Joey Wheeler, who, as she remembered, had a fine passion for duel monsters.  
  
A little less than three weeks later Roux read in the paper that Domino City was holding a Battle City tournament and immediately Roux was interested. Without consulting her agent or anyone, she sent in an application form, and could not hold in her excitement when she received a letter two weeks later informing her that she had been accepted.  
  
About five days before she would board a plane to Domino City, she told her agent about it, and how she would stay for a few weeks for the tournament. Although her agent thought it was a strange idea for a super model to participate in the Battle City tournament, but because she was so excited about it and she deserved a vacation, he told the agency that she wouldn't be doing any shoots for awhile, wished her luck, and told her he was rooting for her.  
  
So here she was, on the plane for Domino City, excited about the tournament, eager to meet new people, and hoping to be challenged and win some rare and good cards to add to her deck.  
  
The stewardess returned with Roux's glass of white wine, and Roux sipped as she thought more and more about the upcoming tournament. Even though it was a week away she hoped she could get in some practice.  
  
Roux also remembered that Maximilian Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, lived in Domino City. She knew him quite well, he was a good friend of her ex-husband. Before she left Osaka she wrote him a letter, saying she had been accepted into the tournament and that she hoped to see him while she was in town.  
  
In half an hour, the stewardess collected Roux's wineglass and asked her to put on her seatbelt, for they were landing soon. Roux smiled down at the lights of Domino City, sparkling in the darkness like candles millions of candles.  
  
Roux smiled and rested against the seat as the plane began to drop downward into landing, and she thought about what an exciting experience this would be. 


	2. Chapter Two: Dinner with Pegasus

Chapter Two  
  
Dinner with Pegasus  
  
A taxicab followed once Roux left the airport with her two suitcases at hand and her purse flung over her shoulder. One of the doormen outside, who had been kind and keen enough to notice that roux rather had her hands full, called a cab for her.  
  
She asked the cab driver to take her to the hotel she was staying at, and she enjoyed the ride through the darkness, looking up at the lights of Domino City as they passed.  
  
When she arrived at the hotel, the bellboy took her bags to her room and the man at the desk gave her a friendly greeting, and told her he hoped she would enjoy her stay. But before she could get to her room, the man at the desk handed her a sealed envelope with her name written across the front. When she got up to her room and was left in peace, she opened the envelope.  
  
She smiled when she saw it was a letter, and further more, it was from Pegasus. She read.  
  
Dearest Roux, I am overjoyed to know you're in Domino, and forwarding to your letter, I insist that we get together sometime soon. Dinner perhaps at my castle tonight at nine? I'd be honored to have you as my special guest this evening, we have so much to talk about! Yours very sincerely, Maximilian Pegasus  
  
Roux asked the bellboy to call and confirm the acceptance of the invitation with Pegasus, and since it was approaching 8:30pm, Roux began to get dressed for her dinner with Pegasus. She wore a long light gray-blue dress to match her sapphire eyes, and put her river of golden hair up in a loose bun.  
  
When she was ready to go, she left her room and went downstairs. The man at the desk commented on her beauty, and the doorman whistled her a cab. On the way to Pegasus' castle, Roux wondered what she and Pegasus would talk about. He would probably ask about the divorce between her and her husband and they would talk about their lives and about the tournament and everything.  
  
The cab arrived shortly in front of Pegasus' enormous castle, and she got out, paid the cab driver and rang the bell. A maid answered the door, and told Roux that the master of the house was expecting her.  
  
Roux didn't have to wait too long before she saw him emerge. She was standing in the foyer as the maid took her jacket when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Roux!"  
  
Roux looked up, and saw Maximilian coming down the stairs, his arms out, smiling widely. Roux grinned as she saw him.  
  
"Max!" she exclaimed.  
  
They shared a tight embrace, and when they parted they were both smiling. "It's so good to see you Roux. You look positively stunning!" Pegasus exclaimed as he looked over her with his arms out. [ "And you look handsome as ever, Maximilian Pegasus! I'm so happy to see you!" Roux grinned.  
  
"Yes, now tell me," Pegasus began, holding out his arm so Roux may take it, which she did. "What else, other than the tournament has drawn you to Domino City?"  
  
Roux laughed. "I would think you would know, what with your millennium eye."  
  
Pegasus gave a smirk and pulled the silver hair from his face. Roux saw in surprise that the millennium eye was gone completely from his face. She blinked in surprised. "Oh." She whispered.  
  
Pegasus let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, a lovely young man pulled it from my very skull just a few months ago." He noted cheerlessly. "But I'm not at a huge loss, although I'd like to know why else you're in Domino City."  
  
They entered the parlor, and they sat across from each other. A maid came by shortly to serve them drinks. They were left alone so Roux could tell Pegasus.  
  
"Well." she held the wineglass between her hands gingerly. "I'll be honest with you, Max. I was rather curious about...this ring."  
  
She held out her hand to show Pegasus the ring that was on her finger. Pegasus leaned closer to see it more clearly. He recognized it right away. It was Roux's wedding ring, given to her by Kale, her ex-husband on their wedding day. Ever since the day Pegasus first saw the ring, at their wedding, he had known that it was a millennium item.  
  
"The ring that Kale gave you," Pegasus observed, nodding. "I had a feeling it would come back to be questioned."  
  
Roux pulled back her hand and looked at him in question. "You did?"  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Yes Roux. But what about the ring itself? You still wear it even though you're divorced?"  
  
Roux nodded. "Well, the thing is, after the divorce was in action, I tried to get the ring off, but it just...it wouldn't come off, no matter what I did. I went to a jeweler to get it cut off, and it wouldn't. I tried to soak my finger in hot water to shrink it, and it didn't." she shook her head. "It's a mystery."  
  
Pegasus nodded, and then he sat back, curling his fingers together and smiling to himself. "Hmm.very interesting." He said, watching Roux finish her wine.  
  
She doesn't know it's a millennium item. Pegasus thought to himself. If she's had it this long and Shadi hasn't talked to her about it in her dreams.why would she possibly have it? I better not tell her, the power of the stone is too much for the untrained mind.  
  
"I don't know." She said, shrugging and smiling to herself. "I suppose I've being paranoid or something. Maybe I should talk to Kale about it."  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Perhaps."  
  
Their conversation was in silence, and then it was broken when a maid appeared and informed them that dinner was served. 


	3. Chapter Three: Koroku's Warning

Chapter Three  
  
Koroku's Warning  
  
Even though the sun was down and the office was dark, Seto Kaiba was still busy at work on his laptop in his office, going over last minute details for the tournament that following week. Checking the duelists, the duel stadium and all other things was a lot of hard work. And Kaiba, being the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, was a very busy man, and taking time to hold a tournament would not be easy on him in terms of business.  
  
Kaiba clacked away at his laptop, his still blue eyes never left the screen once, when the buzzer on his intercom sounded. Without taking his eyes from the screen, he pressed the button and held it down.  
  
"Yes?" he said sternly.  
  
"Sir, Mr. Koroku is here to see you." Came the serious tone of his secretary.  
  
Kaiba clenched his teeth in irritation, and stopped typing. He hated that Mr. Koroku, always telling Kaiba how to run his company, and not taking a hint when Kaiba not only turned down his ideas to improve Kaiba Corp, but told him he could not be bothered by amateurs. But Koroku always came back, no matter what.  
  
"Sir?" his secretary asked.  
  
Kaiba sighed deeply. "All right, send him in. but I'm not seeing anymore people tonight, is that understood?" Kaiba requested angrily.  
  
"Yes sir." Said the secretary.  
  
Kaiba took h is finger from the intercom button and resumed typing at the laptop. He wondered what Koroku would want this time. He was certain it would be about the tournament. Kaiba wished instantly that he told his secretary not to let Koroku in.  
  
The door opened and Kaiba clenched his teeth and told himself to be calm and tolerable, even if Koroku was there to burn down his office. Kaiba didn't even look up as Koroku announced his entrance happily.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba!" came Koroku's cheery voice as he came in, holding a briefcase and looking as though he had just won the lottery.  
  
"What do you want now, Koroku?" Kaiba asked impatiently, not looking up at Koroku.  
  
"Well I couldn't help but notice that your Battle City tournament is only a week away." Koroku observed and sat right down in one of the chairs in front of Kaiba's desk without asking.  
  
Kaiba looked at him coldly. "And."  
  
"Well I took the liberty of looking into the duelist list and-"  
  
"How did you get to that information?" Kaiba demanded, standing from his seat and giving Koroku a very stern look. "Those files were restricted!"  
  
Koroku smiled as if to congratulate himself. "Oh, I have my ways, Mr. Kaiba." He laughed, ignoring Kaiba's burning eyes. "So as I was saying, I was going through the list of duelers and found that a lot of these duelists have criminal records and Domino City duelists who've really worked hard to get in probably wouldn't want some criminal to duel against." Koroku raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't you agree, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I checked the profiles myself, they're all clean." Kaiba said and sat back down. Leave it up to Koroku to find something wrong with everything, Kaiba thought to himself. "Do you honestly think I'd let criminals into my tournament?"  
  
Koroku shrugged. "Well you are letting in some very interesting people," he said, taking out a list from his briefcase. "You're letting in a few police officers, hookers, Americans-" Koroku raised an eyebrow. "A firefighter, a model, a professional tattoo artist-"  
  
Kaiba was losing his patience. "We're not judging upon professions or nationalities, Koroku. Now do you have anything relevant to talk about? You're wasting my time."  
  
Koroku looked rather annoyed. He closed his briefcase. "No, Mr. Kaiba." He said, and he stood up. "But I have one thing to say."  
  
Kaiba began to type again. "Mmhmm, and what exactly is that?" Kaiba asked, not paying much attention.  
  
Koroku gave a discomforted look. "Something's going to happen soon concerning the tournament, I can feel it." Koroku took a breath.  
  
"What do you care, Koroku?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"All I know is that something bad is going to happen. Cancel the tournament." Koroku advised.  
  
Now Koroku had pushed a button with Kaiba. Advising him against certain duelists was one thing, but telling him to cancel the tournament? Kaiba's eyes flared with anger as the rage flamed inside him. "No!" Kaiba demanded. "I have been planning this tournament for months! I'll not cancel it just because you have a gut feeling that something will happen!" Kaiba looked at the laptop screen. "Now will you please leave? I have work to do."  
  
Koroku sighed heavily, and left the office. Kaiba was alone, and let out an angry sigh.  
  
So much that fool knows, if there was anything wrong with the tournament, I'd be the first to know. I don't understand what he was so terrified about. He seemed concerned about the duelists, does he suspect.Oh what am I doing? Koroku is a jackass. He doesn't know the first thing about dueling! Kaiba thought angrily.  
  
Kaiba yawned and looked at the clock. It was already 12:30am. Kaiba decided it was time to pack up and go home. He got up and shut down the laptop. He left and locked his office. "Get the car around." He told his secretary.  
  
On his way back to the Kaiba mansion, while sitting in the back of his limo, Kaiba continued to think about Koroku's words. Why was Kaiba still thinking about it? Was he worried that.maybe he had the same feeling? 


	4. Chapter Four: The Dream

Chapter Four  
  
The Dream  
  
When Kaiba arrived back at the mansion, he found everything was quiet, which was good. He suspected that most of the servants had gone home for the night. Only the butler remained, but he too looked tired as Kaiba walked in the door.  
  
"Where is Mokuba?" Kaiba asked softly as he faced the butler.  
  
"He's in his room, asleep sir." The butler replied, drolly.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Good." The first bit of good news he had had in awhile. "I want you to hold all messages until morning." Kaiba said, handing the butler his jacket. "I'm going to bed."  
  
The butler bowed. "Yes sir."  
  
Kaiba went to his room and began undressing. It had been a long day, and he could use the sleep, even if he believed that some people could work without sleep. He often liked to think he was one of those people, but it just wasn't possible. Within moments he had fallen into bed, lying on his back, amongst the cool sheets. But he couldn't fall asleep yet as easily.  
  
He was still thinking about what Koroku had said back at the office. Did he really think canceling the tournament was a good idea? And this bad feeling of his was he really concerned about the duelists? Kaiba tried to remember why in Hell he cared, but it had been bugging him since he had left the office.  
  
Kaiba shook the thought out of his head and he turned on his side to keep from thinking about it. His eyelids were growing heavy and in no time at all, he closed his eyes, and was fast asleep.  
  
But, within the seconds in which he fell asleep, Kaiba opened his eyes, and found himself in what looked like the Egyptian exhibit of a museum. It was a dark room, but the wall was covered with artifacts and symbols from ancient Egypt. Kaiba knew he had been here before, that he recognized the room. But from where?  
  
"What on earth?" he said to himself as he tried to leave, but found he was stuck inside the room. There was no door, and he couldn't go any further than the darkness of the walls. It were as if an invisible wall stood there holding him back. He couldn't understand it. He returned to the wall with the artifacts and looked over them. "Where am I?" he whispered to himself.  
  
Just then a soft wind flew through his hair and a whisper flew by his ear. Only your dream, Seto. A delicate, attractive voice told him.  
  
Kaiba looked to the side from which the wind blew suspiciously. His eyes lit up in surprise as he saw Isis appear from the darkness.  
  
Standing tall, draped in a dress of white and wearing all the same jewelry pieces and such, she looked exactly the same since he last saw her. She had not changed a day it seemed. She looked directly at him, her eyes full of wisdom and warmth.  
  
"Isis." he said to her. "But what does this mean? Why are you here?" he was more curious than impatient. Every time he met with Isis something interesting happened. The last time he had met with her in a place like this, she had given him an Egyptian god card. What would happen this time?  
  
Isis took a step toward him. "This is your dream, Seto. Not just any dream, however." She walked until she was close to him and she gave a weak smile with her eyes. "I am here to warn you, Seto."  
  
Kaiba couldn't believe it. First Koroku was telling him to cancel the tournament, but Kaiba took it as bullshit. But since Isis was there to warn him about something, it had to be for real. She hardly ever joked with anyone. She was rather a pained person. Maybe it was more than just a gut feeling.  
  
"Warn about what, Isis?" Kaiba sounded eager but tried to keep his tone to curious, and rather demanding. "Tell me." He requested lightly.  
  
Isis bowed her head softly, as though she knew he was listening intently. "The power of my brother's millennium rod is growing." She began softly, her voice was pained. "New he is in search of all the millennium items." He eyes filled with worry. "This goal of his cannot be reached, by any circumstances."  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look of irritation. "So what do you want me to do about it?" he retorted bitterly. It was annoying to him when people had to tell him something and wouldn't get to the damn point.  
  
Isis was quiet for a still moment, studying Kaiba intensely. She could sense his impatience, and she knew she shouldn't really test him. Then she looked at the artifacts on the wall, at the ancient stone writings. She brushed her fingertips over the picture of the ancient pharaoh, and a pained smile came to her lips. "I would have consulted the pharaoh," she said huskily. "Or even the tomb robber Bakura, but Marik has grown tired of their powers and of the millennium items they obtain."  
  
Kaiba blinked and then raised an eyebrow. "And."  
  
Isis hesitated. "I need your help, Kaiba. We all do." She said softly. "The fate of the world may depend upon it, even." She took in a very slow breath. "A girl will come into your life very soon." She tried to ignore the way his eyes flared with question. "She holds the power of the millennium stone in a ring upon her finger. She has no idea of its powers or purpose, thus it would be simple for Marik to take it, and rid of her." Sadness came to her eyes.  
  
Kaiba nodded rather slowly. "I see." he trailed out. "So you want me to find this girl and the ring, and.protect them?"  
  
Isis lowered her glare. "Yes."  
  
Kaiba stood and blinked at her. For the most part, he believed that it would be a simple task to protect a girl from someone like Marik, with all his hired goons and such. But Kaiba was a busy man; he had Kaiba Corp to run, and of course the tournament was the next week. "What's in it for me?" he asked rather snobbishly.  
  
Isis swallowed very softly. "Nothing you would be interested in.yet." She said, a tiny smile came over her lips.  
  
Kaiba scowled. "Then why would you expect me to fulfill such a task if for nothing?" he was rather insulted. "I'm a busy man."  
  
Isis nodded. "I know, Seto. But in the end you will receive more than you bargained for." She grinned, for the first time that entire time, she grinned.  
  
Kaiba studied her words. More than he could bargain for? What on earth was that supposed to mean? He couldn't understand. He was about to ask, but then he noticed she was very slowly going transparent. Kaiba uncrossed his arms. "Isis."  
  
"Just remember that, Seto Kaiba." Isis said, and upon closing her eyes, she faded into the darkness right before his eyes.  
  
"Isis!" Kaiba shouted, and reached out to grad her, but she was gone. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know if this was the bad feeling that Koroku and he had had all evening. He wondered further more if he should take any of this for granted. He had so many questions. Isis couldn't go yet.  
  
Suddenly Kaiba let out a startled cry. "Isis!" and found himself looking into the darkness of his own bedroom. The moonlight poured in and cast wrought shadows upon the floor. He was panting softly, but then he relaxed a little.  
  
A knock at the door startled Kaiba nearly enough to give him a coronary. "Sir are you all right?" came the butler's voice from the other side of Kaiba's door.  
  
Kaiba wondered how long he had been dreaming, or asleep for that matter. "I'm fine!" he snarled angrily.  
  
"Would you like something to help you sleep, Mr. Kaiba?" asked the butler.  
  
"No," Kaiba stated, rubbing his collarbone. "I've slept enough." 


	5. Chapter Five: Reunion

Chapter Five  
  
Reunion  
  
Roux woke early the next morning in her hotel room. She felt refreshed and comfortable. The sun came in bright through the windows and lit up the room. Roux sat up and stretched out her arms, and throwing the sheets to the side she got out of bed.  
  
Upon showering and dressing, Roux wondered what she would do today. She remembered that she wanted to get in some practice duels but she also wanted to explore Domino City a bit. So after breakfast she left the hotel and began to walk down the street. It was a sunny day, and people walked and shopped as Roux passed them.  
  
She would have liked to tour around Domino City with Max. She laughed at the thought. She knew he would turn on the obvious charm and make her laugh with every statement he spoke. But she knew he was a busy man, and he had already sacrificed an evening of his time so they could have dinner. Roux told herself not to push it and not to bother him too much.  
  
She recalled their dinner the previous night. Roux had quite enjoyed herself, talking and laughing. She had forgotten how charming he was, and remembered exactly why she had found him so likable and friendly when her ex-husband had introduced them many years ago.  
  
Roux had lied to Max though, and for it she felt terrible. She wasn't there in Domino because of her ring, even though she told the truth when she told him it wouldn't come off. She was there to duel and only to duel. The only reason she told him about the ring was that he was being so un-satisfying about her being in Domino City. What else could he have expected her to do while she was in Domino?  
  
Roux almost had the urge to call him and clear that up. But she knew he would be busy. She decided to call him later.  
  
The morning quickened into early afternoon. People were out having lunch and window-shopping and it wasn't until Roux passed a bagel shop that she suddenly remembered Joey Wheeler. She smiled to remember him. Before she lived in Osaka she had been good friends with the Wheelers. It was Joey himself who had introduced Roux to the game of duel monsters.  
  
Roux wondered how they were, and wondered if they were still in Domino City. She thought they would be. If Joey still had his high regard for dueling, and Roux was certain he did, there would be absolutely no way that he'd miss the tournament.  
  
Roux decided that she would call him, try to get in touch with him if she could. When she began her modeling career and moved to Osaka, she had really missed Joey. But as the years went on she met new people, Kale especially, and had forgotten about the Wheelers. It would be nice to talk to them and see them while she was in town.  
  
Roux looked around for a phone booth. Since she didn't quite remember where the Wheelers lived, and she didn't want to drop by uninvited anyway, she decided she would call him first, just to see if he was home. And if he was, Roux would tell him that she was in town, and she'd like to see him sometime soon.  
  
Roux turned a corner by a café and spotted a phone booth across the road. Roux grinned to herself and began to cross the street towards the phone booth. She watched for cars and skipped to the phone booth, and opened the phone book once it was secured in her arms. She flipped open the book to the W's, and with the tip of her fingernail she scanned down to Wheeler, Joey.  
  
Roux grinned. She was glad the Wheelers still lived in Domino City. It was a relief to know she knew at least one or two people in a strange city, if one ever needed help. Roux dug some change out of her pocket and picked up the phone, and she dialed Joey's number as she read it on the page.  
  
It was ringing and Roux waited. She tapped her fingers on the glass of the door, waiting. If Joey wasn't home, it wouldn't be a huge loss. She could always call him back. It rang a second time.  
  
"Y'ello?" came a voice from the other side of the phone.  
  
Roux grinned widely. She could recognize Joey's voice from a thousand miles around. She hadn't heard his voice since she was very little. "Joey?" she asked. Suddenly she was very nervous.  
  
"Yea, speaking. Who's this?" Joey asked, he cleared his throat.  
  
Roux swallowed very carefully. She was nervous, even though she knew him. "Umm.it's Roux. Roux Matuko."  
  
There was silence. Roux wondered if the connection had been cut. But she could hear him breathing. "Roux.as in 'red lips Roux'?" came Joey's voice.  
  
Roux would never forget the nickname Joey had given her when they were little. She let out a smile. "Yeah.it's me Jumbo Joey." She replied with the nickname that she had given him once.  
  
Joey laughed on the other end, and then he breathed in a sigh. "So hi, how are ya, Roux?" he sounded beside himself to hear from her.  
  
"I'm good, how are you? I haven't seen you since.forever." Roux claimed, she was laughing to herself slowly.  
  
"Yea, I know." Joey said. "I've been good. I didn't know you was even in town." He said, rather confused.  
  
"I flew in just last night," Roux explained, leaning against the glass door. "I'm competing in the Battle City Tournament. You are too, I presume?" she was positive Joey would never miss the Battle City tournament. But then again she hadn't spoken to him in years. Maybe he had changed.  
  
"Yea, of course I'm taking part in it. I'm surprised you are though." Joey said. "Being a model and all, I didn't think ye'd have the time for a tournament." He sounded sincere enough.  
  
Roux nodded. He was probably one of the many people who thought that. "Well I took some time off for the tournament so I'm in Domino City for a few weeks."  
  
"Awright, awesome!" Joey cheered happily, and Roux let out a laugh. "Well I gotta see ya while ye're here!" Joey insisted.  
  
"Well I was calling to see if you wanted to-" Roux started to speak but Joey interrupted excitedly.  
  
"Yea, let's get together soon!" he said excitedly. "Are you busy this afternoon?" he asked urgently. "A bunch of us are goin' for pizza now, you wanna join us?"  
  
Roux nodded. She thought it would be a good thing if she met more people within the city, in case she needed a place to stay, or if she needed help with something. "Yeah, that would be great, if you don't mind."  
  
"Nah of course I don't mind." Joey said in a hurry. "It'd be great to see ya, we're meeting down at Robelli's Pizza. Do y'know where that is or should I come pick you up?"  
  
Roux smiled. Joey was always a gentleman, even as a little boy he was a gentleman. "No, I know where it is." She had passed it on her walk. "I'll meet you there in, say ten minutes?" she asked, looking at her watch.  
  
"Awright, I'll see ya then!" Joey exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Roux said, and then softly she hung up the phone. Stepping out of the booth, she started to walk down the road to where she had gone past Robelli's Pizza. She was happy to have the opportunity to see Joey. They were sure to have a lot to talk about. Roux hoped Joey's friends would like her. It would be great to have some friends in a different city that she could write to, when she was back in Osaka.  
  
Roux walked briskly down the street. She moreless hoped she would get there before Joey and his friends. She wanted to see him first, to see how he had changed from the little boy in her mind. She came to the pizza place in no time at all.  
  
She saw them right away. Joey was sitting among a large group of people. Roux smiled as she immediately spotted Joey, the tall bulky blonde boy who was, even though they hadn't ordered yet, stuffing his mouth with the week- old breadsticks that were sitting on the table. In her mind, he hadn't changed at all.  
  
Roux studied the people he was with. They seemed like nice, friendly people. There was a whole bunch of them, three girls and four guys. She could see Serenity, and smiled to remember the little girl who always followed her brother around. Roux took in a deep breath and pushed her way through the door. Everyone at Joey's table looked up.  
  
"Roux?" Joey asked, wide-eyed and smiling. He stood up slowly, his eyes were on her.  
  
Roux grinned at him. "Joey!" she said uneasily.  
  
Joey and Roux embraced lightly, there in the middle of the pizza parlor, with almost everyone watching. "It's so good to see you!" Roux told him.  
  
"Yea well it's great to see you!" Joey told her, hugging her tightly. When they let go Joey examined Roux very quickly. She looked fabulous, and so much different than when he had seen her last, when they were little.  
  
~ She's gorgeous! ~ Joey thought to himself, stunned. ~ And here I thought I'd only ever see her again at a fashion show or something! ~  
  
"You look great!" Roux said instantly after they stopped hugging. "How have you been?"  
  
"I'm great, how have you been, I haven't seen ya since you left Domino!" Joey said, sticking his thumbs in his pockets.  
  
"I'm doing good," Roux said nodding.  
  
Joey put his arm around Roux and gestured her to the group of people he was with. "Guys I want ya'll to meet Roux Matuko!"  
  
Roux looked into the wide eyes of everyone at the table and she swallowed nervously and stifled a wave. "Hello." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yowza!" said a black-haired boy with darting green eyes, and Roux went a shade of red as both Joey and a brown-haired boy smacked him upside the head.  
  
Serenity didn't waste any time. She got up right away and looked at Roux with wide eyes. "Do you remember me, Roux?"  
  
Roux let out a soft laugh. "Of course I remember you, Serenity!" Roux told her, and hugged Serenity tightly. It was like meeting a brother and a sister for the first time in a long time. That was how Roux felt about the Wheelers.  
  
"So these are all the guys," Joey said, introducing Roux to everyone who was sitting at the table, beginning with a wide-eyed cute short boy with blonde/red hair. "This is Yugi, he's also a really big duelist guy, he owns one of the Egyptian god cards."  
  
Roux grinned. She had never heard of the Egyptian god cards, but at this point in time no one really seemed to notice. She shook Yugi's hand, seeing him blush a little as she smiled at him. "Hi Yugi, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Yugi swallowed. "It's nice to meet you too!" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"This is Tristan and Bakura," Joey said, nodding to the brown-haired boy who was very tall and a boy with white hair and a cute face, who both smiled brightly and waved.  
  
"And." Joey let out an exasperated sigh. "This is Duke." He said, coming to the black-haired boy from earlier.  
  
The black-haired boy grinned at Roux and stood right up. "Hey, hey." he said, looking at her from head to toe very quickly. "You are f-I-n-e if I do say so myself!" he winked at her. "How about you and me get some dinner later tonight or something?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "She'll probably be busy tonight Duke." Joey told Duke, and whispered in Roux's ear: "He goes for all the beautiful girls."  
  
Roux blushed softly, and then Joey turned to the other two girls who were there with them. "This is Tea." Joey said, nodding to the brown-haired girl, who grinned and shook Roux's hand. "And this is Mai."  
  
Mai sat there with her jaw dropped open. "Ohmigosh I'm actually meeting thee Roux Matuko, a legend in women's latest fashions in Osaka." she seemed like a partially frozen mannequin as she shook Roux's hand. "This is such an honor.Miss Matuko!"  
  
Roux smiled softly. "Please, call me Roux."  
  
"I didn't even know you dueled!" Mai said, dumbstruck. "Ohmigosh, you have to sit with me, I have so much I want to talk to you about!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll sit with you too." Duke said, nudging her playfully. "I'm sure there's a lot I want to talk to you about too."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes as they all sat down. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Millennium Stone

Chapter Six  
  
The Millennium Eye  
  
Joey and Roux spent a few hours telling everyone at the table all about their time as childhood friends, how much time they spent together and how they knew each other so well. The whole gang laughed when Roux told the story of how Serenity and her made a potion with mud, worms, stones and mushrooms, and how Joey drank it thinking it was chocolate milk.  
  
Joey blushed bright pink, but Roux was there with him, her arm around him, he didn't feel too embarrassed for too long. Roux was having a good time with all of Joey's friends. She couldn't remember when she could actually sit freely and have a decent conversation with real down-to-earth people. She already loved her stay in Domino more than she could explain, and was glad she was staying for a few weeks. She hoped Joey wouldn't mind if she hung out with him when they weren't dueling.  
  
"So Roux, tell us." Tea began to say after the pizza was gone and all that remained was the last of their drinks and them all sitting, stuffed with food. "How is it you became so interested in duel monsters?"  
  
Roux let out a soft laugh and patted Joey's shoulder. "This fellow right here. When he received his first cards, he showed them all to me, and he showed me how they worked and how to play the game." Roux searched in her bag for a moment, and then dished out her deck of cards that she had found in her photo album. "This was my deck when I was little."  
  
Yugi looked at the deck, and blinked almost bashfully. Then he looked up at Roux. "Do you mind if I look at them?" he asked softly.  
  
Roux shook her head. "No, not at all."  
  
Yugi smiled and picked up her deck of cards, and very slowly he went through them to see which cards she had. She had a lot of past-date cards, and as Yugi looked through them, his hopes for her succeeding in the tournament went a little bit shallow. He was careful not to show it, but it pained him a little bit.  
  
~ Wow, Roux has a lot of really old cards. They won't match too well with some of the new, stronger cards nowadays. I wonder if I should tell Roux about it.or maybe if she already knows. ~  
  
"Do you duel a lot, Roux?" Bakura asked, breaking Yugi's train of thought.  
  
Roux shook her head. "Not too much, I'm awfully busy most of the time, but I've been practicing over the past few weeks, and hopefully I'll get in a few practice matches before the tournament begins." She was smiling softly at the thought.  
  
Yugi smiled. ~ Oh, good. Hopefully if she's a good duelist she'll get some better cards from the matches she'll win. ~  
  
Yugi set down her deck of cards, and Roux looked at him with a sweet expression on her face, as though she could read her mind. "I know what you're thinking, Yugi." She said, grinning. "I've got a really worn-down deck, but if there's a card shop in town or something I could stop and get some new ones, so I'd have a better shot in the finals."  
  
"Hey, ain't that a coincidence!" Joey exclaimed suddenly, and pointed to Yugi. "Yugi's grandpa owns a card shop not too far away from here. He'd sell ya some good cards, right Yug?"  
  
"Absolutely." Yugi said smiling. "My grandpa's shop has lots of good card packages available."  
  
Tea's mind wrought in curiosity as she turned to Roux. "What type of card do you usually play, Roux?" she asked.  
  
Roux went a little bit red. "Well.when I was little.umm.this is kind of embarrassing."  
  
"Here, lemme tell it." Joey said, winking at Roux. "When we was kids all the cards that Roux had was the insect cards and the animal cards, cause she liked nature and animals so much."  
  
"But recently I've gotten into the habit of using magic and dark cards." Roux said, after Joey had stopped and rested his arm around her.  
  
Yugi thought about that. ~ Hmm.magic and dark cards are powerful categories. But it's difficult to find any decent magic or dark cards in Domino City these days, and with the tournament so near. ~  
  
Roux looked over and reached to pick up her deck of cards from where Yugi had set them down. She gave a bright smile to Yugi, and Yugi smiled back. He hoped she would be able to find some good cards in the practice matches before the tournament.  
  
As she picked up her deck, something gold and green flashes before Yugi's eye, and for an instant he thought he was hallucinating as he saw a ring upon Roux's finger, in the shape of the millennium eye.  
  
Yugi froze for a moment, trying to recall what he thought he had just seen. Maybe it was another ring on Roux's finger, one that only tricked him to make him think it was a millennium item. But it wasn't. He saw the ring on her finger again, and knew it was a millennium item.  
  
~ Yugi! ~  
  
~ Yes, Yami? What is it? ~ Yugi thought to himself, speaking in his mind to Yami Yugi.  
  
~ You're seeing correctly, that is indeed a millennium item! ~  
  
~ But which one, Yami? ~  
  
~ It's the Millennium eye. It has vast powers beyond mortal imagination. It is said to have been lost for a very long time. ~  
  
~ Do you think Roux knows it's a millennium item? ~  
  
~ No, I'm certain she doesn't know. You may want to confront her about it Yugi, but gently. And not with so many people around. ~  
  
~ Okay. I'll ask her about it later when we're alone. Although I doubt Joey's going to leave her alone. He's very taken with her. ~  
  
Yami Yugi let out a chuckle inside Yugi's head. ~ Yes, so is Duke. ~  
  
Yugi had to force himself not to laugh as he noticed what Yami was talking about. Ever since she had arrived, Duke kept talking to Roux, flirting with her, and was half way through telling her all about how he invented Dungeon Dice monsters. Roux didn't look very interested; by she was too polite to not listen.  
  
~ She's really nice though, and she's pretty too. I wonder if she's a good duelist. ~  
  
~ You'll have your chance to find that out soon, Yugi. ~  
  
Yugi nodded to himself and listened in as Roux announced that it was getting late and that she should probably be heading back to her hotel room. But before she could go anywhere, Duke and Joey both stood up at the same time.  
  
"Wha? You're crazy Roux, it's only 9:00, you can hang out with us a little longer, can't cha?" Joey asked. He apparently was having a fun time talking with his best childhood friend, and he didn't seem very willing to let her go so easily.  
  
Duke was the same way. "Why don't you come over to my place and have a coffee or something?"  
  
Roux laughed. "That's very kind of you, but I really should be getting back. We girls do need our beauty sleep."  
  
"Well here, lemme walk ya back to the hotel." Joey said, getting up and following Roux away from the table.  
  
"Okay Joey." Roux said, smiling at him. "Thanks, I certainly don't want to walk some a ways back through the dark." She said, and then looking over Joey's shoulder she waved to all his friends. "Bye guys! It was great meeting you, and I hope we can hang out some more!"  
  
They all started to wave. "It was great meeting you, Roux!" they called, and they all called out how they hoped they'd all see her again soon.  
  
They left the pizza shop. Joey told them that he'd be back after dropping Roux off, and they began to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of her hotel. It was just getting dark, and the street lamps were lit, giving the night an unearthly glow. Roux and Joey walked along the boardwalk hand in hand, both very quiet.  
  
"I like your friends, Joey." Roux said smiling sweetly and looking at him. "They're so nice and down-to-earth."  
  
Joey nodded, grinning. "Yeah, they're great."  
  
"They have great hopes and dreams, and they live real lives and fight real battles." Roux was beside herself talking about how wonderful they seemed to her. Then she sighed softly. "You don't meet too many people like that in the modeling business."  
  
Joey was happy to have Roux back as a friend. He hadn't realized how much he had really missed her until today. And all his friends seemed to really like her. Joey wondered if she would mind hanging out with them during the week before the tournament. Joey knew she needed some practice, and some extra cards. Maybe he could help her out.  
  
They came to the front of the hotel, and they stopped in front of the steps. The doorman saw them approach but when they stopped he just stood and looked around. Roux turned around and grinned at Joey. "I had a really great time today, Joey." She told him, nodding her head.  
  
"Yea, me too. And I know the guys love ya." He said, shrugging his shoulders but smiling. "Listen, eh.you know how you said you needed some new cards?"  
  
"Yes?" Roux asked, blinking softly.  
  
"Well, Yugi's grandpa's shop isn't too far from here." he was pointing with his thumb just towards the street. "Maybe tomorrow, if you're not too busy or anything, we could go down and check out the cards they're got."  
  
Roux smiled. She was glad Joey wasn't sick of her just yet. She told the truth, she had a great evening with Joey and his friends, and she wanted to see them all again. "I'd love that Joey."  
  
Joey's face brightened. "Okay, so uh.let's say.11:00 am or so?"  
  
Roux let out a laugh. "You're actually awake at 11:00 am, Joey?"  
  
Joey scowled. "Hey, I resent that!" but he winked at her. "I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"For sure." She said, waving to him. "Bye Joey."  
  
"See ya!" 


	7. Chapter Seven: Deadly Shadow

Chapter Seven  
  
Deadly Shadow  
  
Kale Tori sat busily at his desk in his office at home. He had been sitting there for at least two hours straight. Most people would wonder how he could do such a thing. But Kale Tori, the world famous fashion photographer, who was currently working on the latest edition of the Osaka magazine, "White Plum", usually could not be distracted from anything. People admired him just for that. How when he put his mind to something he wouldn't stop until it was finished, or until he was satisfied with it.  
  
Kale looked up at the clock. It was nearing three in the morning, but he didn't care. The pot of coffee had helped him perk up quite a bit so he could concentrate on his work. The photographs he had taken at the last few shoots had been very successful, and he was rather proud and them. And he wouldn't rest until he had them set in glory. Since he didn't trust the magazine designers with his photos, he had to convince the magazine to let him do it all himself.  
  
The pictures he had taken were spread about the desk, and he took time to look over them carefully before setting them up on the page. He was getting a little tired, but he knew that these would be due in a few days, and the sooner he was finished, the sooner he could send them in, and then begin on his new project.  
  
Kale looked up for a second at the picture that sat in front of him. It was the picture of his ex-wife Roux Matuko. She looked, in the picture, beautiful as ever. Kale remembered that this was the first picture he had ever taken of her, and he had fallen for her in an instant. With her flowing river of golden hair, her mystifying gray-blue eyes and her sweet features, wacky sense of humor and sparkly personality, no one could deny such a marvelous creature.  
  
Kale reached over and picked up the picture, to study it more carefully. He remembered when they first met, on that first shoot. They had talked throughout the shoot, and then had lunch. He remembered that they were great friends for the longest time, and then finally when he proposed to her, and he never imagined she would accept, she told him yes, and they were married.  
  
He knew, however, that it was a good thing they divorced. They lived two completely different lives, and not to mention the fights they used to have when they were married. Kale laughed heartily to himself. Even through their trouble they were the best of friends, and had once been madly in love.  
  
Roux was too young for him in the end, he decided. Even though he was 28 and she was 16 when they married, Kale always felt that love had no boundary. Not in age, nor colour, nor gender. Many people had not approved of their marriage. They hadn't listened. They loved each other. That was all that had mattered at the time.  
  
When surprised Kale was the fact that when they divorced, they became best friends straight afterwards. They would meet for dinner and go to a show every now and then. They were the best of friends. Kale knew how rare that was, especially in divorce. He knew people who divorced and would try to kill each other if they ever saw each other again.  
  
Kale was glad that wasn't the case with him and Roux. She was too darling a person to lose as a friend.  
  
Kale set down the picture and remembered that Roux was in Domino City, and she had been since the day before. Kale smiled and shook his head. Competing in a duel monster tournament.what would possess his red Roux to do such a thing?  
  
He got up and stretched his arms. It was getting very late, after all, and it was about time for him to get to bed. His stomach grumbled, and he knew that he hadn't eaten since that morning. He thought a snack would be good before getting to bed.  
  
Kale walked to the kitchen in the darkness. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, his spacious apartment was wide and he wasn't too likely to trip over anything unpleasant. Kale stretched out his arms and let out a groan, and once he was in the kitchen he saw the moon come in through the windows and cast a glow over the fridge.  
  
As soon as Kale reached for the fridge door, something odd struck him. Suddenly he felt as though he were being watched. He felt a pair of evil, uneasy eyes on him. Kale snapped his head around and tried to see through the darkness of the apartment. But it was fairly dark, and he couldn't hear anything. He squinted his eyes and searched the room again. There was nothing.  
  
Kale shook the thought from his head, and reached for the milk lying on the top shelf. He opened the carton and began to drink. He was glad he was single again for this reason. He didn't have to worry about a wife getting mad at him for drinking from the carton. He almost chuckled to himself as he drank.  
  
Suddenly the feeling struck him again. And this time it spoke. "Hello Kale."  
  
The carton dropped from Kale's hand as he swung around in surprise. "Who's there?" he asked urgently, looking around the room urgently. The voice had scared him almost to death. It was mellow and relaxed, almost amused. But it sounded as though it was right behind his ear.  
  
Kale searched the darkness, and found the voice's owner. It was a young man seated at his kitchen table, sitting in a chair and leaning against the wall. Kale blinked in disbelief and stared. The glare of the moon only allowed half his face to be visible. His hair was covered with a purple hood, from a coat. Kale felt two horrible amethyst eyes on him.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Kale demanded softly, scowling but at the same time intrigued in a way. How did anyone manage to get into Kale's apartment? It was the penthouse, and they usually alerted him if anyone was coming up. And at three in the morning?  
  
A low chuckle came from the young man. "Don't be so surprised, Kale. You know my powers are extraordinary."  
  
Kale didn't respond to that. He didn't know this young man at all. He had never seen him before. How did this young man know his name?  
  
"Tell me, who are you?" Kale repeated rather angrily. "You're breaking and entering!"  
  
The young man's eyes narrowed. "Who I am is not important." He said very sinisterly, slowly as though taunting him. "You will not live long enough to find its benefit."  
  
Kale scowled. How dare this young man, a teenager more less, talk to him like that? He was Kale Tori, the famous photographer for fashion magazines. He had money and power and a large reputation. No one talked to him like that. No one dared.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" he demanded softly. "What do you want?" Kale asked, pacing his voice slowly.  
  
The young man smiled. "Only what's rightfully mine." His amethyst eyes opened softly. "And I know you have it."  
  
Kale swallowed tightly, and he wondered what on earth he could have that this teenager could possibly want. Kale moved towards the counter. "I don't have anything that could interest you."  
  
The boy let out a laugh, a hearty laugh. "You don't fool me for a moment, Kale. I know you have it, and I want it back." He stood very slowly. Only half his body was visible in the moonlight. "I want the Millennium Eye!"  
  
Kale blinked. Millennium eye? What the hell was that? Kale couldn't understand what the boy was talking about. Unless he meant.oh no.not the ring. Kale remembered now. The ring that Kale had bought when he was in Egypt doing a shoot of the pyramids. That was just after he decided to propose to Roux. He remembered buying her the ring for a wedding ring, because it was so beautiful.  
  
Kale swallowed. The Millennium Eye was on the ring, he remembered the Egyptian boy Shadi telling him that it was an instrument yielded by the ancient Pharaoh of Egypt five thousand years ago. He remembered Shadi coming to him in dreams, telling him, warning him about the Millennium eye, even after he had given it to Roux.  
  
"I-I don't have it!" Kale spat out nervously. He swallowed and was afraid that it sounded too obvious. He leaned against the counter, trying to reassure himself.  
  
The boy's hands tightened to fists. There was silence in the room, a dead, unearthly silence that Kale hated. He wanted it to be gone. Kale's eyes were fixed on the young man, as he slowly walked around the table to come towards Kale.  
  
"Sorry?" the young man asked. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I don't have it." Kale said very nervously. He was having difficulties breathing. He knew that he was shaking and that he was scared. He wouldn't admit it, but he truly was.  
  
The young man stopped in front of him, and stood and stared. His entire body was swallowed into the darkness of the living room, so that Kale could no longer see him. Kale looked around; wondering if maybe he was gone, even though he knew that was farfetched. A boy would not break into someone's apartment, and then threaten them to not get something. It just wasn't done.  
  
A low laugh came from the darkness of the room, riding on the wind, and Kale looked directly in it's place. Straight in front of him. The young man was staring right at Kale.  
  
"So I suppose then your lovely ex-wife has it?" came the voice, coolly against the air, almost in a sneer, almost a taunt.  
  
Kale's scowl was gone and melted to a frown. He blinked softly and stared at the darkness ahead of him. How could he have known that? Unless he could read minds, which was possible. If this young man was able to get into his apartment with ease, he probably could do something telepathic, in the least.  
  
Kale shook his head very softly. "How did you know?" he asked, questionably.  
  
The young man laughed, and stepped into the moonlight. Kale had a better look at him now. He was an Egyptian boy, it looked like, with tanned skin and blonde hair that was covered by a purple cape hood. His smile and eyes were mischievous, and burning with an incredible evil, one of that Kale had never seen before. One that Kale never knew existed.  
  
"I didn't," the boy said, and laughed again. "You just told me."  
  
Suddenly a dark shadow emerged from the darkness, and drawing a long blade, which shimmered in the oncoming moonlight. The sound drew Kale's attention, and he looked over in horror, about to let out a cry, when suddenly the blade met with his body.  
  
The boy stood at Kale Tori's body as it lay on the floor, blood soaking the carpet, bleeding into the spilled milk beside the body. The boy laughed pitifully, and then dropped something onto the body before turning to take his leave.  
  
It was Roux's picture. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Suspicion on the Rise

Chapter Eight  
  
Suspicion on the Rise  
  
The next day Roux woke up at ten o'clock and remembered that she had agreed to go with Joey to Yugi's grandfather's shop to get some more cards for her deck. She smiled when she remembered and quickly she showered and got dressed, and by the time 11:00 came around, Roux was downstairs waiting for Joey.  
  
Joey appeared almost exactly on time, and he had a boundless energy he seemed eager to test out. He jumped when he spotted her in the lobby and waved. "Hey! Are you ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
Roux nodded. "Yup." She said, and they left the hotel shortly and began to walk down the street. "I think you'll like Yugi's grandpa. He's pretty cool, he knows basically everything you need to know about duel monsters and all about the cards and everything." Joey went on as they walked hand in hand down the street.  
  
Roux nodded. She thought for a moment about Yugi, about how intensely he was watching her throughout the evening last night. She guessed he thought she was a fool, trying to prove a model could take part in the tournament. It wouldn't surprise Roux in the least if, from what she had heard of Yugi's dueling skills, he thought she was an amateur, and she believed in front of a camera, not on the playing field. And she had seen the way he looked through her cards. He probably didn't even think she would make it too far into the tournament with the cards she had.  
  
Joey hadn't said anything about it to her at all. Roux wouldn't be surprised if this smiling, friendly boy that she had known since she was little thought that she was in way over her head. He had been, after all, dueling for the better part of his life. He probably knew a few things about the skills one needed to play Duel Monsters.  
  
Roux looked at the graying sidewalk and at her feet as they walked. Suddenly she was beginning to doubt that any of them thought she could do this. They had been nice and everything, but did they really believe a fashion model could compete in a worldwide tournament?  
  
"Here it is." Joey said, pointing up at the store with the sign that read "Moto Card Shop". Before Roux could say anything to Joey, he pulled her in, and the shop was empty. Joey looked around. His eyes proved him to be confused. "Hmm.they should be here." He said, as though he were talking to the walls. "Hello?" Joey called out.  
  
Roux stood and took time to look at the decks of cards on the shelves before her eyes. There were some that were organized by category, and some that were mixed. Roux hadn't really been in a card shop before. She always thought it was a typical nerd shop. Therefor she had tried her best to stay away from them.  
  
She turned her eyes towards Joey just in time to see Yugi come through the door behind the counter, and he grinned when he saw them both. "Hi Joey, hi Roux." He said cheerfully, his bright amethyst eyes darted between them both.  
  
"Hey Yug, we're here to get Roux some new cards, remember I told ya last night?" Joey asked, resting his fists on the counter, taking time to look at some of the new arrival merchandise they had put in the display case.  
  
"Right, I remember." Yugi said, nodding, and then he looked over his shoulder. "Grandpa! Customers!" he called out.  
  
Roux approached the counter and looked at Joey, who was still eyeing the display case. She rested a hand on his shoulder, and then looked over at Yugi. "So how are you Yugi?" she asked pleasantly, tilting her head slightly to the side.  
  
Yugi looked at her and his eyes went wider, and he seemed stunned for words as the apples of his cheeks went a soft rosy colour. "Um.I'm great, how are you Roux?" he asked nervously.  
  
Roux smiled happily and shrugged softly. "I'm doing okay." She said, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
The millennium stone flashed before Yugi's eye again.  
  
~ Yugi! ~  
  
~ Yes Yami? ~  
  
~ You'll have the chance to ask Roux about her ring today! Make sure you don't miss it! ~  
  
~ Right! But how will I know when the time will be right, Yami? ~  
  
~ You'll know. ~  
  
Yugi nodded to himself, and then in a short moment, a stout little man appeared from behind the door that Yugi had emerged from. The little man, with graying facial hair, deep eyes and a friendly face, gave Joey a little wave. "Hello Joey!" he said to Joey, who was still looking at the display case. It was obvious that this man was Yugi's grandfather, and it was also obvious that when he saw Roux he was surprised. "Oh, pardon me, I didn't know you were bringing someone."  
  
"Grandpa this is Roux, I told you about her last night." Yugi said to his grandfather. "Remember, Joey's childhood friend who's a model is Osaka?"  
  
Yugi's grandpa took a moment to clue in, and then he blinked and let out a deep laugh. "Ah yes, I remember now, Roux Matuko. Of course." He held out his hand to Roux. "It's nice to meet you, Miss. Matuko. I'm Mr. Moto." They shook hands, and then Yugi's grandfather motioned to Yugi. "Yugi tells me you've come in from Osaka to compete in the Battle City Tournament."  
  
Roux nodded. "Yes that's correct."  
  
"Wow, that must be exciting, eh?" Mr. Moto asked, grinning. "I'll bet you think Domino City is such a small place, compared to a city as large as Osaka?" he put his hands on his hips.  
  
Roux smiled. "Domino is a big city, but it's a nice change of pace from the busy streets of Osaka, I can say that much." She replied.  
  
Mr. Moto laughed. "I'll bet you walk right down those streets and those handsome young men just swarm over you!" he laughed.  
  
Roux hadn't expected something like that, and the apples of her cheeks went bright red. Yugi rolled his eyes and nudged his grandfather, who gave Yugi an innocent look.  
  
Yugi's grandfather's statement brought Joey right back to attention. He looked up in desperate question. "Say wha? Not while I'm with her, I'll tell ya that much!" Joey said, wrapping his arm around Roux's shoulder. "I'll kill any guy who even looks at ya!" he said to Roux and gave her a soft wink, and then suddenly he lost he balance and fell onto the floor.  
  
Roux let out a small laughed and helped Joey up to his feet. Yugi shook his head with sympathy in his eyes. Joey couldn't protect anyone from Gumby Yugi said to himself, and almost laughed himself but didn't dare to. He had confidence in his best friend, and he trusted his loyalty to his friends and family.  
  
"Yeah, well.Roux here needs some new cards, Mr. Moto." Joey said, rubbing his jawbone with a distasteful look on his face.  
  
"Well that's what I've got." Yugi's grandpa said cheerfully, and he showed Roux around the shop and showed the different card packs that he sold, and he helped her pick out a deck with some newer cards. Roux went through them and was glad to see they were mostly dark cards with some magic cards, and they would be a great addition to her deck. She thanked them kindly for helping her out after she paid for the cards.  
  
"Now whadda ya say we get some lunch, eh?" Joey asked with his arm around Roux. "I'm starved, and shopping for cards makes a guy hungry!" he patted his stomach, which let out a mighty growl. "You coming with, Yugi?" Joey asked Yugi. "You can come too if you want, Mr. Moto." Joey said to Yugi's grandfather.  
  
Roux smiled. She doubted an old man would want to spend time with a bunch of teenagers.  
  
"No thank you, I've got to run the shop, and I'm expecting some new card disks to come in this afternoon." Mr. Moto said, and disappeared behind the door behind the counter.  
  
"You coming with us Yug?" Joey asked, after his grandfather had left the room.  
  
"Sure thing, Joey." Yugi said, and grabbed his jacket from the back, and ran to join them as they walked out the door and began to walk down the street. They were talking and laughing as they walked, and they stopped at a café to get some lunch.  
  
"Wow, you've got some great cards now!" Yugi said as he flipped through Roux's deck when they sat down at a booth in the café. Yugi looked rather impressed, and Roux was glad to see it. He set them down and gave her a very encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll be unbeatable now!"  
  
Roux smiled at him. "Thanks Yugi." She said, and tucked her cards away. Maybe he didn't think she was a fool. Perhaps not anymore. This was encouraging to her in a great way.  
  
They ordered their food shortly. Joey ordered a plate of sandwiches, Roux ordered a salad and Yugi ordered some fish and chips. As they sat and waited for their food to arrive, they began to talk cheerfully, and that was when Roux first noticed the odd triangular puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck.  
  
She studied it for a moment in confusion, wondering where she recognized the design. Then it hit her mind, and she looked down at the ring on her finger. They both had the same design on them. Roux blinked and wondered if it was a coincidence, or if perhaps there was something about it.  
  
"I'll be right back, you guys. I gotta make a call." Joey said, excusing himself from the table, and then disappearing towards the back of the room.  
  
Roux and Yugi were left alone, and they both seemed very uneasy. They smiled at each other, and again the awkward silence. Roux pretended to be busy by picking at her fingernails. Again Yugi saw the ring, and he knew this was the time to ask her about it. He took in a deep breath.  
  
"Um.Roux?" Yugi asked very nervously, swallowing.  
  
She looked at him hopefully. "Yes Yugi?"  
  
Yugi bit his lip and he gathered his courage. "Um, I wanted to ask about your ring."  
  
Roux was taken aback. Yugi must have noticed it too. She swallowed and tried not to seem too baffled. "Okay." she said nervously and looked down at the ring on her finger. "What about it?"  
  
"It's." Yugi wondered how on earth he would start a conversation like that. He didn't want this girl to think he was some sort of idiot or moron. But then again could it have been more than a coincidence? Yugi didn't think so, and he knew that Yami didn't think so either. "It's really.beautiful." Yugi choked out. "Where did you get it?"  
  
Roux let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it was my wedding ring." She said softly as she looked down at it with a soft smile. "My ex-husband bought it for me in Egypt and he gave it to me for a wedding ring." She looked up at Yugi, and saw his eyes studying her intently.  
  
"Aren't you divorced now though?" Yugi asked, blinking and giving her a wide-eyed look.  
  
Roux nodded. "Yeah, but for some reason the ring just won't come off." She said, and Yugi watched as she tried to force it off her finger, and after a few tries she sighed and gave up. "After my divorce was in action it just wouldn't come off. I've tried everything, cutting it, greasing it.everything." She sighed, and shaking her head she looked down at it, as though it were a baby. "It's a mystery."  
  
Yugi nodded. She hadn't mentioned anything about knowing it was a millennium item. Shadi would have come to her for sure if it was intended for her, but since she didn't say anything about it, and she certainly didn't seem too positive about the history or the way it won't come off.  
  
~ The ring is still bound to her ex-husband, Yugi. ~ came Yami's voice from inside him, startling Yugi.  
  
~ But how could it be? She's wearing it and it won't come off.~  
  
~ He was the one who bought it, he has the acclaimed ownership of the ring. And until he passes away the ring will be his. Shadi will only come, when the ring is rightfully hers, and the Eye's powers can be wielded to her. ~  
  
Yugi nodded to himself. He thought that was a reasonable explanation, and when he looked back up, Joey had joined them again, and he was talking to Roux about how the bathroom was decorated. They both laughed, and Yugi noticed how cute they seemed together.  
  
They all began to talk about the tournament, but Roux could barely focus between the conversation going on between her friends, and the one going on in her mind. She knew that Yugi had meant to ask about her ring for a bigger purpose than asking where it had come from. He knew it matched the design on his puzzle, and he was curious about it. But why didn't he ask her about it?  
  
"Uh oh." Joey said suddenly with a groan, breaking Roux's thinking patterns, and startling her back to attention. She looked at Joey who was pointing at the door with his thumb. "Look who's just arrived."  
  
Yugi looked over and smiled as Duke approached the table.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said excitedly, and then when his blazing green eyes set upon Roux he grinned mischievously. "Hey Roux." he crooned.  
  
Roux blushed and Joey rolled his eyes. "Hello Duke, you gonna sit down?"  
  
"Why thank you, I think I shall!" Duke said, and sat down beside Yugi. "Whatcha guys doing?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "We were just talking about stuff." he informed him coolly. "The tournament and stuff like that."  
  
"I see." Duke said, and then grinned over at Roux. "So Roux, did you get your new cards?" he gave her a flirtatious wink. "I'll bet when you went Joey spent a few days looking over the stuff in the display case, eh? Am I right?" he laughed to himself.  
  
Joey scowled. "Hey! Shuddup about that already, eh Duke?" he folded his arms and pouted. "I just like to see the new stuff that comes in. That's all."  
  
They all laughed and soon the food arrived. They all dug in hungrily and didn't really speak to each other until the meal in front of them was practically gone.  
  
"Tea was talking about having one of dem movie nights tonight," Joey said, and made a face as if to show he really wasn't interested. "She'll probably bring in a bunch of romantic gushy stuff just to sweeten the evening."  
  
Duke chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know what would sweeten my evening." He turned his eyes to Roux and gave her a flirty wink.  
  
Joey clenched his hand to a fist. "Zip it, Devlin! Or you'll get it in the nose!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes and looked at Roux across the table. "What do you say, Roux? Would you like to come to Tea's movie party?"  
  
Roux smiled and she nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."  
  
"Great." Yugi said and grinned. "I know Tea will be happy to see you!"  
  
~ There's one more person who would like to meet Roux, Yugi. ~ came Yami's voice.  
  
Yugi smiled to himself. ~ Don't worry, Yami. You will! ~ 


	9. Chapter Nine: Trickery

Chapter Nine  
  
Trickery  
  
Mokuba looked down the vacant hallway; his eyes in a grayish gaze were wrought in confusion as well as curiosity. The mansion seemed perfectly silent today, and for no obvious reason. It bothered Mokuba when everything was quiet. It made him feel like everyone knew something he didn't.  
  
Mokuba began to walk down the hall. "Where is everybody?" he asked himself as he noticed that there wasn't a soul anywhere to be found. He walked on a little quicker.  
  
He headed for his brother's office. Mokuba knew that his older brother Seto didn't go to the Kaiba Corp office today, and Mokuba hadn't seen his brother in at least two days it seemed. Mokuba wasn't all that surprised. Seto ran a company, and he was hosting this tournament. He had no reason not to be busy.  
  
The door to Kaiba's office came to view shortly. It was closed, as usual, but it seemed unusually quiet and undisturbed. Mokuba blinked and pressed his ear to the door. There was a clacking sound inside, and Mokuba could hear Seto talking to someone. He was definitely in there.  
  
Mokuba knocked with a tiny hand on the door, and then pushed it open. "Seto?" Mokuba asked to the room, peering into the office.  
  
Kaiba was alone in his office, typing at his laptop on the desk. He seemed very still and undisturbed, as though he had seen something unpleasant. He looked up when Mokuba came in and he had a nervous look in his deep blue eyes.  
  
Mokuba gave his brother a smile as he came into the room a little more. "Hey big brother!" Mokuba smiled happily. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."  
  
Kaiba lowered his head, and Mokuba could have sworn that his brother was gritting his teeth in a very slow, nervous rhythm. "I was on the phone." He said rather solemnly.  
  
Mokuba frowned and instantly he noticed that his big brother seemed under the weather. He approached the desk and looked up. "What is it Seto? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kaiba lied under his breath. It was a lie, he wasn't fine, and he hadn't been for a very long time. Ever since he had had that dream with Isis he hadn't been able to do very much. He couldn't concentrate on his work, or sleep very well, and he hadn't eaten anything in hours. Kaiba had never suspected a dream would do this to someone. Why was it bothering him so much?  
  
Mokuba wasn't convinced. "You don't look so good, maybe you should lie down for awhile."  
  
Kaiba noticed that his eyes were drooping, and that his head was bowing softly. He was exhausted, and he hadn't had a very good sleep in a long time. Perhaps Mokuba was right. Perhaps some rest would do him some good.  
  
"That's a good idea, Mokuba." Kaiba managed to say, and gave his brother a little smile. "I think I'll lay down and have a nap or something."  
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up. He was so happy whenever he had the chance to help his older brother. "I'll find Marianne and she can make you some soup!" Mokuba said, rushing to the door. "You just go have a nice sleep and I'll bring you some soup!" and in no time at all, Mokuba was gone from sight.  
  
Kaiba smiled widely. His little brother was a helpful kid, always trying to help everyone feel better in tough times. Not that Kaiba would call this insomnia of his a tough time, as he had had rougher experiences in his life.  
  
Kaiba got up from his desk and walked out of the office slowly. He couldn't recall a time when he had been more tired. His vision was beginning to fuzz a little as his mind screamed at him to sleep. He was afraid of having another dream, that much was true. He was afraid the dream would return to him, haunt him if it had the chance. But for now, he didn't care if he had the dream of not. He needed to sleep.  
  
He managed to get to his bedroom without falling asleep on his feet. Kaiba closed the door behind him and came into the dark room. The blinds on his window sealed the sun out. He was grateful for that. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket, and then walked to his bed and fell upon it into sleep.  
  
A series of visions flashed before his eyes as he slept. He dreamed, and he saw himself standing in a forgotten darkness, for no reason whatsoever. He stood, unable to move. Without being able to run, walk or do anything, to remain motionless, he was getting rather confused, and not to mention impatient. If this dream was going to be significant, as he last one had been, something had better happen soon.  
  
He heard a sound, the sound of a singing voice, a soft gentle gathering of notes and tones to float along the wind to reach him. Kaiba turned in the direction of this sound, expecting something or someone to be there, but there was no one. No one. This dream, if indeed it was a dream, was gathering itself to be quite pointless.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. He didn't have time for this, he knew he didn't. He had to get up. He knew that sleeping in the first place was playing a risky game, not to mention useless. And now the useless dreaming? He had to wake up. He was too busy a man for games like these.  
  
"Wake up!" Kaiba growled to himself very sternly, clenching his teeth and his fists, trying to concentrate on waking up. He tried to picture himself awake, sitting up in his bed at home. He had to wake up. "Wake up!" Kaiba told himself, loudly so that anyone around, which was doubtful, could hear him.  
  
"Seto." came a gentle voice from behind him.  
  
Finally! Kaiba thought to himself as he whipped around, and came face to face with Isis. He groaned. The last thing he wanted, other than dreaming the first dream with Isis, was a second dream with Isis. He faced her however, and he could see that she was clearly upset about something.  
  
"Isis, what is all this?" Kaiba demanded, taking a step towards her, but in the blackness it seemed to do no good whatsoever.  
  
Her fingers curled into fists at her sides, her eyes narrowed to him intensely. She was struggling to keep herself intact. "Seto why are you procrastinating?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes flared with anger. No one dared to say he ever procrastinated anything! "Procrastinating?" he snapped, as though he didn't understand the word. "Procrastinating with what?"  
  
"Marik has discovered the bearer of the Millennium Stone!" Isis said urgently, her eyes seemed to soften with her words. "Why won't you look for the girl? If you procrastinate in finding her any longer, I fear it may be the worst."  
  
Kaiba's lip curled in anger, and he stamped his foot down. "Look, I never asked for this task in the first place!" he demanded, pointing at her angrily. "I'm a busy man, I don't have time for your childish fairy tales and pointless games!"  
  
Isis remained calm. "Seto you do not understand. This is not a fairy tale, and it most certainly is not a game!" she bowed her head. "My brother is a dangerous person, and if he reaches the Millennium Stone." she let out a soft sigh. "I fear tomorrow may never come."  
  
"Then why don't you find the fucking stone?" Kaiba shouted at her angrily. He could feel the anger rise up inside of him like a flickering flame. "I never agreed to this task, and I certainly don't need it for any reason whatsoever!"  
  
"You say that now, Seto." Isis said, her eyes flashed with irritation. "I can promise you one thing, if nothing."  
  
Kaiba's eyebrow rose in curiosity, and he straightened out for a moment. He studied her facial expression. The heeding look in her eyes told him that she wasn't there to lie to him. Kaiba thought that perhaps she could promise him Marik's Egyptian god card. That would have been of great use to him. He gave a tiny smile. "All right, what can you promise me?"  
  
A taunting smile played over her lips. "Once again, as I told you before, it is nothing you could surely be interested in as of now." She fought to recoil from the burning in his eyes as she said this. "But mark my words Seto, if this task is completed, and the Millennium Stone is safe from my brother.you will receive a great gift."  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba insisted impatiently. "Is it Marik's Egyptian god card?"  
  
Isis laughed softly. "No Seto, it isn't." she gave the same sad smile. "But it is something you have been missing for a long time. You deserve to have it returned to you. And when this task is over, you will have it."  
  
Kaiba thought for a moment, ignoring the rising rage inside of him. If it wasn't the Egyptian god card, than what else could Isis possibly offer him that would interest him? Something came to Kaiba's mind suddenly.  
  
Their first meeting, when Isis told Kaiba that he had once been in possession of the Millennium Rod. Kaiba's mind screamed out the answer. Of course, Marik's Millennium Rod. And if he attained the stone as well as the rod.who knows what he could accomplish.  
  
Kaiba smiled, and he looked up at Isis. "All right, I know what it is you have to offer me."  
  
Isis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she chided.  
  
"Yes," Kaiba said, grinning fiendishly. "And to attain it, I will search for the Millennium Stone."  
  
Isis gave a relieved sigh and she nodded. "Good. I'm glad to hear it."  
  
Kaiba laughed inside. Isis probably had a good idea what he had in mind, about this promise made to him. She didn't deny anything. She only nodded and then faced her feet.  
  
"Just find the girl, Seto." Isis said rather urgently, the look in her eyes was undying.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He said. "Now are we finished with this dream, or is there something else you would like to drone on about?"  
  
Isis scowled at him. "I have one last thing to say."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
She let out a sigh and bowed her head. "Do not fail, Seto. Please do not fail."  
  
She faded from his view. When Seto reached out to grab her, as she faded back to the blackness, he blinked a few times and then realized he was facing his own ceiling, reaching out for something that wasn't there.  
  
Kaiba looked around. He was back in his bedroom in his house. He sat up in a hurry and looked around. The room had been undisturbed. He had been sleeping for a little less than an hour. Kaiba looked to the night table, and a cup of hot soup was sitting there waiting to be eaten.  
  
Kaiba smiled as he took the cup of soup in his hand. Typically he wasn't hungry at all, but Mokuba would have disappointed if he didn't drink the soup. He held the cup between his hands gingerly and sipped occasionally.  
  
Upon sitting it down he went to the window and peered out, his eyes staring into the abyssal horizon. "I will not fail."  
  
~*~  
  
Maximilian Pegasus sat at the head of his dining room table, a glass of red wine in one hand, and a book in the other. A smile danced over his lips as he read in the stifled darkness, and occasional sips from his glass of wine made his eyes stir with gentle amusement.  
  
A table set for one was laid out before him, as he was again dining with himself that evening. He didn't mind. He had the wine and his book. He would be perfectly happy eating alone.  
  
He remembered his dinner the other night with Roux Matuko. He had quite enjoyed her company. He always had. She was such a darling person in his eyes. He understood completely why Kale had married her. Pegasus hadn't heard from her since that night. He knew she must have been out there having lots of fun with Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Sir," came the voice of a guard, emerging into the darkness of the room. It startled Pegasus for a moment, breaking his train of thought. "I have news."  
  
Pegasus looked up thoughtfully, and slowly putting down his book and taking a sip of his wine, he tilted his head to the side. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.  
  
The guard stood up tall and swallowed very tightly. Pegasus wondered what the news was. What was this guard worried about? The guard cleared his throat. "Sir, it has just been reported that Kane Tori's body was found this morning."  
  
Pegasus froze. He was certain the pupils in his eyes had disappeared altogether. The news hit him as though he had been hit in the head with a brick. He set his glass down so quickly that it nearly broke. His teeth clenched and he looked down, a look of unhappiness came over him.  
  
"Sir?" the guard asked, as if concerned but rather curious. "They say that there wasn't a struggle, that he died painlessly."  
  
Pegasus shook his head. "They lied." He said, and he faced the table as an overwhelming sadness came over him.  
  
The guard was still. Pegasus sat and stared at the table. He knew all too well that Kane Tori, who had been a good friend to Pegasus during the time of his wife's death, and Roux's ex-husband would be hunted down and eventually murdered.  
  
It wasn't right to assume such a thing, Pegasus knew this. Kane Tori had possessed a Millennium item, a golden ring with the millennium eye shaped from topaz. Kane had told Pegasus about this millennium item, how he had no idea what it was and that he bought it in Egypt as a wedding ring for Roux.  
  
Pegasus knew far too well that if you possessed a Millennium item openly, you were a walking target for many things. Bad things, murder, robbery, trickery.  
  
"I understand." Pegasus said after he sighed and took a moment to think about Kane.  
  
He didn't suspect any different. The men who had killed Kane Tori would have likely killed him for the ring. Pegasus remembered the other night, how Roux talked about her wedding ring, how it wouldn't come off no matter what she did. How it remained upon her finger even after the divorce.  
  
Roux.if the men who killed Kale Tori wanted the Millennium stone on her ring, that meant that Roux was in grave danger! Pegasus bit his lip. He had to warn her. He cared about her safety, and he knew that Kale did too. Pegasus had to tell her, no matter what.  
  
Pegasus nodded after awhile. "Thank you. I want you to send a message to Roux Matuko at the Domino City Plaza. I must speak with her immediately!"  
  
The guard was gone, and Pegasus was alone with his thoughts. Upon picking up his glass of wine he guessed right then and there that the men behind this murder knew that Roux had the ring. It had been a good thing she had come to Domino City as quickly as she did. If she had remained in Osaka, graver things may have happened.  
  
A tear rolled from Pegasus' eye. He would miss Kale, but he wouldn't let his death be in vain. Pegasus would warn Roux, protect her if he could. Kale would have wanted him to. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Two Foes

Chapter Ten  
  
Two Foes  
  
Roux was with Joey, Duke and Yugi the entire afternoon. After their lunch at the café, they walked around the boardwalk for awhile, window shopping, talking, laughing. It was a bright day and people were out in full numbers walking on the street. Joey noticed how as they walked, and passed by people, they all looked at Roux.  
  
They recognized her, Joey assumed. It was obvious. She was after all, a famous fashion model, and she had appeared in many magazines in both Japan and the world. Joey would have been rather surprised if nobody recognized Roux.  
  
Duke had been looking through her deck as they walked. He was somewhat curious as to the new cards that she had bought earlier that day at Yugi's grandpa's card shop. As he was looking through them both his eyebrows rose in interest. "Well, I'm impressed." Duke said cheerfully. "You got some good cards with that deck."  
  
Roux grinned and turned to Joey. "Yeah well Joey was the one who helped me pick them out. And of course Yugi and his grandpa too." She smiled as she felt Joey give her hand a little squeeze.  
  
"So, are you guys like officially going out now or something?" Duke asked, his look of interest was gone and was replaced by an expression of repulsion.  
  
Roux and Joey looked back at him, startled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh come on, you guys." Duke said, putting his fists on his sides and rolling his eyes. "I mean it's so obvious! All you do is walk around holding hands and praising each other."  
  
Joey scowled. "Hey Devlin, listen up! Roux's my friend and I just haven't seen her in awhile. I'm just kinda glad to see her, ya got a problem with that?" Joey insisted temperamentally,  
  
Duke shrugged. "No," he said. "But if you're not gonna ask out Roux, can I?"  
  
Roux blushed and Joey smacked Duke upside the head. "What's the matter with ya? Can't ya see she's not here for dating, she's here for dueling!"  
  
Yugi watched Joey as he made that last statement. Yugi saw that Joey was jealous. He had Roux back as a friend and he didn't want anyone else to have her except him.  
  
Yugi turned his eyes to Roux. She stood there with a vacant expression on her face. She was caught between two guys who seemed to be fighting over her. She was blushing bright red but she didn't seem to be taking any joy in watching them fight over her.  
  
"Listen Duke, if you're gonna stalk Roux around all day, maybe you should just leave us alone!" Joey insisted, raising a fist to Duke angrily.  
  
"Joey, stop it!" Roux finally broke in rather angrily, grabbing his fist and pulling it down to his side. She looked at them. "You're both my friends, I love you both, there's no competition here!" she argued, scowling. "I for one don't want to hear any more of it!"  
  
Joey and Duke scowled at each other a last time, and then Joey turned around and put his arm around Roux and they began to walk on. There was silence between them all as they walked.  
  
Yugi occupied himself by looking through Roux's deck again. He realized something. "Hey Roux?"  
  
Roux looked over her shoulder. "Yes Yugi?"  
  
"You got some cards here that aren't too good." he said, not taking his eyes off the cards. "But if you take them to the card trading shop you can trade these ones for better ones."  
  
Roux smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." She said, and looked over at Joey. "Would you mind if we went to trade some cards, Joey?"  
  
Joey looked over at her and gave her a little smile. "Nah, of course not. I got some cards I wanna trade in myself, I think it's a great idea."  
  
Roux took back her deck from Yugi and they started to walk down the street in the direction of the card trading shop.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba sat in the back of his limo with his hands folded on his lap. His eyes set sternly on the people on the sidewalk as he went by them swiftly. He didn't give any of them too much attention. They weren't worth his time.  
  
Kaiba had finally gotten out of the house. After his nap he felt refreshed, and he felt that it would be good to go out and get some work done out of the house.  
  
He remembered his dream, and smiled to himself. The Millennium Rod would be his, no matter what. All Kaiba had to do was, like Isis said, find the girl with the Millennium stone.  
  
His lip curled in disgust. A woman bearing a millennium item? Kaiba thought it was ridiculous, even though Isis held the Millennium necklace. But that was different. She was different. She was an ancient guardian of the items and of the cards. This girl Kaiba would be assigned to find would be none of these.  
  
~ It'll be just my luck if she turns out to be an annoying, whining brat! ~ Kaiba sneered to himself, gritting his teeth. ~ And she'll have no idea whatsoever about the stone and it's uses. She's probably just as worthless as they come! ~  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly he didn't like the task anymore, all over again. It was a ridiculous waste of time for him. But then again if he would receive the Millennium rod in the end for finding this girl and protecting her, it would be no problem. He could hire men to protect her, he could keep her locked in a room. He could protect her and never even have to speak to her.  
  
Kaiba grinned. Perhaps this task wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
The phone in front of him rang, and gently Kaiba reached forward and picked it up off the hook. "Yes?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?" it was the driver's voice, sitting on the other side of the dark glass.  
  
Kaiba sat back. "The Trading Post, I have some things to discuss with the manager." He requested sternly, and then before the limo driver would reply he hung up the phone.  
  
He let out a sigh as he felt the limo turn into the street where the Trading Post shop was. Indeed if the manager of this store knew anything about the Millennium items, he could tell Kaiba about the stone, and how to locate it, if they could locate it at all.  
  
The limo stopped in front of the shop, and Kaiba got out and, taking his briefcase with him, went inside and immediately startled and surprised the shop keeper, who was a middle-aged man with much dueling skills and information.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Kaiba! What a pleasure it is to see you!" he said nervously, shaking and wearing a plastic smile. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
Kaiba approached the counter slowly. "I want some information on a Millennium item."  
  
"Yes sir, right away." The shop keeper said, and went to the computer sitting on the side of the counter, and he began to type slowly. "What Millennium item would you like me to research for you, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"The Millennium stone, and hurry it up!" Kaiba snapped. "I'm in a hurry." 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Red Lips, Blue Eyes

Chapter Eleven  
  
Red Lips, Blue Eyes  
  
Joey, Roux, Duke and Yugi walked down the sidewalk towards the Trading Post card shop. They were distracted because they were talking about how Yugi had defeated Pegasus in a duel match. This had interested Roux very highly.  
  
"Of course it was only for a good cause." Yugi said, beaming and blushing after he had told the story in full detail.  
  
"Ha!" Joey said suddenly. "If you call rescuing Kaiba from the Shadow Realm a good cause Yugi, maybe I should just go give a million dollars to those scum bag fiends in the Kaiba Corp!" Joey crossed his arms over his chest and gave a look of disregard.  
  
Roux smiled softly and looked down at Yugi. "I know Max has made some mistakes in the past, Yugi." She said sweetly. "But he's really a much better person now."  
  
"WHA?" Joey almost flipped out when he heard that, and he gave Roux a very wide-eyed look. "You know Maximilian Pegasus?"  
  
Roux blinked at him. "Well of course I do, I had dinner with him the night I arrived."  
  
Joey looked like he would faint, but he held his ground. "Oh." Joey said thoughtfully.  
  
Yugi looked up at Roux. "How is it you know him, Roux?"  
  
"Oh, well he was my ex-husband's friend." Roux started, and then she searched through her memory to figure out the entire story. She wanted to get it right, she had heard it a million times at least from Kale. "Kale knew his wife Cecilia I believe, and through her she met Max, and they became friends. He was also a good comforter to Max after Cecilia died. They've been friends ever since, and I met Max through Kale. He's a very charming person, I'm surprised that he's done so many regretful things." Roux looked down at her feet. "But I suppose it isn't that surprising. I mean afterall, the poor man did lose his wife. I can't imagine what something like that would do to a person."  
  
They were all very silent. Apparently this was a big shock, to know that Roux knew Maximilian Pegasus. Especially after all the things they knew Pegasus to do in the past. All the heartless, cruel things he had done like kidnapping Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"Well," said Duke breaking the ice of the silence. "I suppose when you work in the modeling world you get around to meet people, eh Roux?" he asked, stepping up to walk beside her without Joey looking.  
  
"Um, sure I suppose." Roux said, looking over at Joey, whose eyes were on the ground below him. She didn't know why he was so upset about her knowing Maximilian Pegasus. She gave his hand a tight squeeze, and he looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Look, there's the shop." Yugi said, pointing ahead of them, and they all began to walk a little more briskly towards the shop. Roux felt Joey's hand tighten in hers a bit as they went towards the shop.  
  
Duke was the first one in, and he held the door open for Roux. He grinned at her. "Ladies first," he crooned flirtatiously, and then let the door go just as Joey was coming in. The door crashed against Joey's face, and Yugi helped him up after he had fallen down to the ground.  
  
"Hey look!" Duke said, pulling Roux over to one of the shelves. "They're selling Dungeon Dice Monster stuff here!" he frowned. "Who would trade Dungeon Dice Monster cards? It's the best game there is!" he pouted, crossing his arms, and Roux truly believed that he was the inventor after making a remark like that.  
  
"Meh, the game gets boring Devlin." Joey said, coming into the shop and rubbing his nose, which was going purple. He took Roux's arm. "Come on Roux, let's see if we can get your cards traded."  
  
Roux looked around the shop. There were a few people in there. A couple of kids were looking at a bunch of cards in the display case on the other side of the room, and a tall man stood at the counter with the shop keeper, who was on computer.  
  
Roux pulled out her deck and looked through them. She pulled out all the ones she wanted to trade to get some better cards. By the time she had gone through the deck she had quite a few cards to trade.  
  
Joey noticed that she had collected all the cards she wanted to trade, and he nudged her. "I'll get us some service." He said cheerfully, and then he waved his arm at the shopkeeper at the front counter. "Yo! Shop keeper! We got some cards to trade!"  
  
"Joey, shh!" Roux elbowed him. "He's already helping another person, don't be rude."  
  
"Hey, you're Roux Matuko, you're a VIP. You should get the first store credit!" Joey said encouragingly, and again he called after the shopkeeper, even after Roux told him not to.  
  
"Quiet down, Joey." Duke said, leaning against the counter. "He's just gonna ignore you until you shut the hell up."  
  
Joey walked up towards the front counter. "Yo shopkeeper, you got some customers over here! You just gonna ignore us all-"  
  
Joey was in mid-sentence when the man at the counter, who was wearing a long royal blue jacket and holding a briefcase, spun around, his briefcase hitting Joey in the stomach, winding him. The man looked at Joey in surprise, and then in disgust.  
  
"Oh. It's you, Wheeler." The young man snarled angrily under his breath.  
  
Roux stood with Yugi and Duke back towards the counter. She had seen the whole thing, but she was paralyzed to move. She studied the young man who had confronted Joey. He was a tall, lean brunette teenager with ivory skin, handsome features and mesmerizing blue eyes. In truth, even in the modeling world, she had never seen a man so handsome.  
  
Joey scowled up at the young man. "Hey, watch where you're going eh Kaiba?" he demanded angrily, raising a fist. "You could take someone's eye out with that briefcase!"  
  
"Or in your case, a stomach." The man named Kaiba chided, and then grinned. "But nevermind, it'd be more of an improvement."  
  
Joey's teeth clenched together. "You have some nerve talking to me like that!" he told him. "I'm a paying customer, I only came in here to get some trading done, not to be insulted!"  
  
"Then maybe you should take a look around, Wheeler." Kaiba said, rolling his eyes. "Technically the important winners are always served first. No wonder you're in the back of the line."  
  
Roux frowned. There was no need for talk like that, and she knew that for a fact. Maybe Joey wasn't the best duelist in the world and even so, this man, Kaiba, had no right to talk to him like that.  
  
She could see Joey going red with fury, but he was lost for words. Roux looked between them, and knew good things would not come from this meeting.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "You know Wheeler red isn't a very good colour for you, maybe you should cool off a bit if you ever want to come close to getting in the tournament!"  
  
"Awright, that's it Kaiba! You crossed the line!" Roux's eyes widened as she saw Joey roll up his sleeves. She burst forward. The last thing she wanted was for Joey to get in a fight and then get hurt. Even though he was a strong confident guy, Kaiba was taller than him, and could probably take him out fairly easily.  
  
"Joey, no! Stop it!" Roux told him firmly, taking his arm in hers and pulling him back.  
  
Kaiba looked at the girl, and was about to shout at her for interfering, but for a moment he couldn't say anything. He studied the girl, a tall thin creature, with long wavy golden hair, sweet beautiful features and misty gray-blue eyes. She looked like a goddess, but Kaiba's lip curled in disgust.  
  
"Lemme go, Roux! I gotta teach this guy a lesson!" Joey told her, trying to break from her grasp but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"No Joey! Cut it out!" she told him angrily, and finally Joey looked over at her. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything, just leave it be."  
  
"He insulted me!" Joey demanded, pointing at Kaiba. "You were right over there, you saw the entire thing!"  
  
"I don't care, Joey! I don't want you to get hurt!" she told him.  
  
"I'm not gonna get hurt! I'll be fine!" Joey told her rather impatiently.  
  
"If you fight here today I won't speak to you until the tournament!" she stated sternly, and those words itself had wiped the angry look from Joey's face altogether.  
  
Kaiba looked between them for an instant. They were both silent with uncertain looks on their faces. After awhile Joey sighed and then let himself go a little bit limp. "Awright, you're right. Yeah.okay." Joey didn't have too much to say. He didn't like the idea of not being able to hang out with or speak with Roux until the tournament. They still had a week left to hang out together.  
  
Roux smiled sweetly and hugged Joey. "Thank you Joey, you don't know how much this means to me." She whispered to him, and felt his arms close around her. She pulled back almost a second after she spoke. She was smiling softly at him. "Come on, we've got some cards to trade."  
  
Joey nodded, and Kaiba watched their hands slip together.  
  
Kaiba laughed to himself and shook his head. He knew that he was treading on thin ice, what with this girl here and everything, but he was Kaiba, he could do anything he wanted. "Isn't that adorable?" he taunted. "And who is this...has Joey wheeler got a date, I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
Roux looked back at Kaiba for a moment, and Joey scowled at Kaiba. "Hey man shut up, this is a good friend of mine and my sister!"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Like you have any real friends."  
  
Roux's eyebrows flinched in confusion. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, letting go of Joey and turning her body to face Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You know very well what I said."  
  
She put her fists on her side and gave him a curdling glare. "Joey doesn't have any friends? That's an interesting sentiment coming from someone who comes to a card shop all alone."  
  
Kaiba looked over as Joey, Yugi and Duke all clenched their teeth and hid their faces away. They all knew that what she had just said were by far the worst things you could ever say to Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Oh really?" Kaiba asked, shifting his position on his feet so that he towered over her like a tall forbidding shadow. "Listen to me, I don't know who you are, and it's none of your business, but I don't need any friends!"  
  
"Well, don't talk to Joey like that," Roux told him sternly. "It hurts his feelings."  
  
"Ha, Joey Wheeler? Feelings?" Kaiba laughed pitifully. "Sorry girlie but feelings are for people who care and as you can see in my eyes," He looked right at her, nose to nose. They were close enough to kiss even. "I don't care." He told her.  
  
Roux scowled at him. "No. You don't. And that's pathetic."  
  
"Whoa, okay!" Duke said running up beside Roux and taking her arm. "I think that's enough trading for one day, wouldn't you say fellas?" Duke looked over at Yugi and Joey.  
  
Kaiba pouted. "Humph! I was just leaving, I wouldn't want to ruin your precious trading!" Kaiba pushed his way past Roux and then he stopped at the door and looked back at all of them, a dreadful sneer was cast over his lips. "See you all at the tournament." He mumbled, and his eyes narrowed at Roux before he left them standing in the shop. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Telegram

Chapter Twelve  
  
The Telegram  
  
"Argh, the nerve of that guy!" Roux muttered through her clenched teeth, her hand squeezing Joey's so hard he thought it would break under her grasp. "I mean who does he think he is, talking to people like that?"  
  
"Well that's your typical Kaiba for ya," Joey said, shaking his head. "He thinks he's such a hot shot because he's the CEO of Kaiba Corporation." Joey mumbled. "I really hate that guy sometimes."  
  
Yugi looked back at them. His wide, sweet eyes were full of protest. "Come on Joey, Kaiba may be kind of mean sometimes, but he has helped us out in the past afterall." Yugi said rather softly.  
  
"You mean he's helped you out in the past, Yug." Joey said rather angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What's he done for the rest of us?"  
  
They continued walking on in silence. None of them had anything relevant to say, and after what had happened in the trading card shop, both Roux and Joey seemed a little bit steamed. And it was obvious. Neither Duke nor Yugi dared to ask them anything, afraid they would lose their heads if they tried.  
  
Within an hour or so they were all back talking happily again. The memory of Seto Kaiba making their day miserable was gone. The four of them went to the park and they sat on the bank of a river and talked for hours. Joey and Duke sat on either side of Roux, which made her nervous, and it made Yugi laugh inside.  
  
"So Roux, if you're coming to Tea's movie party tonight," Duke began fleeting his eyes around flirtatiously. "Maybe you can sit next to me, so when the scary parts come on, you can just hug me if you're scared." He gave her a wink.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes and put his arm around Roux's shoulder, and he looked down at the river. "I suppose we should head over to Tea's place right about now, eh?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea Joey." He said, getting up. "I probably should go back to grandpa's house and get some stuff though."  
  
Roux nodded. "Yeah, I should head back to my hotel and then freshen up a bit." She said, taking her arm from around Joey's shoulder and getting up off the grass. Both Duke and Joey immediately got up after her.  
  
"You want me to come with you, Roux?" Duke asked, taking her hand. "I mean it's a long way to the hotel and it's getting dark, I bet you couldn't resist a handsome guy like me walking ya back?"  
  
Roux smiled at Duke. "Um.you know what I thought I'd just walk alone. I mean it's not too far from here." Roux looked over the river and saw the hotel just across the river and a few blocks down. "You know I think I'll do that." She said, and headed towards the bridge. "I'll see you guys at Tea's place."  
  
Joey took a step forward. "You want me to pick ya up, Roux?"  
  
Roux looked over her shoulder and Joey and smiled. "That's okay, Joey. Thanks though. See you guys later!" she waved to them before walking towards the bridge.  
  
"See ya!" they all waved, and Duke watched her walk away. After awhile he shook his head and whistled. "Yow, she is one luscious sensation, that girl!"  
  
Joey scowled at Duke warningly. Duke put up his hands in a gesture that he was joking. "Hey, I was kidding, all right? Sheesh! Don't act like Kaiba's around!" He said as they all started walking in the direction towards Tea's house.  
  
~*~  
  
Roux was glad that she had walked to the hotel by herself. She liked Joey and those guys a lot, but she needed a little time to think before going to Tea's party. First off she was thinking about her cards, and how well she figured she would do now, since she had some better cards. Second she was thinking about the tournament. She was excited, and the whole city's spirits seemed to lift with the thought of it.  
  
Then she thought about Seto Kaiba, and she frowned. She began to walk a little quicker with the mere memory of him. He had really annoyed her, how he insulted Joey back at the trading card shop, and then how he had insulted her in a way. She couldn't understand why he had said those things.  
  
But then again she didn't know who he was period. Other than the fact that he was the one hosting the Battle City tournament. The thought made her shiver. If he was harsh in real life, she didn't even want to imagine what he was like at the duelist arena.  
  
Roux shook her head. ~ Ugh, why am I even thinking about him this much? ~ She thought to herself just as she reached the hotel. ~ Anyone could see he's just a snobby CEO who doesn't give a shit about anybody and nobody gives a shit about him! ~  
  
Roux walked into the lobby of the hotel, and waved to the man at the desk, who at first smiled widely for her, and then his expression fell suddenly to a solemn frown. "Oh! Miss Matuko!"  
  
Roux looked over her shoulder and approached the desk. "Yes?"  
  
The man rooted around on his desk, shuffling papers around and then he handed her a little envelope. "This telegram came for you a little less then five hours ago."  
  
Roux gave the man a very worried look. Five hours? She took the telegram in her hand and looked at it, puzzled. "Um.thank you." She said softly, and then she walked over to one of the couches and sat down to open it.  
  
It was from Max. She recognized the signature at the bottom. She read over it very quickly. It read:  
  
Roux, Please contact me. It's an emergency. Sincerely, Maximilian Pegasus  
  
Roux read it over a few times, and then she bit her lip. Something was wrong, she knew there was something wrong. Pegasus had something urgent to tell her. Roux folded up the telegram and approached the man at the desk. "Excuse me, may I use your phone quickly?"  
  
He smiled. "Certainly Miss Matuko." He said, and put the touch-tone on the counter for her to use.  
  
Roux followed Max's number, which was at the bottom of the telegram. She poked out his number on the touch-tone phone, and waited as it rang. She read over the telegram again as she waited. Something must have been seriously wrong.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
Roux looked up. "Hello, Max?" she thought it was him. She was pretty sure it was.  
  
"Just a moment please, miss." Said the voice. It was a guard. Roux let out a soft sigh. Usually she was rather embarrassed when she thought someone she knew answered the phone, and it didn't turn out to be the person in mind.  
  
But this was no time to be embarrassed. She was worried.  
  
"Hello?" came Pegasus' voice. She could easily recognize it.  
  
"Max?" Roux asked into the phone, holding it rather tightly. Her voice was wrought in worry.  
  
"Roux, oh thank god I was able to reach you in time." He said. He sounded relieved. "I assume you got my telegram?"  
  
"Yes I just got it now," Roux said, looking at the slip of paper in her hands. "Tell me Max, please, what is it you have to tell me?"  
  
Pegasus sighed over the phone. "Roux I can't tell you over the phone. I must meet with you in person." He paused for a moment. "Are you okay to meet with me tonight?"  
  
Roux bit her lip. "Umm." she thought about Tea's party. They would be kind of upset perhaps if she arrived late, and Joey would have been worried and given her a lecture about being late and not calling or something. But this was important. If Max had something urgent to tell her about, she might have had to skip Tea's party altogether. "Yes, tonight's fine."  
  
"Excellent." Pegasus said calmly. "I'm coming now, I'll be at your hotel in less than ten minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting." Roux said, and they said their goodbye to each other and hung up the phone. Roux sat down again on the couch and looked out the window by the front of the hotel. She was watching for Pegasus' car.  
  
Roux was shaking. She was nervous and a little bit scared. It sounded like something horrible had happened that he just absolutely had to tell her about. Sooner as opposed to later.  
  
She waited patiently, picking at her fingernails to try and distract her. When she looked up, the limo was waiting outside. She knew it was Max's because of the little silver horse with wings seal that was on the side of the limo. She smiled softly and skipped towards the door.  
  
Roux got outside and went towards the limo. The driver had gotten out, and he recognized her and opened the door for her to step inside. She thanked him and shuffled her way into the back seat.  
  
The door shut behind her.  
  
She found herself sitting on a thickly upholstered seat, her feet comfortable on the carpeted floor. Pegasus sat straight across from her. He was deadly pale. He looked sick.  
  
"Max." Roux said urgently, reaching forward to touch his face. She thought he was as white as snow.  
  
"Roux, I thank you for meeting with me so quickly." Pegasus said urgently. "There is something.rather disturbing that I must tell you." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Promise of a Pegasus

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Promise of a Pegasus  
  
When Kaiba returned to the mansion he was feeling overly testy and irritated. Now only had things been so annoying at the office, where nothing seemed to go right, but he had the dark memory of the earlier incident in the trading shop with Wheeler and the girl he was with, hanging over his head all day.  
  
As he was in the limo on his way home, he was gritting his teeth, trying to calm himself just a little bit, he had felt all this tolerability build up. If he had to take anything more, he was certain he would explode with frustration.  
  
What was worse was that throughout the day he couldn't be rid of the memory of Joey and the girl in the card shop. Something about that girl disgusted him deeply. He couldn't put his finger on it, and that had upset him greatly. The fact that something was bothering him and he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
It wasn't at all appearance that disgusted him, as he acknowledged her to be a very beautiful young woman, even though he would never admit it aloud. It was more the idea that of her being with Joey Wheeler that sickened him so much. And the fact that she stood up for Wheeler made his lip curl in detest.  
  
And since she had been in a trading shop for Duel Monster cards, Kaiba had no doubt in his mind that she was going to compete in the Battle City tournament. Kaiba smirked softly to himself. If she were hanging out with Joey a lot, he wouldn't be surprised if her dueling skills, if indeed she had any, had decreased by listening to Joey's strategies.  
  
When Kaiba arrived at his mansion he went straight to his office to check out the files based upon the Battle City Tournament. The house was a little livelier that night. A few maids were walking around when Kaiba came in. He didn't pay too much attention to them. He went directly to his office.  
  
Kaiba sat at his desk and began to type into the Battle City Tournament files. With his eyes glued to the screen and his mind thinking of one person in particular, he clicked to open the folder that was titled, "duelist profiles".  
  
The infinite list went on and on, and his icy blue eyes scanned the names intently. He remembered Duke calling her "Roux" back at the card shop, thus he kept his eyes open for a Roux in the list.  
  
He stopped after a little while as a name caught his eye. Marik Ishtar. Kaiba raised an eyebrow questionably, and double-clicked on the file. He recognized the name, but from where? The profile popped up instantly.  
  
Marik's picture was on the right of the profile, and on the left were all his qualifications. Kaiba frowned. "Marik?" he whispered to himself. Kaiba stared into Marik's amethyst eyes as the picture glared at him menacingly, as though they knew something Kaiba didn't. His taunting smile almost laughed at him through the screen.  
  
Kaiba frowned. He didn't remember accepting a profile, let alone Marik's, into his tournament. Kaiba didn't even remember seeing his name before in the profile list.  
  
~ Mokuba must have accepted him, but it's just as well. ~ Kaiba grinned devilishly to himself. ~ What is he doing in the Battle City Tournament? Oh, I remember that dream with Ishizu. Once I am free to duel him and win I'll be able to take his Egyptian god card, and then with the millennium stone I could easy attain the rod as well! ~  
  
Kaiba clicked the button to go back to the profile list, and he smiled to himself. He didn't know who to thank for accepting Marik into the tournament, whether it had been Ishizu who had someone entered him into the tournament, or Mokuba who had no clue who he was.  
  
Kaiba continued to scan down the list, keeping his eyes wide open for Roux's name. He stopped when he finally saw her name, Roux Matuko, in among the scattered names. He opened her profile swiftly.  
  
There was her picture, it was the first to greet him. She didn't look a day older or different from her picture to when he saw her that afternoon. Kaiba studied her, her golden river of hair, her fine features and her sweet gray-blue eyes, smiling at him with her red lips pulled into a matching smile.  
  
Kaiba looked over her qualifications. He was rather curious about this girl. Whether she disgusted him or not, whether she was a friend to Wheeler or not, he was rather curious as to why she was in the tournament. They stated her full name, her age (17), her marital status (Married to Kale Tori, divorced), her occupation (Female Fashion Model).  
  
~ Ah, so that's it. ~ Kaiba said nodding to himself. ~ That's where I've recognized her from, those pathetic magazines in the shops, all those specials on the news. She's a model, a typical airhead. That's probably the reason why she acted like she did back at the card shop. ~  
  
Kaiba didn't need to see anymore. He already knew why he didn't like her, and now he had the proof. Another one of those showbiz girls, who cared about clothes and money and make-up. Kaiba hated those girls, all of them. They all made him sick. And she was just a mere addition to his list.  
  
He did, however, quickly look over her history. He wondered if she possessed any interesting cards, or if her strategies were celebrated in the art of Duel Monsters. His icy eyes scanned through the written work immensely.  
  
It read, "Roux Matuko, famous fashion model for the city of Osaka and for the world, was once a passionate duelist as a child when she lived in Domino City. Through her career, she no longer had time for such hobbies, but now her passion is reborn, and consequently she has chosen to compete in the Battle City Tournament hosted by Kaiba Corporation of Domino City. One of her goals, she claims, is to get to the Battle City Finals, just for the thrill, and to meet new people and get some new interesting cards for her growing deck."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. He'd had enough. He stood up from his desk and stared down at the computer, thinking about what he had read on her profile. "What an amateur." He whispered to himself, staring at her picture and sneering. "You won't last until the finals, I can promise you that!" he said, and angrily he pressed the button to turn off the computer and stomped out of his office.  
  
~*~  
  
Roux's heart seemed to stop, frozen in her body, all her juices turning to ice. She felt the colour leave her skin altogether, and she was shaking with mercy. She stared at Pegasus, who sat across from her with his hands folded in his lap. He looked deeply sullen. "Max are you sure?"  
  
Pegasus gave her a solemn look, and he nodded without hesitation. "Yes Roux." He told her softly.  
  
Roux bit down on her lip. She felt tears begin to wallow in her soft blue eyes, but she would not let them fall no matter what happened. She had to be strong. Pegasus told her that himself.  
  
Pegasus had just told her, there in the limo, the news that he had learned that afternoon. Roux learned that her ex-husband was now dead murdered without mercy in his own home. She had lost her only love once, and now she had lost her best friend. All for what? She didn't understand. Nobody would want to murder Kale Tori. He was the nicest guy in the fashion industry.  
  
Before she could gather all her thoughts into one, straighten them out and make some sense of them all, she found herself in Pegasus' arms; her tears fell onto his deep red suit. She let out deep sad sobs as she felt Pegasus comfort her soothingly, wrapping his arms about her and holding her to him, like the good friend he was.  
  
"Why?" Roux sobbed to Pegasus, as though he were God himself who held the decision whether Kale would die or not. "Why Kale? He never hurt anyone, he never did anything!" she demanded through her sobs. "Who would possibly want to murder him? And why?"  
  
Pegasus then remembered why he asked to meet with her in the first place. True he could have told her that Kale had died over the phone, but he couldn't tell her why. She could have gone into shock. He was lucky she hadn't done anything that awful yet.  
  
"Roux," he whispered to her, and softly he let her go. She stared up at him, her eyes stinging from the salty rain, full of trust and sadness. Pegasus sighed softly and hesitated. He wouldn't lie to her, not to those eyes. Not to this frail creature who he had known for a long time as a fashion model and as a friend. Not now, not ever. "I know why he was murdered."  
  
Her eyes filled with alarm and she gasped. "You knew?" she placed a hand over her heart, and the other over her mouth to redeem the shock. "Max.you know all along and you didn't stop it?"  
  
"No, Roux!" Pegasus told her. "I didn't say I knew it would happen," he told her sternly. "I would never do that to Kale.or to you." He assured her. "I said I knew why it had happened."  
  
Roux let out a deep sigh, and then she nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought that." She choked. "Please Max, tell me why he was murdered, if you can."  
  
Pegasus didn't want to tell her now. She was far too upset. How would she take the news that her ex-husband died because of the ring she wore, and that she could very well be next? He rain his hands over his face. He had to tell her. If he didn't Roux could meet with the same fate as Kale. Pegasus wouldn't let that happen.  
  
"Okay, I will tell you." He said and he placed both his hands on her shoulders. "But you must promise me that you will not panic, okay?"  
  
She stifled a nod.  
  
Pegasus sat back and breathed in very deeply. He watched Roux try to settle herself down. Once he was certain she was relaxed enough, and comfortable, he decided it was a good time to tell her. Before speaking his eyes caught her ring again, and he nodded.  
  
"All right," he said, sitting back. "Roux, the people who murdered Kale." he sighed deeply. "They did it for the ring."  
  
Roux's eyes wrought in confusion. She frowned. "What ring?"  
  
Pegasus sighed. "The ring on your finger."  
  
Her red lips parted in shock, and a tiny horrified gasp came from her lips. She looked down at the ring on her finger and her jaw began to shake. "Are you sure?"  
  
Pegasus sighed and nodded. "I'm certain. You see Roux," he held her hand in his. "When one is in possession of a millennium item you are basically a moving target for anyone trying to get their hands on it."  
  
Roux frowned. "Millennium item?" she questioned and looked down at the ring on her finger, and shook her head. "No.no it couldn't be!" she demanded softly.  
  
"It is," Pegasus started. "And I'm very sure that the people who killed Kale, who were looking for the ring, know that you have it."  
  
Her eyes went blank and a startled gasp came from her lips. She was shaking, Pegasus tried to calm her. "It was only the best that you didn't stay in Osaka." He told her.  
  
Roux burst into tears once again. Not only did she just realize that her ex- husband was dead, but also that her life was in danger now as well. This was too much for her to handle.  
  
"Roux." Pegasus whispered as he held her to him. "Please, don't worry. Mark my words I will find out who killed Kale and if they are indeed after you and the ring, I will not let them touch you! I promise!"  
  
Roux believed him. Afterall he had been a good friend to Kale, and he told her that he suspected her life was in danger. If he didn't care about her safety he wouldn't have told her all this.  
  
"But until I find out who is responsible for all this masquerading murders," Pegasus said in a cautious manner, looking down at Roux with a gaze of caution. "I want you to be aware. Stay with a friend for a few nights, stay out of the obvious."  
  
Roux nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Do you know anyone you can stay with for a few days?" then like he had forgotten altogether he added. "I would of course have you stay with me, but I must away for a few days on business. I'll have my team find out who the murderer is." He declared.  
  
Roux breathed in and nodded. "I understand. Um, I suppose I could ask Joey if I could stay with him," then she remembered. "Oh! I was going to go to Tea's movie party!" she glanced at the digital clock. "And they were expecting me an hour and a half ago!" she said, suddenly alarmed at the time that had flown by.  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take you to Tea's house and I will talk to Joey myself, and Yugi if he is there." Pegasus assured her. He then told his driver to go to Tea's house with the address Roux gave him.  
  
Roux huddled into the seat of the limo with Pegasus' arm around her, comforting her. She stared out the windows and noticed it was growing dark out. She sighed deeply.  
  
~ Kale, ~ she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek, in memory of him. ~ I'll miss you. ~ 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Alone

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Alone  
  
"Maybe we should call the police." Tea suggested as she clicked off the television and looked over her shoulder at all her guests, who were gathered in her spacious living room. Tristan and Duke were sitting on the couch, Serenity and Mai were biting their nails in nervousness, Bakura stood by the phone while Joey stood at the window, looking out.  
  
"Maybe she just didn't want to come," Duke suggested. "I mean, can you blame her? Hanging out with us all the time? She probably met up with Kaiba and they went off or something." He remarked loudly.  
  
Joey fumed and spun around. "Shut up Duke! That's not funny!" he said, pointing his finger in Duke's direction. "For all we know some thugs coulda picked Roux up and now I'll never seen her again!"  
  
Serenity bit her lower lip. "Oh no.poor Roux."  
  
Yami Yugi, who had been with them all evening, with a certain anxiousness to meet Roux in person, looked up from his gaze on the coffee table. "Tea's right. Bakura call the police. Joey, you, Tristan, Duke and me will go out and look for her after the police have been alerted."  
  
"Okay." Bakura said, and he reached for the phone and began to punch in numbers.  
  
Tristan got up and put on his jacket. The three girls all looked at each other, wondering what they should do. Whether they should go with them or stay. "What do you want us to do, Yugi?" Tea asked, blinking alertly.  
  
"You stay here in case someone calls." Yugi instructed them. "We'll split up and check the corners of the city, and-"  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, and everyone jumped at the sound of it. Everyone looked up at the door in curiosity and question, and Yami was the first one at the door.  
  
"Wow, that was fast." Bakura said as he hung up the phone before he could finish dialing.  
  
In no time and without hesitation, Yami gripped the doorknob and with a rather testy look on his face he forced opened the door, as if he were about to yell at the person to come through that door. One of their friends was missing. Everything else would have to wait.  
  
But instead Yami's eyes widened slightly. "Roux!" he said.  
  
At the name "Roux" everyone looked up. Mai and Serenity stood up from the couch and they all went towards the door, with questions as to what Yami saw.  
  
Yami stood there and stared at Roux. She was standing at the door, with Maximilian Pegasus standing behind her, assuredly. Yami inspected Roux very swiftly. She had gone completely pale. It looked as though she had been sick for days. She was shaking, and she seemed cold and clammy.  
  
"ROUX!" Joey exploded, and when he saw her he threw him at her, throwing his arms around her and pulling her tightly to his body. He buried his face in her golden locks and breathed in her scent. "Oh Roux I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey." Roux said, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him, so glad to see him, to be with him. For the longest time after talking with Pegasus, she was sure she would never be happy again. But she was with her friends now. She would be fine.  
  
Yami watched Roux and Joey embrace tightly, and then he turned his eyes to Pegasus and narrowed harshly. "Pegasus?"  
  
"Yes, hello again Yugi-boy." Pegasus said with a hint of a smile. He peered into the apartment and smiled at Roux. "Forgive me for worrying you all. I requested Roux's time and presence for a short time tonight. I had no intention of having you all worry."  
  
Joey wasn't listening. He was just glad Roux was in his arms. "Roux, you're cold as ice, are you okay?"  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Tea asked, coming towards them.  
  
"Here, put this around her." Bakura said, holding out a wool blanket, and Joey took it, thanking Bakura, and wound it around Roux as if it were a cape of some sort. Then everyone brought her into the living room and sat her down on one of the couches.  
  
Yami watched them for a moment, and then turned to Pegasus for an explanation.  
  
"I must request a word with you, Yugi-boy." Pegasus said rather seriously.  
  
Within twenty minutes or so, the apartment had been completely quieted down. In the kitchen Pegasus sat with Roux on one end of the table facing Joey and Yami, who both had troubled looks on their faces. They were all drinking the hot chocolate that Tea had made for them before she gathered everyone into the other room for the last movie of the night, so the four may talk in peace.  
  
Pegasus took the majority of the rest of the evening in explaining to both Yami and Joey, who were listening very intently, about the events that occurred with Roux's ex-husband. He shared with them his beliefs about why the people murdered Kale, and why he thought that these people were perhaps after Roux.  
  
Yami sat and never moved a muscle as he listened. When Pegasus had finished explaining the long, complicated story to them both, Yami merely nodded. "I agree with you, Pegasus. Your entire story is the logical explanation to this mystery."  
  
Joey looked at Yami. "You really think so Yug?"  
  
"I'm almost positive." Yami said persistently.  
  
"And as you can see, I believe that Roux may need just a bit of protection while this is going on." Pegasus said, and he gently put his hand on Roux's shoulder. She was falling asleep, Joey and Yami both could see it in her eyes. It had been a long night for her. Pegasus looked up at Joey. "Thus, Joey-boy, I would imagine that, since you're her closest friend in Domino, that you would kindly look after her until I've returned from my business trip."  
  
"Absolutely!" Joey declared. "Yeah, it'd be no problem at all."  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Good. I have faith in you Joey. I know you'll keep her safe." Then Pegasus turned to look at Yami. "And Yugi-boy, I know our histories have clashed before in the past, but you are Roux's friend, and as her friend I would wish that you would help her as well."  
  
Yami nodded. "Of course. In a time of need I will be there to help."  
  
Pegasus nodded, and he rose from his seat. "Good. I have confidence in both of you. When I return from my trip I should gladly bring Roux to stay with me, if she so wishes." He checked his wristwatch and made a disdainful look. "Now I really must be going, I have to leave early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Well thanks, Pegasus for doin all this for Roux!" Joey said, suddenly taking Pegasus' hand and shaking it. Pegasus gave him a confused look. "I always used to think you was a real jerk-off, but I guess I was wrong!"  
  
Pegasus smirked. "Well I'm flattered, Joey-boy. Now I must leave, but I am trusting you to take good care of Roux."  
  
Before Pegasus could leave Roux hugged him very tightly, the blanket falling off her shoulders as she hugged him. Pegasus hugged her back, patting her back.  
  
"Thank you, Max." she said to him.  
  
"For what?" Pegasus asked, amused.  
  
"For lots of things. For caring about me, and about Kale." They were apart and smiling at each other. "And for telling me. Thank you."  
  
Pegasus nodded, and he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before the tournament begins, I'll be sure to see you then. Goodbye."  
  
Roux watched from the window and waved goodbye to Pegasus before the limo rolled off down the street, and Roux let out a deep sigh.  
  
"How are you feeling, Roux?" Tea asked. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Really I am." Roux gave a tired, sad smile. "I'm just very tired. I'd like to rest."  
  
Joey nodded. "Yeah, we should get back. I told Pegasus that we'd take good care of Roux until he got back. So she'll be staying at the Wheeler clan for awhile!"  
  
Duke rolled his eyes and exasperated. "Oh great, in no time at all Roux will be talking just like Joey.monkey tongue!"  
  
Joey fumed. "Hey, what'd you say about my tongue?" he demanded, grabbing Duke by the collar, and making everyone in the room, even Roux, laugh for the first time that eventful evening.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey and Serenity took Roux back to their apartment, and Yami went with them just for safety reasons. There wasn't too much conversation between them as they walked, except for how Joey talked about how he thought Pegasus had changed from a "cruel dirt-bag" to a "caring sonava bitch".  
  
Yami had to agree with Joey on a level. This was probably the most gracious think Yami had ever seen Maximilian Pegasus do. But he guessed that Pegasus and Roux were good friends, and she had mentioned before that her ex- husband and Pegasus had been good friends.  
  
They arrived at the Wheeler apartment in no time at all. They were all pretty tired, except for Joey who was pretty wound up. When they got there Roux's mood lightened a little, and Serenity got all excited about the fact that Roux would be staying with them for awhile.  
  
"Wow, it's going to be so great!" Serenity was saying, clasping her hands together. "It'll be just the three of use together, we're going to have so much fun!"  
  
"Yo Serenity, we're trying to help Roux out, not throw her a slumber party." Joey said.  
  
Roux gave Joey a smile. "Actually Joey, the idea of a slumber party is enlightening." She gave him a very sweet look, making him know how much she appreciated what he was doing for her.  
  
Joey gave Roux a bright smile, as if to let her know that he was happy to help, and then he said. "Okay, come on you two. It's time for bed. I dunno about you but I'm zapped!"  
  
"I can loan you some pajamas, Roux!" Serenity said quickly, leading Roux to her bedroom, and to show Roux the guestroom where she would be sleeping. They disappeared down the hallway, and Joey turned to Yami.  
  
"Yikes, what a night eh Yug?" Joey asked, scratching the back of his head. "I'm bushed, and I can't even imagine what Roux must be thinking."  
  
"She'll be very alarmed for a little while Joey." Yami assured. "But hopefully she'll recover quickly. What with the tournament next week and everything."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Joey said. "I completely forgot about the tournament! I hope this whole incident doesn't effect her playing at all."  
  
Yami shook his head. "I think she'll be okay, but we should be there for her. This trip to Domino has been a nightmarish one for her."  
  
Joey agreed, and when Yami left, Joey headed down the hall towards his bedroom and flopped onto the bed, snoring before he could even kick off his shoes.  
  
Roux lay down that night in the guestroom, listening to the gentle slumbers of the Wheelers in the other rooms. She was happy that she was able to stay with them, and Pegasus had been right. This was the best thing to do. She felt better when she was with others, instead of being by herself in the big hotel where she didn't know anyone, and couldn't turn to anybody if she needed help.  
  
She looked at the ring on her finger, and sadly she looked away, and out the window at the moon that hung over the city. She kept thinking Kale, about Osaka, and about what would have happened to her if she had stayed a day later. Perhaps finding her scrapbook in the closet that one day had sealed her fate.  
  
And Pegasus, she was so grateful that she was friends with him, and that he was the one to tell her, and further more that he chose to tell her. She was glad that there were people there to look out for her, even now as one of the most important people in her life had been killed.  
  
Suddenly, upon thinking about all this, even though she wasn't supposed to, she was more awake then ever.  
  
Roux was more awake than ever before. Even though she felt at this point Joey and Serenity and her were all best friends again, and the rest of the gang and them were like a huge family who were there to love and support her, she had never felt more alone. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Roux's Mistake

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Roux's Mistake  
  
When Roux first opened her eyes early the next morning, she felt a great wave of comfort flow over her. She had awakened in a very comfortable bed, lying on her side and facing the window. She awoke to see that outside the sun was just rising, filling the air with tangy summer sweetness. The birds were singing just outside her sill and everything was in perfect harmony.  
  
She awoke and she smiled, for she had never felt more comfortable for what had seemed like days upon days. She sat up in her bed and stretched out her arms, yawning and feeling the morning take a great effect on her.  
  
While tiptoeing down the hallway, she saw that both Joey and Serenity were still fast asleep. Roux smiled softly as she heard their exhales and inhales soft within their rooms. She looked at her watch quickly. It was 7:30 in the morning. Roux decided that she would quickly go back to her hotel and get some clothes from her room. Maybe she should even check out.  
  
No, she decided not to check out. She would be able to pay easily for the extra nights that she was not there, her salary seemed endless at this point. But she would go to the hotel quickly, just quickly, and maybe she would get back before Joey even woke up.  
  
Quickly Roux showered and dressed in her clothes from the night before, and as silently as she could she crept out of the apartment, and began to walk swiftly down the street towards the direction of her hotel.  
  
Roux was suddenly feeling guilty as soon as she left the apartment. She was putting herself in danger by going around by herself. But it was daytime, and if there were someone after her, they wouldn't attack her in broad daylight on an open road. Would they?  
  
It seemed sensible, but at the same time she felt guilty. What if Joey woke up and she wasn't there? He would have a coronary worrying about her. And then there was Pegasus. She had promised him that she would keep herself safe and with people at all times. She was defying them; she was defying them all.  
  
She bit her lip. She wanted to turn back and go to the Wheeler apartment again, and go to the hotel later, so that Joey wouldn't worry. It would put them at ease, and she wouldn't feel so guilty.  
  
Roux shook her head. No, she was seventeen years old; she could take care of herself. And besides she was already half way to her hotel now, and nothing had happened to her so far.  
  
She had thought too soon.  
  
Some people were out already, getting their breakfasts at the diners or starting up the shops along the boardwalk. When she saw the sign for a coffee shop just ahead of her, she dug in her pocket and found a few bucks. She had left her purse at the hotel. Yet another good reason why to go sooner as opposed to later.  
  
So Roux stepped inside the coffee place and ordered a coffee, and smiled sweetly when the teenage girl running the cash register asked if she had seen Roux anywhere, and that she looked familiar. "I've just got one of those faces, y'know?" Roux asked as she accepted the coffee.  
  
The teenager girl grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Just watch, I'll remember sometime this afternoon or something." They laughed together before Roux walked out the door.  
  
While sipping her coffee and admiring the morning sun and the people who were out on the prowl early in the morning, Roux happily walked along the boardwalk. She was in a much better mood than she had been the previous evening. All the memories had flown from her mind and to the abyss. She was rather glad they had. For now at least.  
  
After all she did come to Domino City for a bit of a vacation. Despite the news that she had received last night, it had been a great vacation so far. She wouldn't let the whole ordeal with the ring disturb her for too long.  
  
She was rather surprised about how soundly she had slept. She expected to be awake the entire night thinking about everything, remembering memories to assure herself that Kale really wasn't gone, but back at his apartment in Osaka working late on some project, one of the many reasons why they had divorced. She hated how he did his projects so late at night, and the next day he was grumpy and snappy, and she would get mad at him for it.  
  
Roux laughed to herself. He always worried about his work not being good enough for the hot shots at the magazine businesses. But she had a great confidence in him that always held him together, and now he wouldn't have to worry about those problems anymore.  
  
She looked down at the ring on her finger, the stone glinting brightly in the morning sun. Her smile was gone suddenly. Did Kale know that it was a millennium item, this ring that he had given her? And if he did, did he know that he would be hunted for it? And if he knew that, would he have given it to her?  
  
Roux felt sorrow come over her. She was certain that Kale would never purposely put her in danger, but suddenly she wasn't too sure. She sighed, and then remembered something. A dream she had had the previous night, last night. She tried hard to remember it.  
  
Roux remembered being in Egypt, that was a big part of it. She remembered seeing pyramids, and being dressed in ancient Egypt costume, and walking with her bare feet across the scorching hot sand, but it didn't bother her in the least. She enjoyed the sun against her back and the coolness of the wind against her skin.  
  
She had come to the pyramid, and she walked straight inside the corridor, the darkness of the pyramid was terrifying. There was no light anywhere, but she had just kept on going. And then she had stopped when she saw someone in front of her.  
  
A young man, wearing a long tanned robe. He was tanned with deep, wistful eyes, his head covered with a white turban. He had stood in front of her, mesmerized her, and whispered her name.  
  
Then she woke up, and the dream was a lost memory in her mind.  
  
Roux tried to remember every detail of the dream, and she would regret it for the rest of the day. Because at the moment where she studied her mind trying to recall the last details of her dream, she had unintentionally ran into someone, the lid to her coffee flew off.  
  
Before she knew it Roux saw that her coffee had stained the front of this person's shirt, and she gasped. "Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, and held the coffee cup tightly, which was a quarter full.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" the man snapped at her angrily.  
  
Roux searched in her pockets for a Kleenex, and then she suddenly realized something.  
  
The navy blue jacket.  
  
Roux's mind went blank, and tightly she shut her eyes. ~ Oh please, no! ~  
  
Very cautiously and slowly she looked up, knowing she would regret it. She started straight into the deep, cold eyes of Seto Kaiba.  
  
One look at her and his eyes narrowed furiously. "You!" he snarled at her.  
  
Roux took a step back and looked up at him. She could clearly see that he was downright pissed. The whole front of his olive-green shirt was stained with coffee. Roux bit down hard on her lip. ~ Oh, anyone but him! If only it were anyone but him! ~  
  
"I'm sorry!" she said quickly and swallowed. She could see the fury burning in those sapphire eyes that held the greatest hatred. "I-I had my mind on other things and I didn't see you."  
  
Kaiba smirked and brought out a tissue from his jacket pocket. "Typical. It's you show-business types. You waltz down the street thinking you don't have to pay attention to other people." He retorted gingerly and patted his shirt, giving her an evil look.  
  
Roux's eyebrow rose in suspicion. "H-how did you know I was a show-business type?" she wasn't sure if she was a show-business type. She was a model. That was basically it.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Please, give me a little credit." He said. "I can perfectly tell when there's a model airhead walking down the street, with your skinny figure and your hair."  
  
Roux scowled slightly. "Airhead? Who says I'm an airhead?"  
  
"I do," Kaiba told her sinisterly, his eyes darting at her, as if to dare her to talk back.  
  
Roux rolled her eyes. "As if I care of what you think of me." She said to him. "And what makes you think that what you say goes for everyone else? They wouldn't listen to you."  
  
Kaiba glared at her. "They don't, but perhaps they should. And if they did, everyone would recognize that you were nothing but a bones and hair airhead and you don't belong in my tournament."  
  
Roux took a deep breath in to sustain her anger with him. "Are you intentionally insulting me because I'm friends with Joey?"  
  
Kaiba smirked again. "How you came to be friends with Wheeler is a clear mystery to me. But then again maybe you two deserve each other." He tucked a hand in his pocket. "A walking camera fest and an idiotic monkey, a mere match made in Heaven."  
  
Roux's teeth clenched and without even thinking about who he was and where they were, she intentionally threw the rest of the coffee into his face.  
  
Kaiba froze, and his eyes remained clenched together as Roux watched the coffee soak his bangs, and then fall to the edge of his jawbone. He wiped his face quickly with his napkin and gave her a very detestful look of great warning.  
  
"It's one thing to insult me," she said to him, as though talking to someone she respected, but in this case she had no respect for Kaiba. "But it's quite another to insult Joey, and I won't let you get away with it." She was smiling, and he wanted to hit her.  
  
"You'll regret this!" he told her through his clenched teeth. He was so angry he was sure he was turning a whole different colour than red.  
  
"Will I?" she said cockily, and then she threw the cup into a garbage can off to the side, then she turned to him and smiled sweetly, which made him even angrier. "Because it seems to me, Seto Kaiba, that I'll just laugh." And she did.  
  
And she walked past him.  
  
Roux walked and walked and she never once looked back. Suddenly she felt incredible, like nothing could stand in her way. She had just thrown a coffee into Seto Kaiba's face, probably one of the richest men in Domino City. What part of her made her do it?  
  
Her heart was beating so fast, and she was excited. She couldn't wait to get back to Joey's apartment to tell him about what had happened. But she saw the hotel just up ahead of her and she continued on towards it.  
  
Quickly she looked over her shoulder. Kaiba wasn't anywhere in sight, and she was thankful, but she turned her glance ahead. She was too scared now to look at him again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba slammed the door open when he arrived back at the front door of his mansion. He was seething in anger, the front of his shirt had dried considerably, but it was still stained, and his bangs dripped of cold coffee.  
  
The passing maids took one look at him and hurried off. They knew if they said even one word to him at this point, they would be fired on the spot in an instant.  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba called out as he slammed the door shut and stomped into the foyer of the house, looking around. There was no one around. It seemed almost deserted. All the servants were terrified. It gave him a soft of satisfaction. ~ Yeah, that's right! You better flee! ~ he thought to himself angrily.  
  
In no time at all after Kaiba had called for Mokuba, his little brother came hopping down the stairs, smiling at his older brother. "What's up big brother?" then his gray eyes went wide with astonishment. "What happened to your shirt?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
Kaiba's hand curled to a fist. "Nevermind that Mokuba. Go to the computer. There's someone from the tournament who needs disqualification!" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Meeting Mokuba

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Meeting Mokuba  
  
When Roux walked back from the hotel with one of her bags full of clothes and things she would need for a few days staying with the Wheelers, she was feeling rather proud of herself of what she had done earlier to Seto Kaiba. She couldn't wait until she could tell Joey. She was sure he'd think it was hilarious.  
  
He deserved it too, she thought bitterly as she walked briskly towards the Wheeler apartment. She couldn't believe he would just openly insult her like that, and then insult Joey like that, right under her nose. He was such a prick; there was no denying it whatsoever. She was rather glad that she had run into him. She felt not a bit of guilt. Had it been anyone else and she would have felt guiltier than ever.  
  
She swung her suitcase along side with her. When she had arrived at the hotel the man at the desk didn't ask where she had been for the whole night, but only gave her a smile and hoped she was well. When she came back from gathering her things she told him that she would be out for a few days and to hold her room for her.  
  
Even though everything about Kale's death and the ring was going on, she was still taking part in the Battle City Tournament, and she was looking forward to that more than anything else. It would go on for a long time too, so if there were someone after her, perhaps she'd have a chance to duel him or her extensively, to take back what they had taken from her.  
  
Suddenly she was all excited about it as she climbed up the steps that led to the Wheeler's front door, carrying her bag with her. She remembered that she had locked the door before she had left that morning, so she dug around in her pocket for the key that Serenity had given her the night before. She found it and went to put it in the lock, when-  
  
The door swung wide open, and Joey was standing there. He looked positively pale, like he had the plague or something, and he looked very panicky. Roux blinked obsessively when she saw him. She's never seen him like this. "Joey!"  
  
His eyes were blank. "Joey? Joey? Where the HELL have you been?" he shouted at her.  
  
Roux was taken aback, and then she remembered wondering if she should have returned to the Wheeler apartment and gone to get her things later. She bit her lip. She knew she was in for it now.  
  
Joey brought her inside. Luckily Serenity was still asleep. Roux wouldn't want to wake her up on account of something like this. They went into the kitchen and Joey closed the door to insure their privacy. He then gave Roux a look that made her think he would pull his hair out.  
  
"Where have ya been, huh?" Joey asked, scowling at her deeply. "Don't cha remember what Pegasus said? It's dangerous for you to go out there by yourself! He told you that right to your face and you promised him you wouldn't!" he told her, making strange gestures with his hands.  
  
Roux slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Joey."  
  
"Sorry is not good enough!" he declared. "Do you know how worried I've been? You were gone, the door was locked, there was no note, no indication of where you were, nothing!"  
  
Roux bit her lip. She should have left a note for them. She couldn't believe she forgot something like that. It was really irresponsible. She should have woken him up, or just gone later. Why couldn't she have just gone later?  
  
"Well what do ya have to say for yourself, huh?" Joey asked, putting a fist on his side and leaning on the kitchen counter. It seemed as though he was a father lecturing his teenage daughter about something forbidding.  
  
Roux gritted her teeth nervously, and she studied her fingernails. What could she say to Joey to make him calm down? She sighed deeply, and then she remembered the coffee incident with Kaiba earlier that day. Her mind screamed at her. Of course, that would lighten him up.  
  
She looked up at him, and Joey raised an eyebrow as he was expecting the answer to his question. "Well?"  
  
Her lips shook for a moment, and she said very quickly. "I walked into Kaiba this morning and spilled coffee all over him."  
  
Joey stood there and looked alarmed. He gave her a blank stare, one she couldn't draw a conclusion of. He blinked a few times, studying her. Roux bit down on her lip. He wouldn't buy it. He would still be mad. She sighed and prepared for the worst.  
  
But instead, to her surprise, Joey let out a huge laugh, and he held his stomach as he bent over and laughed. From where Roux was standing it looked as though he was throwing up all over the kitchen floor. Roux gave a rather repulsed look, but she was at least happy he was laughing and not yelling at her some more.  
  
"You did what?" he was still laughing when he looked up at her, his eyes were full of tears. He was still holding his stomach and smacking the countertop. It was as if he had just heard the funniest thing in his life.  
  
"And then we kinda got in an argument.and I threw the rest of the coffee in his face." She said a little nervously, but smiled when she saw the result. Joey had fallen onto the floor and was rolling around, clutching his stomach and laughing nonstop.  
  
In a moment Serenity came in, and she was rubbing her eyes and looking sleepy. She looked over at Roux, and then down at Joey. "Joey, you're making so much noise. What's so funny?" she asked sweetly.  
  
When Joey had fully settled down, they all sat around the table drinking coffee that Serenity quickly made and Roux told the story about how she had run into Kaiba with her coffee on the way to the hotel, and how they had had an argument and she threw the rest of the coffee into his smug face and stormed off without saying another word.  
  
Again Joey went into a laughing fit. He always did that when someone made fun of Kaiba. It was clear to Roux now that Joey and Kaiba were mortal enemies, especially in the world of Duel Monsters.  
  
Roux apologized to Joey for leaving without permission and certainly without leaving a note or anything, and he told her it was okay but that he'd have to keep a very special eye on her now that she had broken the rules. Then when everyone had settled down Serenity and Roux made some breakfast and they all sat down to eat.  
  
"Joey, go slow on the eggs." Roux said, putting her hand gently to his arm. She had just witnessed Joey stuffing three sunny-side up eggs into his mouth at once, along with a strip of bacon and a gulp of orange juice. It was true; his appetite had not changed a little bit since she had known him as a child.  
  
"Why?" he asked, helping himself to a piece of toast.  
  
"Well cause of cholesterol. It's really bad if you eat too much of something with a lot of cholesterol in it." Roux said and smiled at him, handing him a ripe, healthy pear.  
  
Joey looked at the fruit and gave her an odd look. "How do you know so much about this health food stuff?"  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Joey when you're a model for some of the most famous magazines in Japan and the world, you do get to learn some of these things. Believe me, I've talked with so many health food experts, it's not even funny." She said, and then lifted a spoonful of oatmeal to her lips.  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang, and they looked up in question. Joey got up right away. "Oh, that'd be Yug." He said and headed towards the front door. "I told him to head on over when I realized you were gone, Roux." He said, and disappeared behind the door to the kitchen.  
  
Serenity stared at the door for a moment, and then she looked over at Roux, wide-eyed and she gave a sweet smile. "How was your sleep, Roux?" she asked.  
  
Roux grinned. "It was great, thanks. I think it was your pajamas that did the trick."  
  
"You really think so?" Serenity asked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
In a moment Joey and Yugi came into the kitchen, and Roux was rather surprised to see Yugi. "Yugi!" she said, rather startled.  
  
Last night she noticed that Yugi was different. He was taller, sterner, and his voice was much deeper. Roux wondered if she had been imagining it all, if the shock from Kale's death had been changing her thought patterns and made her see differently. Now he was the same Yugi that she remembered, the short cute one.  
  
"Roux, thank goodness you're here." He said, and sat down at the table. "Joey called me not long ago and said that you had disappeared!"  
  
The guilt came back to her and she blushed softly. "I'm sorry Yugi. I only went to my hotel to get some clothes and things."  
  
"Hey Yug, wait till Roux tells ya the story about what happened to Kaiba." Joey started his laughing fit again. "I laughed so hard, it's so hilarious!"  
  
But Joey observed that Roux hadn't finished her breakfast, so he decided to take a chance and try to tell Yugi about what had happened. Roux and Serenity listened as Joey told the story with great detail. There was no doubt; nothing gave Joey more pride than hearing Kaiba being embarrassed or humiliated publicly.  
  
Yugi managed a laugh in the end when he heard Roux had thrown the rest of the coffee into his face, but instantly his sweet conscience broke in and he looked over at Roux with his big eyes full of question. "The coffee wasn't still hot, was it?" he asked.  
  
"No." Roux shook her head. "By that time it was cold and unappetizing. I don't think it would have hurt him. It just would have made his hair smell different, that's all."  
  
They all laughed again, deeply, and then after breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleared, Joey and Serenity left to the get dressed for the day, leaving Roux and Yugi in the kitchen alone at the table to talk.  
  
"I was really worried when I heard you were missing," Yugi pressed on her, unintentionally. He just wanted her to know that he cared. "I mean, I did promise Pegasus that I'd help keep you safe."  
  
Roux nodded. So it had been Yugi last night. She wondered if perhaps they were two different people altogether, or if it was Yugi and something made her eyes see him differently. She tapped her fingernails on the surface of the table, and a silence fell over them.  
  
Before Joey and Serenity could come back, Roux decided to ask. "So Yugi.who was that last night?"  
  
Yugi gave her a questioning look. "Who?"  
  
"That boy who-" she didn't know how to describe him really. If she had been imagining it, Yugi would think she was crazy. "The boy who looked a lot like you.but I'm almost certain it wasn't you.Pegasus called you Yugi and I wasn't too sure if-"  
  
"Oh!" Yugi laughed softly. "I know what you mean. Yeah I'm sorry, last night that was my Yami."  
  
Roux, who had been in show business for a long time, and had no clue what a yami was, thinking maybe it was a code word for 'invisible person' or something like that. She bit her lip. She didn't want to humiliate Yugi. So she carefully asked. "Oh. What's a yami?"  
  
Again the gentle laugh and Roux was glad that she hadn't insulted him. Then she noticed that he tapped the puzzle that was around his neck, and he smiled at her. "I'll tell you when we have a chance, it's a very long story."  
  
Roux nodded, and wondered if her curiosity would last that long. She wanted to know what on earth Yugi was talking about, but she could wait obviously until he was comfortable enough to tell her.  
  
Joey and Serenity appeared in no time, and they all sat around the table again just talking for a little while. They talked some more about some of the childhood mishaps the Wheelers had had when Roux was their friend, and they spent a few hours laughing until Joey's stomach was grumbling. He patted his stomach.  
  
"Wow, time just flew by, didn't it?" he looked up at the clock on the wall. "We should go get some burgers or something right about now."  
  
Roux's eyes widened. "Joey, we had breakfast three hours ago! How could you still be hungry?" then she thought. "No wait, there's the bottomless stomach that I so faintly remember from the days of my childhood." She let out a small giggle.  
  
Joey's stomach complained again. "Awright, I hear ya." He said to his stomach and stood up. "Well I'm gonna get some lunch. Anyone willing to come, can come."  
  
They all stood up and shuffled into the living room to get ready to go out. There hadn't been too much discussion about what had happened the night before or anything. It seemed as though Kale's death had never happened. The good thing was that Roux's mind was clear of the whole idea. She had her friends to thank for that.  
  
"Tristan and Duke are gonna meet us down at the burger joint in fifteen minutes." Joey said, putting on his jacket after he had just gotten off the phone. "So we should get going."  
  
"Right." Yugi said.  
  
But before any of them had a chance to say anything more prior to what Joey had just said, there was a knock at the Wheeler's front door. They all looked over in surprise, wondering who it could have been. Joey scowled tightly. "Hey! I told em down at the joint, not here! Those knuckleheads are so thick!" he said.  
  
Serenity reached for the knob and opened the door. They all looked at the passerby. It was a little boy who stood almost at Yugi's shoulder height. He had big gray eyes and long black hair. He looked rather stunned to be standing there, but he saw Yugi and smiled. "Oh! Hi Yugi! Hi Joey!"  
  
"Hey Mokuba." Joey said, scratching the back of his head. "We weren't expecting ya."  
  
"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked, look from Yugi to Joey, and glancing at Roux before blushing and turning his eyes away.  
  
"Nah, we was just going out to get some lunch." Joey said. "You can come with us if ya want, or would it be okay with your brother?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head to the side. "Thanks but no thanks Joey. I'm looking for a Miss. Roux Matuko." He said, and Roux tilted her head to the side looking at the kid. Why would a kid know who she was, and why would he be looking for her. She noticed a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Thanks me, sweetie." Roux said, and the little boy blushed even harder. "But how do you know my name?"  
  
"Well," Mokuba looked very nervous. "I went to the hotel to see you, and they told me you weren't there and that I could be reached here at the Wheeler residence, so I came here. I'm glad I caught you in time before you left."  
  
"So what's the scoop, Mokuba?" Joey asked, coming in closer. "Something wrong?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged. He wouldn't say. "I have a message for Roux Matuko from my brother." He said, and unfolded the piece of paper.  
  
Alarmed and quickly Joey and Yugi exchanged desperate looks, and then they both listened intently as Mokuba read what was on the piece of paper. Mokuba blinked and then looked at it closely, and then read it aloud. "It's from my brother. He writes. 'Miss Matuko, you've been disqualified from the Battle City Tournament'." He paused. " 'I told you you'd regret what you had done'." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Empty Threat

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Empty Threat  
  
Kaiba sat at his desk in his office and clacked ominously at the keyboard. His sapphire eyes seemed entranced to the screen, almost glued. Nothing stirred him and the only part of his body that moved was his fingers. He was updating some things that had to deal with the tournament and other things that had to deal with his company.  
  
It was almost noon. The sun was hot against the back of his chair, and as far as Seto Kaiba was concerned, the sooner this day was over the better. It had been a terrible day for him, and when he thought about it, his teeth clenched in anger when he remembered what had happened about mid-morning that day.  
  
The girl, Roux Matuko, who had been with Joey, who nonetheless ran directly into him and spilling coffee all over one of his best designer shirts, but then threw the rest of it directly into his face without a care or a second thought. The entire ordeal upset him greatly.  
  
That had been the worst event of the day, and it was enough to ruin absolutely everything else that could have lightened up his mood. Kaiba thought about how awful it had been since he had met that stupid girl, how each day seemed like a bad dream over and over, and the only way to escape it was to let it play itself out. It was an intolerable cruelty.  
  
He smirked at the thought that she would be gone very soon, however. He had disqualified her earlier from the tournament in regards to the coffee incident. He grinned to himself at the thought of it. That would teach her, if nothing else, that no one openly humiliated Seto Kaiba, and if they did, they would gravely pay for it.  
  
That lightened his mood a little bit. The thought of her not participating in the tournament and going back to Osaka was enough good news to last him for a lifetime. Finally he wouldn't have to remember any bad memories that she brought to mind, nor would he have to live with the fact that a beautiful famous girl was hanging out with Joey Wheeler.  
  
To him she was a problem, and now that problem was gone.  
  
So now he sat at his desk and with a happier mood he continued on with his work. She was pretty much gone from his mind and he was able to concentrate on more important matters, such as the tournament that was starting in a week.  
  
Outside his window he heard a car pull up to the driveway. In curiosity Kaiba spun around in his chair and peered out the large window to his office. He looked down to the ground floor at the driveway. There was the limo.  
  
Kaiba smiled. ~ Mokuba's back. Good. I'd like to see how little miss model took the news that she's no longer in my tournament. ~  
  
The driver opened the door and Mokuba stepped off casually, but he looked rather sullen. The driver talked to him for a minute, but since the office building was a very tall one Kaiba couldn't even hope to know what they were saying.  
  
Mokuba had finished talking to the driver and proceeded into the building's entrance.  
  
Kaiba smirked and then turned around again to type at his computer some more. He remembered the look that Mokuba had given him when Kaiba told him what had happened with the coffee, and how he wanted the girl responsible for the action disqualified from the tournament. Mokuba hadn't looked very convinced.  
  
But that didn't matter. It seemed as though everything was set now.  
  
Kaiba continued working for awhile. He expected Mokuba any second to come up. Finally his secretary buzzed on the intercom, and Kaiba looked over at it, and pressed the button firmly with his fingertip.  
  
"What?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Sir your brother is here to see you." She said in a droll voice.  
  
"Send him in." Kaiba replied, and took his finger off the button.  
  
He could hardly contain his excitement. He wanted to know how Roux reacted to the news that she was disqualified from the tournament.  
  
The door opened, and Mokuba's little figure came inside, and then closed the door behind him. Kaiba looked up and gave a smile, even though his eyes wrought in confusion as he saw the sad look on his little brother's face.  
  
"Well?" Kaiba asked Mokuba, as he stopped typing. "Did you send the message?"  
  
Mokuba sniffed and rubbed his nose. "She wasn't at the hotel but the man said that she was staying at the Wheeler residence for a little while, so I went there." He said.  
  
"And was she there?" Kaiba asked patiently. He wouldn't dare sound interested when talking about a girl. Especially one he despised as much as Roux.  
  
"She was, Seto." Mokuba said, and he gave a nod.  
  
Kaiba grinned. "And I assume you told her?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"How did she react?" Kaiba asked, and then waited anxiously for a reply to the question he had been longing to ask for a long time.  
  
Mokuba looked up at Kaiba with a hurtful look buried in his gray eyes. "She cried, Seto."  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but grin. Aw, he made the poor little model cry. Well he would feel no remorse or pity. How she deserved it, the ignorant little thing, acting so prissy and stuck-up every time he saw her. The rest of the day would be a breeze now that he had received that news.  
  
Kaiba resumed his typing. "Well done, Mokuba." He told his little brother, still smiling. "You can go down to the playroom if you wish now." Kaiba wasn't anxious to get rid of his little brother, but he was awfully busy.  
  
Mokuba stood perfectly still, his eyes set on his older brother. He wouldn't react to a single word that Kaiba said. In a minute Kaiba looked up and gave a confused look.  
  
"Mokuba? Didn't you hear me?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Mokuba frowned tightly. "That wasn't nice, Seto." He stated.  
  
Kaiba blinked absent-mindedly. What had he said? "What wasn't nice, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, as he stopped clacking at the keyboard to his computer.  
  
"What you did to Roux." Mokuba said quietly.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and let out a deep groan. "Oh Mokuba, must I go over this story with you again?" he asked temperamentally. "I told you, she doesn't belong in my tournament, and it was a good thing that she was disqualified."  
  
"You said you did it on an act of revenge." Mokuba reminded Kaiba. "We don't disqualify people for revenge, Seto. You made up the rules yourself and you broke them."  
  
Kaiba gave his brother a very stern look. "So what are you suggesting Mokuba?"  
  
"I think you should apologize to Roux, and let her stay in the tournament." Mokuba told him rather bravely. One would have to be brave with the look Kaiba had just given him.  
  
"What?" Kaiba rose from his desk. "Mokuba, are you insane? That girl openly humiliated me and it's quite obvious that she has no clue whatsoever about the game of Duel Monsters! Couldn't you see that from meeting her?" Kaiba was down-right angry. "And apologize to her? Never! If anything, she should be the one apologizing to me!"  
  
Mokuba frowned even more. He looked cute when he was angry. "She's really nice, Kaiba, and she's smart and pretty and she loves duel monsters. And she came all the way from Osaka to participate in the tournament. It was a really big thing for her, she was looking forward to it more than anything."  
  
Kaiba eyed his brother suspiciously. "How would you know that, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba swallowed. "Well, I talked to her for a little while and-"  
  
"Ha!" Kaiba laughed. "She's brainwashed you, that's all she's done. She's a model, that's basically all they do. Brainwash you until you're a slave at their feet!"  
  
Mokuba scowled very tightly. "That's a mean assumption, Seto. And I think your wrong!"  
  
Kaiba breathed in. His nostrils were flared and his eyes were burning with irritation and anger. Allowing Roux back into the tournament was out of the question. Nothing would make him do it. Absolutely nothing.  
  
Mokuba seemed to read his mind, because at that moment he said. "Seto if you don't re-enter her into the tournament, I'll never speak to you again."  
  
Kaiba looked at his brother. It was such an empty threat. All Mokuba had was Seto. If it hadn't been for Seto Mokuba probably wouldn't be where he was today. They were lucky they were even still together after the tragic past they both encountered.  
  
But then again there was a certain determination in Mokuba's eyes. Perhaps his little brother was making a clear decision. A decision more than a threat and that was one threat that Kaiba didn't want to have to deal with.  
  
Kaiba clenched his hands to fists. "Why Mokuba, why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"It's not fair to her, Seto." Mokuba demanded. "You know it isn't. Just because she threw a coffee in your face after you openly insulted her is no good reason to kick her out of the tournament. Besides, you wouldn't have to talk to her really, unless she made the finals."  
  
"She would never make the finals, Mokuba. I can promise you that." Kaiba snarled through his clenched teeth.  
  
Mokuba sighed softly. "Please Seto? Just give her a chance, I know you'll grow to like her if you give her a chance." Mokuba smiled. "I liked her, and I think she's a great duelist."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Well we'll see about that." He tapped his fingers on the desk's surface and thought to himself impatiently. There was absolutely no way that he was letting her back into the tournament. He didn't even know why they were still arguing about it. Kaiba was the one in charge of the tournament, not Mokuba.  
  
"I'm going down to the playroom." Mokuba said, giving his brother a hopeful look. "I hope you'll allow her back into the tournament, it meant a lot to her." And then in a moment Mokuba was gone out of the office.  
  
Once Kaiba heard the bell of the elevator and the doors shut, he bit down on his lower lip and slammed his fists on the desk. He let out a frustrated cry and clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe the frustration! Kicking this girl out of the tournament, then being told to allowing her back in. Who's side was Mokuba on anyway?  
  
But this wasn't about Mokuba anymore. Kaiba sat back down and sighed deeply to himself. He would have to think about letting her back in, but there wasn't a good chance he would reconsider his decision at all.  
  
Without a further thought on it, Kaiba continued his work.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Wheeler apartment, instead of going out for lunch, the four of them, Joey Serenity Yugi and Roux stayed in the apartment, left with compassion and anger. By now Roux's tears had died and her skin resumed to its ivory tone. She was sitting in the living room, Serenity was comforting her as Joey and Yugi paced the floor in mindless fury.  
  
Roux had just been disqualified from the Battle City Tournament. Roux felt absolutely terrible. She buried her face in her hands, thinking about everything. This had all been the work of Set Kaiba. He hated her. Now Roux truly regretted what she had done earlier that day.  
  
~ I brought this upon myself, ~ she thought to herself, shaking her head and staring down at her shoes. ~ If only I had paid attention.if only I hadn't run into him. ~  
  
"I gotta good mind to go down to Kaiba Corp and teach Kaiba a few things about how to treat a lady!" Joey threatened angrily as he punched his hand. "He can't just disqualify ya for throwing a coffee in his face." Joey paused and looked at Yugi and his sister in question. "Can he?"  
  
Roux sighed. "Well I suppose it's back to Osaka for me." She said sorrowfully.  
  
"No way!" Joey told her anxiously. "You're gonna play in the Battle City Tournament, Roux! I promise ya! All we need to do is persuade Kaiba to let cha back in."  
  
"How would we do that, Joey?" Serenity asked, looking over her shoulder at her big brother.  
  
Yugi was curious as well. "Yeah Joey, I mean how are you going to ever negotiate with Kaiba? He's a businessman, you know he is, and I think that once his mind is made up about something, it's not a good chance that it'll go back."  
  
Joey crossed his arms. "Yeah well if it's business Kaiba wants to talk about he can talk to the business end of my fist!" Joey scorned and brought out his fist.  
  
"Joey, no." Roux told him, turning around and facing him. "Let it all go, perhaps I deserved this." She said softly.  
  
"Roux, no." Serenity said gently. "You can't think that way. You have to be brave. Joey can get you back into the tournament, can't you Joey? Both Joey and Yugi."  
  
"That's right, Roux." Joey said confidently. "We'll make sure you get back into that tournament."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yes, even if we have to give Kaiba all our duel monster cards, we'll make sure that you get back into the tournament."  
  
Roux smiled for the first time in awhile. She was so happy to have friends like them, who were brave and supported her through tough times and hard feelings. "Thank you, you guys. Although I don't think it'll be easy. I mean, well, Kaiba hates me."  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, and they all jumped basically out of their skins when it happened. Yugi walked over to the door cautiously, turned the knob and opened the door. In an instant the living room was filled with voices of constant bickering.  
  
"See, I told you they'd be here, you moron!"  
  
"Well of course they'd be here, we waited at that stupid pizza place for about an hour or so!"  
  
"Holy cow, you can tell time! I'm so astonished!"  
  
It was Tristan and Duke, and Tea was with them, but she stepped in and allowed the two boys to continue their argument outside the door. Roux was relieved to see them. She would have found it especially awkward if it had been that little boy, Kaiba's little brother, at the door again.  
  
"Hi guys." Tea said, grinning as she waved to them all. Then she noticed something. She gave a look of confusion. "Hey.you guys all look like merry balls of sunshine. What's wrong with you?"  
  
They all exchanged glances, wondering who would tell them what had happened. They all decided that Roux should tell, even though Joey thought it would be too painful for her to recall the entire incident. But she had calmed down quite a bit, and they all sat at the dining room table and Roux explained what had happened in a commonly fashion.  
  
Tristan, Duke, Tea and even Joey laughed hard when Roux told them about the coffee incident with Kaiba, but then their moods had grown sullen as she continued her story to the part of a little less than an hour ago, when Mokuba was here to tell her she was disqualified.  
  
"Who does that guy think he is?" Duke asked angrily, rising from his chair. "Geez, if I didn't have anything in my stomach right now I'd go down there and teach that guy a lesson!"  
  
"Yeah," Tristan said, agreeing with Duke. "Kaiba's gone too far this time. He should know from which he crosses the line!"  
  
Roux tried to calm them down. "No you guys, don't do anything. If anyone's going to do something about this, it's going to be me." She consulted them, but they all could see the truth lingering in her careful jeweled eyes.  
  
Things had gone too wrong for her in Domino City, and she looked as though her faith and courage was slipping from her, a little piece at a time. First her husband was murdered, and then she found out that her life could be in danger, and now the fact that she was kicked out of the tournament. She seemed weak now, more than ever, and she was sad. The tournament was all that really mattered now more than anything, but now that had been stolen from her too.  
  
Yugi couldn't bear to see Roux like this. He liked her a lot, she was a great friend, and he knew that Joey was very attached to her, and he wouldn't want to see her sad either. Yugi hung his head in shame. What could he do alone to help her out?  
  
~ Yugi! ~  
  
~ Yami? ~  
  
~ I think I have a solution to your problem, Yugi. ~ Yami's deep voice echoed inside Yugi's head. ~ You must let me face Seto Kaiba and discuss the negotiation of Roux's acceptance to the tournament. ~  
  
~ What's the point, Yami? Kaiba hardly ever changes his mind about anything. ~  
  
~ That is true, but if we give Kaiba the detailed version of Roux's entire story to him, he could change his mind. ~  
  
Yugi thought about that. Though he would be rather surprised if Kaiba changed his mind because of a sad story, he thought it was at least worth a try.  
  
"And what about Pegasus?" Joey pointed out, which brought a whole new ray of light to the situation, catching Yugi's attention instantly.  
  
"What about Pegasus, Joey?" Yugi asked, blinking his large eyes, wide with curiosity.  
  
"Well he wanted us to take good care of Roux, and maybe if we tell him what's going on with Kaiba, he'll have a little chat with Kaiba to ensure that she gets back in the duel tournament." Joey pointed out, and was literally on his toes with excitement. It was the most important thing he had said all day.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea!" Yugi exclaimed happily. "Kaiba would listen to Pegasus for sure!" he knew that Joey had the smarts when he really put his mind to it.  
  
~ Yugi, wait! ~  
  
~ What is it, Yami? ~  
  
~ You mustn't contact Pegasus. Not yet, anyway. You must let me deal with Kaiba. I feel I can persuade him easily and without threatening him. ~  
  
Yugi thought about it for awhile. Even though Joey's plan to talk to Pegasus about this entire ordeal, Yugi trusted Yami, as Yami had never once let him down. The decision would be a tough one to make, but by the time they were all hungry, and decided to put aside their troubles and get some dinner, Yugi had already made the decision. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Yugi's Plan

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Yugi's Plan  
  
Kaiba said in his office working away, still very angry with Mokuba and the outburst that had happened earlier that day. He felt mildly hungry but he wouldn't go down to eat, in case Mokuba was there to bombard him again.  
  
Kaiba had never really been angry with Mokuba before, and he wasn't angry right now, just impatient and frustrated. He thought that out of anyone Mokuba would understand exactly why he didn't want this girl in his tournament, especially because he didn't like her. If Mokuba didn't like a girl for similar reasons, Kaiba would have understood completely.  
  
~ Argh, why am I still thinking about this? ~ Kaiba snarled to himself, shaking his head angrily and slamming his fists on the desk. ~ This is my tournament and it's my decision! And I have made my decision! She will not be allowed back into my tournament! That's final! ~  
  
Kaiba was final about his decision. There would be not another word about it. He continued on with his work, trying to ignore the feeling in the back of his mind that told him that he should be, or would be changing his mind very, very soon.  
  
As Kaiba was working busily, not disturbed, the sun very slowly beginning to set behind him for the night, the bell on his intercom dinged. Kaiba looked over at it and then pressed the button with his fingertip. "What?" he asked bluntly to the intercom.  
  
"Sir there's a Mr. Yugi Moto here to see you." His secretary's voice said drolly over the intercom.  
  
Kaiba's lip curled in disgust. No doubt he was there to discuss Roux's disqualification. If it was the little Yugi, and no doubt it was, he could be easily chased off. "I'm busy, tell him to go away." He lifted his finger off the button, but his eyes remained on the intercom.  
  
Yugi could be easily chased away. He didn't expect the bell to ring again, but it did, and Kaiba's teeth clenched together. He pressed the button. "What?" he snarled.  
  
"I'm afraid he insists sir." Came the secretary's voice.  
  
Kaiba scowled slightly. That wasn't like Yugi. "I repeat, I'm busy, tell him to go away!"  
  
As soon as the he lifted his finger from the button, the door to his office slammed open, and when Kaiba looked up a fire inside him burned with fury as he saw Yami Yugi standing in the doorway, looking very cross.  
  
Kaiba slammed his fist on his desk. "How dare you defy me!" he shouted and rose from his seat like a rocket.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami Yugi shouted sternly, angrily. "You have to stop this foolishness! It's ridiculous and aggravating!" no doubt Yami was talking about the situation with Roux and the tournament. Kaiba hadn't expected any different.  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath in, and then sat down. "So, I suppose you're here to debate over your friend?" Kaiba asked sinisterly. "Save it Yugi, I refuse to change my mind!" his expression was suddenly harder and angrier.  
  
"Kaiba, listen to me-"  
  
"Forget it Yugi, I don't want to hear your advice." Kaiba said, returning to his work on his laptop.  
  
Yami's lip curled angrily. "Kaiba! This isn't right! Just because you and Roux hate each other doesn't mean that you can so freely disqualify her from the tournament!"  
  
"Yugi, you're so stupid." Kaiba said, shaking his head and clacking away. "It's not just because I hate her, she disrespected me." He grew angry just thinking about the incident with the coffee.  
  
"You know that it's not fair, what you're doing to Roux." Yugi countered angrily.  
  
"Save me the lecture, Yugi. I refuse to let her in!" Kaiba snarled at him. "I will not change my mind!"  
  
Yami grinned openly. "Is that so?" this was where Yugi's plan came in. "I beg to differ." He raised a hand and touched his temple. "Because you see Kaiba, if you disqualify Roux, you'll have to disqualify me as well." He stated.  
  
Kaiba scowled deeply. He certainly wasn't expecting this. All he would expect from Yugi was to beg Kaiba for forgiveness, and then run off crying when he failed miserably. But this was Yami Yugi, and Yami Yugi wouldn't give up as easily.  
  
~ What is that twirp thinking? If he is disqualified from the Battle City Tournament, the whole world is in danger. ~ Kaiba raised an eyebrow in mere interest. ~ He's willing to sacrifice the safety of the world for a girl? ~  
  
Yami smiled wickedly to himself. He had Kaiba right where he wanted him. "Thus, if I am disqualified, you will have no change to win my Egyptian god card."  
  
Kaiba's eyes lit up in terror. "What?"  
  
Yami stood sternly and stiffly. He would hold his ground, no matter what Kaiba said to him. Yami was prepared for anything.  
  
~ I hope this works. Kaiba wouldn't risk the Egyptian god card, if he really wants the title of best duelist in the world. But if he turns it down, and I'm disqualified, the whole world will be in danger. ~ Yugi bit down on his lip as he thought to himself.  
  
Kaiba gave Yugi a very hard look. There was no doubt that he couldn't accept turning down the chance of winning Yugi's Egyptian god card. With the rod, the stone, and all three of the Egyptian god cards, there was no doubt that Kaiba would have a very deadly deck and be a very feared duelist. No one would be able to stand in his way of anything.  
  
Isn't that what he deserved? Isn't that what he had been working for?  
  
Yugi knew that he had Kaiba trapped exactly where he wanted him. "Well Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba sat down crossed his fingers together for a moment, and didn't take very long to make this choice.  
  
~*~  
  
Roux had been able to take her mind off being disqualified from the tournament for the better portion of the afternoon. Everyone must have known how terrible she felt, because they spent the whole day with her cheering her up. That afternoon they had gone to the arcade, and had made her laugh when Duke and Joey played laser tag and wouldn't stop tagging each other. Then they had taken her for dinner, and it had been like it was before she was disqualified from the tournament.  
  
When they were walking although the park during the sunset, that was when Roux almost completely forgot that she had ever been disqualified from the tournament. She sure was glad that she had Joey and his friends to hang out with. Otherwise she may have not gotten over it.  
  
They began to walk along the boardwalk slowly, and then Joey stopped when they passed a pizza place and saw a man flipping a disc of dough up into the air.  
  
Joey licked his lips. "Mmm.wow I could sure go for a pizza right about now!" Joey said, watching in amazement as the man in the shop flipped the dough high into the air and caught it with his fingertips.  
  
Duke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You could always go for a pizza," he reminded Joey. "You're a regular Jughead!"  
  
"Say WHA?" Joey froze when he looked like he would fall over, and then he angrily he started shouting at Duke. "Whya calling me a jughead? I should flatten the sidewalk with ya!"  
  
Roux shook her head. She remembered back when they were kids how bottomless Joey's stomach was, but this was getting really ridiculous. "Joey how could you still be hungry after those burgers?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you had four of them." Tristan pointed out, and Joey gave him a blank stare.  
  
"Hey, sometimes a guy gets a little hungry!" Joey said as though it were normal to be a constant eating-machine.  
  
"Yeah but you're always hungry." Duke grinned and wrapped an arm around Roux's shoulder. "Believe me baby, if you were to date me, it'd be cheaper for both of us."  
  
Joey went red, not only because of what Duke said, but also that he had his arm around Roux. Joey pulled Roux from Duke and held her waist with one arm, trying to give off the message that no one else could touch her.  
  
Duke made a gesture of a cat clawing at Joey, and made a cat screeching noise.  
  
"Hey look!" Tea said, pointing and smiling ahead of where Duke, Joey and Roux stood. "There's Yugi!" she exclaimed.  
  
Roux had noticed that Tea had grown attached to Yugi, and she hadn't been too surprised either. They seemed like they would make the cutest couple, if she dared to think they would ever get together.  
  
Roux turned around and looked down the boardwalk. For sure Yugi was coming towards him. She could recognize his spiky hair and shortness from a million miles away. But he was walking with someone, and in the early darkness Roux couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Yeah that's Yugi," Tristan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning back considerably. "But who's that with him?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
They all waited until Yugi came closer, and then Serenity said rather shocked. "It's Kaiba!"  
  
Roux's heart skipped a beat and her eyes went wide. Kaiba? Oh, the last thing she ever wanted to do was to see him again after the coffee incident, and further more after she had been disqualified from the tournament. But there was no doubt, there he was tall and lean, looking very stern, walking just a little ahead of Yugi.  
  
"Kaiba?" Joey snarled. "Ooh boy he has some nerve showing up after what he did to Roux!" he clenched his hands into fists and then put them up in front of him, as though battling an invisible person.  
  
"Yeah!" Duke joined in, scowling tightly. "If he comes closer I'll shock him a few!" Duke did the same as Joey. He scowled and put up his fists.  
  
Roux shook her head and lowered both their arms. "Don't guys." She said softly. "He's not worth it." She looked down at her shoes, and then she looked up again to see Kaiba. He wasn't even looking at her. That was a relief. The last thing she wanted was to get angry scowls from him.  
  
Yugi saw them and he waved happily, and skipped towards them. "Hi guys!"  
  
Of course Joey came forward. "Hey Yug." Then he took the opportunity to cause Kaiba some damage, against Roux's best thoughts. Joey crossed his arms. "Say, why you walking with moneybags?" he asked, and the group cringed at the thought of how foolish Joey was being. "You trying to improve your image, Kaiba?" Joey snickered wickedly.  
  
Kaiba's mean eyes narrowed. "Shut up Wheeler, and save the smart-ass comments for when you duel."  
  
Joey put up his fists again. "Oh yeah? I got it in my right mind to bang you up after what you did to Roux!"  
  
Kaiba's expression didn't change in the least. "Be careful Wheeler, you don't want to break a nail. Monkey's need those to get food." He rolled his eyes. "Not like you don't eat enough already."  
  
Joey fumed and his face went completely red, and he couldn't find any words to shoot back a snarky comeback to Kaiba. There was no need, Kaiba had no intention of carrying on the conversation.  
  
Instead he turned his eyes on Roux. "And as for you!"  
  
Roux jumped as she stared into his harsh eyes, burning with anger and hatred for her.  
  
Kaiba sighed very softly, but under his breath. "You're back in my tournament." Roux's heart stopped completely. She stood in complete awe. "Consider yourself lucky, I hardly ever change my mind about anything." Kaiba looked over at Yugi. "But Yugi gave me an offer I had to refuse."  
  
Roux was lost for words. She stood with her lips agape, her jaw trembling slightly. She couldn't believe she had heard the words. "You mean it? I'm really back in?"  
  
"Yes." Kaiba said, and then he lowered his gaze and turned to walk away from them, but he looked at her for a moment. "But I warn you, Miss. Matuko, if our paths are to cross again it will not be pretty." He said solemnly, and elegantly he turned to walk down the street.  
  
They group stood stunned for a moment, until Duke said. "Well isn't he a dancing ball of sunshine."  
  
That was when Roux shouted out. "Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba stopped, but he didn't turn around. He would only listen to what she had to say, but he promised himself he would not speak to her about it. He would not speak to her again.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me in afterall." She said sweetly, smiling sadly at his back. Even though he had his back to her she knew he was listening. "You don't know how much it means to me." She said.  
  
Kaiba smirked and started to walk again, and at the thought of being defeated in a battle for words, he snarled angrily to himself. ~ And I sure as hell couldn't care! ~ 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Legend of the Millenni...

Chapter Nineteen  
  
The Legend of the Millennium Stone  
  
That night Roux lay down in bed feeling happier and excited. She could barely lay still that night in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about the tournament, how much fun it would be, and how lucky she was that she was still in it. She didn't know what Yugi had said to Kaiba, but for it she had kissed his cheek twice and hugged him to show her appreciation. Thanks to him she was able to stay in the tournament.  
  
Roux was glad Yugi had some common sense, going to talk to Kaiba was the adult thing to do, instead of Duke and Joey who threatened to result to violence. Roux admired Yugi for what he had done for her. She promised him she would not let all the trouble he went through to get her back in go to waste.  
  
The trick was to steer clear of Kaiba from now until the tournament, and even then she wanted to make sure she didn't run into him. He was not happy to let her back into the tournament, she could tell by the look in his eyes. So Roux decided that she had been more than fortunate to get back into the tournament; she would not risk being disqualified again. And if that meant staying out of Kaiba's way, she was only too happy to comply.  
  
Nevertheless Roux felt great about being back in to the tournament, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face, staring out at the bright moon, and within a moment she felt herself surrendering to sleep.  
  
She felt her mind wander as she closed her eyes and felt her body sink into the covers of the bed, feeling warm and protected, and happy.  
  
But it was only a matter of seconds before she woke up and her eyes were full of sunlight. Roux smiled and thought it was morning, but instead she found herself standing in the middle of the desert.  
  
~ It's the dream! ~ Roux thought to herself, looking around in awe at her surroundings. ~ It's my dream from the other night! I'm sure of it! ~  
  
Roux began to walk along the sand, her feet sinking into the sand making dune footprints behind her. The cool wind blew softly against her skin and through her hair as the hot Egyptian sun poured down over her. As she walked she could see the sky turning a soft purple, issuing that it was near sundown. Roux wondered how long she had been walking for, but with the sun set she could now see the shape of pyramids, black against the purple sky.  
  
Then, before her mind came to wake, she was running with her full might over the sand, against the wind as the stars broke out above her. She was nearing the pyramids quickly, running the fastest she could. When she reached them, when they towered over her, leaving her in the gulf of their shadow, only then she stopped, and she stared up at the massive structures.  
  
The wind had stopped the earth was quiet. There was not a sound anywhere. Not a whisper of the wind, not a snake against the sand. A single movement would have caused the air to tremble under echo. Roux looked around. There was not another soul anywhere around not from what she could see. The silence was startling.  
  
Roux almost shouted out, but she didn't. She couldn't see the sense in yelling out as there was no one around, and the echo would only come back to deafen her. She only stood and watched and listened. There was nothing.  
  
Before her eyes, suddenly, alarming her increasingly, a torch in front of her flamed before her eyes, mysteriously. She looked over, and listened to the crackling of the flames, licking up at the air, giving precious light to the space around it. Roux stared at the flame, the burning in her eyes glared. The torch was watching.  
  
Then another torch lit, and another, and another. They all began to light before her, before her very eyes, as though her mere presence was a sign of great magic. As Roux followed the lights of the torches with her eyes, she watched as they narrowed towards the wall of the pyramid, and her breath rose as she saw the flames light the doorway to a corridor, leading into the pyramid.  
  
The lights whispered to her, told her to follow the corridor, walk down it to seek the truth. What kind of truth would a model find in the corridor of a pyramid? But Roux could only smile, and she stepped forward as she thought to herself. ~ Shaadii. He's come to me again. ~  
  
She began to walk down the corridor, and as she took steps the torches burst into flame, lighting every step of the way. She followed the lights slowly, examining her surroundings, looking for traps of any kind. But it seemed like any other corridor. All she had to do was follow the lights.  
  
Indeed they had not betrayed her, as they led her into a large chamber. She had to crank her neck to see the ceiling, and to examine the painted pillars that told stories of the past. The chamber was wide and empty, and the lights made the dust and remaining sand cloud before her eyes. Roux stopped.  
  
She looked down at the floor; she looked at the walls. Old Egyptian writings, stories of the past untold by language, the majestic golden tiles of ancient Egypt which explained the lives of the great pharaohs and their followers. Roux stood against the wall and examined them with awe and interest. Even if she couldn't read them, they would fascinate her.  
  
"Roux." Came a voice from the shadows, and Roux turned around swiftly to face the voice that was calling her name through the wind. Her eyes scanned the chamber. No one stood to her sight.  
  
But she already knew who it was.  
  
"Shaadii?" Roux called out to the room, looking around still for evidence of his presence there.  
  
"Yes, Roux." Came his voice, and it was right next to her. Roux wheeled around, and there he stood, a rather haunting young man with wise blue eyes, tanned skin, dressed in a dusty white robe with a white turban around his head, and a millennium item around his neck, even though she could not identify which one it was.  
  
His eyes studied her intently. "You know why I have brought you back."  
  
"I believe so," she said, biting down on her lip.  
  
"You remember who I am." Shaadii nodded. "Good."  
  
Roux nodded back to him. "Yes, I wouldn't forget you. But please tell my Shaadii, where am I? What is the purpose of this?"  
  
Shaadii gave her a tiny smile, and he put a hand on her shoulder, and gestured her to walk with him, to examine the ancient, golden scripting on the walls. "As you know, we are indeed in Egypt, past this city is a haunted wasteland where brave men will not go." He told her, his deep voice echoing throughout the chamber. "This corridor you stand in, once belonged to an ancient pharaoh."  
  
Roux looked around the chamber. It was certainly big enough to belong to an ancient pharaoh, she would not argue with him about that. She looked up at the scripting as Shaadii continued.  
  
"When I came to you before in your dream, I sensed that you were not yet ready to learn the ancient history that has been bestowed to you." Shaadii told her as his eyes never left the scripting on the walls. "Indeed I believe it was the better thing to do, to wait."  
  
Roux blinked up at him. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about, or what he was building up to. Why had he brought her here to Egypt? What was he trying to tell her?  
  
"Your questions will be answered, Roux." He told her, smiling down at her. "But for now, I must tell you the history behind the eighth Millennium item, the ancient Millennium Stone. The ring you wear upon your finger."  
  
Roux sighed sadly and looked down at her finger, at the ring that had been cursed to her skin, that had brought her much unhappiness in such little time. She knew it was a Millennium item, precisely why her life was in danger. Maybe that was what Shaadii had come to talk to her about. She looked up at him. "Tell me about it."  
  
Shaadii nodded, and he turned to face her. He reached down and took her hand to look at the ring, and she examined it as well. "The stone within the eye of this ring, is an ancient crystal found only the deepest caves of the Egyptian desert."  
  
They looked up at the walls and the scripting. Roux looked interested as she set her eyes upon the carving of a deity with a crystal between his hands.  
  
"This rare ancient crystal was a myth to the pharaohs and the peoples of Egypt. It was said to heal the sick and to defeat evil, and to award immortality to the one who could wield it's every power. Every man in Egypt would have given anything for this mere crystal. Little did they know that one pharaoh would someday find it, and make a grave mistake by proclaiming to use it's power."  
  
Suddenly Roux felt as though she were suddenly flying, as her hair was disturbed and when she looked up, her vision was blurred, and then she was in a completely different place altogether. She gasped when she saw she was in an underground cave. She could tell by the walls and the loose sand. Torches stood and cackled.  
  
Roux stood still for a moment, until she felt Shaadii's presence with her, and then they began to walk down the cave's corridor. Towards a clearing they stopped and looked around. Roux saw workers, men digging and pounding at the walls with tools. They looked worn and disheveled, and some looked close to death.  
  
Roux's lips parted unsettlingly. Slave labor. There was no doubt about it. It made her feel terrible.  
  
"These were the workers who were assigned to find the stone, buried deep within the desert under the order of the pharaoh. Many died on this quest, many could not sustain the penalties of the pharaoh if they did not return with the stone each night."  
  
Roux bit down on her lip. Her eyes were pinching, threatening tears. She almost told Shaadii to stop, but she didn't dare. She was intrigued, even though she was hurt.  
  
"For many years they had searched," Shaadii continued without hesitation. "Many years they were left unsuccessful, until one day a young man found the stone."  
  
Roux watched, and she looked and saw a young teenage boy digging in the sand, sweating and panting, trying to chant to himself, and then he stopped in interest as he saw something glimmering in the sand. He bent down to pick it up, brought it to the light and cheered out that he had found it.  
  
"If it could grant such power," Roux said, entranced by the vision. "Why didn't he keep it for himself?"  
  
Shaadii shook his head. "Such a thing was punishable by death by order of the Pharaoh, so the young man took the stone to the pharaoh, and was greatly rewarded."  
  
"What was his reward, Shaadii?"  
  
"Not only would he inherit the throne of Egypt, but he would claim ownership of the stone, as soon as the pharaoh had passed." Shaadii said, and he lowered his eyes to the sand.  
  
~ That's quite a promotion! ~ Roux thought to herself, as she felt the room go into a blur once more and her mind become dizzy, as she realized they had traveled like they had before. Now they were in a chamber, a large chamber, and there were people gathered around the throne in the back of the room. Roux approached it carefully.  
  
The young man she had seen in the caves sat upon the throne, holding out the ring that laid over his finger. The followers had all bowed in honor, and what seemed almost like fear. Roux watched, blinking now and then, trying to understand exactly what was happening.  
  
"He believed that he had unlocked the secrets of the ring," Shaadii continued, and then he shook his head sorrowfully. "But he was mistaken. Gravely mistaken. And it had cost him his own life in the end. To believe you wield the powers of an Egyptian deity did not please the gods one bit, and in result he paid with his life."  
  
Roux shook her head, thinking that this story was getting more and more unfortunate. She watched, and saw that the room had darkened, and they were in a tome. There was a single flame in the wall, and a young boy stood over the casket of the pharaoh.  
  
Roux frowned and came towards them very slowly. The boy was crying, leaning over the casket with tears in his eyes, and holding the millennium stone in his hands.  
  
"Then came the day that the Pharaoh's son had inherited the throne, and the ring of course. He would now wield the power of the stone." Shaadii spoke on rather cautiously. "But the power of this stone had killed his father. The new pharaoh decided it was too dangerous, that the powers could not be conquered. So he had it hidden deep in the wasteland of the desert."  
  
The young boy looked over at Roux suddenly, as though he had seen her, as though he knew they were there all along. Roux gasped as she saw the young boy. She knew those eyes.  
  
But suddenly they were back in the chamber, where they had been in the beginning. The visions were gone, and Roux shook her head to try to clear her mind. All the information she had received was overwhelming, and although she tried to keep it all straight, she was finding it rather difficult.  
  
"Little did any of them know," came Shaadii's voce, as he reappeared beside her, his eyes darted to the scripting. "That the stone would be found again five thousand years later, discovered by an architect, and sold to a villager in Cairo in exchange for a camel." Shaadii looked over at her finally, to face her eyes. "This was where Kale Tori found it."  
  
Roux's eyes lit up at the sound of Kale's voice, and again there was another vision. Roux felt her hair shift and her eyes blur, and suddenly they were outside, in the streets of Cairo. It was very busy, there were people passing them, even though they had never made contact with either Roux or Shaadii.  
  
Roux wondered what they were supposed to be looking at, and then she gasped. She saw Kale, just across the road, only a few feet from her. He was younger, when he went to Egypt he still had his glasses. Roux smiled when she saw them, and she tried to burst forward to run to him. She had never thought she's ever see him again. Now she was proven wrong.  
  
But Shaadii stopped her. "You will not be able to talk to him, and he will not be able to see you." He told her cautiously.  
  
"I don't care," she said frantically, and she ran across the street with tears in her eyes. She was so happy to see him. She felt as though her best friend wasn't really gone after all. She wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly. But she was wary of what Shaadii had said.  
  
She only watched him. He walked around wearing khaki shorts and a vest and a hat. He looked adorable, like a common explorer. He held his camera bag in one hand, and was rubbing his chin with the other, looking over a display of jewelry that a peasant was managing.  
  
Roux looked down at the display. She saw the Millennium stone. All she could do was stare at it.  
  
"Hmm!" Kale said as he bent over and picked it up with his fingers, and examined it closely. He had a rather interested smile over his lips. "I like this, what is it?" he asked the peasant.  
  
"It's a ring, real gold." Said the peasant, who had a deep accent and probably didn't know very much English. But he looked rather eager to tell Kale more about the ring. "It's said to have an ancient history."  
  
"Hmm!" Kale hummed with a huge smile on his face, as he did when he was thinking. "I like the sounds of that.yes. This is perfect! How much is it?"  
  
After Kale had paid for it, and the peasant looked glad to have finally gotten rid of it, Kale began walking down the street, trying to polish the ring with his vest, and grinning down at it. "Oh Roux, I hope you'll say yes!" he said to himself, clearly enough that Roux could hear, and then he put it in a satin box and dropped it into his camera bag.  
  
Roux was certain there were tears in her eyes, and she watched as Kale disappeared into the darkness of the vision. She reached out for him but he just kept walking. He couldn't hear her cries as she called to him.  
  
The vision was gone. Kale was gone, and they were back in the chamber. Roux sighed. How she missed him, how she loved him as though he were her brother. How she would always be sad knowing she had to return to Osaka and never be able to talk to him over the phone, or have lunch with him again.  
  
She was crying, she fell to her knees and the sand soaked under her salty rain. She couldn't control the tears, and she couldn't be comforted. Shaadii laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know it is hard to accept the fact that someone we love is gone." He told her softly, as though he truly did feel sorrow on her behalf. "But he is not truly gone as long as you remember him."  
  
Roux shook her head, and she looked at the ring on her finger. She was suddenly angry, far too angry for words. "This stupid ring! This fucking stone! Why? Why did he have to find it? WHY DID HE HAVE TO PICK IT UP?" she shouted to the chamber, and then began crying again.  
  
"It was his destiny to find it," Shaadii said in response to her plea. "It was his destiny to give it to you. It was his destiny to die for it."  
  
Roux shook her head angrily. "Kale never deserved to die." Her hands clenched to fists very tightly and she pounded them against the wall. "I swear I will find whoever killed Kale! I'll find them and I'll have revenge!"  
  
Shaadii swallowed softly, as though he knew something she didn't. The sound of his tightened swallow made her look up questionably. His eyes were full of warning, she could see that he was easily frightened for her.  
  
"You may not have a chance," he said to her softly. "As of now, they are coming for you. And that is why you must be very wary Roux. You must stay under the protection of your friends, you must not bring yourself to danger."  
  
Roux looked at Shaadii very sternly. "What about this stone? What do I do with it?" she asked him, angrily glaring at the ring.  
  
Shaadii looked at the ring on her finger, and his eyes remained frozen, as though caught in a trance. "You will be able to possess it's great magic without corruption." He told her. "Roux, it may have been Kale's destiny to find the stone. But it is your destiny to wield it. Remember that."  
  
And just as quickly as everything else in this eventful dream, Shaadii was gone.  
  
Finally Roux's eyes opened, and fluttered softly. She was facing the ceiling. It was still dark inside the room. When she sat up, she realized that she was in bed, she was in the guest room at the Wheeler's apartment. She remembered falling asleep, being in this room, watching the moon come up. She looked at the clock. It was nearing four in the morning.  
  
With a deep sigh, and knowing she had learned a lot about the stone on her finger from the eventful dream, she fell back down into the pillows and sheets, and without warning she was asleep again before she could think.  
  
This time she did not dream.  
  
~*~  
  
The city lights of Domino City were still flashing and glinting brightly in the early morning darkness. The whole city was wrapped in slumber, and only those with such unsettling lives were the ones who were awake at this time of night.  
  
The harbor was still. All the sailors and the owners of the yachts and the ships had gone home or gone down to the cabins to sleep for the evening. It had been a long day for them all it seemed. Domino City's harbor was rarely disturbed this time of night.  
  
Except for now.  
  
Through the setting fog coming from the clouds, a ghostly cruise ship came floating very softly along the waters of the harbor. The pristine boat was perfect, large in size and flawless. It seemed like a ship from a ghost story, how it was untouched and perfect.  
  
No one noticed it, no one saw, as this cruise ship floated into the harbor of Domino City very silently, moving like a cat. It almost seemed to carry the mist with it. But this ship held more dangerous cargo other than mist.  
  
Inside one of the cabins, a young man sat in the darkness by himself on a chair. In front of him was a glass of brandy with ice, and with his finger he twirled the ice around, staring at the way the light of the city outside reflected down into the glass and through the liquid.  
  
The young man looked up at one point past his purple hood, and looked out of the shudders of the window. He smiled fiendishly to himself. Yes, Domino City. Soon his plan would play out, and the Millennium stone would be his, and nothing would stand in his way.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and he smiled to himself. "Come in." he called.  
  
It was a guard, who had come to report that they had arrived. "We're here, Master Marik." 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Stroke of Luck

****Author's Note: Before I continue to add chapters I would like to say how much I appreciate all the comments and reviews. You guys are the best, your comments, good or bad, are my encouragement for this story, and I apologize for not updating in a long time****  
  
****Disclaimer: I have failed so many times, regrettably, to say that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters with the exception of Roux and Kale Tori. How many times I have forgotten to add this piece of information to my story is very embarrassing. ****  
  
****Anyway, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story, keep the reviews coming! I love the feedback! ****  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
"Come on, Joey! Just today?" Roux begged Joey as they were finishing their breakfast early the next morning. "Please Joey?" I'll be super careful, I promise! And what's the harm, it's just a practice duel!"  
  
"I dunno." Joey said rubbing his chin, for the first time that morning he wasn't stuffing his face with food. Roux had hoped that she could persuade Joey to let her go out and get in some practice duels now that she was back in the tournament. But Joey was being very cautious ever since she had snuck out to go to her hotel.  
  
"Come on Joey, just one duel?" she pleaded to him, pulling on his shirt playfully like a nagging child. "Please? I'll be really careful. I promise!" Usually Roux wouldn't even consider asking Joey for permission to go out, she was able to take care of herself. But she had promised to be safe and she promised Pegasus that she would be safe with Joey. She had already disappointed them both, but she would not make the same mistake.  
  
"It'd be okay, Joey." Piped in Yugi happily, who had joined them for breakfast that morning, and was halfway through his grapefruit when the topic of a practice duel came up. "It's only a practice duel, it's be out in the daytime and we'll be there with her. What could possibly happen?"  
  
"Lots of things," Joey pouted, crossing his arms and looking at the table. "She could get kidnapped, her nail could get broken, the other guy could give her a hard time, she could lose her deck, she could run into flirty- face Duke or worse, Kaiba!"  
  
Roux rolled her eyes. He was ridiculously overreacting. He probably knew he was too. Even though these things were each a risk, some more farfetched than others, part of the game of duel monsters was risk, whether it meant risking your best card or your life points, or something entirely different. Duel monsters was a game of risk. Risk was what made it interesting.  
  
"Come on Joey, it won't be that bad." Roux chimed and when he looked at her she intentionally batted her long eyelashes. "What if we just dueled, you and me? Would that be so bad?" her eyes glimmered.  
  
Joey let out a sigh and he seemed to think about it, as his brown eyes scanned the table, lost in thought. Everyone at the table watched him uneasily, intensely, especially Roux. She slipped her hand over his encouragingly, and Yugi saw the apple of Joey's cheeks go red. Joey finally sighed. "All right, all right, ya talked me into it." He grinned at her.  
  
Roux threw her arms around him. "Yay! Oh thank you Joey!" she screeched happily, hugging him tightly, and as soon as she let go she went running off down the hall to the guest bedroom where all her things were. When she was safely gone, Joey sighed softly.  
  
"Wow, she sure must love dueling." Yugi said with a big smile.  
  
"Yea," Joey said, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the table with a disdainful look in his eyes. "I dunno about this, Yug. I mean what if the guys looking for that stone are here in the city?" he shrugged and looked at Yugi. "I don't want Roux to get hurt."  
  
"None of us do, Joey." Yugi said confidently. "But don't worry. If they are searching for her and they are here in Domino, they won't be able to do anything, not in pure daylight and not with us around." Yugi smiled. "Trust me, it'll be okay."  
  
Joey nodded at his friend and smiled softly. "Yeah.you're right Yug."  
  
They left the apartment shortly and they continued down the sidewalk in the direction of Tea's apartment. Bakura and Tea were going to come with them. They all heard that Joey had fallen victim to Roux's charms and that she wanted a practice duel today, and they were both eager and curious to see Roux's strategies.  
  
Roux was a bit nervous. She hadn't dueled in a long time, and from what she had heard from Yugi, Kaiba Corp had constructed virtual reality to make the monsters appear real and attack each other, right in front of your eyes. This had made her uneasy and nervous. Then again she hadn't really expected a whole tournament to be based around two people at a board game. She was getting excited to see the new virtual systems.  
  
"Hi guys!" Tea waved to them as she spotted them coming down the street, and she, Tristan who had counted on joining them, and Bakura came running towards them, grinning widely. "Yugi called and said you were all going to the town square to get into some practice dueling. You don't mind if we come along, do you?"  
  
Joey grinned. "Nah, of course not! The more the merrier!" he said anxiously.  
  
~ The more, the less Roux is gonna get in trouble! ~ Joey thought to himself.  
  
"I heard Roux beat you up to let her come out, Joey." Tristan said laughing. "Joey got beaten by a girl!"  
  
Joey fumed. "Hey!" he said warningly to Tristan.  
  
Roux giggled. "Actually Tristan I had to plead with Joey to let me come out. If I hadn't he wouldn't have let me out at all."  
  
Tristan smiled. "Sounds like something a zoo keeper would do."  
  
Joey snarled. "Zip it!" he told Tristan threateningly.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and pouted and pulled Roux away. "Those boys are always fighting, they're so obnoxious!"  
  
Roux looked back at them and smiled. "Yeah. You'd think they were brothers or something."  
  
"At least they're not like Tristan and Duke." Bakura said softly.  
  
Yugi laughed. "Yeah, Bakura has a good point. Those two would kill each other if they had the chance."  
  
They began walking into town with Tristan and Joey still bickering behind them, but they didn't pay any attention. They were walking along the sidewalk towards the Town Square.  
  
"Wow, look at all these duelists!" Tea said rather amazed as they stopped and observed all the duelists who had gathered at the Town Square to practice duel. There will duelists young and old, big and little, men and women all gathered around, swapping cards, talking cheerfully and hoping that they would have a chance to get into the finals.  
  
A dueling platform was set up just off to the right of the large fountain in the center of the square. People sat at the fountain and chatted and swapped cards, and many watched the practice duel that was in session.  
  
Roux couldn't see very well past the heads of the crowd. She had hoped to get a glimpse of the virtual reality creatures before she had to use them.  
  
"Hey guys!" came a familiar voice through the crowds, and when Roux looked over she saw Mai running over to them, waving her arm frantically and excitedly. Roux smiled when she saw her.  
  
"Hey Mai." Everyone said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh you know, just the routine stuff. Swapping cards, looking good and practicing." Mai said happily, striking a pose, and then she looked at Roux with a big grin. "Well my, my. Someone has an incredibly good fashion sense for a duel!" Mai said gleefully. "You know I saw your last edition in the magazine store last night, and all of Osaka is totally rooting for you."  
  
Roux smiled. "Really? That's good, I'm glad. I hope I don't let them down."  
  
"Well you certainly won't let them down, even if you lose." Mai said. "I mean look at your fingernails, they're so perfect. They aren't chipped or unevenly cut or anything, I'm so jealous!" Mai said, observing Roux's fingernails.  
  
Joey made a weird face. "Okay Mai, I don't think we wanna spend all day here listening to ya praise Roux's fingernails."  
  
"Of course not," Mai smiled and released Roux's fingernails. "So who are you hoping to duel, Roux? I'm anxious to see what cards you've got."  
  
Roux shrugged. "I don't know, anybody I suppose." She smiled.  
  
Joey piped in. "Why don't you try dueling one of us? Just to get in a practice flow?"  
  
Roux smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, Joey." She said sweetly, but she was truthfully feeling uneasy about it. These people were all her friends, and she would feel rather badly if she, an amateur duelist who had only by luck gotten into the tournament, won against one of these people who had been dueling their whole lives.  
  
But before another word could be said, an eerie chuckle came from behind them, and the entire group turned around in wonder. They had to look down, and then they saw Weevil standing there, holding his deck and chuckling with his insanely high-pitched voice.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Weevil!"  
  
The boy named Weevil, with neon green hair and big eyeglasses, chuckled heartily. "Yes, we meet again Yugi." He said with his high-pitched voice.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see you again, not after duelist kingdom." Yugi said, who in experience hadn't liked Weevil very much in the past, and had lost some very great cards due to him. But that was a long time ago. Yugi wouldn't let that stand in the way of a possible friendship, if there was ever one destined to be there.  
  
"Yes I know, must I say I was rather disappointed to be have been disqualified from duelist kingdom because of you." He grinned. "But that's all in the past. Tell me, what exactly are you doing here? Preparing for the Battle City tournament?"  
  
"Sure are." Yugi said happily, nodding his head. "You too, I'll bet?"  
  
"Of course. I would never miss a tournament." Weevil said sinisterly. "How about a practice duel? I'm gotten some better cards and a new strategy and I think I may be able to beat you this time, Yugi."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks Weevil. However there may be someone here you can duel, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Weevil's eyes perked in interest. "Oh?"  
  
Everyone looked at Roux, who smiled down at Weevil. Weevil looked up at Roux and his smile was gone. He would be dueling her? No one had said anything about that. She was by far the most beautiful young woman Weevil had ever laid eyes on, and being the nerd that he was, Weevil hardly had much taste for girls, and certainly never met many of them.  
  
Roux took a step towards him. "Hi. I'm not a very skilled duelist, not yet anyway, but I would like to get in a practice duel if you didn't mind.being my opponent." She gave him a sweet smile.  
  
Weevil felt himself shaking at the knees, but he brought himself together. "Me? Duel you?" he smirked. "Sorry, beautiful but I am one of the most skilled duelists in the country, there would be no way that you could possibly beat me!" he said proudly.  
  
Joey scowled and grabbed Weevil by the scruff of the shirt. "Hey you little twirp, is that any way to speak to a lady? She just wants to get in some practice, ya bum!"  
  
"Joey, cut it out!" Roux and Tea said at the same time, and Joey let Weevil down, who was gasping for breath, and reached into his coat for his puffer.  
  
"Okay, okay." He wheezed painfully. "Okay then, we'll duel." He said, and then he grinned up at Roux. "But you'll be sorry."  
  
Roux smiled down at him, and pulled her deck from her purse. "We'll see who's the sorry one."  
  
~*~  
  
The day had been considerably better from the last few days for Kaiba. For one he didn't have any appointments until the afternoon, which was close to a blessing and two nothing was going wrong today, which was enough to get him in a good enough mood. If the day continued like this, Kaiba could have called it a good day.  
  
By noon or so he had finished most of his daily upgrades for the company. With twenty minutes or so to spare until noon, he stepped away from his laptop and stared out the window down into the town square, which was visible even from his window, being at least 40 feet off the ground.  
  
Kaiba observed literally the hundreds of people who had gathered in the Town Square at noon, especially on a Friday, he was surprised this many people would show up. He had scheduled the practice day, of course, he gave the suits the permission to set up a practice platform and let duelists practice, just to get warmed up. The tournament started on the Thursday of the following week.  
  
For the most part he was looking forward to the tournament. He was eager to see new duelists and their strategies. He would become bored watching amateur duelists lose so easily in a duel, but there were few that were skilled, and it would be worthwhile to watch them closer.  
  
Half of the purpose to hold the tournament was to attain your opponent's strongest card and learn to wield it's power. Kaiba's teeth clenched suddenly at the thoughts of yesterdays, how Yugi Moto had threatened him if he didn't allow Roux back in the tournament.  
  
Kaiba would have been perfectly fine disqualifying Yugi from the tournament, had it not been for his Egyptian god card and the millennium puzzle. Frankly he would have been happy if both of them, Yugi and Roux, were out of his tournament. But he couldn't risk the Egyptian god card if, as Yugi had said, he wanted to reclaim his title as the world's greatest duelist.  
  
Why would Yugi be willing to have himself disqualified for Roux, Kaiba couldn't understand it, no matter how hard he thought about it. What was it about her that made them all worship her?  
  
It was because she was a model, Kaiba smirked to himself. The only reason why any of them were friends with her was because she could make them go stiff in an instant. Maybe there was an inside reason as to why Yugi was helping her. Kaiba wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if that were the case.  
  
Kaiba guessed that they were all down there in the square. For a moment he thought he had seen Yugi's star-shaped head in and among the crowd. Kaiba thought it would have been worth it to go down there and find Roux, just to make her scared, just to see the look on her face. But he wouldn't. He didn't care about Roux or her problems, and frankly he would be happy if he never saw her again.  
  
The intercom buzzed insufferably, making Kaiba jump and then wheel around in annoyance. He pressed the button with his finger. "What?" he asked firmly.  
  
"Sir, Mokuba is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in." Kaiba requested, and then he sat down gingerly on his chair and pretended to be preoccupied with something on his computer as Mokuba came casually in through the door, smiling widely. "Hi big brother!"  
  
Kaiba gave his little brother a smile. "Hello Mokuba. You're going for lunch I see?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Yup!" he smiled. "I'm going down to the square, they're giving out free hot dogs and pop for the practice duels. You wanna come?" Mokuba's eyes went wide with curiosity.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Maybe later, Mokuba." He said encouragingly. "You go have fun."  
  
Mokuba nodded, smiling happily, and he turned to open the door and leave, but before he reached for the doorknob, he turned around and gave his brother a sad, happy smile. "That was really nice of you, Seto."  
  
Kaiba looked up questionably, frowning. "What do you mean?" he asked, folding his arms and resting them on the desk. He seriously had no idea what his little bro was talking about.  
  
Mokuba turned around completely and gave a very sweet smile. "What you did for Roux. It was really nice of you."  
  
Immediately Kaiba frowned and once again began to type at the laptop. "Humph, she was lucky." He spat angrily. "She wouldn't be in my tournament if it hadn't been for Yugi's Egyptian god card."  
  
Mokuba blinked and his smile was gone. He obviously hadn't understood. "Um, all-right." No, Mokuba didn't understand, but he smiled nevertheless. "Well I still think it was nice of you to let her back in. It was important to her." He pointed out the window. "She's probably down at the practice duels, you want to go see her?"  
  
"No." Kaiba insisted flatly, immediately.  
  
Mokuba titled his head to the side. "Are you interested in her?" Mokuba pressed. "She's really beautiful, and nice, and smart."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Don't be ridiculous Mokuba." He almost snarled. "She's a model, interested in Joey Wheeler. I'd feel insulted and betrayed to be interested in her." And this was the truth. Perhaps Kaiba had been curious about her, but not interested. Never interested. He despised her entirely, nothing could ever change that.  
  
Mokuba looked rather disappointed, and he turned to go. "It's too bad, I think you two would have been really cute together."  
  
Before Kaiba could raise his voice in protest, Mokuba was already gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Many people had gathered around the platform, cranking their necks to look up and watch the two duelists on the platform, Weevil and Roux, begin their practice duel. They began at the opposite sides of the platform, as was usually done in the duels, and then they turned and face each other.  
  
Weevil had a wretched smile on his face. He knew that beating this beauty queen was not going to be a problem. If he believed all the blonde jokes he had heard, and he probably did believe them, Weevil wouldn't be surprised if in the middle of the duel she bent over and asked someone what attack points were. He laughed to himself, this would be an easy duel.  
  
Roux loaded her gaming disk, putting in her deck of cards, and she looked over at Weevil. He was grinning to himself, as though he were laughing at her. She swallowed softly. This kid had gotten to the duelist kingdom, as she had heard earlier. He must have been pretty skilled. But she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
Down at the sidelines, all her friends were standing and cheering for her, which made her feel better. She was glad to know that they were there, and whether she won or lost, they would be there for her, no matter what.  
  
"You can do it, Roux!" Joey shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Show that Weevil how it's done!" Tristan punched the air with his fist.  
  
"Believe in your deck, trust the cards!" Yugi shouted out.  
  
Roux smiled down at each one of them and nodded, and she waved to them. Then she turned towards Weevil.  
  
Here it was, her first real duel. She sucked in a deep breath.  
  
They each pulled five cards, and took a moment to look over them all carefully with detail. Everyone on the sidelines watched with patience. They wanted the duel to get started, they were anxious to see what would happen.  
  
"Hey Yug," Joey said, tapping Yugi's shoulder but not taking his eyes off Roux. "Do you think she'll be okay up there?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "I think so Joey. Weevil only uses insect cards, and with some of the new cards she got from the shop, she should be able to do just fine."  
  
Weevil, having overheard their conversation, fought the urge to laugh out loud. He bit his lip and merely snickered to himself. Obviously, they had not been listening when he had said that he had gotten some new cards and some new strategies. He was no longer playing only in insect cards.  
  
But he wouldn't say so. Not at this time.  
  
"Okay then blondie, since you're a beginner, I'll let you go first." Weevil said slyly, snickered behind his wave of cards and watching Roux's eyes study her five cards.  
  
"Hmm." Roux looked through her cards thoughtfully. She had pulled some very interesting cards. She had pulled Hibikime, the Armored Lizard and Uraby, in terms of monsters, and two magic guards. Her eyes fixed on Dian Keto, the Cure Master. With this card you could increase your life points by 1000 points. Roux held on tight to that one. She would need it later.  
  
"All right then, I summon Hibikime the Warrior in attack mode!" Roux set down her Hibikime card on the disk, and right before her eyes the mystic creature from the card had come alive before Roux's eyes. She gasped at first, but realized there was nothing to be afraid of. It was only an illusion. She looked through the rest of her cards. "And I place one card face down." Nothing more could be done. "I end my turn."  
  
Weevil laughed. "Well, it looks as though you've done your shopping. Though your Hibikime warrior is powerful, it is surely no match for this." Weevil placed down a card. "I summon the Dark Witch, in attack mode!"  
  
The Dark Witch appeared on the playing platform, and Roux and her friends were all very confused.  
  
"Hey Yug I thought you said this kid only plays insect cards." Joey said to Yugi, a rather testily.  
  
"I thought he did," Yugi said, rather astonished. "At least.he used to play only insect cards."  
  
On the platform Weevil laughed. "Surprised? Well you've seen nothing yet. Dark Witch! Attack her Hibikime Warrior!"  
  
Roux's eyes went wide as she saw the Dark Witch deliver a fatal attack to Roux's Hibikime Warrior with a sharp spear. Roux gasped when the Hibikime warrior let out a cry, and then burst into shards. Roux's life points went down by 1450, leaving her with 2550 life points.  
  
Roux suddenly felt as though a chuck of her energy had just collapsed out of her. She felt winded and breathed in for air.  
  
"Oh no!" Joey said instantly. "Weevil's already got the lead! That little sneak, if he hurts Roux I'm gonna make sure he never sees the tournament!" Joey snarled angrily, and punched the air with his fists.  
  
Roux straightened herself up. She felt better. She looked over at Weevil, who was snickering at her. "It's your turn now, sweet thing."  
  
Roux pulled two new cards from her deck and looked over them. She gave a little smile. She had pulled the Darkfire Soldier #1 and the Peacock, both with extremely high attack point levels. She let out a little sigh of relief. Neither of these cards could take out Weevil's Dark Witch, but she had a plan.  
  
"I summon the Peacock Winged Beast in defense mode!" Roux called out and laid down her Peacock card. The bird appeared magically on the field in front of Roux.  
  
Weevil only snickered. "You're foolish, I see you didn't learn anything from my last attack. Dark Witch attack her Peacock!"  
  
But before the Dark Witch could strike the peacock, Roux smiled. "You plainly forgot about my face down card." Roux raised the magic card. "I use the Reliable Guardian to increase my peacock's defense points by 300, thus outranking your Dark Witch's defense points."  
  
Weevil's life points remained the same, and he snickered. "I see you're beginning to use magic cards. Nicely done. But you're still no match for my Dark Witch."  
  
"We'll see." Roux said, and pulled another card. She gasped. She had pulled the Rude Kaiser. It could safe her life points.  
  
"I summon the Rude Kaiser in attack mode, and I use it to attack your Dark Witch, and send it to the graveyard!" Roux pointed to the Dark Witch, and the Rude Kaiser delivered a heavy blow with it's big axe.  
  
Weevil's life points went down to 2200.  
  
"Aw right!" Joey said shouting out cheerfully. "Now Roux's got the lead! This is great!"  
  
Yugi studied the match very carefully. Weevil didn't look at all concerned. Yugi wondered why, this was very suspicious.  
  
Weevil shrugged. "Well, I can't say that wasn't a stroke of luck." He pulled another card, studied it and then grinned wickedly. "But not lucky enough." He put down his card and snickered. "I play Sparks, once this magic card is played, it inflicts 200 points of direct damage to your life points!"  
  
The sparks flew towards Roux, and almost knocked her down. She gave out a small startled gasp, and looked down at her dueling disk. She had 2300 life points left.  
  
"And if that isn't enough for you, beautiful, I summon the Thousand Dragon!" Weevil burst out into an evil laugh that echoed throughout the square, and as he laid down his card a massive dragon appeared. It's attack points were 2400. Roux could hardly breathe.  
  
The crowd had burst into shocked gasps and odd hushes. The gang at the sidelines all gasped. "Oh no!" Yugi cried out. "With that dragon Weevil could take out Roux's life points in a single turn!"  
  
Joey bit down on his lip, and then he angrily scowled. "Weevil you dirty rotten cheat! I know you cheated somehow!"  
  
Weevil didn't pay any attention to Joey. He was far too amused at the look on Roux's face. "Well girlie, got anything to say?"  
  
Roux stared up at the dragon nervously, and she swallowed tightly. She looked down at the cards she had in her hand. She placed down Dian Keto, for she would need him now. She kept her Rude Kaiser on the playing field, and discarded of the Darkfire Soldier. She pulled a card from her deck.  
  
A magic card. Dragon treasure. It was only useful if she had a dragon. And she didn't have a dragon. Roux was hesitating. Nothing good could come from this. She was finished.  
  
Then again it was only a practice duel. But something inside her had told her she had to win, perhaps to prove herself. She had to show them all, everyone watching, that a super fashion model wasn't ditzy or stupid as some people stereotyped. She had to win.  
  
She reached for another card, and suddenly without warning, the stone on her ring flashed a deep red colour, blinding her for an instant, and then it was gone. She let out a startled scream and looked at the ring intensely. What just happened?  
  
"Well?" said Weevil impatiently. "I'm waiting. Did you run out of good cards, doll face?"  
  
Roux scowled over at Weevil, and she reached for her deck, and pulled a card. She examined the card, and she was sure her heart had stopped for a whole couple of seconds, as she stared at the card in her hand.  
  
The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
Roux blinked. A red eyes? She didn't remember ever getting that card, unless somehow she hadn't seen it when she had bought the deck or traded it. She looked at the two cards in her hands. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon combined with the Dragon treasure card.she could easily take out Weevil's Thousand Dragon easily.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She seriously couldn't believe it.  
  
Roux grinned, and she looked at Weevil. "Okay Weevil, I see what you're playing at here. So I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" she threw down her card on the disk.  
  
The crowd had gone deathly silent as the enormous red-eyed black dragon appeared, ferocious and terrifying. Weevil's eyes went so wide they looked like they would fall out of the sockets. His jaw was shaking. "No-no it can't be!"  
  
"A red eyes!" Tea shrieked suddenly. "How did Roux get a red eyes?"  
  
"I don't remember seeing it in her deck when I looked over it." Yugi whispered to himself, and then very slowly he looked over at Joey, who was grinning. He was glad to see Roux winning, but Yugi knew that Joey had done something. Like putting the dragon in her deck so she would win. He wouldn't let her lose and be humiliated.  
  
Weevil wasn't dropping dead yet. "Humph! Nice try blondie, but your dragon and my dragon's attack points are equal. Whoever were to attack first would be knocked out clean." He grinned, and before Roux could open her red lips he shouted out. "Thousand Dragon! Attack her Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
The Thousand Dragon was about to attack, but Roux was ready.  
  
"You forgot about my face down card!" she said slyly. "I play Dian Keto, the Cure Master, and boost my life points by 1000 points, leaving me with 3300 life points!" she grinned. "And if that isn't enough, I summon Dragon Treasure, which increases my dragon's attack points by 300!"  
  
"Wow!" All of Roux's friends said at once.  
  
The Red-Eyes Black Dragon now had 2700 attack points.  
  
The match was done. Weevil was finished.  
  
"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack his Thousand Dragon!" Roux commanded, and the fearsome black dragon let out a mighty roar, and launched a deadly attack on the thousand dragon, disintegrating it to shards.  
  
Weevil's life points went down to 0.  
  
Roux let out a long breath. The duel was over. She had won.  
  
Cheers came from the crowd, and the monsters all disappeared. The platform lowered slowly, and once it had touched the ground, all her friends ran to her and hugged her tightly. Joey was the first. He grabbed her tightly and wouldn't let go.  
  
"I knew you could do it!" he told her, laughing. "I knew ya could!"  
  
Weevil stepped off the platform slowly, wondering how on earth he could have lost. He blinked a few times. "How could I have lost?" he kept repeating to himself.  
  
Roux shook his little hand. "Good match. Thanks very much."  
  
Weevil scowled tightly. "You cheated! I know you did somehow!" he was shaking his head in disbelief. "I never lose.I never do."  
  
He walked off slowly with his head hanging low. Roux watched him and suddenly she wished she hadn't won. She didn't want him to lose confidence in himself.  
  
"Meh, I liked the kid better when he dueled nothing but insects!" Joey remarked, and that had brightened Roux up a bit.  
  
~*~  
  
****Yay! Well thank goodness that's over. I hate writing duel scenes, they're so confusing! Anyway I hope you liked it, and I should be updating fairly soon as I have a nice long weekend here. Please R&R! ^_^ **** 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Men in the Shadows

****Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (damn!)****  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Men in the Shadows  
  
On the six o'clock news that evening, a woman reporter wearing a red suit with a black bob was holding the microphone and standing in among the crowd at the town square during the practice duels. The reporter grinned widely and gave a friendly wave to the camera as she spoke. "Well it looks like duel monsters has settled it's craze on Domino City as literally hundreds of duelists have gathered here before me in the square of Domino, trading cards and practicing for the Battle City Tournament being held by Kaiba Corp, which begins Thursday of next week." She tapped the microphone piece lodged inside her ear. "Over to you Kent!"  
  
The picture switched over to a man with a blonde crewcut wearing a blue tee shirt and sunglasses. He held his microphone and punched the air with his fist. "Woo, I'll tell you Judy, it's sure cooking up over here by the practice duelers as duelists of all ages are stepping up to the platform to practice their skills against one another. It sure is hot out here." he paused for a minute and laughed. "And it's about to get hotter! Mmm, mmm! Look at who just stepped up to the platform, yow!"  
  
The picture switched over to the practice duel, where Roux was standing, in her practice duel against Weevil. She held out her cards and smiled, not looking at the camera. The male reporter laughed. "Yowza, even the most beautiful girls are out and participating in the tournament!"  
  
The screen split vertically and now both reporters could be seen. "Kent, if I'm not mistaken that young woman on the platform is the world famous Roux Matuko, a very formidable fashion model who is pictured in the many fashion magazines of Japan and of the world." The female reporter added. Then she looked rather confused. "Wow, I read those magazines all the time, I didn't think Roux Matuko would ever be interested in duel monsters."  
  
"Well as you can see Judy," said the male reporter. "She's obviously quite talented and skilled. Mmm just look at the way she's holding her cards, I'd like to be that card right about now, hehe. Man oh man, do I love my job!"  
  
"And it looks like she's got some fans rooting for her too, eh Kent?" There was Yugi and his friends cheering wildly for Roux on the sidelines.  
  
"Oh definitely. And I'm sure she'll have a lot more very soon just as soon as the tournament begins. If I'm lucky I may just be able to get an interview with this lovely duelist." He laughed heartily. "Back to you Judy."  
  
Seto Kaiba watched the television set intensely, his fingers wrapped in each other tightly. He hadn't taken his eyes away from the television screen since the news report had started. He wanted to see the public broadcast about what the people thought about this upcoming tournament.  
  
He hadn't expected Roux to get shown off all over the news. He wasn't very surprised however, there weren't as many women as men duelists, not in this tournament anyway, and only the most beautiful ones would catch the eyes of the sexist male reporter. That disgusted Kaiba beyond his mortal imagination, but he assumed it happened with every tournament.  
  
What was interesting about Roux's practice duel that day, however, was that Mokuba had come home late in the afternoon and squealed to Kaiba all about how he watched Roux duel against Weevil Underwood, the kid who specialized in insect cards, who obviously this year had changed his game plan.  
  
Nevertheless he was a skilled duelist. How could someone so inexperienced as Roux win so easily against him? Kaiba's eyebrows burred in suspicion. She must have been hiding something, hiding something to help her win. It couldn't be beginners luck.  
  
"You're so naïve!" Mokuba had told him when Kaiba frowned upon the news that Roux had won the practice duel. "Of course she didn't cheat, I was watching the whole thing. She won it fair and square."  
  
Kaiba sat back angrily. "Perhaps, but don't you think it's odd how someone who hasn't dueled since she was twelve was able to beat a kid who's won several tournaments?" Kaiba challenged his little brother.  
  
Mokuba didn't have too much to say, only that he thought his brother was naïve.  
  
Kaiba was alone now however, Mokuba was back at home. Now that he was allowed to think his own thoughts, Kaiba was certain that there was something Roux was doing to help her win the practice duel. Unless she was unexplainably skilled, but in Kaiba's eyes, that wasn't likely.  
  
Kaiba would find out what she was doing. One way or another.  
  
Curiously he looked over at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock, and Kaiba wasn't too interested in staying very late tonight. He had a busy afternoon of meetings and appointments, and until tomorrow he wouldn't do another bit of work. He was going to go home.  
  
It was still light out when he was packing up his things and switching off the lights in his office. He decided he wouldn't call around the car, it was warm enough and nice enough out to walk to the Kaiba mansion, even if it took him a few hours. He needed some time to think.  
  
~*~  
  
"And it looks like she's got some fans rooting for her too, eh Kent?" There was Yugi and his friends cheering wildly for Roux on the sidelines.  
  
"Oh definitely. And I'm sure she'll have a lot more very soon just as soon as the tournament begins. If I'm lucky I may just be able to get an interview with this lovely duelist." He laughed heartily. "Back to you Judy."  
  
An eruption of cheers went up through the Wheeler living room. Everyone had gathered in the living room for dinner that evening when they got back from the practice duels. The word of Roux's victory against Weevil had spread like the plague.  
  
"Ya! Aw right for Roux!" Everyone cheered happily, hugging Roux in turns.  
  
"Wow, you won your first duel already!" Bakura said happily, grinning sweetly. "And against Weevil, and I hear he's really difficult to beat."  
  
"Yeah, the kid shoulda stuck to the bugs." Joey said, and everybody laughed. "But we're still so proud of you Roux!" he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they sat on the couch.  
  
Duke grinned and took Roux's hand, as he sat next to her on the other side of the couch. "Yeah, that kid probably back at home crying because the sexiest girl in the world beat in him in the blink of an eye." He kissed Roux's hand.  
  
Joey saw the whole thing and went hot with jealousy. He scowled at Duke. "Hey! Hands off, Duke!" he commanded. "She ain't yours for charming."  
  
"Oh and I suppose she's yours for charming, hmm?" Duke raised a questionable eyebrow.  
  
Roux scowled and sighed angrily. "Guys, cut it out, I'm sick of this! I'm not anybody's for charming! Okay?" she stood from the couch in a hurry and left the room without another word, and without looking back.  
  
Everyone's eyes followed Roux as she left the living room in confusion. They wondered what was wrong. She had been pretty quiet ever since her victory against Weevil. She hadn't said anything about the match and she sure didn't want to talk about it. None of them had seen Roux angry like this. They wondered what was up.  
  
"Look what ya did, ya nimrod!" Joey smacked Duke upside the head and rose to get up from the couch to follow Roux. "Hey Roux! Wait up!"  
  
"She probably left cause you turned on your 'stupendous' charm." Duke commented sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest. "Probably scared her off too, you goon." Duke insisted, waving a hand absent mindedly at Joey.  
  
Joey growled and his fist clenched white. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!" Duke insisted, standing from the couch, raising his fist to Joey. "So much for your hope at ever finding a girl, especially when the most beautiful one stomps away from you!"  
  
Joey was seething with anger. He knew that Roux was probably upset with him, but he didn't like it being pointed out to him, especially by Duke. "Well you're quite the ladies man, aren't you Devlin? I don't see you in her pants yet, how's that for skill?" Joey snarled, and realized he hated himself for making that comment. Had Duke said it and Joey would have killed him.  
  
"You guys, shh!" Serenity hissed. "She's going to hear you!" she looked over with a concerned eye at the closed kitchen door.  
  
"You wanna take this outside?" Duke asked, raising his voice and ignoring Serenity.  
  
"I'd be delighted!" Joey snarled.  
  
But Tristan and Tea stood up suddenly from the floor before Duke or Joey could lay a finger on each other. Tristan grabbed Duke and Tea grabbed Joey. They both held the boys back as they struggled to get at each other.  
  
"Whoa you guys, this is ridiculous!" Tristan advised, finding no difficulty in holding back Duke.  
  
"Yeah you guys, fighting is not the answer." Tea told them, who was having a more difficult time holding back Joey. "And I'm sure Roux doesn't appreciate it either! Your actions or your comments!"  
  
"Yeah, that's probably why she walked off," Mai pointed out, pointing to the kitchen door. "She's probably sick of you two fighting over her, although I don't know what girl in her right mind would." Mai sat back in her chair.  
  
Yami Yugi thought about it for a moment. He had been quiet most of the evening, like Roux, and hadn't said very much since the practice duel. The red-eyes black dragon appearing so suddenly in Roux's deck that day was concerning to him. But as Mai had made that comment he remembered something about Roux.  
  
"Guys, get a grip!" he demanded angrily, raising his voice, making everyone in the room shiver fearfully. "Remember Roux's feelings. She just recently lost her ex-husband!"  
  
That had shut them all up and they looked over in wonder. Joey and Duke cooled off and tried to decide over Yugi's words. They dropped their fists and sighed. Tristan and Tea let them both go.  
  
"Gee I never even thought about that." Joey admitted, scratching the back of his head and looking rather ashamed of himself.  
  
They were all quiet. No one would say a thing. Duke and Joey never thought about Roux's loss. Even if she hadn't loved Kale Tori anymore as a husband, she loved him still as a friend.  
  
Serenity got up within a moment or two of pure silence. "I'm going to talk to Roux." She said softly, and headed in the direction of the kitchen, but Joey stopped her.  
  
"No Serenity, let me talk to her." He told her calmly. "I owe her an apology."  
  
Serenity looked up at her big brother wide-eyed, and then she gave a little smile and nodded, knowing that he brother always did the right thing. She stepped aside, and Joey walked past her and into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone left in the living room sighed heavily. "Well that sure killed this party." Tristan said suddenly, and then he noticed everyone's glares, and he shrugged. "Wha?"  
  
When Joey came into the kitchen, closing the door behind him, he scanned the room and saw Roux sitting with her back to him at the kitchen table, looking out the window up at the moon and the stars, which had broken out in less than a half-hour ago. She didn't turn around to see who had come in. She probably already knew.  
  
Joey took a few steps forward. He could already sense the silent vibes in the room. It scared him almost to death. He cleared his throat. "Roux?" he whispered very carefully.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
Joey bit down on his lip and came further into the room. "Listen, I'm sorry about all that in the other room." He apologized, sticking his fists in his pockets and looking at the floor shamefully. "I acted like a jealous jerk, and you had every right to rib on me a bit. I guess I'm just selfish, you're my friend and I want you all to myself."  
  
Joey looked up. Roux's head had bowed a little.  
  
"I mean, I know you're not some prize to be won, and I know I gotta think about that myself. I didn't respect your feelings and I'm sorry." Joey apologized again, and this time watched to see what Roux would do.  
  
She sat motionless with her back to him for a moment, and then he heard her sigh heavily, but she tried almost to hide it. Joey took another step forward. "Are you okay?"  
  
Joey stood and watched her for a moment, and then he heard her speak. "Joey," she said softly, not raising her head. "Why did you put your Red- Eyes Black Dragon into my deck?"  
  
Joey stood there and blinked for a moment, taken aback by her question. He thought she would have commented on his apology and about what had happened in the living room earlier. But here she was asking about the duel?  
  
So that was what had been bothering her. The duel. She didn't feel right about it. And she had every right to. Yes, Joey had put his Red-Eyes Black Dragon into her deck. He had been caught.  
  
He sighed and kicked at the floor a little bit with the tip of his toe, like a child would do. "I dunno." He said. "Just for luck."  
  
Roux looked at him over her shoulder. He looked into her eyes. They were cold and filled with a chilly disposition. If Joey had been any closer, he would have sworn he was looking right into the eyes of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Joey." She said sternly, and her eyes filled with hurt.  
  
"I'm not lying." Joey said.  
  
"Yes you are." She said softly, and swallowed. "You put your Red-Eyes into my deck earlier before I dueled. Why? Why did you do it?"  
  
Joey swallowed very tightly. He was going to have to tell her the truth, whether or not he wanted to or not. It went against his principles to tell her why he had done it, but she would have beaten it out of him anyway.  
  
"I-I did it so you would beat Weevil." Joey confessed shamefully, then shook his head and looked down at the floor. He looked like he would cry.  
  
Roux blinked a few times as her face lit up in not quite shock, but more hurt. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "So I would beat Weevil." She repeated to herself rather quietly, and then she shook her head. "You didn't think I could beat him."  
  
Joey shrugged, but he couldn't find the words to defend himself. Which was a grave error.  
  
"You didn't think I would win, did you?" Roux asked, shaking her head softly and looking at Joey. "You put your Red-Eyes into my deck so I would draw it and beat Weevil. You don't think I can do this."  
  
"Of course I can," Joey said suddenly. "I know you can duel, I've seen you. You can duel good."  
  
"Duel well!" she corrected him angrily, but tingled with hurt. "And I only did because of your Red-Eyes, that's how you see it!"  
  
Joey bit down on his lip again. "Listen, I didn't want ya to get embarrassed. When that Weevil kid wins he can be death to his opponent. I just wanted ya to win so everyone would see how great a duelist you were."  
  
A tear rolled out of the corner of her eyes. "So you don't think I can do this. You don't think I can win a duel, a practice duel even!"  
  
Joey didn't say anything.  
  
Roux stood from her chair and stared at him intensely. Her glare would have put him to death if she only wanted it to. "For your information Joey, I think it's best to learn from your mistakes. If I lost that duel today I would have been much happier, and I hate getting all this attention, I already get enough of it at home!" her voice broke with the oncoming tears. "I'm not doing this to get attention, I'm not in this tournament to make Japan bow at my feet because I'm on some stupid magazine!"  
  
"How would you be happier losing the duel?" Joey asked. "You lose that practice duel how you gonna win a real duel?"  
  
"With skill," she said calmly. "And as Yugi said, with trust in my cards. My own cards!" she added shrilly. "You put your card into my deck because you don't think I can win a duel, that I'm just a blonde bimbo who belongs behind a camera and not on the platform!"  
  
Once again Joey didn't say anything, and this concluded his stupidness.  
  
Roux sighed heavily and shook her head. "I'm going back to my hotel." She said solemnly, and she stepped away from the table. "I was wrong to stay so long." And she walked past him and out the kitchen door. Joey didn't say anything.  
  
Everyone watched in silence as Roux walked down the hallway towards the spare bedroom where she was going to gather her things. They were all stunned with silence until Joey came sulking into the room. He wouldn't look at anyone, he was really sad.  
  
Roux emerged again with her bag flung over her shoulder, and she took her coat from the hook and turned to everyone in the room. They could all see from the visible light that she had been crying. She smiled softly at them. "Bye guys, I'll see you at the tournament."  
  
Nobody really knew what to do. As though they were in a trance they raised their hands and waved softly, but no one said a word.  
  
Roux sighed and looked back at Joey a last time. His eyes were full of tears, he was truly sorry for what he had done. But Roux was already out the door and gone from view.  
  
Joey took a few steps towards the door and looked out, but the darkness had swallowed everything. Roux was no where to be seen, and in his mind, she was practically gone. He closed the door sadly.  
  
"Joey, what happened?" Tea broke the silence.  
  
Joey shrugged. He wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Where's Roux going?" Mai asked concerned. "I didn't even have a chance to ask her to autograph my jacket." She pouted sadly.  
  
Yami Yugi stood up and narrowed his eyes to Joey. "Joey, what happened?"  
  
Joey swallowed and shrugged again. "She's going back to her hotel." He said almost in a whisper. "I put the Red-Eyes in her deck so she would win." He sighed and ignored everyone's shocked looks and gasps, although Yugi didn't move, as he had suspected it all along.  
  
"I'm going to my room." Joey mumbled, and stalked off down the hall towards his bedroom.  
  
Serenity stood up. "Joey, wait!" she called.  
  
The slam of a door silenced her.  
  
Everyone in the living room was stunned with silence. No one would say anything. Yugi sat down again, and shook his head softly. He knew Joey had to have been behind that Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Roux had left because he told her he had done it. She thought he didn't have faith in her ability.  
  
"Will she be safe back at her hotel?" Tristan suddenly asked, breaking the silence, and everyone looked at him curiously.  
  
"That's a good point," Tea said. "With what Pegasus said and everything, shouldn't she stay with Joey just for safety reasons?"  
  
But nobody knew what to do, and nobody knew what to say to Joey. They didn't see him for the rest of the night following what had happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Roux walked briskly against the chilly wind, walking with a fast pace, not looking back, not even for an instant. Even as the entire city seemed swallowed in eternal darkness, while shadows danced in amongst the corners, the moon lit up the streets, and the street lamps guided her down the road.  
  
The tears streamed down her cheeks in waterfalls, and she was unable to stop them. The wind biting at her face made her cold but she couldn't pay much attention to it. She was far too upset to realize anything outside her own thoughts.  
  
She was so angry with Joey, angry that he had put his Red-Eyes into her deck before she dueled Weevil. Angry that he didn't believe in her. Above all people she would have thought he would have been the strongest to believe in her. But he wasn't, he didn't believe in her at all.  
  
Perhaps he did just think she was a blonde bimbo who couldn't duel. That she was there to be seen and not heard. It made her very upset. And all the people in Osaka who were rooting for her in the tournament-how did they feel? The same as Joey? Were they just rooting for her because they believed she looked good in pictures or on the television?  
  
Roux looked up and could see the city lights in the distance. It was such a long ways away it seemed, and she was tired and upset, and the darkness was forbidding. Would she even make it to her hotel, which lay right in the heart of the city? It was so far away.  
  
Roux came to a park, and she sat down on a nearby bench under a streetlight. She dropped her bag and buried her face in her hands, crying aloud. She couldn't stop the flow of the tears, she felt angry and sad and terrified all at the same time. Nothing seemed to comfort her.  
  
She longed for Kale, the one who could comfort her in such times. When she was depressed or overwhelmed from the menacing ways of the magazine world, she used to call Kale and talk to him about it, and he would never be too busy to talk to her. They loved each other so much, they were more like brother and sister other than lover and lover.  
  
Kale was gone. Roux felt more tears come to her eyes. Knowing that she couldn't ever talk to Kale like that again, or see him. All these thoughts came back to her and she couldn't stop thinking about them. She cried and sobbed there in the darkness, and no one was there to comfort her.  
  
Then there was Pegasus. She sighed heavily through her sobs. He was gone, and he never did declare when it was he would be coming back. She hoped he would come back before the tournament began. Perhaps she could practice duel against him, get in some real practice, with her own cards.  
  
She sat up and wiped away most of her tears. She sighed and shrugged. "Well at least things can't get any worse." She said to herself.  
  
That was when she heard the blood-chilling voice behind her that startled her out of her mind.  
  
"I beg to differ, sweetheart."  
  
Roux gasped softly, and very slowly she turned around and examined the darkness. She saw them right away. There were several tall, shadowy men in suits standing in the park right behind her. They were all-faceless, and seemed unreal. Roux's breath went chilly.  
  
"Our master, Mister Marik, would like to have a few words with you." One of them said, and they all laughed and began to come towards her.  
  
Before Roux could think twice, she forced herself up from the bench and ran down the street just the fastest she could go, not daring to look behind her, and she screamed out to the darkness for help!  
  
~*~  
  
****Okay here we go, we're finally getting into the major plotline here, and yeesh it took awhile! But these upcoming chapters, I promise, are going to be a lot more exciting, suspenseful, and of course romantic ^_^ **** 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Kaiba's Discovery

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
Kaiba's Discovery  
  
Kaiba walked along the street carelessly. He studied the city as it was enveloped in darkness, and he didn't pay mind to it. To him the darkness was enlightening and tolerable; especially when there was no one around, like now.  
  
He had been walking for a little over half an hour, and he was still a long ways away from the Kaiba Mansion, but he didn't mind in the least. He used the silence and the darkness and the time to give him a chance to do some thinking. He thought long and hard about everything that was going on at that moment, with his company, and with the upcoming tournament.  
  
Kaiba was certain that no one would beat him in the tournament. Even Yugi Moto, who had been successful once before, wouldn't stand a chance now. Kaiba had studied his strategies far more than the last time they had dueled, and he had researched each one of his cards in his deck to find out every single thing that had to offer when it came to a duel.  
  
He grinned. Yes, this tournament would be a snap for him, and it was his chance to reenter his title as the world's finest duelist. That of course was mostly the reason why he had started the tournament in the first place, to reclaim his victory.  
  
A memory came to his mind. Ishizu, and the dream, where she had laid out her plea to him. The more he thought about it the more his teeth gritted testily. Yes, the girl with the Millennium Stone had not yet been found, and time was running out for him to do so. But Kaiba shrugged, he figured he still had plenty of time, seeing how the tournament was a little less than a week away, and he hadn't even seen Marik yet.  
  
Kaiba stuck his free hand into his pocket and softly swung his briefcase, in his other hand. He looked up at the stars and at the moon, and bathed spiritually in the darkness and the silence. If life could have been like this forever, there would be no need for power. He would already power the world.  
  
Something in the darkness made his perfect thoughts splinter and shatter. The cries for help echoing through the darkness and coming along the wind.  
  
Cautiously, he halted in his spot. He stood on the sidewalk under a streetlight, right by the fence of a large park. He was certain he had heard cries for help, even if he hadn't counted on doing anything about it, he searched the empty darkness and found nothing to meet his interest.  
  
He started to walk again, but this time he wasn't carefree. He listened carefully to the sounds of the darkness, to every little voice or sound that could be heard along the wind. When a branch broke or he accidentally kicked a stone with the tip of his foot, he stopped violently and lurched his eyes around, searching the shadows, and finding nothing.  
  
Something about hearing the cries startled him. Either he was walking in the mists of something wrong, or he was losing his mind.  
  
Again he heard the scream. A woman calling for help through the darkness. It seemed to be right in the back of his mind.  
  
Impatiently Kaiba whipped around and looked for the owner of the voice. If he was indeed hearing these things he wouldn't be too happy about it, but searching the darkness he saw nothing with a voice to produce cries for help. This annoyed him quite a bit.  
  
But the screams continued, and they seemed to get clearer, and closer.  
  
Kaiba walked along the sidewalk cautiously, listening for the screams, wondering where they were coming from. He looked through the darkness into the park. Could they have been coming from there? It was too dark for him to see anything.  
  
Kaiba scowled and he heard the screams again, this time they were very close. They seemed to be right behind him. He looked quickly over his shoulder, but there was nothing. Getting more miffed by the second he turned around.  
  
Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness and ran right into him. He let out a startled gasp as he felt the impact of her body hitting his, and he heard a woman's voice cry out, and the next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with the woman on top of him.  
  
Kaiba was dizzy, and he touched his forehead to try to ease the pain. He shook his head slightly and growled. "What the hell are you doing?" he spat angrily. "Running around this time of night, bashing into people! I might as well-"  
  
But he was interrupted by the shaky voice of the woman. "Please.oh God please sir you have to help me!" she pleaded with him.  
  
Kaiba sat up and realized she was still on top of him. "Now why on earth would I do-" he trailed out as he gasped in horror. "YOU!"  
  
Kaiba looked down into the startled, scared but forever extraordinary eyes of Roux Matuko, as she lay in his lap with her head cranked up to see the person she had run into. At the sight of Kaiba her red lips dropped open in horror.  
  
Angrily he pushed her off him. "Didn't you take my warning seriously, you stupid bitch?" he snarled angrily at her, dusting off his suit. "I told you that if our paths ever crossed again-"  
  
He stopped when he saw she was crying, and her face was smudged with dirt. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. He wasn't concerned about her, just curious.  
  
"Kaiba." She breathed through soft sobs. "Please you have to help me." She pleaded sorrowfully.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Like hell I'm helping you. What happened? Weevil found out you cheated in that practice duel and he's sent his bugs after you?"  
  
Roux's breathing was raspy, and when she struggled to stand up, he saw the anger in her eyes, and for a moment he was almost afraid to look at her. She did something very unexpected at that point. She reached up and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. "I need help, damnit!" she demanded angrily.  
  
Kaiba had never seen this side of Roux before. He had always seen her as a somewhat happy person. He had never seen her angry, and it startled him. "Listen Kaiba," she said tensely. "I would have been happy never to have seen you again, but I need help! You have to help me!"  
  
Before Kaiba could reply, and after he had pushed her away from him, several tall men in suits came whipping around the corner in which Roux had appeared. Kaiba looked up at them and raised an eyebrow. Now what were these guys up to? Why did Kaiba even care?  
  
The leader of the guys looked over and spotted Kaiba and Roux, and very slowly they redeemed themselves, straightening out their suits and clearing their throats. They tried to make themselves look more formidable, but they didn't fool Kaiba for a second.  
  
He felt Roux's hand squeeze his coat in fear, but Kaiba didn't pay much notice. He narrowed his eyes to the men approaching them.  
  
The leader of them cleared his throat softly, and he brought out his open hand. "Hand over the girl, sir. She's coming with us."  
  
Kaiba smirked and ignored Roux's frightened gasp. "Go ahead, take her. I'm not stopping you." He said detestfully, and stepped away from Roux. Then without a second look he tried to walk away from them.  
  
One of the suits grabbed Roux and she screamed against his hold. Her screams made Kaiba feel weird. He knew that he wasn't doing the right thing by letting those guys take her, in case they were rapists or murderers, but then again he hated her entirely, and she had been cheating to prepare for his tournament. Kaiba figured she deserved it.  
  
Roux tried to punch the man who held her arm with her tiny fists, but anything she did was useless. They laughed at her weak attempts to stop them. She screamed for help, and she screamed out for Kaiba, but through the tears in her eyes she saw that Kaiba was walking away down the street.  
  
She pleaded him in her mind for him to come back and help her. She needed help, she was terrified. Anyone, even Kaiba. Just let someone help her.  
  
She let out a painful scream when the man who held her arm tightened his scream, like he was trying to break the bone. Her body went stiff as she felt the pain escalate. The goon only grinned, like this was pleasurable to him.  
  
"Scream for me, girlie." He said tauntingly. "So that Marik can hear you!"  
  
Kaiba stopped suddenly.  
  
~ Marik? ~ he thought to himself. ~ That goon just said Marik! Marik wants Roux. Then that means that.~  
  
Kaiba shook his head. No, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.  
  
Nevertheless he had to make sure, so Kaiba whipped around and approached the guys in the suits very swiftly. "Hey!" he called out running towards them quickly.  
  
One of them had a cell phone to his ear and was requesting for a car to pick them up. Kaiba hurried towards them. He could see the river of Roux's golden hair flying around as she tried to struggle against the goon. As Kaiba got closer he could hear her voice being muffled. The goon had his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream out.  
  
"Hey! Stop right there!" Kaiba demanded angrily, raising his voice.  
  
The goons all turned around slowly and gave him a cock-eyed look. Kaiba's eyes set on Roux for a moment, who was captured by the goon's arms. Her eyes saw him and lit up with hope. But Kaiba quickly looked away from her. "Let her go." He said calmly.  
  
The goons all exchanged confused glances. They had witnessed before that they guy was easily giving her up to them, and now he was demanding them to let her go? They all started to laugh in the darkness.  
  
Kaiba stared endlessly and dangerously, and stood tall as to give a forbidding tenseness. "I'm not going to say it again to you assholes," he snarled tediously. "Let her go, now!"  
  
The goon with his hold around Roux smirked. "Yeah right kid, first you tell us to take her and now you demand us let her go? Fat chance."  
  
Kaiba's teeth clenched in anger. "All right then, you leave me no option."  
  
The goons all made sarcastic noises to show Kaiba that they were scared. "Oo-er!" they taunted, and then they laughed and smacked each other on the back. "Whatcha gonna do, tough guy?" one of them asked tauntingly.  
  
Kaiba grinned as he reached into his bag. ~ You're about to find out, you bastards! ~  
  
Kaiba pulled the first card from his deck, and then he threw it down to the ground. "Go! Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he called out to the card.  
  
The card shimmered for a moment, and then suddenly there on the street appeared the massive, ferocious Blue Eyes White Dragon from the card. It towered at least twenty feet, and it let out an insufferable roar that was sure to have wakened up all of Domino City. Kaiba stood at it's feet, grinning slyly.  
  
The goons looked up at the dragon in immense terror. The guy with the cell phone dropped it absent-mindedly. Roux's eyes went wide, not with terror, but more with fascination.  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Well then, care to reconsider your decision?" Kaiba waved arm. "Now, give the girl to me or else my Blue Eyes White Dragon will be happy to take a chunk out of you!"  
  
None of them said a word for moments, and then they broke out into chatter. They wondered what to do, and Roux struggled from the goon's arms. Kaiba witnessed as he pressed his arm against her to shut her up. It made him angry.  
  
They stood stupidly, not doing anything. And Kaiba sneered. "Should I repeat the command?" he took a step towards them. "Let go of the girl right now, unless you want to face my Blue Eyes!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" one of the goons said. "We're right out in a public street, you wouldn't dare launch an attack on us with a dragon!"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Oh, wouldn't I?" then he pointed to the goons and shouted out. "Blue Eyes, attack with your white lightning!"  
  
The dragon brought back his head and opened it's jaws, and the goons watched in horror, glued to the sidewalk as light started to form at the dragon's jaws. It powered up, and finally the goon let go of Roux in spite of his own horror, and she ran from their presence towards Kaiba, to the side of the dragon.  
  
The dragon let out another roar as it cast out the white lightning to the goons. The whole street light up as the white lightning shot down towards the goons. They all let out screams of pain as the white lightning hit them, and then they fell to the ground.  
  
The street was dark again. Kaiba smirked. "That'll teach you to mess with me." He said softly to the goons, and then he raised his hand. "Blue Eyes, return!"  
  
The dragon disappeared back into the shape of a card, and Kaiba bent down to pick it up, and he tucked it safely into his jacket pocket. Kaiba cast a last look at the goon sprawled on the floor. He laughed. They wouldn't be getting up soon.  
  
Then he remembered something. Roux. She had gotten loose when the goons were about to be attack. Kaiba turned around, and she was standing there, staring at him, white as a sheet, scared as a deer. She couldn't move, all she could do was stare at him. He took a few steps towards her.  
  
"Y-You saved me." She breathed.  
  
Kaiba came right up to her. "Show it to me!" he demanded forcefully.  
  
Roux blinked. She had no clue what he was talking about, and it made her a little uneasy. "Excuse me, what?"  
  
"Show it to me!" he repeated, angrily.  
  
Once again Roux didn't know what he was talking about, and it was beginning to scare her a little bit. He had saved her, yes this was true, was he looking for a reward? Her stomach dropped when she thought about what he would want for a reward.  
  
Before she could protest or say anything Kaiba grabbed her wrist and examined her hand. She looked up at him with a strange look on her face.  
  
Kaiba growled softly and ran his thumb over her ring, over the Millennium Stone. Was that what Kaiba was talking about? Roux didn't know.  
  
"So you do have it." Kaiba said, looking at her and throwing her hand down. "Just my luck." He snarled, shaking his head, and then he towered over her. "Give it to me."  
  
Roux's jaw began to tremble and she swallowed tightly. "If you want my ring- "  
  
"Yes, excellent, you figured it out!" Kaiba said, rolling his eyes. "Now give it to me!"  
  
She bit down on her lower lip. "I-I can't!" she said softly.  
  
Kaiba's eyes went wide. "Why not?" he demanded.  
  
"It won't come off." She told him, and by now her fear had gone away. She was thankful for that, but now she was in the presence of Seto Kaiba, who told her if their paths crossed again it wouldn't be pretty. She was nervous standing there with him. But then again she was glad that she had run into him. Otherwise she could have been in great trouble.  
  
"It won't come off?" Kaiba replied cockily, and then he took her hand again and tried to force the ring off her finger. Roux watched him try to take the ring off, but she knew it wouldn't work.  
  
Kaiba was growing more and more angry. The ring wouldn't come off. Why not? It was a stupid ring! If it had slipped onto her finger easily, it should have been able to come off easily! But it was wedged on, and try as he might, Kaiba couldn't force the ring off.  
  
"Well why won't it come off?" he yelled at her, and again threw down her hand.  
  
"I don't know." She said, startled by his harsh voice. "I just know it won't come off. It hasn't ever been able to come off."  
  
Kaiba breathed in and then out very angrily and then he looked away from her. She looked at him. Why was he was miffed that the ring wouldn't come off her finger? What was it's importance to him? She rubbed her finger. It had hurt after Kaiba had tried to pull it off.  
  
Roux watched him as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone. With a curling lip of angry he punched a number on the phone with his fingertip, brought it to his ear and impatiently waited for it to ring. Roux watched him with confusion. What was he doing?  
  
"Kaiba here. Send the limo." He said into the phone, and then he looked up at the street sign. "I'm on 6th avenue, by the park entrance. Now hurry the hell up, I'm in a rush." He hung up the phone and tucked it back into his pocket. Then he moved his eyes to her with a hateful glare.  
  
"The limo's coming." He told her. "Be ready to lose that ring." He pointed to her hand.  
  
Roux hid her hand away, and then she swallowed softly. She had been through so much that night, she didn't want anything more to happen. She didn't want to have to lose her ring, especially not to Kaiba. He may have saved her but she still hated him. She would never give her ring to him. She knew she couldn't, it was her Millennium item. She couldn't let anyone else have it.  
  
Tensely she spoke. "Thank you for saving me." She said softly, almost deathly afraid of Kaiba's glare. "But I'm going back to Joey." She said, gathering her courage to say his name. More than anyone else at this point in time she wanted to see Joey. She was suddenly so sorry that they had argued, and now that didn't matter. She had been in danger, but she was okay now. All she wanted was a familiar face.  
  
She turned her back to Kaiba and started to walk down the street, cautiously, because she was dizzy and felt she might fall over if she went too quickly. But she didn't get too far before Kaiba came up behind her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" he hissed bitterly, and jerked her so that she would walk with him. "I need that ring and I'm going to get it, one way or another."  
  
Roux tried to push Kaiba's hand off of her, giving protests and telling him to let her go, but as she fought against him his grip on her arm tightened. He wasn't afraid to hurt her to get what he wanted.  
  
He threw her down onto a bench and told her to sit and stay there, and if she even dared to move she would regret it. In terror Roux sat there. Normally she would have argued with Kaiba, but she was tired, afraid and feeling hopeless.  
  
Kaiba stood on the curb. He put down his briefcase and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. It had been a terrible evening for him, despite having found the millennium stone. His fingers clenched into fists.  
  
~ It just had to be Roux who has the ring! ~ He thought to himself angrily. If it had been anyone else he would have been quite happy. But no, it had to be Roux, the one woman that Kaiba truly despised.  
  
Behind him he could hear Roux sighing to herself, but he didn't care, and he didn't look back at her. He knew she wouldn't try to run off. She felt too over-powered by him, even if he had saved her.  
  
Within a moment a limo came, it's headlights shone directly into Roux's eyes as she looked up to see what was coming. Kaiba unfolded his arms and looked back at Roux. "Get up, we're leaving!" he told her sinisterly.  
  
Roux hugged herself for both warmth and comfort. She took a few steps towards Kaiba and watched as the black limo pulled up next to the sidewalk and stopped. The limo driver got out of the front seat in an instant. "Sir, are you all right?" he called.  
  
"Fine!" Kaiba insisted as the driver opened the back door for Kaiba, but Kaiba only took Roux's wrist and flung her into the limo, hissing at her to sit back and shut up before turning to the driver. "The nearest jeweler. And step on it!" he told the driver, and then got in himself.  
  
Roux seemed to melt into the limo's comfortable leather seats. They seemed to shift and take the shape of every curve along her body to provide only the best comfort. It was warm inside the limo, and in an instant Roux realized just how tired she was. Slowly she laid down on the several seats to the front, and ignored Kaiba as he got in and sat across from her.  
  
Roux closed her eyes softly and nestled herself into the comfort of the chairs. She could feel Kaiba's glare on her, but she couldn't open her eyes, she was too tired. Within a moment or two she was sleeping soundly.  
  
Kaiba sat back and crossed his arms, staring at Roux intensely, but with a shrill look over his fine features. How he hated this girl, and here she was, the bearer of the Millennium Stone, the one girl in the entire world he would have hated to have to protect. In the back of his mind Kaiba could feel someone mocking him. Was it Ishizu? Perhaps this was her idea of a cruel joke, making him protect the one woman he truly hated.  
  
Kaiba looked out the window and watched the city's passing lights. It had been an eventful evening, a horrible evening, and yet if it hadn't happened Kaiba wouldn't have found the millennium stone, and it would have been in the hands of Marik. Thus Kaiba wouldn't have been able to retrieve the stone, nor any hope of getting back the millennium rod.  
  
He sighed and laid his head back; listening to Roux's gentle inhales and exhales as she slept. The anger waved over him and was gone as he found himself surrendering to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
**** I have a four-day weekend here, so I have plenty of time to write! Yay! ^_^ More chapters coming soon! **** 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Prisoner

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Marik sat alone in the darkness, staring out the window of his room at Domino City with a shrill smile over his lips. He ran his finger over the designs on his Millennium Rod, set down on the table in front of him.  
  
He thought about how powerful he would become with both the Millennium Stone and the Millennium Rod in his power, not to mention his Egyptian god card. And once the tournament began, he would duel against Seto Kaiba and that pathetic Yugi Moto to attain their cards, and then he would have the power to become Pharaoh at long last.  
  
He chuckled to himself at the thought of his fiendish plan. He looked over at the clock on the wall. It was nearing one in the morning. He had set out his goons to find the bearer of the Millennium Stone, Kale Tori's ex-wife, a little over an hour ago. They would be heading back about now with her and the stone in custody.  
  
Marik thought about how deliciously his entire plan had come together. Without mere hesitation or remorse he had easily killed Kale Tori and had also gotten out the information that he just needed. Marik grinned to himself when he thought back to that night in Tori's apartment, and when he had thrown down his ex-wife's picture at his dying body.  
  
Mischievously he remembered how he had been holding that picture for a long time, even before he had spoken to Kale. His ex-wife was a remarkably beautiful young woman, no doubt to be a successful model, and if all things went as he planned, he could very well been looking at his future queen for when he became pharaoh.  
  
Silently he just prayed that she didn't know how to wield the millennium stone. If she did, things could be much more difficult for him. He knew she wouldn't let the stone go without a fight, especially if Shaadii had reached her. But he knew someone like her could be easily overpowered.  
  
A knock came to his door, and easily Marik looked over his shoulder. He grinned to himself, the goons had returned. "What is it?" he called.  
  
The guard opened the door and came into the room, and bowed down his head shortly. "Master Marik, I have news."  
  
Marik grinned and stood. "Go on, what is this news? Have my men returned with the girl yet?" he asked, trying not to sound eager.  
  
The guard gulped, and Marik's grin fainted and he raised an eyebrow. Was there something wrong?  
  
"Sir they have not returned for quite some time, we tried to call but there was no answer, and when the car arrived at their location." he trailed out for a moment.  
  
Marik's hands clenched into fists. He hated when people stalled, especially when it was about one of his plans. "Go on!" he demanded.  
  
The guard cleared his throat nervously. "Well, they were all unconscious sir."  
  
Marik scowled. Unconscious? His men were big guys, what could make them all go unconscious in the middle of a public street in the middle of the night? "What about the girl?" Marik insisted testily.  
  
The guard shrugged. "Nowhere to be seen, sir."  
  
Marik's teeth clenched together, and he turned around and grabbed his Millennium Rod to control his anger. He tried to crush it within his grasp, but it was no use. A millennium item could not be so easily destroyed.  
  
Marik tried to calm down; he just needed to think these things through. He turned around and looked once again to the guard. "Find out what knocked all those men out and come to me with an answer by this time tomorrow, do you understand?" the volume in his voice was escalating.  
  
The guard nodded nervously. "Yes sir."  
  
"And find that girl!" Marik demanded, raising his Millennium Rod and scaring the guard almost out of his mind.  
  
"Y-yes sir, we're right on it!" and without looking back, the guard ran from the room and left Marik in silence.  
  
Marik sat down and thought to himself. What could have made his men go unconscious like that? It must have been some sort of attack; there wasn't any other explanation. And if they had called for the car, that meant that they had found the girl and had her in their custody. What had stood in their way?  
  
~*~  
  
"Shaadii, what happened?"  
  
When Roux opened her eyes she had found herself in a dark room, lying in the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. When she woke she didn't know where she was, and she barely remembered what had happened the night before. All she knew was that she was in what looked like a guest bedroom.  
  
For an instant when she woke up she looked out the window and thought she was back at the Wheeler apartment, and her heart gave an excited beat. When she had gotten up to see if Joey and Serenity and everyone were there, she didn't recognize the room in the least. She couldn't have been at the Wheeler apartment, everything was too different. Everything was too unfamiliar.  
  
But she sat up to clear her head and try to think things through, suddenly she looked ahead of her and Shaadii was sitting in the leather chair next to the dresser, watching her intently.  
  
She gasped and then recognized him, and carefully she spoke. "Shaadii, what happened?"  
  
He lowered his gaze. "It is what I have feared. The man who killed your ex- husband, who is looking for the Millennium Stone, is Marik Ishtar."  
  
Roux had never heard this name before. She shook her head. "Who?"  
  
Shaadii closed his eyes softly. "In his childhood he was a tomb keeper, one who was given the Tomb Keeper's Initiation. He was destined to stay in the tomb until the all-powerful pharaoh returned. But Marik hated this destiny of his, and thought it absurd to have to pledge his life to a pharaoh." He paused for a moment. "What was once a pure heart was corrupted by evil. Marik took the Millennium Rod from his father and used it against him, and he proclaimed that in time he would be the one to hold the power of all three Egyptian god cards, and as many Millennium items he could rest his hands on, so that he may one day become the pharaoh."  
  
Roux paid close attention to Shaadii's story. It seemed to fit into place. It explained why he was after her Millennium Stone, why he had gone to Kale for it, and why now he was hunting her for it. Everything fit into order.  
  
"Shaadii how do I stop him?" Roux asked, looking at the ring on her finger, searching for answers.  
  
Shaadii sighed very softly. "You can't. Not now, at least."  
  
Roux looked at him softly, and she bit down on her lower lip. "Well then what should I do?"  
  
Shaadii paused. He knew what he would say to her next would not please her in the least. Nevertheless, she had to know. He looked up at her, directly into her eyes. "The reason why Seto Kaiba was so interested in your ring, in the Millennium Stone, was because he was destined to find it." He paused, and watched Roux's eyes fill with confusion. "It was his destiny to find it, and protect the one who held it."  
  
Roux let out a soft groan. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Shaadii nodded. He had indeed foreseen how Kaiba and Roux despised one another, all the events that involved them and the situations that made them loathe each other. He had seen it all, but he knew they had to cooperate.  
  
"First, before anything, you must allow yourself to stay under Seto Kaiba's protection, and not bring yourself to danger." Shaadii said softly.  
  
Then suddenly he jerked his head in the direction of the door, his eyes filled with alertness, and then slowly he disappeared before Roux's eyes. Roux tried to call out to him, but he was already gone before the words could escape her red lips.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Roux's heart seemed to stop when she heard the door open, and she looked over, and sighed with relief at who she saw.  
  
"Hi!" said the little boy standing in the doorway. "You remember me, don't you?"  
  
Roux smiled softly. "Of course I do. Mokuba, right?"  
  
Mokuba nodded sweetly, and then came further into the room. "Well we were wondering when you would wake up." He said and approached the bed. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Roux nodded. "Yes of course, I'm fine thank you." She looked around the room. "B-But where am I?"  
  
Mokuba giggled softly. "You're in the Kaiba Mansion, this is one of the guest rooms. Apparently Seto said last night you had fallen asleep and since you were both pretty tired he just brought you here and put you in a guest room."  
  
Roux nodded softly. "I see." She said, and the events of the night before returned to her in an instant. She remembered being chased through the darkness by the men in the suits, she remembered screaming for help, and then running into Kaiba. She remembered Kaiba giving her up willingly to the suits, and then demanding for them to let her go. And when he had finished them with the attack of his Blue Eyes White Dragon, he had demanded to see her ring.  
  
She sighed heavily. Every word Shaadii spoke was true; she could feel it in her heart.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Mokuba asked, watching her with his big round eyes. "Breakfast's downstairs in the dining room."  
  
Roux smiled. "That sounds wonderful, I'd like that." She stretched out her arms. "Would it be all right if I took a shower first?"  
  
Mokuba laughed. "No, it's no problem. There's a bathroom right next to this room, just go ahead and I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
Roux gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you, Mokuba."  
  
She found the bathroom easily enough, and as she was showering she wondered about the events of last night. She remembered getting into the limo and falling asleep on the seats, all the while knowing that Kaiba was watching her intently. If Kaiba had brought her here, which indeed he had, perhaps he was trying to protect her, even though she found it very unlikely that he would want to.  
  
When she finished showering she dressed and started to walk down the hall. She began to wish that she had asked Mokuba for directions, as the mansion was huge enough to begin with and she didn't have a clue where she was.  
  
Everything was nicely decorated and there were rooms upon rooms. Expensive paintings and pieces of art where set against the walls of the hallways and as she passed them she thought about how much they must have cost.  
  
Seto Kaiba sure was rich, but then again he was a CEO millionaire with his own company. Why wouldn't he be rich?  
  
Finally she found a flight of stairs that went down into the foyer of the house. Roux smiled softly and congratulated herself for being able to find the stairs, if nothing else. The dining room wouldn't be too far away now, would it?  
  
In a moment she didn't even have to worry about it, because she looked over and Mokuba was coming towards her. "Roux!" he called to her and started to wave his hand. "I'm sorry, I should have waited for you. I forgot that you wouldn't know your way around."  
  
Roux smiled. "It's okay Mokuba. I found the foyer at least."  
  
"Yeah, you're lucky." Mokuba said, his face beaming. "When we have guests over, and we usually never do, they couldn't find the stairs or foyer to save their lives. A person could die wandering around these hallways." He smiled, and then he took her hand. "Come on, the dining room's this way."  
  
Roux didn't have much choice but to follow Mokuba as he dragged her along the hallways towards the dining room.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba tapped and clacked furiously at his keyboard as he sat in his office, the warm sun against his chair, heating the leather to warm his back. It would have been a nice feeling, but he was so hateful at this point in time that nothing could make his mood lighten.  
  
He had been forced to bring Roux home with him last night, and that made him angry. She had fallen asleep in the limo as they were driving, and since Kaiba himself was fairly tired, he decided there was no point in going to a jeweler, there probably wouldn't be one open that late anyway. Having to bring her home was irritating.  
  
The thought that that girl was in his house right now sickened him somehow, it made him flare with fury inside and out. When he arrived at the office that morning the secretary didn't even say a word to him; she knew it would be too dangerous, so she kept her mouth shut.  
  
And she just had to be the girl to bear the Millennium Stone. That infuriated him above all other things. If it had been any other girl he would have been perfectly happy, but no. It had to be Roux Matuko, the airhead fashion model that cheated during a practice duel and didn't have a clue about the powers to that stone she held.  
  
~ I hate you. ~ he growled to himself, thinking, but trying not to think, about Roux.  
  
As he typed at the laptop he tried hard not to think about it. He found that it would go away eventually with the upcoming events of the business day, and soon he wouldn't have to worry about her until later.  
  
At one point he looked up, just to match his curiosity, and saw Ishizu standing there in the middle of the room, her eyes set on him. "Seto." She said to him.  
  
Kaiba's hands clenched into fists and he slammed them on the desk before rocketing out of his chair in mortal fury. "You have some explaining to do!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Calm your fury," she said softly and held out her hand to him, as if to stop him. "I know you are angry, and I know you feel you are being tested."  
  
"Being tested, oh that's rich! You never said it would be Roux who held the Millennium Stone!" he snarled at her.  
  
Ishizu's lips curved just a tiny bit, so tiny you could hardly tell there was a difference. "Why Seto I didn't think it would make a difference."  
  
But Kaiba saw the laughter in her eyes and the smile on her lips, and white- hot anger intoxicated him. "Don't you dare laugh at me! You knew all along that I hated that girl right from the beginning!"  
  
"How could I, Seto?" she asked sincerely. "I appointed you with this task long before you even laid your eyes upon her."  
  
He didn't think that made any difference. Somehow she had known. Her Millennium necklace, yes that had to be it. She could see the future, and she had seen that Kaiba and Roux would hate each other, and yet he would be assigned to protect her.  
  
Kaiba growled and sat down, and without another look at her he continued on with his work. "You can forget about the entire deal," he said to her in a very businessman voice. "Because I'm not doing it. I refuse to protect her."  
  
Ishizu raised an eyebrow, as though she knew he was lying. "Oh really? You would risk the Millennium Rod, and the Stone, and Marik's Egyptian god card, just because you hate this girl?"  
  
Kaiba didn't answer.  
  
"The Seto Kaiba I know would never back down from a challenge," Ishizu pressed, knowing it would trigger his inner-feelings. "Why are you so afraid of this girl?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of her, I HATE HER!" Kaiba yelled at Ishizu, slamming his fists on the desk.  
  
The intercom buzzed shortly, and temperamentally Kaiba pushed the button. "WHAT?"  
  
"Sir, is everything all right?" came his secretary's nervous voice.  
  
"Everything's FINE!" he demanded, and took his finger off the button, and faced Ishizu again.  
  
Ishizu looked rather stern, and she stood very straight and erect. "If you are not afraid of her, then there is a part of you that is fighting the truth." He raised an eyebrow. "I promised you that you would have back what was taken from you after this task was complete."  
  
Kaiba glared at her. "If you make me protect her, I will have my vengeance."  
  
Now Ishizu smiled widely, and it irritated him. "Of course you will Seto. Vengeance." Then she began to laugh quietly to herself, and disappeared slowly from sight. Kaiba was glad she was gone, if she had stayed much longer his patience would have been tested greatly.  
  
Kaiba buried his face in his hands, running his longer fingers through his hair, frustrated and confused. He felt so stuck, like he was wedged between what he wanted to do, and what seemed right. Deep down he knew that if Roux was being hunted for the stone, she should be protected. But then again he despised her so much, why should it be he who should have to suffer for it?  
  
All for the Millennium Rod, the Millennium Stone, and the Egyptian god cards. Were they worth such a high price?  
  
Kaiba spent the entire afternoon thinking about it, and watched as the sky turned and the clock ticked, and by the end of the business day, he had made his decision.  
  
~*~  
  
Roux and Mokuba now sat in the back of the limo as it drove smoothly and sleekly through the streets of Domino City, heading towards the Kaiba Corp building, which lay on the other side of town.  
  
Roux and Mokuba had spent the day together, as they were told to await for Kaiba's word on what was to be done with her. Together she and Mokuba had toured the mansion, Mokuba telling her a story or a funny thing that happened with each room, and why his brother had decorated it in such a matter.  
  
They had gone to the library, the many spacious bathrooms, the main living room, the recreation room, and many other rooms and Mokuba grew more and more excited telling her more about each room, without seeing that she was getting a little bit bored.  
  
But Mokuba was so adorable and so full of life, she wouldn't dare disappointed him.  
  
Then they had spent the rest of the afternoon doing various activities within the mansion. They didn't leave on two accounts. One the guards standing at the gate wouldn't let them leave because Kaiba had given them straight orders that the girl was not to leave until a decision was made. Two, Roux was still scared to death of what had happened the night before, and didn't want to go out alone.  
  
Although she didn't appreciate being locked inside a spacious mansion, Roux decided it was for the best, and was rather surprised that Kaiba would go to such a length to make sure she stayed put.  
  
She would have thought he'd let her run loose, get captured, even killed, it wouldn't matter to him. This whole new change of moods had altered her thoughts about him. Not for long, however.  
  
Roux was nervous when she was sitting in the back of the limo. She picked at her fingernails and thought desperately about what Kaiba would say. They were on their way to pick him up from Kaiba Corp, and then they were going to drop her off at her hotel.  
  
Kaiba may have had to protect her, but there was no way he was going to have her stay in his house, rude as it was, that was just how Kaiba was.  
  
Mokuba didn't say much on the ride to the Kaiba Corp building. He studied Roux intently, smiling softly, thinking of how nice she was, how pretty she was, what a pity it was there she and his older brother hated each other. Had they liked each other just a little bit, Mokuba would have dared to make them into a couple.  
  
But at this point in time, that was like playing with fire, and Mokuba knew it.  
  
The limo stopped in front of the building and waited. Roux, who sat on the side seat opposite from the door, kept looking out the window at the entrance to the building, chewing on her lower lip, hiding her ring from view.  
  
Within minutes she saw Kaiba come stalking out. She shivered. The glare in his eyes was scornful and cold. She was terrified as to know she had to sit in the same car with him for a little while. She was shaking. She couldn't stop.  
  
The driver opened the door for Kaiba, and he climbed in, not looking at either Mokuba nor Roux. He didn't say anything, he just sat and stared at the floor until the driver started the limo and began driving.  
  
The silence made Roux even more nervous. She knew there was something wrong. But she wouldn't push it. She waited patiently, even as she was shaking almost uncontrollably. She knew she had to stop. The slightest movement from her could irritate him greatly, and she knew it.  
  
Roux was thankful it was Mokuba who broke the silence. "Well Seto?" he asked softly.  
  
Roux watched as Kaiba closed his eyes tightly, as though he were enduring great pain. He made no sound and didn't move as he seemed to be lost inside his own thoughts for several minutes.  
  
Mokuba and Roux exchanged a rather confused and curious glance, and then in unison they both looked to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba rested a bit, pulling down his shoulders and letting out a breath. Then he sat back and tilted his head back, against the seat, so he wouldn't have to look at them. "You don't have to be afraid any more." He told Roux seriously. "You're under my and Kaiba Corp's protection now."  
  
~*~  
  
**** Okay then, now that that chapter is finished, I have to retire for a little while to get some more ideas for this story. Basically I have it all planned out, but there are a few surprising things about to happen, in which I need to plan for. ^_^ **** 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Old Friend

****Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Old Friend  
  
A rather scary surprise awaited Joey when he and Yami Yugi slumped over to the Domino Hotel, with his fists shoved in his pockets and his head hanging. For the entire day, almost, Joey had been in his room thinking about Roux, and about their argument the day before. Given the time to think about it, he had come to a conclusion.  
  
Indeed Roux had been right, and Joey was wrong not to have faith in her because she was a model. He hadn't even known it himself until he had talked to her about it. Not even when he had put the Red-Eyes Black Dragon into her deck. He felt terrible about it, and he should have gone after her that night, but he needed the time to think.  
  
Joey had also talked to Yami Yugi about it. They had been talking about it on their way to the hotel. Yugi had been great about the whole situation after Joey had told him everything. However he did manage to give Joey one of his pep talks on the way to the hotel, talking about how friends support one another no matter what, and they're always there, and that one should have faith in their cards.  
  
Joey admitted that Yugi was right, and as they were walking, Joey kept on thinking about Roux's reaction. Would she take kindly to his admittance? Or would she be angry with him for not seeing it before? He didn't know the answer.  
  
"Don't worry, Joey." Yami said strongly as they were walking. The sun was setting and cast the glow of orange across the city, leaving the two boys in the sun as they walked. "I'm sure Roux will forgive you, maybe not right away, but she will. I don't think she's one to keep a grudge."  
  
"I dunno, Yug." Joey said indifferently. "What if she never speaks to me again?"  
  
Yami put his hand on Joey's shoulder. "I can assure you that won't happen." He told Joey encouragingly. "You just have to show her that you believe in her, no matter what."  
  
Joey looked over at Yugi, and smiled for the first time in about twenty hours. It was times like this Joey was glad he was friends with Yugi. Yugi was always there to give advice when someone wanted it, and in the end he never judged you for it. Joey suspected his life would have been a lot different if he hadn't met Yugi Moto.  
  
The hotel came to view. Yugi heard Joey sucking in breath to prepare himself. Yugi smiled to himself. He knew that Joey was nervous and that he didn't want to lose Roux as a friend. As long as Joey was considerate about Roux's feelings and beliefs about the duels and about everything, Yugi knew Joey would be all right.  
  
They went towards the hotel and climbed the steps to the front entrance, where the doorman gave them both a stiff look, but said nothing as he opened the door for them. Once they were in the lobby, Joey turned to Yugi.  
  
"Wow, can you believe they got a guy at the door to open it for ya?" Joey whistled impressively. "Talk about royalty."  
  
Yugi chuckled to himself. Joey was impressed by the strangest things.  
  
They approached the front desk shortly. The man at the desk was not looking pleased to see them in the least. He frowned disapprovingly and stood up very straight. When Joey and Yugi came up to the desk, the man studied Joey intently, and Yugi only for a moment, as no one really dared to stare at Yami Yugi very long in fear of getting killed.  
  
"Can I-" he paused and cleared his throat. "Help you, in any way?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure ya can pops." Joey said. "Um listen, I need to talk to a guest of yours, it's really important."  
  
The man looked disgusted. "A guest here, at this hotel?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
The man shrugged. "Very well, which guest would you like to see? I can run a bellboy up."  
  
"Roux Matuko please." Joey said politely, and then irritatingly began tapping the bell on the counter.  
  
The man at the desk sneered at Joey's insane tapping of the bell and in a quick movement snatched it away from under Joey's finger. "I'm terribly sorry, but Miss. Matuko has not been here in the last several days, and even if she was I'd doubt she'd want to speak with the likes of you." The man added harshly.  
  
Yami Yugi crossed his arms and gave the man a deadly stare.  
  
"Wha? You mean Roux's not here?" Joey asked, praying that he had heard the man wrong.  
  
The man sighed. "If you wish for me to repeat it I shall, Miss. Matuko has not been here in the last several days, however she asked us to keep her room for her, so-"  
  
"Wait a minute pops! You mean to tell me that she's not here?" Joey asked concerned. "She didn't come back last night?"  
  
"You didn't receive a phone call or anything from her?" Yami piped in, growing a little worried.  
  
The man shook his head. "No I'm sorry, Miss. Matuko has not been here for several days, including last night."  
  
Joey and Yami left the man at the desk, saying thanks but knowing he didn't really deserve it. They were halfway to the door when Joey stared flipping out. "What could have happened to her? If I know Roux, she doesn't know anyone else in the city!"  
  
"Joey, calm down." Yugi said sternly.  
  
"And if she didn't come here last night and she don't know anyone else in town where is she? Where was she last night?" Joey ran his hands frantically through his hair. "Yug, we gotta do something! What if she's in trouble or something?"  
  
"Don't panic!" Yugi insisted. "If we work together I'm sure we can find her. All we have to do is look in the obvious places." Yugi pointed out. "Now think; where would she go if she didn't come back to the hotel?"  
  
Joey thought for a moment, tapping his chin. Where would Roux go if she didn't go back to her hotel? Where else could she have gone? Who else did she know in Domino City, besides all of Joey's friends?  
  
Suddenly Joey snapped his fingers. "Pegasus!" he cried out suddenly, and everyone in the lobby looked over at them rather confused and irritated.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Great, Joey! That'll be the first place to look. Let's get going."  
  
They both headed out the doors. The doorman held the door for them and Joey was so frantic to get moving over to Pegasus' house that he skipped a few of the steps leading down to the driveway, and began tripping.  
  
"Whooa!!" Joey shrieked out as he tripped down the stairs, and then landed face first into a long, jet black limo. Yugi shook his head and quickly went down the steps to help Joey.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey stepped away from the limo, rubbing his nose. "Yeow, that smarts! How'd ya like that, running into a limo?" he turned to the side and saw that the person in the back seat was getting out of the car.  
  
Angrily Joey started shaking his fist. "Hey nimrod, wanna tell your driver to watch where he's going? Sheesh, he's driving like a maniac!"  
  
Joey shut right up when he saw Kaiba get out of the back seat of the limo, and give him the dirtiest look ever. Joey bit his lip but still held his ground.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Wheeler. Were the people inside astonished to see someone like you wandering around?" Kaiba scowled. "And there's nothing wrong with my driver, it's just like you to run into a car, you're so clumsy."  
  
Joey went red. "Aw yeah?" he asked angrily. "Well for your information I wouldn't be so frantic right now if-"  
  
Joey was instantly cut off when he watched Kaiba offer his hand to someone in the limo, and the person took his hand and climbed out. Joey saw the flash of the golden hair and the red lips, and when those familiar, jeweled eyes smiled over at him, Joey just went nuts. "ROUX!"  
  
Roux saw Joey and she smiled instantly, and was rather taken aback when he just flung himself right at her and landed in her arms. He grabbed her tightly and seemed to refuse to let go. Roux hugged him back. She was so happy to see him.  
  
Yami smiled and walked towards them. He observed Kaiba standing to the side rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Yugi raised an eyebrow. What would Roux be doing in the back of Kaiba's limo?  
  
"Joey, I'm sorry about what happened the other night." Roux said frantically. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Nah, I'm the one who should be sorry." Joey laughed. "I should believe in ya, no matter what, whether or not you win or lose a duel. Winning's not important, it's about believing in yourself. So I'm sorry." He said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Roux smiled at him, and she felt tears threaten to come to her eyes. She hugged to him again. "Joey I'm sorry I ran off last night. I'm so glad to see you."  
  
Joey patted her back. "Yeah, where you been at?" Joey asked. "That aging bafoon at the desk told us you ain't been here for a few days. Where were you?"  
  
Roux's soft smile was gone and what was left was a rather questionable look. Then she bit softly on her lower lip and looked over. "Well." She looked up at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba didn't look amused when Joey looked up at him, his eyes demanding of an explanation. Joey's eyebrows burred questionably. "Yeah, why'd you have Roux in your back seat there, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba's lip curled in detest. "Well, if you hadn't been so blind, you would have known that your little blonde run-a-bout was almost kidnapped last night."  
  
Both Yugi and Joey's eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
"Say WHA?" Joey blurted out loudly, and turned to Roux. "If this true?"  
  
Roux shrugged. "Yeah. Right after I left your place, I was walking through the park and these guys confronted me." She hated to relive the whole experience in her head again. She would be glad never to speak of it again.  
  
Yugi crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Hmm, it had something to do with the Millennium Stone, didn't it?"  
  
They all looked over at him. Kaiba was rather surprised that Yugi knew about it.  
  
"Yeah, actually." Roux said. "We found out that the guy who wants the stone is a guy named Marik." Roux told them both, wary of people around who could have been listening.  
  
Yugi's brows furred in anger. He knew Marik Ishtar all too well. He was rather surprised that Marik was here in Domino, but then again he hadn't really expected Marik to miss out on a tournament, or to miss out on getting a millennium item.  
  
"Marik?" Joey growled angrily. "That two-bit mind-controlling nimrod! He'll get his if he ever comes near you again!" Joey told Roux protectively.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You won't have to bother."  
  
Yugi and Joey looked up questionably at Kaiba. He didn't look at them, he held his arms crossed against his chest tightly and pouted.  
  
"What are ya talking about, Kaiba?" Joey demanded to know.  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed intensely at Joey. "None of your concern, Wheeler. It's between me and Roux." He glared down at Roux. "And it's going to stay that way!" He snarled at her, having the feeling that once Kaiba was gone, she'd blab to everyone about what had happened.  
  
Roux scowled up at him. "Hey listen Kaiba, they knew about this probably before you did, I trust them."  
  
He pouted. "You can tell Yugi, but I wouldn't be so sure about Wheeler." Kaiba's eyes flashed detestfully at Joey.  
  
Joey growled and put up his fist. "What's that supposed to mean, Kaiba? I as much a friend of Roux's as Yugi is, and I could protect her if I needed to."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you couldn't protect anyone from a caterpillar, let alone Marik Ishtar."  
  
Roux and Yugi had to be quick in holding back Joey from attacking Joey. Kaiba stood as though nothing was the matter but Joey looked as though he was ready to take a few chunks out of the side of Kaiba's head.  
  
"You're really pushin' a button here, Kaiba!" Joey snarled furiously, his nostrils flaring.  
  
Kaiba shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing here, I have work to do." He said, turning to get back into the limo. But before he did he turned and looked at Roux intensely, after she and Yugi had let Joey go.  
  
"Remember our discussion," he reminded her sternly. "I'll be back here tomorrow afternoon to collect you."  
  
Roux nodded, but then Joey stepped in. "Oh no ya don't!" he said. "Listen, if Roux's being chased after now, there's no way we're gonna let her stay here by herself!" Joey crossed his arms. "If you were a proper protector Kaiba, I think you'd know that. She'll stay with us tonight."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'll be at the Wheeler residence tomorrow to collect you." He told Roux. She didn't say anything. She tried to ignore Kaiba's shamed glare as he got in the limo and slammed the door shut.  
  
On the way back to Joey's apartment, both Yugi and Joey had demanded for an explanation from Roux. Who were the guys chasing her? How did she know Marik was after her? And why, above all things, was Kaiba the one to protect her? None of it made any sense.  
  
Roux told them everything, one little bit at a time. She told them about her dreams with Shaadii, about seeing Kale and about being in Egypt and learning about the stone's powers. Then she continued on to the night before, where she had stopped at a park and was chased by the goons. And then she commenced to when she ran into Kaiba, and at first he was happy to give her up to the goons. But then he demanded them to let her go, and when they didn't, he summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon to take them out. Joey and Yugi exchanged glances of confusion.  
  
Then she told them how Kaiba knew about the stone and how he wanted it, and then she was in his limo and woke up in his house. She hadn't left out a single detail. She wasn't even half way done her story by the time they reached Joey's apartment.  
  
"Kaiba didn't really tell me much, it was Shaadii who explained. Apparently it's his destiny to protect the one who bears the Millennium Stone." Roux said, as she they all sat down in the Wheeler kitchen table, drinking hot cups of coffee. Serenity was already asleep and they didn't want to wake her, so they were especially quiet.  
  
"Why would it be Kaiba's destiny to do such a thing?" Joey thought. "He didn't seem too happy to accept it, I'll bet."  
  
Roux gave a soft smile. "No, actually. He did quite a bit of grumbling about it. And I don't blame him. I did my fair share too." She sighed softly, warming her clammy hands with the cup of coffee.  
  
"I'll bet he's just after the stone now to get an item, now that he's got an Egyptian God card." Joey huffed. "He'll do anything for power, that guy."  
  
Yugi looked over at Roux sternly. "Roux, how was Kaiba able to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon there in the middle of the street?"  
  
Roux shrugged. "I don't know, I was wondering about that too." She said and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "But then again he did sorta save me with it so I'm not asking questions."  
  
Yugi frowned considerably. If Kaiba were up to something, as to summon monsters on the street, it would certainly be worth looking into. Perhaps he had finally reached a breakthrough on his technology studies for gaming down at Kaiba Corporation. Yeah, that had to be the answer.  
  
Roux smiled at them both after awhile. "I'm glad you guys came along. I really didn't want to stay at the hotel by myself." She stalled for a moment. "In case Marik knew my location, you know?"  
  
Joey smiled sadly and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Roux, we wouldn't leave you alone ever. Not when you're in trouble, at least." He gave her a warm smile.  
  
Yami smiled as well. "Joey's right. And if Marik is to even try to capture you again, he'll have your friends to deal with first."  
  
Roux smiled. She took a deep breath in and hugged them both. "Thank you so much, you guys. You truly are great friends." But shortly after she had said this she yawned softly.  
  
"Here," Joey said, helping her up. "You're tired, you should get some sleep."  
  
Roux nodded. "Yeah, I am rather tired. I can manage." She told Joey, and slowly Joey removed his arm from her shoulder. "Thanks again you guys." She said, smiling brilliantly at both Joey and Yami before walking through the kitchen door and towards the hallway.  
  
Joey made sure that he heard her door open and close before he let out a pained sigh and collapsed onto the table. Yugi looked down at him and frowned in confusion. "Joey, are you okay?"  
  
"No I'm not okay." Joey said impatiently, mumbling into the table, but with his loud voice Yugi could still hear him. "I just found out that one of my friends was almost kidnapped last night and it was all my fault."  
  
Yugi shook his head and put his hand encouragingly on Joey's shoulder. "No Joey, you're not to blame."  
  
"Yes I am!" Joey demanded. "If I hadn't argued with her, or if I had chased after her after she left the apartment, she wouldn't have come anywhere near danger. I should have been smarter."  
  
"Joey we all made the mistake in not going after her." Yugi said. "Any one of us could have done it, and we didn't. We felt she needed some space to herself. So you see, it was just as much our fault as it was yours. But she's safe now and that's all that matters." Yugi looked up at the kitchen door, and smiling as though Roux was standing there, even though there was no one.  
  
Joey smirked. "Yeah, and with Kaiba claiming to protect her, I'm sure Marik will never dare to touch her again." Joey pouted, and leaned on his arm. "That's what I totally don't understand about this whole thing. Why Kaiba? He couldn't care about anyone to save his life!"  
  
Yami nodded. "I regret to say I agree with you on that, however protecting and caring are two different things. But perhaps in his challenge to protect Roux he could learn to care."  
  
Joey let out a big laugh. "Kaiba? Learn to care?" he laughed even harder. "That's pretty farfetched, Yugi. And you're pretty risky to say such a thing."  
  
Yugi shrugged softly, and a wry smile came over his lips. "Who knows, Joey. Perhaps Kaiba can change."  
  
Joey shook his head. "No he can't, Yugi. Believe me. And in Roux's case, he better not." He leaned back on his chair. "All he has to do is make sure she's safe, and that'll be fine with me."  
  
Yugi looked at Joey for a moment, and then broke the gaze by sipping the last of his coffee, which had gone cold and was distasteful.  
  
Meanwhile, in the guest bedroom, Roux lay in the bed, every muscle in her body told her to sleep, but instead she was wide awake, and found herself staring out the window to keep her occupied.  
  
Her entire life was changing so dramatically. Each day there was more news, more bad news, and then more worry and more fear. What had started out as merely a little competition had turned her life into an imaginative nightmare.  
  
She sighed. She wanted to sleep, and to dream away this entire mess, but she couldn't even blink. Her mind raced frantically with a million confusing thoughts, one right after the other, in which she didn't have the answers to. If she wasn't so confused and frustrated, she could have been able to figure everything out.  
  
So knew a few things, however. She knew her antagonist. Marik Ishtar, and if anyone were to approach her again saying that he wanted to see her, she knew to run, and not look behind. She had to, however, find out what he looked like, so if he had ever tried to approach her himself, she knew what he looked like, and have a head start on an escape plan, to make herself safe.  
  
Roux also knew that Seto Kaiba was to protect her. She fought the urge to groan in disgust. He hadn't been happy in the least to know the truth, and neither was she. They didn't even really talk about it either. He had told her that she was under his protection from now on, but he was a busy man so during the day she would stay out of sight, and in the evening he would collect her and keep her safe. It hadn't made her completely excited, or happy in any way.  
  
She thought about the stone on her finger. She knew Kaiba needed and wanted the ring. If it hadn't been for that stone, he would have just dumped her off with Joey and Yugi altogether and be happy to be done with her for the rest of his life.  
  
But then again he needed the stone, and she knew it. Seto Kaiba was trapped.  
  
Heavily, she sighed, and rolled onto her side to look out the window. She looked at her ring, and traced her finger over the patterns of the eye. She shook her head. "It's remarkable that so many should suffer such fear and doubt over so small a thing." She whispered to herself.  
  
Then she laughed. She wondered if she was dreaming. Quoting from, "The Lord of the Rings" was not one of her major ideas of fun.  
  
Nevertheless, there was something so odd about it. So much grief over a tiny object. It scared her, and she remembered her dream, when she was in Egypt with Shaadii. He told her that the Millennium Stone had intense powers that only she was destined to wield. She burred her eyebrows in confusion. So why could she not wield the power, is she was destined to wield it?  
  
A voice in her head started to speak. It sounded familiar, warm and friendly in her mind. It seemed to be coming from beside her.  
  
It came again, speaking to her a little more clearing, and the stone within the eye of the ring flashed again the brilliant red. The same flash the day of the practice duel, before she had drawn the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
The flash was gone.  
  
"Roux."  
  
Roux gasped softly, as she held the voice again. This time it was not in her head, but right beside her. Fearfully she could feel someone's weight pressing down on the sheets and covers of the bed, and the warmth at her knees gave her shivers.  
  
Immediately she looked over. She almost burst into tears.  
  
Kale, sitting on the side of her bed, smiling down at her.  
  
She shook her head, unbelieving. He was dead, he couldn't be there. Was she dreaming? Or was she just imagining it? Either way she knew he wasn't there, he couldn't have been there. But she was so happy to see him.  
  
"Kale, you can't be here." She said, raising her head a little.  
  
Kale smirked, and crossed his arms. "Oh, so like that's any way to greet your best friend?" he asked, amused.  
  
Roux smiled. Kale had the most irresistible charm. No mortal girl could resist it. "I'm sorry, it's just that, you can't be here. You died."  
  
Kale nodded. "Indeed I did, and it was brutal too. And when I reached the spirit world I was rather angry."  
  
Roux looked curious. "Why?"  
  
"Because I was almost finished my latest design for 'White Plum' when that little ass Marik sliced me across my chest." Kale complained, rolling his eyes and then smiling cheerfully. "That edition could have made me my fortune!"  
  
Roux laughed. "You already had a fortune, Kale. What are you talking about?"  
  
Kale shook his head. "Nah, I didn't have a fortune." He said to her, his eyes, even though they seemed to be of only his direct soul, filled with a soft sadness that Roux couldn't encounter. "I had money, but that wasn't the same as fortune." He touched her hand softly. His hand was cold and hard, but Roux didn't dare to move her hand. He smiled at her. "Only with you was I fortunate."  
  
Roux smiled, and had the biggest urge to hug him. But she felt herself glued down to the sheets beneath her. How she missed her, how she was so glad to see him now, and talk to him for what she felt would be the very last time.  
  
His eyes went round, and then serious for a single moment. "Roux, the danger you are in is rather critical." He told her sternly, and she was shocked by the change of tone in his voice. "You have to promise me that you will be safe, and not do anything too stupid."  
  
Roux was glad to see him smile, and she smiled herself. "Too stupid? Well I wouldn't be talking, Kale. You remember when we were dating and you made me a martini and got your tie stuck in the blender?" she gave him a mischievous smile.  
  
Kale's jaw dropped and was mockingly offended. "The only reason that happened was because you were distracting me by playing puppets with the kitchen tongs!"  
  
They both laughed heartily, and it felt good to laugh with him again, and they had done before so many times. Roux felt herself completely happy, and not worrying about really anything at the moment. Not until Kale had to bring it up again.  
  
"But Roux, you must promise me that you will be safe." He squeezed her hand softly. "I know it may seem sort of startling, but you need to do this to protect the stone and yourself." He spoke softly, and she knew what he would say next. "I know Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler are your friends and will stop at nothing to help you, but you must also find faith in Seto Kaiba."  
  
Roux sighed softly and hung her head. Softly shaking it, she mumbled. "Kaiba and I hate each other, we'll kill each other before Marik even has the chance to."  
  
Kale smiled and lifted her chin with his fingers. He stared into her deep eyes and gave her a comforting smile. "Perhaps you will, but nevertheless you must have faith in him. He has a job to do and he knows it, and if he wants to achieve what he truly wants, he'll have to stand by you and protect you with all his might." Kale grinned playfully. "And if he fails in any way possible, and you are hurt in any way, I will personally haunt him for the rest of his days."  
  
Roux couldn't help but laugh. She looked up at him. His sweet smile, his carefree hair, his charming eyes. She could never say no to him, she loved him too much. "Okay Kale. I will stick by him, and his protection. For you."  
  
Kale's eyes lit up brightly. "I know you will." He told her, and then he wrapped her arms around her, cradling her to him.  
  
Roux knew he was only a ghost, a memory in her mind, but he felt so real as he held her there. She clung to him like a newborn baby to her mother. She didn't want Kale to go, but she knew he had to, and he would go soon.  
  
Slowly he began to inch away from her, smiling softly at her, his eyes held sadness. Roux bit her lip, and then she remembered something. "Wait! Kale! How do I use the powers of the stone?" she asked urgently.  
  
Kale could only smile at her. "Simple." He said, and he was going transparent before her eyes. She watched as he was slowly disappearing into the room. She reached for him and heard his words whisper to her. "Just listen to your heart."  
  
And just like that, Kale was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Marik paced the dark room impatiently, staring at his feet, his hands behind his back. He was awaiting the test results from his men. He wanted to know what had attacked them the night before and stood in the way of his plans.  
  
Marik's anger grew the more he thought of anyone trying to foil his great plan. The Millennium Rod was sitting nearby on a table in the moonlight. He had the greatest urge to use it to destroy his boat, just to let out his frustation.  
  
The clock chimed, and he stopped and stared at it. One in the morning. Where was the guard with the results? If he had to go down to the medical room himself, and expose himself to the various servants on board the cruise ship, he would have been very angry indeed.  
  
His tension broke when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Marik shouted, looking at the door.  
  
The guard came in holding a piece of paper in his hand. He looked indifferent, although his facial expression showed a hint of confusion. Marik suspiciously stared. He turned to face the guard.  
  
"Well?" he asked expectantly, crossing his arms. "What have you found?"  
  
The guard cleared his throat. "Well we did the examinations of the men sir, and-"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Marik said negatively, waving his hand back and forth as if to swat an insect away from him. "What have you found?"  
  
The guard looked down at the piece of paper. "Well the doctor has confirmed that the attacks upon the men were caused by, well you won't really believe this, white lightning."  
  
Marik scowled. And he retraced the night before hurriedly. There hadn't been a thunderstorm or anything the night before, what was the guard playing at? "What the hell do you mean white lightning? Were they struck by lightning? There wasn't a drop last night!" Marik growled furiously.  
  
"Oh no sir," the guard said. "The doctor said it is the white lightning attack from a-" he checked the piece of paper. "Ah yes, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Marik's eyes widened in surprise. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon? No, that couldn't have been right. The only person in the world who held all three of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons was-  
  
"No, read it over. You're mistaken." Marik concluded, trying to shake the thought from his head, and waited for the real answer.  
  
The guard shrugged. "I'm sorry sir, but this is what the doctor said."  
  
Marik scowled. "It can't be right." He insisted. "Seto Kaiba owns the Blue- Eyes White Dragons."  
  
The guard cleared his throat nervously. "Well sir, then I suppose he was the one who stopped the men."  
  
Marik's eyes flared in anger. "Are you contradicting me?" he shouted.  
  
The guard's face showed great worry and he backed up. "Umm no sir, not at all!"  
  
"It couldn't have been Seto Kaiba," Marik snarled. "Why would he have any reason whatsoever to save a girl from my men?"  
  
The guard swallowed tightly. "Actually sir, one of our men testified."  
  
Marik eyed him suspiciously. "Go on."  
  
The guard nodded. "He said that they had encountered a young man on the streets, and he had given her up willingly to them. However when they said your name, he immediately insisted they release her, and when they didn't, he unleashed his dragon."  
  
Marik tapped his arm, lost in deep thought. This was a confusing situation. Why would Seto Kaiba be wondering around in the dark, find a girl, give her up to some goons trying to capture her, and then demand they let her go after hearing the name of Marik?  
  
And how was he able to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the middle of a public street?  
  
"Hmm," Marik said thoughtfully, and turned his back to the guard, and staring out the window. "I see. Now my plan had gotten more difficult. No matter. I can deal with Seto Kaiba myself," he looked at the guard over his shoulder. "But somehow he was able to summon the dragon in the middle of the street without a hologram system or anything. Find out how." Marik hissed in request to the guard.  
  
The man bowed. "Yes sir." And he left the room in a moment.  
  
Marik sighed and looked out the window, up into the lights of Domino City. He thought to himself in the dark.  
  
~ So now Seto Kaiba is in the game too, is he? This makes everything much easier. Now I will be able to win his Egyptian god card quicker than I thought. And if Kaiba Corp has created some new virtual system, it shall be mine soon. ~  
  
He laughed wickedly into the silence.  
  
~*~  
  
**** This afternoon I got a spectacular, spectacular idea for a sequel to this story. I'll finish this one first of course, and then perhaps I'll begin to write the sequel. What would you, the readers think, of a sequel? Of course that isn't really a fair enough question, as the story isn't near finished yet ^_^. But things are cooking, so we'll get there soon! Just hang in there ^_^ **** 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Progress

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
"Sir, the results have come back."  
  
Kaiba took the wad of paper from his secretary about a third into the afternoon, and carefully he studied them, with his back against the sun. His secretary stood still in front of his desk, observing as his blue eyes scanned over the paperwork.  
  
All the tests for his new equipment had been thoroughly successful. For the first time in awhile Kaiba smiled. He nodded to himself and flipped the pages. "Good." He said, and then tapped the sheets on his desk. "It's nice to see at least some things are going right for a change."  
  
The secretary knew not to intrude. If she so much put as a toe out of line, and into her boss's business, she'd be fired, and she knew it.  
  
"Finish construction and bring them to me." He told his secretary, writing down a note on the paper and then handing the wad to her. "And tell the men downstairs that the disk from the other night works beautifully."  
  
The secretary nodded. "Yes sir." She said, and disappeared through the door, leaving him in silence.  
  
He hurriedly continued to his work. The day had been nothing but good news for him. His morning meeting had been canceled, his laptop hadn't given him a bit of grief that day, and now he found out that the testing for his new Duel Disk Hologram Imagers were coming out all positive.  
  
To make the upcoming tournament a bit more intense for the final duelists, Kaiba had made plans for a new type of dueling disk that was portable, usable at any time, and inflicted real damage to the opponent. The beginning of the process had been a nightmare, as everything had gone wrong and nothing was right. But now it was turning out okay, and Kaiba was rather proud.  
  
He had been lucky that he was carrying the first prototypes of the new duel disk that night when he had come across Roux. Not only had he found the stone, but he had also found that his gizmo was off to a good start, when he had successfully called upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon and took out Marik's goons.  
  
Kaiba was in a happy mood for the rest of the afternoon, not bothered by anyone or anything, as he remained in his office, worked, and got a lot of work done. Soon Mokuba came into his office with a big smile on his face.  
  
Kaiba looked at his little brother. "What are you doing, Mokuba?" he asked.  
  
"Getting ready." Mokuba said, putting on his scarf.  
  
Worried, Kaiba thought that maybe he had promised Mokuba something and forgot. He quickly tried to think in his mind. Had he promised Mokuba anything that he wouldn't perchance remember?  
  
But Mokuba had seen that he had forgotten, and he laughed softly. "We're going to pick up Roux, remember?"  
  
Kaiba's mind flashed back into reality. He looked at the clock on the wall. Yes it was almost four o'clock. They would have to get going to be at the Wheeler's apartment before five or so. Kaiba sighed softly to himself as he shut down the laptop and gathered his things.  
  
He had been having such an enlightening day that he had clearly forgotten about having to pick Roux up from the Wheeler apartment that day. It dragged on his shoulders down to the limo, and he sat in silence.  
  
Mokuba was on the end of his seat, excited. Kaiba could see the anxiousness brewing in his little brother's big gray eyes. He was excited to see Roux. He always was.  
  
Kaiba shook his head softly to himself. That was bad news. If Mokuba liked her, that probably meant that he wanted to spend more time with her. And that meant that Kaiba would have to see her a lot more often.  
  
~ Not that it matters. ~ He thought bitterly to himself. ~ As she has the stone and it 'simply will not come off'. I'll be forced to see her no matter what. ~  
  
"What are we gonna do when Roux comes over?" Mokuba asked suddenly, cheerfully.  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba looked down at his brother. "Well I have to work."  
  
Mokuba frowned. "You always have to work, and she's your guest."  
  
"She's not a guest," Kaiba stated sternly. "And certainly not MY guest. She's just staying with us in the evenings until we can get that stupid ring off her finger. Which should be any day now." Kaiba thought, thinking about going to a jeweler and having the ring cut off her finger, and then having it for himself.  
  
It made him smile with pleasure. Just a little bit.  
  
The limo pulled up into the street and stopped in front of the Wheeler's apartment. Kaiba sat back and crossed his arms. "Why don't you go get her, Mokuba?" Kaiba sighed.  
  
Mokuba gasped. "Really? Okay!" and with that he jumped right out of the limo and went running up the steps, only to knock extremely loudly on the front door.  
  
Kaiba waited. He didn't look out the window to see what was going on. There was no way he would ever seem interested or concerned. Not in front of Yugi and his friends.  
  
But the time dragged on and Mokuba didn't return, and Kaiba was growing fairly impatient. He looked at the clock and looked out the window. Mokuba was standing in the doorway talking to Yugi and Joey who were having a pretty happy conversation with him, it looked like.  
  
Kaiba was about to growl at the driver to honk the horn when Mokuba came running down the steps, skipping one every now and then. He came up to the door but didn't get in. Kaiba looked and saw that Roux wasn't following. Kaiba's hands clenched into fists.  
  
Mokuba rapped on the window and Kaiba rolled it down. "What's the hold up?" he snapped.  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "Yugi and Joey say that she's asleep, and they would rather not wake her up." Mokuba said innocently, but Kaiba could see the disappointment in his eyes. "They wondered if staying here for the night would be better for her."  
  
Kaiba chewed on his lower lip. It infuriated him. Kaiba had told Roux specifically that he would be there around the early evening. If she had remembered that she wouldn't have dared to fall asleep, unless she was testing his patience and how far he would go.  
  
That had to be it. "Tell them no, it's not okay!" Kaiba demanded to Mokuba. "Tell them that if they have to throw water on her to wake her up, do it. But she's not staying here tonight."  
  
Mokuba grinned and his cheeks went bright, and in no time at all he went back bounding up the stairs.  
  
Kaiba sat back. The nerve of her, if she had indeed purposely fallen asleep when she knew they would be coming for her around this time. His nostrils flared and he shook his head slowly.  
  
Mokuba rapped on the window again. Roux once again was not with him. Kaiba was beginning to get fierce.  
  
"Mokuba!" he snarled. "What did I tell you? She is not staying here tonight!"  
  
"They tried to wake her up, but she just won't budge." Mokuba said innocently, growing slightly fearful that his brother was getting so pissed off.  
  
Kaiba shook his head and lurched himself from his seat. "Fine! I'll do it!" he spat and pushed his way out of the limo. Mokuba shut the door and followed his brother up the stairs, swallowing fearfully but curious as to what his older brother would do.  
  
Kaiba slammed against the door with his fist. His teeth clenched. He was not in the mood today to be bothered by childish games.  
  
Yugi answered the door, and cranked his neck to look up at Kaiba. When he did, he blinked unexpectedly. "Oh. Hi Kaiba." He said softly, and then smiled. "Roux's asleep and we thought that since she was so-"  
  
"Why the hell is she asleep?" Kaiba snarled testily. "She knew very well that I was coming around this time!"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment and then smiled brightly again. "Well we had a pretty busy afternoon. I guess it tuckered her out. She said she was just going to lay down for a little while and the next thing we knew-"  
  
"I don't care, Yugi." Kaiba breathed impatiently. "Wake her up, I'm not leaving her here for the night."  
  
Joey came into the room, followed by Serenity and Tea. They had just come from the guest bedroom. Kaiba looked over at them and knew that they had just been in to check on Roux. They were probably talking to her in the room while Roux 'pretended' to be asleep just to annoy him.  
  
"Oh, hi Kaiba." Tea said, and tried to give him a hearty smile. "Mokuba told you I think, Roux's asleep and she just won't wake up."  
  
Kaiba scowled at them all. "Did you try throwing some water on her? Plugging her nose? Do something, but do it fast and get her up. I have work to do and this childish game is wasting my time!"  
  
Joey leaned against the nearest wall and crossed his arms. "Kaiba why don't cha just let her stay here tonight? We'll keep an eye on her." Joey said sincerely.  
  
"Absolutely." Yugi said happily, smiling up at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "No. I was assigned with this stupid task and I'll fulfill it if it kills me." He said. "And believe me it will." Finally he just pushed past Yugi, Joey, Serenity and Tea and continued into the apartment. "I'm sick of this, I'll get her up myself!"  
  
They all watched as he disappeared down the hall, then they all shrugged at each other. They didn't know what the big deal was of letting her stay with the Wheelers that night, since she was asleep anyway.  
  
Kaiba could tell which room she was in because the door was slightly open and it was dark inside. He approached the door like a stiff shadow and pushed it open testily.  
  
He hadn't been prepared for what he saw before him.  
  
Roux lay on the bed on her side. The setting sunshine seeped in through the curtains and laid over her like a blanket of brushed gold tinge. Her hair, her skin, her red lips, and the rising and falling of her chest. She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing Kaiba had ever seen. And for a moment he had forgotten why he was angry.  
  
But it quickly returned. He shook away the thought of being attracted to her, and moved around the bed to where she was facing. He stared down at her sleeping form, who hummed softly in her sleep and dreamt of mystic places.  
  
Kaiba cleared his throat, reached down, and poked her shoulder, hard.  
  
She stirred, but not by a lot. She shifted for a moment, humming in her sleep, and then returning to her previous position. Her lips held a playful smile, as though in her dreams she was torturing him.  
  
Kaiba tried again. He poked her again, harder than the first time.  
  
She stirred again, and a mumble came from her ruby lips. Had Kaiba been one step further from her he wouldn't have heard it.  
  
"Not now." her sweet voice mumbled. "Too early to play."  
  
Kaiba would have blushed if he wasn't so confused, and irritated. Impatiently he tried shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She stirred, and when he shook her harder, she only mumbled again in her sleep.  
  
"Not now." she whispered, and the fall of her tone told Kaiba that she indeed was unmistakably asleep, and wouldn't wake up anytime soon.  
  
Kaiba sighed and hung his head, shaking it softly. If he was going to get her out of there, and indeed he was, because he refused to let her make a mockery of him, he was going to have to find some other way than waking her up.  
  
A thought came to his mind, but he tried to chase it away. What would the others think?  
  
At this point he didn't care. All he cared about was getting her to the limo, and taking her to a jeweler to get the ring cut off.  
  
Very carefully, shaking his head and hating himself for it, he bent down carefully, so he was almost on one knee, and very, very slowly he slipped his hands under both her knees and her chest. She stirred a little bit, but not enough to disturb him. With ease he lifted her up from the bed.  
  
She was light, was the first thing he thought, and she seemed to curl up into him as though it were a reaction to his touch. She rested her head on the crook of his arm and huddled against his touch, humming to herself.  
  
Kaiba was stuck between feeling both very ridiculous, and having the right mind to drop her on the floor just to wake her up, and feeling very strange, in which he just wanted to stand there like that forever and eternity. He didn't understand it. Something weird was flowing through him.  
  
He shook it away, and began to walk out of the room, and down the hallway. He could feel the heat of her body against him, but he tried to make it look as though he didn't care. And he didn't. He walked into the living and everyone looked over, with shocked expressions across their faces.  
  
Joey above them all was looking peaked. He couldn't even find words to speak.  
  
"Why won't you just leave her here, Kaiba?" Tea whined, irritating Kaiba even further.  
  
"Yeah, she would have been comfortable here." Yugi piped in.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'll bring her back tomorrow morning on my way to the office, sheesh." And he held her a bit tighter and continued in the direction out the door. "Let's go Mokuba." He said to his younger brother, who had made himself comfortable on the chair beside the door.  
  
"Yessum." Mokuba said, and waving bye to everyone in the apartment, he skipped down the stairs to follow his big brother.  
  
Mokuba couldn't stop grinning. ~ Wow, Seto's carrying Roux! I wonder what this means. Perhaps he really likes her or something. Maybe she has a sprained ankle and can't walk! Maybe she's faking it and he's going along with it for fun! ~  
  
A million thoughts came to Mokuba's mind happily, but far more came to Kaiba's mind as he very carefully went down the steps, and towards the limo. He tried not to look down at her, and he was careful not to breathe in her romantic scent. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs he felt her fingers grab a big of his jacket and pull, and then she murmured in her sleep.  
  
When Kaiba finally set her down in the limo on four seats, he found himself perspiring at the forehead, and nervous beyond belief.  
  
~*~  
  
All Roux remembered was falling asleep, and dreaming of nothing. It had been glorious, until she had opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of Seto Kaiba. She had almost screamed, but when she very carefully looked up into his eyes, she saw that he was already quite serious looking.  
  
Roux remembered everything. Opening her eyes to his familiar navy blue jacket and feeling his arms holding her without much effort, and her body against his. She had breathed in his scent, by accident, and couldn't help but admit that he smelled soo good!  
  
Thought after thought had raced through her mind as she felt herself being carried by this man who hated her so. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had carried her out to the middle of the road and dropped in her the street, so a car would run her over and kill her. But instead she felt him very gently place her on some seats in the limo, so she could lay down.  
  
When she had shifted purposely when the limo was moving pretending to be asleep, she had risked opening her eye a little, and seeing him staring at his feet, not saying a word.  
  
~*~  
  
Ishizu had been standing on the roof the Wheeler's apartment building. Her deep eyes had seen everything that had happened there that day. She had observed in secret as Seto Kaiba collected Roux Matuko from the Wheeler apartment, carrying her in his arms down to the limo.  
  
Ishizu had smiled when she saw this. She thought it was a good thing that Kaiba was finally taking this task a little more seriously, other than finding it no more than a waste of his time. He could have left her there with the Wheelers, but he didn't.  
  
~ Indeed Seto Kaiba is beginning to see the reality of this mission. ~ Ishizu observed thoughtfully. ~ If he only carries on like this, there may be hope yet. ~  
  
As she was thinking, she felt a presence join her. With ease she looked over, and saw Shaadii standing there beside her, looking down upon the road, as though he were watching something with great intensity. Ishizu wondered if he had been there the entire time.  
  
"The final piece of the puzzle has been set for Roux." Shaadii said softly, his eyes never leaving the road, which was vacant. "She knows of the stone, and of it's power. She also knows that she must allow herself to the protection of Seto Kaiba."  
  
Ishizu nodded. "All that needs to be done now is for Kaiba to fulfill the task, and not bring her to danger."  
  
Shaadii sighed softly. "It could be very difficult for him."  
  
"But have you not seen?" Ishizu questioned, looking over at him. "Did you not see what happened here about an hour ago?"  
  
Shaadii bowed his head and he nodded. "Yes, I saw it all." He confessed.  
  
"If Seto Kaiba has faith in this mission that I have befallen upon him, the world could be saved from my brother." She lowered her gaze in sadness. "I'd hate to see what would happen if Marik got anywhere near the stone."  
  
Shaadii nodded. He knew all too well the necessities of this mission. "And if Seto Kaiba does not complete this mission, the world will be in great peril."  
  
Ishizu said nothing, and she sighed deeply. She knew all too well what would happen if Marik had found the Millennium stone. She had foreseen it with her necklace. They all had to be careful not to let it happen.  
  
Without further words, both Ishizu and Shaadii disappeared from the roof and out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
**** I know this chapter was a little short, but fear not! The rest of the chapters will be longer from this point on, because of exciting things about to happen, and of course because we are approaching the finale of this story. OH! And be sure to check out my new Final Fantasy VII story that should be up sometime this week intitled "Progeny". ^^ Ciao for now! **** 


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Trapped

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (if I say it one more time I'll cry!) ****  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Trapped!  
  
Roux woke up.  
  
She found herself lying in a bed that was comfortable yet unfamiliar to her, in a room dark and closed from all light. She at first had thought it to be her bedroom in the Wheeler apartment, where she had fallen asleep. But then she remembered the day before, when Kaiba had carried her from the apartment and out into the limo.  
  
She was in the Kaiba mansion. She could recognize the hotel smell that it had.  
  
Yawning, stretching out her arms and throwing her feet over the side of the bed, Roux got up from the bed. Feeling comforted and refreshed, she glanced around the room. It was a large guestroom, larger than the one she had been in before at the mansion. The windows let in a soft pale moonlight from the hanging moon, the curtains lay still.  
  
There was no light under Roux's door, and the digital clock on the nearby bedside table read one o'clock in the morning. She didn't want to wake anybody by getting up and exploring the mansion, and she was pretty sure Kaiba wouldn't want her doing that either.  
  
Roux leaned against the headboard of the bed and brought her knees up to her chin. She let out a soft sigh and began to examine her fingernails for no reason at all. Not that they were particularly interesting, she just found it something to do for a little while.  
  
Then she noticed the ring on her finger, the eye stared at her endlessly, the stone crested within the eye glittered in the soft moonlight that escaped through the curtains.  
  
She remembered what Kale had told her when she had asked about the stone's powers. He hadn't said anything that could help her, only "listen to your heart". But what help could that be? What would the millennium stone know about heart if the power it possessed only had intentions of what seemed to be evil?  
  
R=oux couldn't understand it. If she were to listen to her heart to unleash the powers of the stone, what would happen? If it was her destiny to wield the stone, would she be able to use it's powers for good? Or would she be corrupted by its power, like so many before?  
  
Tightly Roux shut her eyes. She had to listen to her heart. That was all that she had to do, according to Kale, to unleash the power.  
  
But her heart wouldn't say anything.  
  
She let out a frustrated cry. If she were going to unleash the stone's powers to help her out, especially in the situation she was in now, she would have to find some way to listen to her heart. But if it wouldn't speak, what could she do?  
  
Sighing, she got up from the bed and went to the window, crossing her arms over her chest and staring out at the moon. It was entirely silent, except for the hissing of the wind through the window, and the hoot of an owl now and then. She felt an entire flow of relaxation wave over her.  
  
Again she closed her eyes. All she had to do was listen to her heart.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning as Kaiba slipped on his navy blue jacket, staring at the clock and thinking about how much work he could get done in that morning, a knock came at his door. Before grabbing his keys from the side table, he turned towards the door. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
The door opened and Mokuba poked his little head in and looked around with his big eyes, and he smiled happily when he saw Kaiba. "Hey big brother. Are we ready to go?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, not saying a word as he picked up his briefcase off the floor. = Mokuba frowned. He noticed his brother was a bit sullen. He looked a little red in the apples of his cheeks, and he hadn't said anything, and he hadn't tucked in his shirt. Mokuba instantly knew that there was something wrong.  
  
"Seto, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, coming inside.  
  
Kaiba looked down at his younger smile and gave him a smile. "I'm fine, Mokuba." He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."  
  
But in truth Kaiba was not fine, and he hadn't been able to sleep very well. He couldn't explain why, he felt all his senses and his mind confused as one. He didn't have a reason, no matter how much he searched his mind and sought through his thoughts. He didn't have a reason as to why he was feeling so awkward that morning.  
  
Carefully he followed Mokuba out of the room and down the hallway. He was able to straighten himself out once the sun from the windows hit his sapphire eyes, and he seemed to come alive again. Soon he wasn't feeling at all awkward or strange. Now he was feeling rather rushed.  
  
"Roux's in the limo," Mokuba told his brother as they were walking. "So we'll go down and meet her."  
  
Kaiba nodded. He remembered Roux being with them the night before- no, he remembered carrying Roux back to the limo out of the apartment, out of the Wheeler apartment.  
  
Suddenly the strange feeling struck Kaiba again. He suddenly felt woozy and dizzy all at once. He touched his forehead, and went down the grand staircase behind Mokuba, trying desperately not to show that he wasn't feeling so good afterall. But nothing would come in the way of his work.  
  
They went out the front door and towards the limo, which was waiting for them. The driver held the door open for them. Mokuba crawled in like a little insect, and Kaiba smoothly got inside, fearing that in his condition he might just whack his head or something on the roof. But he made it in safely and the door was shut behind him.  
  
Roux was seated across from him, looking well rested and particularly chipper. However when Kaiba looked into her eyes when they first saw each other, he noticed something hidden within her jeweled eyes. Something that looked almost like sadness.  
  
She only smiled to try and keep it hidden. "Good morning." She said, and her smile fainted, and she blinked heavily.  
  
~ She hasn't slept. ~ Kaiba thought instantly. ~ Not very well, at least. ~  
  
Kaiba didn't reply to her greeting. He crossed his arms and looked out the window at the mansion. The limo hadn't pulled away yet. He had the greatest longing to go back inside and up to his bed again to sleep for years. But he wouldn't.  
  
"So what are you going to do today, Roux?" Mokuba asked, swinging his legs back and forth, staring up at Roux with his eyes alight.  
  
Roux shrugged and smiled sadly. "I don't know, I'll probably just hang out with Joey today, nothing too serious."  
  
Kaiba's eyebrows burred in suspicion as soon as she had said this, and in an instant he looked over at her, and requested. "Why not?"  
  
Roux looked at him. Her eyes were full of question. Her expression showed that she wasn't expecting him to talk to her at all during that car ride. She blinked and few times and swallowed, and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't feel so-"  
  
"Don't feel so what?" Kaiba demanded the words before he could even think.  
  
Mokuba looked at him in confusion, and Roux looked at him in almost fear. Her jaw trembled, and then she remembered something. She didn't have to tolerate his tone, he may have had to protect her, but he didn't have to boss her around. She gave him a rather stern look. "Nothing." She told him.  
  
Kaiba's eyes flared with anger. "Tell me!" he told her angrily.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba squeaked, surprised to see his brother in this type of mood all of a sudden.  
  
Kaiba cooled off and relaxed back into his seat, and stared out the window once again. The limo started to pull from the house, and he was sad to see the house disappear from his view.  
  
Roux stared at Kaiba for a long time, but not too obviously. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly so demanding of knowing her moods? Roux looked down at her hands and tried to think about it.  
  
Kaiba wondered why he had gone ballistic like that. Did he think that because he was feeling rather strange and because she was feeling strange they were connected somehow? He shook his head. No, that couldn't be it. There wasn't possibility of it at all.  
  
Within ten minutes of tension, silence and boredom, the limo pulled over in front of the Wheeler apartment building. Roux gathered her stuff.  
  
Kaiba scowled at her. "The limo will be here at six." He told her sternly. "I dare you to fall asleep again."  
  
Roux gave him a chilly look and said good-bye to Mokuba before she got out of the limo and skipping up to Joey's apartment. Kaiba watched her out of the corner of his eye to make sure that Joey answered the door and let her in.  
  
When the car was rolling again, Mokuba gave his brother a rather betrayed look. "Why are you so mean to Roux? If you were nice to her, she'd be nice to you too."  
  
Kaiba smirked, and looked out of the window again. "I don't need her to be nice, Mokuba."  
  
~ I don't need her at all! ~ He thought bitterly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay then, what about Sherry Winter?" Roux asked, as she sat down at the kitchen table with the fresh green salad she had made for lunch.  
  
Joey said something through the food that was crammed into his mouth. Roux smiled and upon chewing and swallowing, his voice and words were more audible. "I think she got married to that kid who liked to put blueberry gum in people's hair." Joey took a moment to scan through his memory, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. They live in Tokyo too I hear."  
  
Roux gave him an odd look. "Really, at our age?"  
  
"Yup." Joey said and bit into his taco again. "Them and some other couple."  
  
They were referring to kids they knew when they were younger, as kids in Domino Elementary school. For the most part Joey had known where everyone was and what they were doing with their lives, and Roux didn't know on account of being a model, and being super busy.  
  
Roux dug into her salad rather greedily. It tasted so good, and she had been hungry. She looked up at Joey. He was biting into his third taco that day; there was a plate of them on the table that he kept retreating to.  
  
"You still wanna go to the square today?" Joey asked her, looking up at him while leaning down to take a bite from his taco.  
  
Roux nodded. "Sure." She replied, and they resumed eating.  
  
For a moment, Joey's entire mood seemed to drop considerably. Roux could tell just by the look on his face. It made her a little bit curious. She looked rather confused. "Joey?"  
  
Joey didn't looked up at her, he only murmured to her. "So, Kaiba came last night, huh?"  
  
Roux nodded. "Yeah, he-he certainly did." She sighed, and didn't really want to be reminded of the night before.  
  
"He carried you out of the apartment." Joey said, raising his eyes a little bit and looking at her.  
  
Roux continued to eat, without looking at him. "Did he?" she asked innocently, as though she had no clue whatsoever about what had happened.  
  
Joey nodded. "Yeah." He went back to eating.  
  
Roux studied Joey for awhile. It dawned on her that the blonde haired brown- eyed boy who sat across from her was her friend, and they had known each other for years, and yet she really didn't know anything about him. He knew practically everything about her, her past life and everything, but she had never bothered to ask him about anything. She felt guilty.  
  
And here he was asking her about Kaiba carrying her from the apartment. She sighed softly to herself. She had noticed how chummy Joey was with her ever since she had arrived for the tournament, and that he had stuck up for her and was loyal to her. Was it possible he felt more than just a friendship for her? Was that why he was upset about Kaiba carrying her from the apartment the night before?  
  
She put down her fork. "Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?" Joey asked.  
  
Roux blinked for a moment. "Is there-is there a woman in your life at all?"  
  
Joey dropped his taco in surprise, and stared as the beef, lettuce, and cheese fell out onto the surface of the table. He seemed to have been pulled into a trance. He sighed and started to clean up the taco. "Well-you know Mai?"  
  
Roux nodded curiously, and smiled to herself softly. All along she had known there had to be something between the two, between Mai and Joey. It was only a feeling, but Roux was certain there was some sort of chemistry there.  
  
"Well.I'd kind of like to think that someday we'd-we'd be an item." Joey confessed, and put down the taco on the plate and looked at Roux. His eyes were full of realization. Perhaps this was not only the first time he was admitting it to Roux, but also to himself.  
  
Roux nodded. "Do you think she likes you?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "I can never tell for sure, she's a confusing girl." He said softly. "I-I kinda like her, but I don't know if she likes me back."  
  
Roux smiled softly and touched his shoulder. "Don't worry Joey, if she doesn't like you more than a friend, she is still a friend, isn't she?" Roux smiled softly. "Just be glad for that, and maybe someday, if you're good, she'll like you just a little more." Roux thought that she sounded like a mother giving her son a pep talk about girls. Even though Joey was one of her best friends, she was glad he had a different interest other than Roux. A passion for Roux couldn't have helped either of them in the situation they were in.  
  
Joey just smiled. "My smart little psychiatrist." He said to her and grinned widely. "Where do you pick up on stuff like that?"  
  
Roux thought for a moment, and then she smiled softly. "I just try to listen to my heart."  
  
~*~  
  
Right away Kaiba was angry that he had forgotten his sunglasses.  
  
He was walking along the sidewalk of a busy street. He towered over most of the black-haired people who crowded the sidewalk going to and from different places along the boardwalk. People were talking quickly, shoving past him, and moving at a slow speed to make Kaiba very angry.  
  
Already he was wondering why he didn't take the limo, even though the Kaiba Corp laboratory backup team was only a few blocks from the actual building, which was why he had chosen to walk anyway. Besides the traffic was bad, and the limo would have had a hard time getting around it all.  
  
Kaiba stuck his fist into his pocket and walked along, staring at the black heads before him, gathered together in a large number, walking with an insane slow speed. He had to hug his briefcase close to his side or else he'd hit someone with it, or worse it would get stolen, and he couldn't afford that at all.  
  
At least it was a nice day out, he decided. Everything was lush and green, and the sky was bright and the birds were singing, even though you could barely hear them over the sounds of the traffic coming from the nearby intersection, where people sold fruits and newspapers. Still he had a lot of work to do, and he wasn't getting anywhere fast with this immense crowd.  
  
Soon as he walked he heard the sounds of music rise up from not too far away. When he looked, he saw that there was a great deal of people moving towards the city square. Kaiba blinked suspiciously, wondering what was going on, and then he remembered.  
  
There was another practice duel day going on in the square, and since it was almost noon, Kaiba guessed that the suits had brought out the barbecue and that's why everyone was crowding into the square.  
  
~ Humph, fools! All they want from me is a free meal! ~ he thought to himself dangerously, but continued to walk, because he was wasting time and he needed to get back to his office and finished off the daily work for that day.  
  
Kaiba was at least thankful that the headache, if it had been a headache at all, hadn't followed him throughout his daily duties. If it did, he would have been very grumpy. He touched his temple lightly with confusion. He hadn't known what on earth had caused him that headache earlier that morning. If it was a headache, and he wasn't even sure it was.  
  
It hadn't even started that morning either, it had started with a vengeance the night before, almost directly after they had picked Roux up from Joey's apartment. Kaiba's hands clenched into fists.  
  
~ She's probably doing it with the stone! ~ he thought angrily and he walked. ~ She's probably doing it just to bug me. Wait, what am I saying? I'd be beyond fascinated if that blonde-haired airhead bimbo even knew how to work the stone's powers, even if it is her destiny. ~  
  
Kaiba neared the shop, and he was glad that he was. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time going super slowly in among the crowd. Like a smooth dashing shadow, he found his way to the door or the workshop and stepped inside.  
  
It was a simple place, there was a desk at the front, and there were several shelves along the walls that held certain things to upgrade technology, and books about technological studies and instructions. Behind the desk was a door that led to the workshop.  
  
At the desk there was a teenager who was picking his teeth with what looked like a Sharpie pen, and was reading a magazine on the reviews of new computers games. Obviously he hadn't seen Kaiba come in. It wasn't a matter, Kaiba got his attention easily enough by slamming his briefcase on the counter and scaring the kid out of his wits.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" the kid cried and then laughed. "You scared the shit outta me, there guy!" he looked up at Kaiba, and his smile fainted when he met the chilly look in the CEO's eyes. "Wow, are you here to buy out the store, dude?" the teenager asked.  
  
Kaiba sneered. "Don't waste my time, kid. I'm looking for Mr. Pincott and if I don't see him soon I'll turn this entire lot into a strip mall, do you understand?"  
  
The teenager raised an eyebrow and began to back away from the desk towards the back door. "Okay, okay guy. Don't go cold." The teenager ducked his head into the door and started to shout around for Mr. Pincott.  
  
Kaiba stood straight, tall and furious at the counter. He didn't like to waste, and he didn't like kids disrespecting him. And he certainly didn't like his time, any of his time, being wasted.  
  
Within an instant, Mr. Pincott came waddling out the back door rubbing his dirty hands with a filthy rag. It made Kaiba shudder and pull back a little from the counter. Mr. Pincott grinned at Kaiba.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kaiba! It's so wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Is it? I'm assuming you have finished work on my hologram disks by now, as we talked about." Kaiba pressed dangerously.  
  
Mr. Pincott nodded. "Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba. We have finished and we should be able to release them back to your company by three this afternoon."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Good. Just send them to my secretary, and she'll compensate you for all of your troubles."  
  
Mr. Pincott beamed. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba."  
  
With that Kaiba took his briefcase and left the store. He was miffed as he walked up the sidewalk. That had been a complete waste of his time, and he could have used that wasted time for much more important things.  
  
Now that he was out of the store, Kaiba was wondering why he had gone at all. He could have easily phoned, and didn't. He decided to go out and see. But why?  
  
~ Probably to get some fresh air. ~ He concluded and began again to walk against the people on the sidewalk.  
  
It was taking forever to get past all these people who were charging past him to go to the Town Square for the free barbecue. They roamed like cattle with no place to go. In a way it sickened him, and he was glad he wasn't such a low life, like these people were. Even if he was walking the public sidewalk, he was walking it with style.  
  
The crowd had started to clear up by the time Kaiba could see the Kaiba Corp building ahead of him. He was glad too. He started to walk quicker, keeping his eyes firmly on the building, as though he was afraid if he looked away, it would be gone.  
  
Suddenly he heard something spoken in his ear that made him stop.  
  
~ Kaiba. ~  
  
Immediately he stopped, and looked around him. The people who passed him were talking among themselves, not even looking at him. He saw that there was no one speaking to him, and there was no one he knew there in the crowd.  
  
It had been a gentle voice on the wind, it sounded like it had been spoken just behind his ear. Kaiba grew suspicious, and wondered if he was imagining it. But then he heard it again.  
  
~ Kaiba. ~  
  
He had heard it more clearly that time. It was a male's voice, one that high and irritating. In a smooth motion Kaiba looked to his right, and into the scenery of the park that was across the street. His icy blue eyes saw through the moving traffic.  
  
Parents were having picnics with their kids, and little toddlers were running around and tripping on the grass. Kids were pulling streamers and throwing up confetti and flying kites. But one thing caught Kaiba's mind, and it infuriated him so.  
  
A tall, tanned figure with shocking white hair, a purple top and beige pants. Tedious amethyst eyes stared at him and laughed at him. Kaiba could recognize him from a million miles around.  
  
Marik.  
  
In what seemed like an instant, before Kaiba had really thought at all, he was approaching the park's gates, and watching Marik's eyes as they followed him; a mischievous grin was upon the Egyptian boy's face. Kaiba came towards Marik, and stopped a few yards from him.  
  
They stood in silence for awhile. Kaiba's eyes narrowed in a hateful way. Marik looked as though he just wanted to laugh at Kaiba, and didn't. Kaiba knew he was there because he knew that Kaiba was protecting the one who had the Millennium stone. Kaiba looked quickly, and he saw that Marik didn't have the Millennium rod with him.  
  
Marik grinned. "Seto Kaiba, interesting to see you out of the office."  
  
Kaiba didn't say anything, he just glared.  
  
"I hear you're the one guarding Kale Tori's ex-wife." Marik chided boastfully. "I realized it after I found out that your Blue Eyes White Dragon had inconveniently attacked my men in the middle of a public street."  
  
"They were asking for it, Marik." Kaiba spat. "And so are you, by approaching me like this."  
  
Marik crossed his arms and held his smile. "What on earth could be wrong with having a little chat in the park, Kaiba?" he chuckled. "I was rather surprised to hear you were the one to protect Roux Matuko. They certainly chose the wrong person, all you can do is game."  
  
Kaiba breathed in sharply, trying to control himself.  
  
"Oh, so you're not going to snap at me and tell me to shut up?" Marik's eyebrows raised impressively. "I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm not doing this to impress you," Kaiba snarled angrily. "However, I am doing this to retrieve the Millennium Rod, in which you had so absent mindedly taken from me."  
  
Marik laughed heartily. "So that's all you're after is it Kaiba? My Millennium Rod? I may not be telepathic but I can see in your eyes that you're hiding something." Again he chuckled.  
  
Kaiba grew furious. "I'm not hiding anything." He demanded.  
  
"Of course not," Marik tested. "So, that Roux Matuko is quite a girl, isn't she? If I were you I would be doing more than just protecting her." His smile grew wickedly.  
  
Kaiba fumed, he was certain his face had gone red.  
  
"I think that if you were ever to let your guard down, and I successfully captured her, I'd take more to her than just take that ring." Marik began to laugh.  
  
Kaiba growled under his breath. "You won't dare to touch her!" he let out before thinking.  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow in interest. "And why is that, Kaiba?" then he asked the sinner question. "Do you care about her, is that why?"  
  
"Hell no!" Kaiba spat. "But I have a mission to keep up, and I'm going to fulfill it so in the end I'll be rid of you and have both the Millennium rod and your Egyptian god card."  
  
Marik's smile fainted. "Is that so? Well then Kaiba if I were you I would keep an especially good eye on that little beauty with the ring, because once you let your guard down, she's in my hands, and once she's there, she's never coming out again." Marik taunted.  
  
Kaiba felt himself biting his lip to keep from attacking Marik.  
  
Marik grinned. "You may want to stop by the Town Square and find her," he said wickedly. "Before my men do."  
  
Kaiba's eyes lit up in terror, and he realized that Roux must have been in the square with Joey. His heart gave an unannounced halt. What the hell were they doing there, in the middle of a public place, where Marik could have easily found her and taken her, like he was planning?  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth. "You liar, Marik."  
  
Marik shrugged. "Then go back to the office, CEO." Marik said, turning away to go towards the square, but he gave Kaiba a fiendish look. "And don't worry about Roux, I'll be sure to take extra good care of her."  
  
"Like hell you will!" Kaiba snarled, and before another word could be said, Kaiba took off in a fascinating speed down the road towards where the crowd was gathered at the square.  
  
~*~  
  
Roux and Joey wandered through the crowded square, talking heartily and laughing. When they had finished their lunch they had decided to go to the square to perhaps get in some practice duels, only after Joey had promised Roux that he would try to slip in any of his cards into her deck to help her win.  
  
They hadn't counted on it being this crowded. Roux guessed they had just brought out the barbecue. Joey held up his head and sniffed the air, and then he gasped. "Hey, I smell hot dogs!"  
  
Roux rolled her eyes. "Joey, we just had lunch!"  
  
"Ah, who care's? No one's gonna know that, come on!" he said and started to pull her through the crowds, in which she followed him quickly.  
  
The line-up to the food was very long, and Roux thought that by the time they reached the front of the line, all the food would be gone. Joey however didn't think the same, and dragged Roux with her on an odyssey to find the end of the line.  
  
That was when Roux let go of his hand. "Maybe you should stay in line Joey, and I'll look around a little bit." She told him cheerfully. "I'll meet you back here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Joey blinked. "Do you think you'll be okay?"  
  
Roux nodded. "It's a public place, I don't think anything's going to happen. And I know where to find you, so I think I'll be okay."  
  
Joey thought about it and after awhile he shrugged and then nodded. "Okay, but don't go wandering off too far, and don't take anything from strangers."  
  
Roux smiled, he sounded like a concerned older brother. That was what he was to her. A brother. She waved. "I'll be careful." She told him, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
She started to walk, gazing at the little stops that people had set up who wanted to trade some of their cards and offered to trade. Roux looked a little and talked with the people at the stands but she wasn't really counting on trading or selling her cards, or buying any new ones. The ones she had now were great.  
  
Roux wandered a little for no particular reason, passing the dueling arena and watching as two duelists were practice dueling. She was happy watching them until something unsettling waved over her.  
  
She looked behind her, just within instinct, and she gasped softly.  
  
A man wearing a black suit was slowly walking towards her. He was wearing sunglasses and had a microphone in his ear. Even from behind the sunglasses, Roux knew that his eyes were leering at her.  
  
For an instant she thought it was one of Kaiba's men, but then something told her it wasn't, and something else told her to run. So she did. She hurried away from the duelist arena and tried to find Joey who was still standing in line for the food. All she found was another suit, coming towards her.  
  
Roux became very frightened, and she ran around trying to dodge them, but they had seemed to join together to surround her. Everywhere she looked there they were, closing in on her. Roux became extremely scared, and saw that there was no way out.  
  
~*~  
  
**** Uh oh, looks like Roux's in a bit of trouble! Who will come to save the day, stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! ^-^ **** 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Blush Response

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
Blush Response  
  
Roux could feel herself shaking all over, even with the heat of the noon sun on her skin. She looked all around her. Through the crowds of people, she could see suits make their way towards her. No one had seemed to notice them, or the fact that Roux was scared at the sight of them.  
  
Instinctively she could feel them closing in on her, and with her back to the town's fountain in the middle of the square, she had no escape, no place to run. She was running out of options. She couldn't try to run past them; they were bigger than she was and they were all around. She tried to call for help, for anyone, for Joey, but she found that her throat was dry and her voice inaudible.  
  
Not just a little ways away, Marik stood from the balcony of a nearby office building, high enough so he could see his men closing in on Roux. With his arms crossed, he watched with a grin on his face. He was deliciously enjoying the moment.  
  
This was his first time seeing Roux in real life, basically. He had seen her of course in the photograph at Kale Tori's apartment that night he killed the famous photographer, but he hadn't seen her in real life. He hadn't counted on her being so attractive. Her picture didn't do her a bit of justice.  
  
Indeed Marik wouldn't have been surprised if she wooed every man, even Seto Kaiba, her protector, to her seduction. Marik knew for a fact that she wasn't a temptress or a seductress, because she had married Kale Tori, and any woman who married him was the sweet and loving type. Marik couldn't live with the sweet and loving type. If he were going to keep her after taking her Millennium stone from her, he'd have to think of some way to alter her personality.  
  
Marik grinned wider as he saw her with her back against the fountain, and his men slowly formed a circle to secure her. She could not escape now, and it made Marik laugh with triumph.  
  
Roux had her back against the fountain, this was true, and tears were threatening to spill from her jeweled eyes. The suits had gathered together in a circle, closing in towards her. Roux's jaw began to shake as she tried to find the courage to scream. One of the goons, once he was close enough, reached out to grab her.  
  
Suddenly something incredible happened.  
  
From where she was crouched, hiding her face with her hands, she could barely hear a voice shouting in among the crowd off towards the street. But once she had heard this voice, she heard an incredible sound, and the people screaming.  
  
When Roux peeked out from her hands, she saw that the goons were all distracted by something behind them. Roux could see the outline of an enormous structure against the sun. People were screaming and running for their dear lives, and to the wind came an incredible roar, but one that Roux faintly recognized.  
  
The suits had seemed to forget about Roux, as they turned their backs to her and stared up at the structure before them. They seemed glued to their feet. Roux struggled to get to her feet, holding the edge of the fountain to support her weak legs, and she looked up.  
  
She let out a relieved sight, and smiled greatly. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
From his observing spot, Marik's smile was instantly gone and his eyebrows furred. He felt rage begin to flare within him as she spotted the Blue Eyes White Dragon down among the crowd, scaring the hell out of almost everyone in the square. People were running this way and that, screaming, running for their lives.  
  
Marik sneered. Kaiba, he and that new technology of his, the piece of equipment he had used the first time Marik had attempted to capture Roux. It must have been in his briefcase. Marik's hands balled into fists tightly.  
  
He didn't even watch. Marik turned his back to what was happening below and turned to exit where he had come in. He already knew that this attempt had failed, like the previous one.  
  
Roux smiled when, once the square had been almost completely cleared away, she caught the glimpse of the Blue Eyes White Dragon coming towards the goons who had circled her, and at the dragon's feet walked a very confident, upright yet very pissed-off Seto Kaiba.  
  
The goons straightened themselves out and took a few steps towards Kaiba. Roux stared at Kaiba as he stood still at the dragon's feet; his expression showed just exactly how irritated he was. A dangerous fire was burning in his eyes, and already, even though he had saved her again, she knew she was in for it once these goons were finished off.  
  
The goons stood, looking rather confused, and Kaiba and the dragon stood still. No doubt Kaiba was waiting until they made their move. Roux watched as one of the goons tapped a small headphone that was in his ear. Then he spoke into a pin on his jacket.  
  
"Master Marik, it's Seto Kaiba sir-" the goon spoke.  
  
"I'm aware!" Came a snappy voice from the microphone, loud enough for Roux to hear. For the first time she had heard Marik's voice.  
  
"Well what do we do, sir?" the goon asked.  
  
Marik sighed heavily. "Do whatever you need to, shoot him, bang him up, drown him in the fountain, whatever, just bring me the girl alive and unharmed."  
  
Roux's eyebrows went up in shock and slowly she tried to slink away for a fast getaway, but the goons were already onto her. The one nearest to her tried to grab her, and she let out a startled scream, but then Joey, who appeared out of nowhere, threw him to the ground easily!  
  
Joey looked down at the goon angrily. "That'll teach ya to mess with Joey Wheeler or any of his friends, ya creep!" Joey snarled, shaking his fist at the goon.  
  
Roux smiled and ran to Joey, embracing him tightly. He hugged her back, and then led her away from the scene. "Come on, let's get home." Joey told her.  
  
Roux shook her head. "No Joey, not yet. I want to see what Kaiba does." Roux said, and they stood far enough away from the event that they could, but close enough to see and hear everything. Roux bit her lip nervously and kept her eyes on Kaiba. He looked rather pleased, as though this was enjoyable to him. She couldn't understand how he could feel such a way at such an odd time.  
  
One of the goons started to smirk at him stupidly. "Well look boys, it's the CEO. They sure chose the wrong guy for this job."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? Talk to my dragon! Blue Eyes, White Lightning Attack!" Kaiba commanded the dragon, pointing at the goons.  
  
Roux watched for the second time as the dragon let out a deep roar, and the attack formed. The goons started to back away, and some had started to run, but within a moment the attack was let go, and the entire square filled with a brightness to bring the sun to shame. Roux and Joey hid their eyes from the glare, and waited until it fainted softly into the daylight.  
  
All who was standing was Kaiba and the dragon. A few goons lay on the ground in agony and pain, they looked a little beat up and unconscious. Some of them had been able to get away. Roux took in a deep breath, and then she looked up at Kaiba.  
  
Without a moment to lose, Kaiba stood and stared at Roux and Joey as they came towards him. Joey was the first one to lose his head about seeing the Blue Eyes White Dragon out of a duelist arena. To Roux it wasn't a surprise.  
  
"Whoa Kaiba! That was wicked! How'd ya get your Blue Eyes to come out like that, especially without any duelist arena and all! That's so wicked-" but Joey was cut off short when he realized Kaiba wasn't even listening to Joey.  
  
No, Kaiba pushed right past Joey, ignoring him completely, and charging right up to Roux. When she saw this happening, Roux's smile was gone and she shivered under the furious look in his icy blue eyes. She knew she was going to get it now.  
  
She swallowed and tried to smile. "Hi Kaiba." She squeaked, barely audible.  
  
"Don't you hi me!" he barked at her. "What the HELL do you think you're doing? You march straight into an open area where no one would recognize it if you were gone, where anyone is able to get at you!" Kaiba was going red. Roux was frightened under his tone.  
  
"I-I" Roux found she couldn't speak. She was lost for words.  
  
"You WHAT?" Kaiba shouted at her. "You didn't think it'd happen? You didn't think it was stupid?"  
  
Roux shook her head. "Look, it was an innocent mistake. We thought that since it was a nice crowded yet PUBLIC place that it wouldn't be dangerous, so-" Roux was interrupted.  
  
"Well now it WAS dangerous, wasn't it?" Kaiba snarled. "You couldn't have gotten yourself caught by those goods, bad enough I have to speak with Marik himself to hear what a sick mind he's got, what he has in store for you if he gets you!"  
  
Roux's look of innocent shock was gone, and replaced with a rather disgusted look. "What? What are you talking about Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba opened his mouth to say something further and then shut it. If he told Roux what Marik had said to him earlier that afternoon, he would have to admit that Roux was attractive and that Marik was attracted to her in a lustful way. Kaiba wouldn't let such words pass his lips, he simply wouldn't allow it.  
  
Kaiba shook his head, and then he took her wrist and jerked on her arm harshly. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the mansion and you're NOT leaving!"  
  
Roux went with him. She knew it was better than arguing with him. She knew she had done something pretty stupid, yet she wanted to know when, where and why Kaiba had spoken to Marik, and why he hadn't killed Marik or anything.  
  
"Blue Eyes, return!" Kaiba instructed the dragon, and in a moment the dragon was gone from sight of the square. All that was left was the confetti, the messes and the damage on the cobblestones where the Blue Eyes had attacked the goons.  
  
Joey looked at it. "Wow, it's like them dragon attacks was real." He said, and then hurried to catch up to Kaiba and Roux.  
  
Kaiba picked up the card and then looked around.  
  
~ Where's that limo? I called for it right after I spoke to Marik! Where the hell is it? ~  
  
Kaiba's train of thought was interrupted by the sudden loud sounds of a helicopter approaching. Kaiba, Roux and Joey looked up and searched the sky. Indeed a news team helicopter was heading right in their direction.  
  
Kaiba grit his teeth furiously. "Perfect! Your little charade got the attention of the press!" he sighed heavily.  
  
Roux scowled up at him. "My little charade? You're the one who broke out the Blue Eyes White Dragon and attacked Marik's goons with it!"  
  
Kaiba tightened his grip on Roux's wrist and he glared down at her dangerously. "Don't make this any worse than it already is, Roux!" he growled. "You're in for it enough as it already is!"  
  
Roux gulped and shuddered under his glare, but she tried to keep her stern face as he stared down at her. She looked away when the helicopter was almost to the square.  
  
Within that instant, Kaiba saw the limo rolling up the street. He pulled on Roux's wrist and hurried towards it. Joey followed them quickly, telling Kaiba to wait up, but he wouldn't. If the press knew anything about Seto Kaiba, the CEO millionaire with the icy heart protecting a woman, they'd have a field day, and his company would go in a zigzag for business.  
  
Kaiba was so angry that when they got to the limo he pushed Roux into the back and then reluctantly told Joey to get in as well. Then with a last look up at the sky, seeing the helicopter coming, he got in himself and told the driver to go as fast as he could.  
  
When the square was safely out of view from the limo's windows, Kaiba relaxed a little, and settled down into the seat. That had been especially close. Kaiba didn't want to risk anything like that ever again.  
  
None of them had said a word for awhile. Joey and Roux hugged to each other for comfort as well as fear. Roux was frightened about Kaiba's mood. He looked about ready to beat her into submission, but the comforting touch of Joey made her feel better about it. Joey wouldn't let anything happen to her, even if that was Kaiba's job.  
  
Within twenty minutes or so, the limo pulled up and stopped in front of Joey's apartment. Joey looked out the window and was a little bit amazed. "Wow, that was quick." Then he gave Kaiba a small smile. "Well thanks for the ride Kaiba. Come on Roux." Joey said to Roux , pulling on her hand.  
  
Kaiba stopped them. "You get out, Wheeler. I have to speak to Roux in private." The sneer of his tone showed just how angry he was.  
  
Joey gave Kaiba a protesting look. "Wha? Hey I thought we had an agreement, she stays with me during the day and-"  
  
"I don't care what we discussed!" Kaiba snapped at Joey. "I'm taking Roux to the Kaiba mansion. You'll be lucky if you see her once during the tournament."  
  
~ If there's going to even be a tournament! ~ Kaiba thought, miffed.  
  
Joey was about to protest again, but Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned to Roux. "Tell the dog to get his nose off my car."  
  
Roux scowled at Kaiba. "He's not a dog!" she insisted, and then nervously crawled towards the door and looked up at Joey. "Don't push it, Joey." She advised him softly. "I don't think it's the right time."  
  
Joey's angry look melted. "I'll see ya again before the tournament, won't I?" he asked, rather concerned.  
  
Roux smiled. "Of course you will Joey. I'll talk to you soon." She waved to him, and the door closed. Joey waved to the limo as it pulled from the street. Roux waved back to Joey, even though he probably couldn't see through the tinted windows, until they turned a corner.  
  
Roux settled back into the comfort of the seat. She needed all the comfort she could get at this time. She felt Kaiba's dangerous glare upon her, and she tried not to look at him. She knew he was going to yell at her some more, and then lock her in a room in the mansion so she couldn't get out. She sighed softly.  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms and shook his head. ~ What was she thinking? Foolish girl, stupid girl! I should have told Ishizu that I refused this mission. She's already costing me more than I can afford! ~  
  
With that Kaiba reached over and turned on the small television set that was in the back seat. Curiously he flipped through the channels.  
  
Roux watched him with curiosity. Was he doing this to ease the silence between them? Maybe he was bored and wanted to watch some television. She slid down the seat slowly so she could see the screen.  
  
Kaiba stopped at a news report. Sure enough it was a report about what had happened in the square. Kaiba sat back and crossed his arms, watching the news report. It was live, and it was coming from the helicopter they had seen earlier. Roux saw just how much damage the Blue Eyes attack had caused to the square. It was rather startling.  
  
"A simple practice duel day gone horribly wrong!" said the reporter flawlessly. "What had started to be a practice duel day, a preparation day to prepare duelists for the Battle City Tournament, has turned into a nightmare which has injured many and caused over three million dollars in damage to the town square." The reporter reported softly. "Judy Close has the report."  
  
The reporter named Judy Close stood at the square with her microphone, a rather disturbed look on her face. "It's amazing, what had started to be a mere practice duel day to prepare duelists for the upcoming tournament, has turned into a dangerous setup with possibilities of terrorism and sabotage." The reporter spoke sternly. "Less than half an hour ago the square behind me was flooded with people training, trading and speaking of the upcoming Battle City Tournament, but all these mere preparations had gone seriously wrong when a rather large creature, possibly one of the duel monsters, was ordered to attack civilians among the crowd. The attack has sent more than six men to hospital with critical injuries and has caused over three million dollars worth of damage to the square."  
  
Roux looked over at Kaiba. She was baffled by what she saw. In his eyes he looked sad, almost hurt, like someone had just taken the most precious thing to him in the world and destroyed it right before his eyes. She looked back at the screen.  
  
"The president of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba is being notified of this attack, and will be asked to add his explanation and opinions to this attack, and to see what is more important to him; his tournament, or the safety of the people who are participating in it. Domino City will have to reconsider intensely the decision of the Battle City Tournament, if there still is one to come."  
  
Without another word, Kaiba turned off the television, and stared at the black screen for a very long time before he ran his hands through his brown hair.  
  
Roux instantly felt terrible. Her act of going to the square was going to cost Kaiba the tournament, and maybe more. Even though she didn't think too much of Kaiba, she knew the people who had been looking forward in participating in the tournament, herself including, would be disappointed if indeed this happened.  
  
Roux sighed to herself. She felt terrible. She had brought herself to danger, and now Kaiba would suffer for it, because he was living up to the mission, to his destiny.  
  
When Kaiba looked at Roux, he saw how ashamed she looked. He knew it was good for her to be ashamed, and that she should feel terrible that she had caused him the tournament. But when he looked at her, looking sad and upset, something washed over him, a feeling of pity almost.  
  
Quickly he shook it from his head, and focused rather intently on what he would say to her next. "Well," he began.  
  
Roux looked up at him, her eyes full of apology, but he didn't think of it at all.  
  
"Your foolish act has cost my company the tournament, and probably a lot more." His voice was hollow. He didn't add anything to the statement.  
  
Roux shook her head. "Kaiba, I'm so sorry.but if you hadn't released your Blue Eyes, this wouldn't have necessarily happened."  
  
Kaiba's emotions flared again in anger. "Don't you dare talk back to me!" he shouted at her, scaring her out of her wits. "Don't you dare make this all out to be my fault!"  
  
Roux's expression tightened a bit. "Well sorry, but it's the truth!"  
  
"If I hadn't released my Blue Eyes back there Marik would have caught you and you'd be probably dead by now!" Kaiba waved his hand at her angrily. "You just be thankful that I was there, and that I happened to know where you were! You don't have the position to object!"  
  
Roux knew he was right, and she huddled herself together, trying not to look at him, trying to hold herself for comfort. Kaiba in general was bad enough, but Kaiba as mad as this was just frightening, and even life- threatening.  
  
Kaiba sighed heavily. "I should have disqualified you weeks ago." He muttered to himself, shaking his head and staring at his shoes. "At least I would still have my tournament." He growled to himself. "My life has been a fucking hell since you came."  
  
Roux's heart felt torn right at those words. Normally she wouldn't even care what anyone had to say about her, but for some reason Kaiba's opinion, spoken to her, effected her greatly. She felt like she would cry. She didn't want to have fucked up Kaiba's life, and she doubted she really had, as it already seemed fucked up. But she couldn't help it.  
  
"When we get back to the mansion, you're not to leave it EVER!" Kaiba stated firmly. "And if I find that you have or you try to, you'll live to regret it."  
  
Roux looked down at her feet. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to see him or hear him ever again. She would have been perfectly happy if he was gone from her life as of now. If she was fucking up his life, he was doing to same to her.  
  
Momentarily, the limo had hit a red light, and Roux had a crazy idea. With her entire body shaking, and the thought of being imprisoned in the Kaiba mansion for awhile, with the man who hated her most in the world in decision of her safety, was scaring her.  
  
Before she could even think, as though instinctively, her hand went to the knob of the limo door and she pushed it open. She was lucky the car had stopped. She started to run from the limo that fastest her legs could carry her. She wasn't even thinking.  
  
The tears streamed down her cheeks and glittered in the sunlight, she felt her weak legs begin to protest. Her mind told them to keep running, and not to look back.  
  
Roux just wanted to be away from Kaiba. But even that was refused to her.  
  
Before Roux could really get far from the limo, she felt a strong hand clench on her arm. She screamed in pain, and got the glimpse of the navy blue jacket before a great force threw her down to the sidewalk. Roux lay on the sidewalk. Both her arms in pain, her legs aching, her stomach hurting, her tears burning her skin.  
  
"You try something like that again, and I swear I will kill you." Came Kaiba's cold voice as he snarled down at her.  
  
Then he bent down and wrenched her up by her aching arm, and pushed her back towards the limo. Roux wasn't conscious of what was happening until she found herself on the floor of the limo, struggling to get up on one of the seats. Leaning against the seat, hiding her face from Kaiba, she began to sob.  
  
Kaiba heard her crying, and he didn't even care. The limo started again, and their ride was not disturbed until they safely reached the Kaiba mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrived at the mansion, Mokuba had been literally jumping up and down. He had just seen on the news the special report on the news about what had happened at the square. He had called his big brother at the office, but the secretary told him that Mr. Kaiba wasn't in at the moment.  
  
Then Mokuba heard the limo pulling up in the driveway, and thinking it was his imagination, he went to the window to prove himself wrong. But he saw the limo and he was rather surprised. His older brother never came home at noon, was something wrong?  
  
Mokuba watched out the window curiously. The door to the limo opened, and Mokuba's eyes lit up when he saw Roux step out of the limo. She looked a little shaken and was rubbing her arm, and Mokuba noticed this. She looked like someone had tried to hurt her.  
  
Kaiba, who walked behind her so she couldn't have the chance to dash and try to get away again like she had tried earlier, followed Roux towards the house. Mokuba watched them, and saw them approach the front door. Then without a moment to spare, Mokuba ran from the room and down into the main foyer.  
  
He got there just in time for Roux and Kaiba to come in. Mokuba laughed as he skipped down the stairs. "Roux!" he cried out happily.  
  
Roux looked up, and then she smiled as she saw Mokuba. The little boy ran into her and threw his arms around her waist. She hugged him back. "Hello Mokuba." She said.  
  
Mokuba looked up at her, and he noticed that indeed she did look a little beat up. Her face was a little grubby, her arm was bruised, and her hair was disheveled. Mokuba looked at her in almost horror. "Roux, are you okay? You look awful!"  
  
Roux gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay Mokuba, thanks." She said and patted his head.  
  
Mokuba smiled. "That's good." Then he looked up at his big brother. "Hey Seto! I didn't think you'd be coming home so early!" Mokuba said cheerfully. "Did you guys go out for lunch or something? Did you go out on a date?"  
  
Both Kaiba and Roux looked disgusted at the mere thought. "No Mokuba, we just came from the square." Kaiba said scornfully, and saw a detestful look at Roux. "After someone almost got herself kidnapped by Marik!"  
  
Roux returned his glare.  
  
Mokuba didn't seem to notice. "Seto have you seen the news report on the news? They say they might cancel the tournament because there was an attack!"  
  
"Yes, I know." Kaiba growled.  
  
Mokuba looked a little bit confused. "You're not worried, big brother?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. Yes, he was worried about it; probably more than anything right about now. But he wasn't going to admit it. He turned from Mokuba and put down his briefcase by the door. "No, I'm not worried about it Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba shrugged. He didn't know how his brother could be so calm about the entire ordeal, but he trusted his big brother more than anyone. If anyone knew what to do, it'd be him. So Mokuba looked over at Roux. "Gee Roux, you don't look so good. Did you trip or something?"  
  
Roux swallowed softly. Kaiba listened for her reply. If she so much as mentioned what had happened earlier, she was going to pay for it.  
  
Roux must have known what Kaiba was thinking, because she nodded. "Yeah. I was at the square and just-tripped." She said softly.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Well, do you wanna clean up or something?" he motioned for a maid to come over to them. "Marianne, could you please show Roux here her guest room?" Mokuba asked sweetly, without even looking at his older brother.  
  
The maid nodded, and gestured for Roux to go with her. Roux thanked Mokuba, and looked at Kaiba with fear and hate in her eyes. Kaiba stood and turned around just to catch her glare as she disappeared up the stairs and down the hallway, following the maid.  
  
Kaiba let out a smirk and then continued to walk in the direction of his office. Mokuba noticed his brother walking off and he quickly tried to follow. Mokuba for one wanted to know why Kaiba was so calm about what had happened at the square.  
  
"Seto what happened? Why are you home so early?" Mokuba asked, jogging to keep up with his big brother as they went down a hallway, and in through the doors of Kaiba's office.  
  
Kaiba growled under his breath. "The worst!" he sat down at his desk, and watched as Mokuba climbed into one of the leather chairs in front of Kaiba's desk, his big eyes were expectant of an explanation.  
  
"What happened?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Kaiba rubbed his forehead. He couldn't even remember fully what had happened. It was bothering him. "It was." he trailed out. Should he have told Mokuba about Roux and all the trouble she was in with what happened in the square and with Marik? Seto didn't know if Mokuba knew the entire story, but he was too tired to explain it all. "Do you know about Marik and all the trouble Roux's in?"  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
Kaiba was a bit surprised, but he continued. "Well Marik was at the square today. He tried to capture Roux, but I was able to get to her before they did." Kaiba concluded, and he thought that he was home free. But he wasn't.  
  
"How did Roux get all dirty and stuff like that?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head to the side, a sad expression over his little face, looking at his older brother as though he held all the answers.  
  
Kaiba thought it over. He assumed that was something he could tell Mokuba, even if the boy didn't like it. He had asked to know. "Well, we were coming here and she tried to run away from the limo." Kaiba said, starting up his laptop, not really looking at Mokuba at all. "So I had to stop her."  
  
Mokuba was confused. "So.how exactly did you stop her?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "I threw her to the ground, it was the only way she would stop." Then he felt a cold wave over him. He looked up and saw that Mokuba was staring at his brother with shock in his eyes. "Mokuba, don't look at me like that. She needs to be protected, and she's trying to run from me."  
  
Mokuba looked as though he had just witnessed a gruesome murder. "But Seto.you didn't have to beat her up!"  
  
"I didn't beat her up," Kaiba commented. "I just pushed her to the ground and then brought her back into the limo."  
  
Mokuba didn't believe his brother. "You gave her that bruise on her arm, didn't you?" suddenly his voice was hollow.  
  
Kaiba looked up, wondering why Mokuba was making such a big deal about this. Then he saw that his little brother had tears in his big eyes. Kaiba was suddenly aware that Mokuba was rather hurt with Kaiba's actions towards Roux. "Whoa Mokuba, get a grip, please.it's for her own good, you know that, I know that-"  
  
"You don't have to be so mean to her though!" Mokuba sniffed, and a big tear rolled down Mokuba's cheek, and Kaiba watched it with pain. "You're always so mean to her, you're always yelling at her, always demanding her to do stuff!" Mokuba wiped his nose with his sleeve. "You're just a big bully to her, Seto! And what did she do to you?"  
  
Kaiba balled his hands into fists and slammed them down on the desk. "As we speak she's costing me the tournament and my company!" Kaiba shouted at his little brother. "Ever since she's come to Domino I've had nothing but bad luck! She's a jinx! She doesn't deserve to be treated any better than how I treat her!"  
  
"Yes she does, Seto!" Mokuba was sobbing heartily. "She's nice and pretty and smart and if you weren't so blind maybe you would see that!" Mokuba gave a heart-choked sob and tried to wipe away the tears. "If you chase her away, I'll never forgive you!"  
  
"Mokuba, I-" but suddenly Kaiba stopped and he stared at his younger brother. Had Mokuba just said what he thought he'd said? Why would Mokuba not forgive Seto for chasing away the jinx that had brought them all bad fortune?  
  
Kaiba very slowly sat down. "Mokuba, listen to me very carefully." He said slowly. "Roux is now staying here in the mansion. I'm not chasing her away." Kaiba knew that he already had too many enemies, he didn't need one out of his brother, the one person in the world he could confide in.  
  
Mokuba sniffed. "Well you better not be." He said and got off the chair and started to head in the direction of the door. "I hope you'll say you're sorry for bruising her arm!" he added, and then was gone.  
  
When Mokuba was safely gone, and Kaiba heard his footsteps growing faint down the hallway, he let out a huge sigh and ran his hands over his face. He was in such an awful position. Mokuba was mad at him, the tournament might have been canceled, and things were being questioned of Kaiba Corporation.  
  
Kaiba leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. Maybe he had been a little hard on Roux, despite not wanting to admit it. If her arm was badly bruised, the least he could do was apologize.  
  
~ What am I thinking? ~ He scolded himself. ~ She should be the one apologizing to me! She's costing me the tournament, my company, my pride.~  
  
Seto shook his head and found his conscience reaching out to him. It hadn't done that in years, but the only way he could get it to shut up and leave him alone was standing up and leaving his office.  
  
~*~  
  
Roux closed her eyes as she stepped into the enormous bathtub that the maid had fixed for her in one of the guest bathrooms. Tilting her head back she let the warm water rush over her aching body, stinging in some of the places that she was hurt, but then calming her every nerve and making all her bad thoughts melt away.  
  
She hadn't remembered when she had last been this relaxed. The bubbles that the maid had added softened the water and gave a sweet almond smell to the water. The tub, big enough to fit at least three people, was all to herself.  
  
Roux could have used the relaxation after the terrible day she had just been through. Even though it wasn't over yet, she was glad that the better portion of it was over. Hopefully tomorrow would be another day.  
  
She was almost positive that Kaiba hadn't been serious when he said he would keep her in the mansion and she wouldn't leave. At least she hoped he hadn't been serious. Even though there were many things to do around this enormous mansion to keep her preoccupied, and she would be protected highly by all of the guards, she couldn't stand a cage to keep her from the outside world.  
  
And then there was Joey. She wanted to talk to Joey more than ever at this point, just to hear his voice. If Kaiba was indeed serious, she could always nag him to have Joey over or something so they could visit.  
  
But at this point in time Seto Kaiba was scaring Roux a little bit, despite how much she loathed him, and how much he hated her in return, he was intimidating.  
  
Worse than intimidating, Roux thought to herself and grimaced, he was also attractive, and that made everything unbearable. There was nothing worse than being afraid of and hating someone whom attracted you.  
  
Momentarily she thought about the tournament. If it was going to be canceled, Kaiba would rule it out to be her fault, and even if it wasn't, Roux would somehow bring it upon herself to feel entirely guilty. She sighed. If the tournament was canceled, Kaiba's company would get a little shifty, and she would be held responsible, by both Kaiba and herself, even if it was he who had launched the Blue Eyes White Dragon, scared all those people, hurt Marik's men and destroyed half the square.  
  
Roux shivered at the thought of Marik. His voice had sounded evil enough, she didn't even want to meet him in person. She began to think that maybe staying in the Kaiba mansion was a good idea afterall. Here Marik couldn't touch her, what with Kaiba's guards and all. She would be completely safe here.  
  
After an hour had passed and Roux was still lying in the tub, she pulled the plug and climbed out of the enormous bathtub, and threw on the housecoat that the maid had left for her. Roux blew out the candles that had been lit, fixed her hair up, and then headed towards the door.  
  
She turned the knob and opened the door, and she turned off the light, and then ran directly into Kaiba, who was standing there, as if waiting for her to come out.  
  
Roux let out a soft scream, and she looked up, and upon seeing Kaiba she immediately pulled her housecoat completely closed and cleared her throat. She didn't know what to say; what was he doing there, waiting for her to get out of the bathtub?  
  
Awed and dumbstruck by his presence there, Roux was completely lost for words. She swallowed tightly and couldn't pull her gaze away from his icy blue eyes. He stared down at her, and for a single moment she thought she saw his eyes gleaming with a kind of warmth. He looked down from her eyes.  
  
Roux sighed softly, and then wondered what he was looking at. If he was trying to look at her beneath the housecoat, he was a filthy pervert, and she was about to slap him what-  
  
He reached out with his hand, and mumbled something inaudible under his breath. Roux leaned forward. "Sorry?" she asked.  
  
Kaiba looked into her eyes. "Let me see your arm."  
  
Rather surprised, but curious to know what he was up to, Roux extended out her right arm. She swallowed, she was afraid he was going to hurt her again, she almost pulled her arm away.  
  
But then Kaiba very gently took hold of her wrist, and with his fingers on the other hand he rolled up the sleeve of the housecoat. His eyes stirred for a moment when he saw the bruise on her arm, the shape of his fingers.  
  
Roux studied him. What was he doing? He was holding her arm so gently, it were as if he were afraid he was going to hurt her. She swallowed softly and watched as his eyes shook softly, almost with sadness.  
  
Kaiba sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He told her.  
  
Roux couldn't believe her ears. "You're what?"  
  
"I'm sorry." He said again, running his thumb lightly over the bruise, and the covering it with the sleeve. Then he dropped her arm and stepped back from her, his eyes still on her. "I got carried away this afternoon." He confessed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."  
  
Roux stared at him. She wondered if he was sincere. His eyes told her that he was doing this just because his conscience was getting to him, but her heart told her that he was truly sorry for bruising her arm.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm sorry too." She said softly.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened slowly. He hadn't been expecting that, but he found himself lost for words. He couldn't say anything to respond to her words.  
  
Roux sighed and looked down at the floor. "I've probably cost you the tournament, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so stupid." With that she turned away from him and slowly began to walk down the hallway. "Forgive me." She said to him, and then disappeared through the door to the guestroom.  
  
When she was gone, Kaiba let out a deep groan and leaned against the wall. That was about the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. He couldn't wait to tell Mokuba. Now his little brother would never think that Kaiba was mean.  
  
Ever since he had met Roux, he never thought he would ever have to apologize to her for anything, but there it was, and now it was over. He was glad to have something so horrible out of the way.  
  
But if he thought it so horrible, why was he suddenly feeling so warm inside?  
  
~*~  
  
**** Aww! ^^ Well it's now official! Once this story is finished, which shall be pretty soon, I will begin to write a sequel! But I need suggestions for the title, can YOU help me? Thanks for all the great reviews guys! ^_^ Ciao for now! **** 


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: The Stolen Child

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
The Stolen Child  
  
Roux climbed into the back of the limo the next day. She was feeling happy, since Kaiba had cooled off from his little abusive fit the day before, he had told her he would allow her to spend the days with Joey, after of course making her promise that she wouldn't do anything stupid, and that she would be careful.  
  
She told him she would be, and that she was sorry again for going into the square the day before. Kaiba explained that the press would be all over him when he got to the office, with what happened at the square the day before, and that he wouldn't have time to look after Roux anyway. Sending her to go with Joey for the day was the best plan.  
  
They sat in the limo fairly silently. Roux kept staring out the window, eager and excited to see Joey, even though she had seen him the day before, but she remembered Joey telling her that today he'd try to get a hold of the gang and see if they could all go to a movie or something. Roux was rather looking forward to it.  
  
Ultimately Kaiba became conscious of her excitement. He shook his head, but only to himself. She got excited over seeing Joey and Yugi and his friends.there had to have been something wrong with this girl. What girl in her right mind would want to spend time with card geeks like Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto? Especially when she was clearly not the obsessive type.  
  
Very soon tension began to grow between them two in the back of the limo. Both of them felt the need for conversation, the silence was unnerving, even though Kaiba wouldn't answer any questions, if indeed Roux had any, it would be nice to hear someone talking instead of the remote silence.  
  
When Roux rubbed her arm, and Kaiba saw her do it, he shuddered softly and remembered the bruise he had given her, and then when he apologized to her later the day before. It was still bothering him in a way. When he remembered apologizing to her, he suddenly felt funny, although he refused to show it.  
  
"You're talking to the press today?" came Roux's voice, and when Kaiba looked up at her, stirred from his thoughts, he saw her blue eyes piercing into him with curiosity. He wondered why she would be interested in him talking to the press.  
  
He shrugged in response. "I suppose I'll have to, if I want to keep the tournament up and running." He retorted.  
  
Roux nodded and looked out the window. "The worse they'll do is postpone it, don't you think?" she asked.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
~ Wow, are Kaiba and I actually having a conversation? ~ Roux thought to herself in disbelief as she stared at Kaiba for a moment, recognizing his harsh blue eyes fixed on the passing objects outside his window, his arms crossed over his chest. ~ I didn't think Kaiba was capable of having a conversation with someone. I wonder how far I can take it.~  
  
Tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear, Roux straightened up in her seat. "What are you going to tell them?" she asked.  
  
When he turned his eyes to her, Roux already knew she had pushed it. His eyes flared with irritation, it was clear he didn't want to be talked to at this point in time. But she watched him; she wanted to have a conversation with him.  
  
He had apologized to her last night for bruising her arm; therefore he had a conscience, which meant that he was human, and not just some selfish drone. Perhaps there was a human heart within that cold soul. Roux would try to find out.  
  
Surprisingly, both to Roux and to Kaiba himself, he replied. "I'll just tell them that one of the hologram duel platforms wasn't constructed properly, something went wrong and took out a bit of the square."  
  
Roux nodded. She wasn't sure if that would impress the press, but then again he couldn't tell the press that he had unleashed his Blue Eyes White Dragon in the middle of an open area just to attack some civilians, even if they were trying to kidnap Roux.  
  
A second question plagued her mind. She wondered if Kaiba knew the answer. "What about the men in the hospital?"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "They're out of there by now," he said calmly. "If I know Marik."  
  
Roux blinked, but that seemed to make sense to her. If Marik didn't want all his plans out in the open, he'd take his men out of the public hospital right away. If he was going to be questioned that day, and for sure he would be, Roux knew he would cover it up smoothly.  
  
For the most part, the rest of the trip had gone rather quietly. They were into the city center before the incident of the day occurred.  
  
They were just leaving the city center, moving into the residential areas that were close to the downtown area. Kaiba checked his watch quickly and noticed that they were running a bit late. He was wondering why. His limo driver was never late with anything. Why was this trip taking so long?  
  
However it was Monday morning and Joey Wheeler's apartment was on the other side of the city, opposite of the Kaiba mansion. In a way it wasn't very surprising.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" Kaiba asked Roux very suddenly.  
  
Roux snapped from her daydreaming and looked over at Kaiba. He was sitting patiently, expectant of an answer. She blinked confusedly at him. Was he taking an interest in what she was doing during the day?  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know; I suspect I'll go with Joey and the gang for lunch or something, hang out." She told him, and then pushed on. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "I'm your protector, aren't I?" he asked snobbishly, and it almost made Roux smile. She never would have thought him to admit that he was really protecting her. "I should know where you're going during the day, as to make sure you don't do something stupid."  
  
Roux smiled at him, she flashed her camera smile, the one that only few saw when she laughed. It startled Kaiba when he saw her smile like that. She was beautiful when she smiled; well she was always beautiful- Kaiba shook the thought from his head. What was he thinking? It was just a smile, and it was probably paid for by thousands of dollars in dentistry.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaiba." She said to him, smiling. "I learned my lesson from yesterday. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice, especially since the one yesterday almost cost you your tournament."  
  
Kaiba swallowed tightly, and his eyebrows furred in suspicion. Since when did she care about anything he did?  
  
Roux bit down on her lip. How could she say something so stupid? She didn't really believe in it either, he seemed to become a little more human each time she talked to him, but he was still the same cold-hearted Kaiba.  
  
His arms still crossed and his eyes wrought in suspicion, Kaiba opened his mouth to ask her when she had started to care about anything he did.  
  
But at that moment something memorable happened.  
  
Something loud and startling hit the side of the limo, scaring both Roux and Kaiba nearly to death. Roux let out a scream as a second one came, hitting the side of the limo, making an incredible sound. The limo stopped abruptly. Apparently the driver was confused.  
  
Kaiba thought someone was shooting at the limo, something was going on. This couldn't possibly have been a coincidence, this was intentional. Someone was trying to cause them harm. Marik, it just had to be. His goons were back, and this time they weren't even going to give Kaiba or Roux time to defend themselves.  
  
Three, four, five more blasts hit the side of the limo, making incredibly noises, and Kaiba saw that Roux was panicking. She screamed when more started to bombard her side of the limo.  
  
Instinctively, without thinking at all, Kaiba threw himself over Roux, pushing her down to the floor of the limo so she would have less chance of getting hit, and he told her not to move, he covered her with his body so that if anyone was hit in the limo, it would be him.  
  
Roux was suddenly more scared now than she was when she first heard the attack on the limo. She was beneath Seto Kaiba, what was he doing? He was protecting her, she knew this, but what had driven him to do this? He couldn't have changed so quickly within a day or so.could he? She was so confused and so scared at the same time.  
  
Kaiba looked up eventually. The limo driver wasn't doing anything, not calling back to them at all. Kaiba assumed he was shot or something. He took in a deep breath and looked up out the window, just as he saw something large and yellow hit the window, make the breath taking smack noise against the limo, and then disappear.  
  
Kaiba scowled. What the hell was going on? Then a second one hit them. It was red, and didn't disappear when it hit the side of the limo.  
  
Angrily Kaiba's lip curled in fury, and he got up off of Roux and turned to leave the limo, but not before he turned to Roux, looking at him with confusion in her eyes. "Wait here." He instructed her, and then left the limo.  
  
Roux was about to shout to him not to go out, but he was already gone. What was he doing? Leaving her to be shot inside the limo? Or was he sacrificing himself for her? Or was he negotiating?  
  
When Roux peeked up and looked through the window, she was rather surprised to see Kaiba yelling at four small kids, all boys. One of them had a running water house in his hand; the others were all holding circular objects in bright colours. They all looked terrified as Kaiba yelled at them.  
  
Then Roux understood. They weren't being attacked, not by Marik anyway, but by ten-year-old kids.with water balloons.  
  
Roux laughed after she had come to understand everything and she tried to calm herself down. She sat down and watched as Kaiba finished chewing out the kids; yelling at them and telling them to do something better with their time. All the kids looked petrified by the time Kaiba came storming back to the limo.  
  
Kaiba got in the back seat and slammed the door shut. He was red in the face, his blue eyes were burning with anger. Roux almost giggled, but she didn't dare to.  
  
After he talked to the limo driver, telling him to go on and not to be asked questions, Kaiba sat back and looked out the window. "Damn kids!"  
  
As though she didn't know what happened, Roux asked innocently. "What happened?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head angrily. "Water balloons. That's all it was, damn kids throwing water balloons at the limo." He was so miffed.  
  
Roux couldn't help it, she laughed, and Kaiba looked at her irritably. "What's so funny about that? Here I think we're under attack by Marik and his goons and you're laughing that it was a bunch of kids scaring us both to death by throwing water balloons at the limo?" he was about to lose it, his blood pressure was rising.  
  
When she finished laughing, Roux shook her head, smiling at Kaiba, who stared angrily. "Oh Kaiba, they're only kids." She said understandably. "You got to let them have their fun."  
  
"Why?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
Roux wasn't sure of the answer to that question. She shrugged. "Because.childhood is probably the best part of life for a person. It's one of the only times of your life where anything you do wrong is excusable, where you can be immature, where you can go days without bathing and not have to worry about what you're going to do for a career." She smiled softly.  
  
Kaiba stared at her as though he didn't understand what she was saying to him. The fire in his eyes had died down a bit, but only to a certain level. He was trying to make sense of what she was saying.  
  
"Don't you remember being a kid, falling down, scraping your knees, eating milk and cookies, watching cartoons on Saturday mornings?" Roux asked sweetly, leaning forward. She certainly remembered that time. It was a great time for her. In a way she really missed it.  
  
Kaiba's face brought on a look of alarm, almost sadness. Roux's smile was gone when she saw his reaction. In an instant he looked away from her and stared out the window, his skin returned to the pasty colour, his eyes full of sadness.  
  
This startled Roux. She never liked seeing anyone, even Seto Kaiba, sad in any way. She leaned forward a little more, and reached out to touch him. "Kaiba.are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" he snapped angrily at her, his voice was rising.  
  
Roux jumped back in horror. What had she said? Once again he looked away so he wasn't facing her. Roux sat and stared at him in confusion. Was there something about his childhood that upset him to such a great deal?  
  
She looked at her fingers. "What was your past like, Kaiba? Your childhood?" she asked softly. "It obviously must have been pretty intriguing, I mean I see how Mokuba's growing up, what were you like? Mokuba never tells me anything about-"  
  
"And he damn well shouldn't!" Kaiba yelled at Roux, his eyes were full of hatred and danger, his expression scared her. Roux jumped, startled at the tone of his voice, at the volume of his voice. She stared at him in wonder.  
  
"Listen to me, Roux," he said through his clenched teeth. "You may hold the Millennium Stone, and you may be a big-time supermodel, and you may be under my protection, and everybody may love you because you're so sweet and chipper, but nothing-NOTHING gives you the right to interfere with my past!" he was screaming at her, and Roux was trying to back into the cushion of the seat. He was scaring her.  
  
Kaiba cooled down within the moment. "Now if you want to keep that stupid ring and your life, you'll stay the fucking hell out of my life and mind your own business!" he added harshly.  
  
Roux was sorry she had ever said anything. She stared at him with a hurt look on her face as he stared out the window, not looking at her, not saying another word to her. Roux bit down on her lip, and she wanted to tell him she was sorry. But then again she was sure he would bite her head off if she did. So she said nothing.  
  
She wasn't surprised that when the limo pulled up at the Wheeler apartment, Kaiba didn't even look at her when she got out of the limo. Roux climbed up the steps to the apartment and watched as the limo pulled away down the street and disappeared behind a corner. She raised her hand to nothing and breathed to the wind.  
  
~ I didn't mean to interfere, Kaiba. ~ She thought to herself and then sighed. ~Forgive me. ~ 


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Realization

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh****  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
"Hey Duke, I betcha I can fit more breadsticks into my mouth than you can!" Joey challenged, pointing a breadstick at Duke Devlin, who had been in deep conversation with Tristan on the other side of the table. But when Joey spoke up, duke looked at him and grinned.  
  
"You're on, Wheeler!" Duke said, and then grabbed for the breadstick bowl and snatched a handful of breadsticks.  
  
Roux, Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Serenity, and Tristan witnessed with grimacing looks on their faces as Joey and Duke stuffed breadsticks into their mouths, counting as they went along.  
  
"Ah ha!" Duke muffled. "I got thirteen! Beat that Joey!"  
  
Joey tried to fit in a new breadstick, and by this time no one was really watching anymore. Yugi noticed that Roux wasn't watching them. She was looking towards the bar where the little television was on.  
  
Yugi looked at Roux. Her eyes were filled with concern, interest and worry. Yugi wondered what she was so intent about.  
  
Roux stared at the TV, playing a football game, but she wondered when it would cut to commercials. She was eager to see the news. If Kaiba were meeting with the press today, she wouldn't want to miss what he had to say.  
  
Yugi gave her a smile. "Are you waiting for someone, Roux?" he asked.  
  
Roux looked over at Yugi, smiled and shook her head. "No, just interested in the game, that's all." She said, even as it was a big lie. She didn't much care for football.  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear about the attack at the square yesterday?" Tea asked suddenly.  
  
The table went silent, and Joey and Roux exchanged glances of nervousness. Roux was glad they had discussed that earlier in the day. They decided not to tell the gang about what happened. Not yet at least. Joey knew sooner of later he should tell Yugi, since he knew about it all too.  
  
"I heard there was some sort of attack that happened," Bakura commented softly. "And that the tournament might be canceled because of it."  
  
"Nah!" Joey exclaimed and waved his hand. "They wouldn't cancel the tournament just because of one attack."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Joey!" Yugi squeaked softly and looked at Joey and Roux. "Unless Kaiba is able to persuade the press that it's not a concern, I'd say the tournament is as good as canceled."  
  
Roux tried not to think about that. She couldn't imagine what that would do to Kaiba. It would hurt him far too much. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She didn't care if Kaiba got hurt, she thought maybe it would help his attitude a bit. Somehow she doubted it would, but any attempt would help.  
  
At that moment, the football game went to a commercial. Roux looked over in the direction of the television. There was a news report on at that moment. Roux got up from her seat quickly and went to the bar to hear the sound better. A woman newscaster sitting in a news room had the story.  
  
"Good afternoon. Our top story today, the conclusions that follow the events of yesterday's attacks at town square regarding the upcoming Battle City Tournament will be decided today. We go live to the office of CEO Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp and the host of the Battle City Tournament."  
  
Roux watched intently with her full attention as the picture switched over to Kaiba, sitting behind his desk, looking sour enough. Apparently he didn't like a microphone being shoved in his face, and asked silly questions when he had obvious work to do.  
  
"Everything that has to do with the incident yesterday is resolved." Kaiba said scornfully, his eyes a mixture of anger and hate. "This 'attack' was nothing more than a glitch in the mainframe of the practice duel arena, causing one of the monsters to attack the square fountain. This was not an attack in any way."  
  
Roux smiled. She admired his ability to stay cool during such a hard situation.  
  
"May I assure you the men responsible for this accident have been severely prosecuted." Kaiba added coolly.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, what about the men who were injured in this accident?" the reporter asked.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "They had left the hospital, their injuries were not serious. And as for the square, Kaiba Corp is making sure all damages are paid for and are being worked on as we speak."  
  
The interview was over. The woman in the news room gave a satisfied nod. "Proposal goes out tomorrow as to whether or not the Battle City Tournament will continue as planned or not." The report was over.  
  
Roux breathed out a sigh of relief. She was glad Kaiba was able to cover up the situation as nicely as he did. With such an impressive performance, she was certain the Battle City Tournament would still be on.  
  
When Roux returned to the table everyone was laughing about Kaiba's interview.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Duke laughed. "He had a dill pickle up his ass I'll bet!" Almost everyone at the table laughed.  
  
Except for Roux and Yugi. Roux was a bit annoyed. If only they knew the truth about what had happened at the square. Then they wouldn't laugh! Roux wanted to chew them all out. He wasn't a monster, even if his heart was so cold and empty. He was doing okay job in protecting Roux from Marik afterall.  
  
He had risked the tournament to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack Marik's men, he had sacrificed his self-esteem to protect her from the water balloon attack, and his pride when he apologized to her about bruising her arm.  
  
He may have had a heart of stone, but at least he had it in all the right places. If only they knew, they'd never laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kaiba picked Roux up later that day, he was sitting in the back pouting. He was still fairly sore with Roux after what had happened earlier that day, when she asked about his past.  
  
The very thought made him angry. Who was she to interfere with his privacy? Who was she to have the business to ask him such personal things? But he had seen in her expression when she left the limo that morning that she was sorry she had asked.  
  
~ You had better be sorry! ~ He snarled at her in his mind. ~ And if you dare to ask anything like that again you'll be more than sorry! ~  
  
Within a moment, Kaiba peered out the window and he saw her coming down the steps carefully, watching where to step. He looked away from her, and stared out the window on the opposite side. He didn't look over when the door opened and Roux got in.  
  
Kaiba didn't look at her as the limo started to drive. There was an eerie calmness and silence in the limo, but Kaiba could feel Roux's smile on him, like a sugary feeling, haunting him.  
  
"I saw your interview today on the news," she mentioned.  
  
Kaiba couldn't help himself; he looked over at her with a confused eye. She was smiling at him. Why, was she laughing at him, at his interview? No, it was a smile of sweetness, of pleasantness. Kaiba felt the need to reply.  
  
"And?" he asked sourly, raising an eyebrow questionably.  
  
Roux shrugged. "Well, I was rather impressed with how you covered up everything that happened at the square." She was done her point, she sat back and wasn't expecting a reply from him as to what she had said.  
  
Kaiba pulled his eyes from her in an instant, not replying to her comment. He stared out the window. Apparently what tension that had been there before was gone now. She seemed to have forgotten his outburst that morning. He was a little disappointed, but paid no further mind to it.  
  
The mansion appeared momentarily while they were both lost in deep thought. The limo pulled up and stopped, and they were both called to attention when it stopped.  
  
The driver opened the door and Roux and Kaiba got out. They said not a word to each other as they made their short journey to the house.  
  
Roux came inside and greeted the maid at the door, and hung up her jacket on the nearby coat hook, then she began down the hallway. When Kaiba came in, he noticed her going down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" he sneered detestfully at her as she walked.  
  
Roux looked at him over her shoulder. "To find a television, I wanna know about the tournament. Is that okay?" she asked.  
  
Kaiba stared and then tossed his head. "Do whatever you want." He said.  
  
Roux smiled and then with a wave of her hair she was gone down the hallway.  
  
All the servants and maids took off in separate directions throughout the mansion, and Kaiba was left alone in the foyer. He looked around the foyer, finding the house was quiet, and that he was alone in the large room.  
  
~ Well, there's work to be done. ~ He thought to himself, bending down to pick up his briefcase to go into his office.  
  
Then he noticed something black lying on top if his briefcase. Burring his eyebrow he lifted it. It was a jacket. Roux's jacket. It had fallen from the nearby coat hook.  
  
Kaiba held it, studying it intensely. Why was Roux so concerned about the Battle City Tournament? For all he knew she was worried it would be canceled, but what if she was worried about something else?  
  
Was it possible she was worried about Kaiba, and how the Battle City Tournament would effect him if it were canceled? Was it possible? After all the times he had yelled at her, after everything that had happened between them within the past week, was it possible for her to care about him and his feelings?  
  
Kaiba shook his head. No, there was no way she would worry about him. Was there?  
  
Kaiba turned to hang her coat back up on the coat hook. He lifted her jacket, and then stopped. He looked at her jacket.  
  
Then he brought her jacket to his face, feeling the softness graze his skin. He breathed in deeply, Roux's romantic scent flooded his senses. The smell made him limp. He held her jacket to him, leaned against the wall and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction.  
  
~ Why, why does she have to smell so good? ~ He asked himself in agony, but then breathed in her scent again, finding it irresistible. He couldn't escape her romantic scent; he was drawn to it.  
  
"Seto, what are you doing?"  
  
Kaiba jumped and threw Roux's jacket on the coat hook quickly at the sound of the voice. He looked over in the direction of the door leading off to the living room. Mokuba was standing in the side doorway, looking up at his big brother with a confused look in his big eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Mokuba!" Kaiba exclaimed, staring at his little brother, and then bending down again he picked up his briefcase. "Nothing at all!" and he moved from the foyer without another word. Mokuba watched him, still confused, but with a little smile creeping on his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Marik was furious.  
  
He paced in his dark room all night long, angry, frustrated, and asking himself stupid questions to which he held no answer. The sweat in his hand made the millennium rod slippery, but anger held his sanity.  
  
The failed attempt the other day at the square was unnerving. Marik couldn't stand knowing that one of his great plans had failed misery, and why? Because of his guards? No, because of that stupid Seto Kaiba, who just had to bring in his Blue Eyes White Dragon to fight off the guards.  
  
Marik had seen the news reports. There was discussion of canceling the Battle City Tournament because of Kaiba's foolish attempt. But if the Battle City Tournament was canceled, so were Marik's plans.  
  
He had entered the tournament not just to win Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto's Egyptian god cards, but also to obtain all the millennium items he possibly could. Aside from Roux Matuko's Millennium stone, he also needed to obtain the Millennium Ring from Bakura, and the Millennium puzzle from Yugi.  
  
But now everything was going wrong. All his precious and carefully planned details and plots were messed up. What would he do if the tournament were canceled? How would he obtain all the items and the cards then?  
  
Marik flopped down on to his bed and left out a deep sigh and anger and frustration. He hadn't thought capturing a girl to obtain her millennium item would be so difficult, and would cost him almost everything.  
  
But then again she would have been easy to capture, had Seto Kaiba not been the one assigned to protect her. This was the one thing Marik was sure of.  
  
That gave him an idea. He sat up and stared into the darkness of the room. Maybe, instead of obtaining both Roux Matuko's millennium stone and Seto Kaiba's Egyptian god card at the tournament, if indeed it was canceled, there could have been another way to obtain them both at once.  
  
Marik grinned to himself in the darkness. He would have to give it a little time, this he knew. But that was all right. He could deal with that. He had seen the way they had fought through his millennium rod. There was no doubt in his mind that something would happen between them soon. Very soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba mumbled in his sleep, twitching and tossing. The sheets were dismayed; he was having a nightmare. He seemed to try to bat them away with his arms. He was tossing and turning frantically, as if trying to free himself from a sort of restraint.  
  
In his mind he could see nothing, nothing but the darkness which had plagued the world. He was standing there alone in the darkness looking around, finding nothing and hearing only the worst things that could come to his mind.  
  
The sounds of Marik's laughing, Roux's screaming. Then the crashing and cackling sounds of erupting flame as it devoured the world. Thousands of voices screaming out in terror, Marik's laughing, Roux's screaming, Ishizu chanting, pleading.  
  
Where was he, what was he doing? Kaiba, do something! But he found himself unable to do anything, staring at the darkness, frozen to move, while the sounds, the voices, the screams, the terror, the laughter, the pleasure filled his mind and he tried to scream out in agony. Nothing came. The sound of the flames. The sound of Marik's conquering laugh. He had gotten the items and the three Egyptian god cards. But how could that be? He was the pharaoh now.  
  
The world was in agony, being swallowed in flames of hatred, those who begged were slaves. Marik's laughing, Roux's screaming. Why was Roux screaming? Was she dying, was she in pain? Where was she? Kaiba screamed out her name, but only heard Marik laughing at him in spite of himself.  
  
Then Ishizu, she appeared in front of him, standing, holding her necklace. Her lips mumbled in a soft prayer, and Kaiba tried to go to her, tried to ask her what was happening, trying to discover what had happened to Roux, why Marik was pharaoh. What had happened?  
  
He heard nothing from Ishizu. She was frozen, chanting, mumbling, holding her necklace, as though she had seen this all coming.  
  
Through the voices, the screaming, the laughing, the flames, Kaiba could hear Ishizu's voice speaking to him.  
  
"Welcome Seto Kaiba," she whispered to him hoarsely, and he stared at her. "One who has seen the eye!"  
  
Ishizu's eyes opened wide, her eyes were covered with a slimy white film. She was frozen, her mouth hanging open, her eyes blank. She was dead. They were all dead. The millennium necklace fell from her fingers. The Eye. The Millennium Eye.  
  
Kaiba let out a scream as he burst from his sleep. He was panting heavily, he found himself sweating at the forehead, the room was dark and the window was open. He looked around frantically, touching his forehead, touching his chest to try and calm himself.  
  
That was no ordinary dream. He knew it for himself. There was something about the dream that made him feel scared, scared and timid. The Eye, the Millennium Eye, he who had seen the Eye, which in the end would kill them all. The world, Ishizu, Roux, himself. It would destroy the world they once knew.  
  
Kaiba threw his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He was startled and felt relief to be back in his room after such a terrible dream, after such a terrible realization. It still seemed to ring in his ears. Marik's laughter, Ishizu's words, Roux's screaming-  
  
Roux! Kaiba got up out of bed and threw on his housecoat, and then he went to the door, opened it, and hurried down the hallway.  
  
Roux, he had to make sure she was okay. After such a terrible dream, who was to say that she was okay? He had to make sure.  
  
Then Kaiba slowed down a bit. He wasn't rushing to make sure she was okay, he was just casually going to check up on her. Nothing big, he was just going to make sure she was okay. He didn't want to make sure she was okay. He went slowly, walking slowly, his breath in his chest.  
  
He stopped in front of her door, closed tightly. Again he took in the deep breath. He reached for the knob, and wondered if this was a mistake. He shook his head; he opened the door softly. Again he could hear it, Marik's laughing, Roux's screaming.  
  
The first thing Kaiba could hear was the peaceful sound of Roux's breathing.  
  
He peered inside. She was lying in the bed, the covers drawn up over her chest, the moonlight cascading from the window onto her hair and face. She slept so soundly, a little smile on her lips. She was dreaming of sweet things.  
  
Kaiba stared at her asleep for a long time it seemed, leaning against the doorway, staring at her, recognizing her scent that filled the room. She was okay, and he was glad to see it. Wait! No he wasn't. He shook his head and tried to look away, but she memorized him. He stared at her beauty; he never wanted to pull away.  
  
Her ring, the Millennium Stone. For her life and his, Kaiba couldn't let Marik have it. Now he respected it.  
  
~*~  
  
**** ^_^ **** 


	30. Chapter Thirty: Angel

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
**** Bulletin: There are five remaining chapters left of "Red Lips, Blue Eyes"! ^_^ ****  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
Angel  
  
"We're going where?" Roux asked the next morning at the breakfast table, where she had been eating oatmeal and talking with Mokuba, who was eating pancakes. They had been talking when a maid emerged and informed them both to get ready, the master of the house was leaving soon and they would have to go with him.  
  
Mokuba was out of his seat in a flash, jumping with excitement and forgetting all about his half-eaten pancakes. Roux got up slowly, feeling a bit confused. Mokuba took Roux's hand and led her out into the foyer, and they waited for Kaiba.  
  
Roux didn't understand. Where was Kaiba taking them both? Wouldn't she go with Joey today? Or would Kaiba keep her close by? And if he did, for what reason?  
  
Kaiba emerged momentarily like a dark, angry shadow. Roux saw him at the top of the stairs. He touched his forehead, and she frowned. He looked terrible. His skin was pale and his eyes hid disturbed feelings. Had he slept at all last night?  
  
Mokuba noticed it as well. His cheerfulness was gone and replaced with worry. "Wow Seto, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Kaiba rubbed his eyes softly. "I'm fine." He lied. "Difficulties sleeping."  
  
Roux nodded. So that had been it. She wanted to ask Kaiba if he would be okay, and if maybe he should stay at the mansion and get some sleep, but before she could ask he was hurrying them both out the door. "Come on, hurry. We have to get to Kaiba Corp quick as possible."  
  
Mokuba ran to the limo ahead of Roux and Kaiba, who were walking side by side and in silence. Roux looked at him from the side. Why was he acting so odd? He never walked beside her; he always walked in front of or behind her. Finally she turned her eyes and looked at him fully. He looked upset and disturbed. It stirred her curiosity and worry.  
  
"Kaiba," she asked softly, fighting the urge to touch his shoulder. He didn't look at her, but she knew he was listening. "Where-where are we going?"  
  
He breathed in tightly. "I have to take you with me today to Kaiba Corp. I've already talked to Wheeler, he knows you're not coming today." They got in the limo.  
  
Roux sat in silence. She didn't understand, as she stared at Kaiba, why on earth he would want her around. Because not only did he resent this stupid mission and his foolish destiny, but he hated her. At least she thought he did. Why would he want her around?  
  
Roux didn't complain, however. Perhaps spending the day with Kaiba would be good. Perhaps they could talk. She knew she had to spend at least a little time away from Joey, especially after the way they had all laughed at Kaiba the day before. This would be a nice change of pace.  
  
Kaiba wondered if this had been a mistake. Bringing Roux to Kaiba Corp, that is. He knew that it wasn't as though she would act like a dumb blonde, to say she would trip over something and break it. No, Roux wasn't like that, she wasn't stupid, and he knew this well. He also knew he had to keep an eye on her because of his dream last night.  
  
Half the night he had been up on account of that dream. He thought about it a few times over, trying to make a rational conclusion about it. Little sleep was not good for someone like him. He wasn't looking forward to going into the office today, and he was wondering if bringing Roux had been a mistake.  
  
Mokuba however was so excited to be having Roux come to Kaiba Corp; he was practically giddy with excitement. "I can show you the labs, the testing room, Seto's office-"  
  
Roux smiled heartily and touched Mokuba's shoulder gently. "That sounds great Mokuba," she eyed Kaiba and held her smile. "But I don't think we should disturb your brother while he's working."  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms. So she was being considerate, that didn't mean anything. "I'm checking the tournament equipment. The appeal came out, the tournament is postponed to next week." He announced.  
  
Roux nodded. "I didn't think they'd cancel it." She said modestly.  
  
They all sat in silence until they arrived at the Kaiba Corp building. Mokuba bounced out of the limo and was the first one to reach the doors. Before Roux or Kaiba got out he was already inside. The two of them slowly approached the doors.  
  
Before Roux could reach for the door handle, Kaiba placed his hand gently on her shoulder, bringing her to a halt. She froze, turned around and looked at Kaiba questionably.  
  
Kaiba's eyes showed something like compassion, maybe sadness. They seemed to warm a little as she stared at him. "I want you to stay close to me today." He told her. "Don't wander off out of my sight. You understand?" his voice held a gentle tone, one which was unfamiliar to Roux.  
  
She stared at him, trying to see something more in his eyes. She nodded. "Yes." She told him. She was confused. Was Kaiba-did Kaiba care about her?  
  
A voice spoke inside Kaiba's head. ~ Don't be too gentle, you idiot! You'll give her the wrong impression! ~  
  
Kaiba heeded this warning, and soon he took his hand off Roux's shoulder. He cleared his throat. "Hurry up, in!" he said sternly, opening the door.  
  
Even as Roux was forced inside she sighed softly to herself. ~ No, he doesn't care. ~  
  
The lobby of the Kaiba Corp building was tastefully decorated. The floor was laid out of granite slabs that made it smooth and stylish, and which made noise when walked upon. Two large water fountains rested on each side of the door, gurgling gently, surrounded by green plants. A large security desk sat in the center of the room, where a woman with a headset sat comfortably. On the desk was a large silver KC symbol overlapping each other, identical to the enormous KC on the far wall by the back of elevators.  
  
"Follow me." Kaiba ordered in a hiss to Roux, who was admiring the interior design of the lobby. She let him walk ahead of her. Mokuba was already talking cheerfully with the woman at the desk.  
  
"Come on Mokuba." Kaiba said to his brother, going past the desk without a word to the woman, who nodded.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Kaiba." She said cheerfully, no reply. Mokuba left to follow his brother but not without giving the woman a wave.  
  
Roux followed along. Kaiba was almost to the bank of elevators when roux came towards the desk. The woman smiled happily at her. "Good morning." She chirped.  
  
Before Roux could reply, the woman's jaw dropped open in shock and her eyes went wide. "Y-you're-wow! You're Roux Matuko!"  
  
Roux laughed and then nodded. She felt like she was back in Osaka, where the people would see her, recognize her and praise her. "Yes," she confessed. "I'm Roux Matuko."  
  
The woman gasped in excitement and came closer. "Wow, this is such an honor! I have a subscription to 'White Plum', are you one of the most talented models I have ever seen!" she placed her hands over her heart and looked like she would cry. "You're like my idol."  
  
When Kaiba looked over, wondering where Roux was, and why she wasn't following him closely like he told her to, he saw that she was talking to the woman at the desk rather excitedly. He rolled his eyes, irritated.  
  
~ Great, the blonde bimbos find each other. ~ He sighed and started to walk towards the desk.  
  
The woman at the desk couldn't stop talking to Roux; she was having the time of her life. "So what are you doing here in Domino City?" she asked. "New shoot or something?"  
  
Roux shook her head. "Actually I'm taking part in the Battle City Tournament."  
  
The woman looked like she would have a heart attack. "Wow, how cool! Well that explains why you're with Mr. Kaiba-" the woman trailed out softly and her expression melted as a very furious-looking Kaiba stepped behind Roux.  
  
Roux looked up and over at him. Indeed he didn't like to be kept waiting. "If you two hens have stopped clacking away," he narrowed his eyes to Roux. "I'd like to move along!"  
  
Roux swallowed softly. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
Kaiba's nostrils flared testily, and he moved away from the desk again towards the bank of elevators. Roux knew she should follow him, so she waved good bye to the woman at the desk.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you." The woman waved, and then her expression faltered. "Oh, hey! I'm sorry about Mr. Tori!"  
  
Roux's smile was gone when she heard Kale's name. She tried to keep it neutral. She didn't know if anyone knew he had been murdered. Although it sounded like this woman did. "What about him?"  
  
The woman shrugged. "Well I heard on the news that he had died, the police found him murdered in his own home." She looked forlorn. "You were married to him awhile ago, weren't you?"  
  
Kaiba stopped, and very slowly he looked over his shoulder at Roux. She stood and stared at the young model, sadness was growing in her eyes. Kaiba's chest gave an unexpected pound, and it startled him for a moment. He didn't want to see her sad like that.  
  
Roux tried to give a smile, but failed. "Yeah." She said softly. "I was." She nodded.  
  
Kaiba started to walk again towards the elevators, looking at his feet. He tried not to let her get to him, not her or her feelings. But it was hard. She had lost her ex-husband and her best friend brutally, and he was certain she didn't want to be reminded how or why he was killed.  
  
Roux followed Kaiba, looking sad, trying her best not to think about Kale. It wouldn't be good at a time like this. No one was there to offer her any comfort. Well, there was Mokuba, but she didn't know how to accept comfort from him. And Kaiba-Kaiba wouldn't give her any comfort. He sounded like the person who would mutter, "suck it up" and walk away.  
  
The bell dinged and the three of them got into the elevator quickly. When they were inside Mokuba pressed the button and both Roux and Kaiba leaned against the far wall of the elevator car. Roux let out a soft sigh.  
  
They were in the elevator for what seemed to be forever in the silence. When they reached the floor where Kaiba's office was, all Roux could see was a small hallway leading to two large platinum doors with the same KC symbol on them. Beside the doors was the secretary sitting at the desk.  
  
Kaiba trudged forward through the hallway. "Any messages?" he asked the secretary, not looking at her.  
  
"No sir, but they're expecting you down in the lab." She commented, and went back to shuffling her things around and organizing things.  
  
Kaiba nodded as he unlocked his office doors. "I know." He said. He opened the doors and went inside. Roux hurriedly went after him. She was in his spacious office while Mokuba went to chatter with the secretary, like he had done with the woman downstairs.  
  
There was hardly anything in the large office. Kaiba's desk sat in front of a very large window towards the back of the room, where a laptop and phone rested on top. A large aquarium took up all of the side-wall to her right, and a few bookshelves stood against the wall to her left.  
  
"I just have to get something." Kaiba said and went to his desk.  
  
Roux went to the large aquarium without delay. The gentle gurgle of the sway water relaxed her, and the schools of coloured fish danced past her, making her smile. If she owned anything like this it would bring her the greatest tranquillity.  
  
She slowly moved from the aquarium to the other side of the room to the bookshelves. She was interested to know what kind of books he read. To her disappointed, they were all binders of payroll and business papers. But framed pictures sat in front of them, so Roux looked over them.  
  
Most of the pictures were of Mokuba doing various activities, and sometimes in the picture K\aiba could be seen off in the back scowling and crossing his arms. Roux smiled when she saw those pictures. Then she saw another picture and her smile fainted slowly.  
  
It was a picture of both Kaiba and Mokuba together when they were younger. They were sitting and playing chess, while other kids gathered around and watched. Kaiba was smiling.  
  
Roux studied the picture for a long time. Kaiba was smiling. How long ago was this?  
  
"Found it." Kaiba announced, and he scaled across the room to go to the doors. But then he looked around. "Roux?" he called.  
  
Kaiba looked around, and he saw her standing at the bookshelves, looking at the pictures. Slowly he walked towards her; he was interested in what she was looking at. He came and stood beside her, his eyes followed her gaze to the picture of him and Mokuba at the orphanage.  
  
He growled inside. ~ Of all pictures she had to see this one! ~  
  
"This picture," she murmured, and lightly touched it with the fingertips. "You're smiling." She seemed to be in disbelief, almost shock.  
  
Miffed, Kaiba reached forward, took the picture and placed it face down so she couldn't see it anymore. He could feel her disappointment. He looked down at her. "We have to get downstairs." He informed her, and then he went to the door.  
  
Roux followed silently, still in what seemed to be shock of seeing Kaiba as a young boy smiling. She thought it was interesting why he didn't have any other pictures in between that time and the age he was now. Or from when he was littler. Roux suspected something very faulty had happened in Kaiba's past. And even though it was none of her business, she felt in her heart it was her duty to find out. \  
~*~  
  
The laboratory was grander than anything Roux would have expected. The massive room was filled with electronics, devices, and men walking around in long white jackets with clipboards. When the doors to the elevator opened, and they came directly into the room, Roux felt a mass of excitement come to her. She was seeing how everything in a duel monsters duel was done.  
  
Kaiba marched directly inside. Roux and Mokuba followed, but Roux took the time to look around. She saw men this way and that trying out new equipment and hunching over little electronics. In the far back corner of the room was a duplicate of what the dueling arena would look like. It was all so overwhelming.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kaiba!" came an impressed voice from not far away, and Roux looked over to see what was going on. Kaiba was talking to one of the scientists, one who looked like he was in charge. Kaiba didn't look particularly pleased.  
  
"I should think you've heard the appeal." Kaiba said sourly.  
  
The man nodded. "Of course sir, and we are busy like beavers trying to make everything just as perfect as nature will allow, I can assure you." He put his palms together and smiled.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Good, because I'm paying you good money to make sure that a postponement like this never happens again!" he looked around expectedly. "Now where is it?"  
  
Roux took a few steps forward to see what Kaiba was talking about. In a moment the scientist turned to his desk and brought forth what looked like a normal dueling disk. Roux couldn't see anything different about it.  
  
She watched closely as Kaiba put it on, and it snapped into control instantly. 4000 life points dialed up on the disk's life point detector.  
  
"We're extremely proud of this invention, Mr. Kaiba." The man beamed. "Of course, it was your idea afterall. It had to be great." Roux rolled her eyes as she could detect falsehood in the man's voice.  
  
Kaiba didn't seem to be listening. He waved his arm this way and that, checking each inch of the dueling disk carefully, making sure there was nothing wrong with it from what he could see. He nodded. "Good." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his deck, and inserted it into the deck holder. "I assume, as we discussed, these new holograms create the real blasts and perform real damage?"  
  
The man nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
Roux was confused. She stood and listened. If the new holograms could create the real blasts from each monster, and inflict real damage upon their opponent when in a duel.but this was a hologram game. Why would Kaiba want it so it could hurt people?  
  
Kaiba nodded and took the disk off. "Perfect. Have at least ten of them ready for the Tournament Finals." He handed it to the man.  
  
The man nodded. "Of course sir, we're working right on it."  
  
Kaiba left the man and began to approach Roux, who had a startled look on her face. He didn't seem to notice right away. "I have some work to do now. I'm sure I can trust Mokuba to show you the parts of the building, if you so wish." Then he must have noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" \ Roux shook her head. "Nothing." She lied.  
  
~*~  
  
The day had gone by swiftly, and by the time it reached eight o'clock PM it was getting darker outside and Kaiba was getting distracted. As he tried to work on his uploaded files, nothing could bring him away from the memory of seeing Roux down in the lab with that look on her face.  
  
What had been bothering her? He didn't know, and he wanted to know. She seemed so disturbed all of a sudden, and he didn't understand it. He stopped tapping at the keyboard and buried his hands in his hair. He couldn't think of anything else all day.  
  
Gentle rapping came to the door, and Kaiba snapped himself out of the daydream. He cleared his throat. "Come in." he called.  
  
The door opened, and Roux stepped inside. She had a small smile on her lips. He was relieved. He didn't want to see her with that pain-struck face again. "Your little brother is getting a little bit restless." Roux said. "He wants to go home."  
  
Kaiba looked at his watch, and then he nodded. "I'll call the limo around and we'll go." He declared turning off the laptop and standing up. He pressed the button on the intercom to his secretary. "Get the limo around." He ordered, and pulled his finger from the button.  
  
He looked up after gathering everything in his briefcase. Roux was still standing in the doorway; she has looking once again, disturbed. This was beginning to bother Kaiba. What was wrong with her? Why did she always have that upset look on her face?  
  
\When they were down in the limo Mokuba had curled up and was asleep. He rested his head on Roux's lap, and she gently stroked his hair while staring out the window with the same pained look on her face.  
  
Kaiba sat and stared at her, irritated. Why did she look so upset? Had something happene\d during the day when he hadn't seen her and was working? He badly wanted to ask her.  
  
He came to the conclusion that it was because the woman in the downstairs foyer had said she was sorry about Kale Tori's death. That had to be it. Roux didn't want to be reminded of the brutality in which her ex-husband had been slain.  
  
Mokuba stirred and then sat up. He rubbed his big eyes and then was wide- awake. He yawned. "Wow, I must have been sleeping for hours." He mumbled to himself, unsure if his brother and Roux were listening.  
  
Roux smiled down at him. "Only ten minutes." She told him gently.  
  
Mokuba looked disappointed, for whatever reason, but he instantly looked out the window and he broke into a wide-open smile. "Hey wow look! A skating rink! Let's go skating!" he looked up at Roux and then to his brother. "Can we go skating Seto? Huh, can we? Can we?"  
  
Kaiba groaned, and he wished Mokuba had stayed asleep. Kaiba didn't want to waste his time at a skating rink, he wouldn't be skating, so what time value could be held sitting at a bench?  
  
"I don't think so, Mokuba." Kaiba mumbled.  
  
"Aww come on Seto!" Mokuba whined. "Can we please go? Please?" Mokuba brought his hands together and begged his brother.  
  
Kaiba looked at Roux, and she shrugged with an odd smile on her lips. Kaiba then looked down once again at Mokuba. He couldn't resist those eyes. He sighed very deeply, picked up the phone, and told the driver to drop them off at the skating rink.  
  
They rented skates, and Kaiba sat on a nearby bench while he watched Mokuba cling to Roux's hands as he tried to skate backwards with great determination but sudden discomfort. It was clear that Roux knew how to skate, she gently moved to and fro while holding Mokuba's hands.  
  
Twinkle lights decorated the trees that hovered above the frosted air. The rink was almost deserted, except for the odd couple skating in unison, and the few kids with hockey pucks and sticks wanting to play a game. The evening air was warm, but the ice was cool. It was silent, and the soft plush blue light of the nearby lamps gave the rink an eerie glow.  
  
Roux skated a little faster, still holding Mokuba's hands, twirling him around and then twirling themselves on the ice. The more Kaiba watched the more he wanted to be a part of it. But he stayed quiet and kept to himself. He had never once in his life really been asked to take part in anything, but he never needed it. All he needed was himself.  
  
Kaiba kept his eyes on Roux. She left Mokuba to skate by himself, and again he fumbled with trying to skate backwards. Roux skated off on her own, going swiftly, raising her arms to meet the wind. Her eyes closed as she felt the kiss of the warm air on her cheek, the wave of golden hair flowing behind her.  
  
With her black jacket and the shimmer of her golden hair and the glow of the ice and the light on her perfect face.she was a soaring angel, with the grace and spirituality of a goddess. Kaiba tried to force his eyes away and think of something else, but he couldn't. He couldn't think of anything but her for the past few days.  
  
\Mokuba skated towards Kaiba and sat down next to him. "You sure you don't want to try it Seto?" he asked. "It's fun once you get used to it!"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "It will be a cold day in Hell when I get on a pair of ice skates and make a fool of myself." He growled.  
  
There was silence between them. They both watched Roux as she skated around the rink like a free spirit, swaying this way and that like there was music to sway to. She would spin and embrace the air.  
  
She skated towards where Kaiba and Mokuba were sitting, and she grinned at them both. She was pink in the cheeks, her eyes sparkled. "Tired already Mokuba?" she asked Mokuba.  
  
The little boy shook his head. "No! Just resting a minute." He said.  
  
She nodded and then turned her gaze to Kaiba, who already knew it was coming and prepared himself. "What about you Kaiba? Any second thoughts?"  
  
He pouted. "Whatever."  
  
Roux grinned and reached for his hands. "Come, we must have you skate!" she proposed, and pulled him to his feet instantly and smiled, as if she were Mercutio asking Romeo to dance.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and looked down at her. She was enjoying herself, he could see it in her eyes, but he didn't want to dance on the ice. Further more, he refused. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not one for ice skates."  
  
The girl laughed softly. "Oh there's nothing to it." She backed up a little to show him. "See watch my feet, this is all you do." She gently kicked off with one foot, and slowly came towards him. "Then you do the same with this foot." She did the same with her other foot, and skated an inch more towards him. "And then you just-oops!"  
  
Without warning, the tip of Roux's skate caught in a dent in the ice. She let out a small cry and fell forward.right into Kaiba's arms. \ Kaiba had been completely oblivious as to how it happened. She was on the ice one moment, and then in his arms the next. He hadn't moved, he held onto her tightly, and held her against him instinctively. What it for fear or her being hurt? Or what it coincidence?  
  
Roux was so confused; her head screamed a thousand comments at her. Telling her to get up, to stay there, to get a whiff of Kaiba's cologne while she had the chance.Roux was so confused, but she found herself cradled in Kaiba's arms, her body against his. She looked up at him daringly.  
  
To her surprise, he was neither angry nor disgusted. He stared down at her with his azure gaze, and Roux could have sworn she saw them fill with something.something like.  
  
He helped her up, and she lost her train of thought. He swallowed tightly. "I think that's enough skating for today." He said modestly, and waited patiently while Mokuba and Roux took off their ice skates and handed them to the booth.  
  
The next moment they were in the limo. Mokuba had fallen asleep once again, and both Kaiba and Roux were staring out the window, both unsure what to say to each other. Roux swallowed. She certainly hoped Kaiba didn't think she intended to fall into his arms. He wouldn't have liked that one bit. Or would he have? She eyed him cautiously.  
  
He wouldn't look at her; Kaiba's eyes were fixed directly on the objects passing by. His arms crossed and his expression grim, she knew for a fact that he had indeed been angry about what she had done.  
  
Roux cleared her throat. She wanted to clear this up more than anything. She didn't want another feud to brew between them. "Kaiba." she whispered gently.  
  
Kaiba didn't move. He was a statue lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Again she tried. "Kaiba? I." she couldn't find the words to speak as she saw him blink, and then shift his shoulders.  
  
Taking in a very, very deep breath, he let it out in a gigantic sigh, and said the few words that he knew he would regret. "Do you still want to know about my past?"  
  
~*~  
  
**** Okay, sorry it took so long to update guys! Rough couple of days, week before Christmas, got so much to do, so little time. Well, what does this chapter say to you, hmm? Is Kaiba softening and beginning to trust Roux a little more? Is that all he'll feel for her? Hang on tight for the next update, coming soon! ****  
  
^_^ Merry Christmas!! 


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Three Little Words18A

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
**** Indicated from the chapter title, this chapter is indeed 18A. It is by far the most romantic chapter in the story! Aren't you excited? ^_^ ****  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
  
Three Little Words (18A)  
  
Roux lay wide awake almost the entire night staring at the ceiling, feeling cold in the surrounding sheets and covers. Every now and then her skin would bathe in salty tears, and she was unable to stop them from coming  
  
Nothing as in her mind except the constant words of Kaiba, and the heart- breaking story he told her last night in the limo about his horrifying childhood. For the longest time Roux figured Kaiba made it all up, spending his childhood in a damp dark basement, a victim to frightening sadistic abuse to "prepare" him for his future duties as a businessman. Roux wanted it all to be a fictional tale.  
  
But then again it explained quite a lot about him. Why he was so distant and cold towards everyone except his younger brother. Roux was glad that Mokuba had been asleep while Kaiba told her the story. She didn't want him to hear, or rehear the story. To be truthful she wasn't too sure where Mokuba really was within this story of Kaiba's.  
  
Halfway through his terrifying story she had started crying, the tale tugging at her heart. She wanted to hug to him and demand it wasn't true, and ask how anyone could do such a thing to a darling little boy who only wanted a chance for a better life.  
  
But why had he told her? Was it because she wanted to know? Wouldn't he be afraid she would blab the story to Yugi and his friends when he had chosen to tell her and only her? She would never tell them, if Kaiba didn't want her to. Did Kaiba know this? Did he trust her?  
  
She was awake almost the entire night thinking about it. From the light of the moon until the early morning light flooded her room, she could think of nothing but a young Seto Kaiba in a dark basement bound by a collar around his neck hunched over books and books, crying silently to himself, day after day. Not known, not appreciated, not loved, a broken little boy. Roux couldn't bear to think of it, yet her mind could think of nothing but.  
  
She got up at about seven and buried herself under a cold shower, wondering if today she would be going back to Kaiba Corp with Kaiba, although she wasn't sure she could handle it. What if he hadn't told her something and chose to tell her more?  
  
She got dressed and went downstairs, still thinking and trying not to think about Kaiba's story. Mokuba was in the foyer sitting on a bench, swinging his legs and staring at the carpet. He looked bored, but eager as though waiting for someone. He looked up, seeing Roux come down the stairs. He grinned.  
  
"Hi Roux!" he said cheerfully, jumping off the bench and running up to her.  
  
Roux smiled. "Hello Mokuba." She said sweetly, smiling sadly. "Um, where's your brother?" she asked nervously.  
  
Mokuba was about to tell her, but at that moment Kaiba emerged slowly from the hallway. "I'm here." He said softly, grabbing her attention.  
  
Roux looked over at him, and she saw that he too looked rather worn down, disturbed from reliving the story of his horrid childhood, like he hadn't slept, soft tear stains were faint from his azure eyes down over his cheeks. Roux wanted more than anything to hug him. She wouldn't care what he thought or what Joey thought or what anyone thought. She didn't hate Kaiba anymore, and she would stay with him forever, love him if she had to, just to soothe the pains in his heart.  
  
Roux cleared her throat. "Kaiba, I wanted to ask you."  
  
Kaiba awaited her request patiently. He was beginning to wonder if telling her about his past was a good idea. Kaiba knew she would keep it to herself, that was why he told her. That and because she wanted to know. He saw the pain that was in her eyes when he came into a room or when he spoke to her. She felt great compassion towards him.  
  
Roux cleared her throat. "Do you think I could.spend the day with Joey?" she asked nervously.  
  
Kaiba was taken aback, even hurt by this request. He couldn't expect any less, unfortunately. She was, afterall, a good friend with Joey. Had his story caused her to become afraid of him? Or to fear what he may think of her for crying at his expense?  
  
~ What about the dream? ~ His mind called out in worry.  
  
Kaiba thought for a moment. She could go with Joey, as long as she didn't go anywhere and she remained in the apartment. She couldn't expose herself, not after what had happened at the square and certainly not after the dream he had had.  
  
"I just want to see him." She said, trying to give a convincing look of eagerness, and failing. She wasn't sure if she could ever smile at him again.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "All right." He said, and then motioned to the door. "Let's go, I have a lot of important meetings today." He went to the door and picked up his briefcase, which was already waiting for him. He hugged his brother quickly and told him to be good to the servants.  
  
Roux hugged Mokuba telling him that she would see him later that day. She knew he wouldn't go to Kaiba Corp if his brother had nothing but meetings to go to all day.  
  
So Kaiba and Roux went out to the limo together, and sat down. When the limo started moving, Kaiba called Joey and let him know that they were coming. From the phonecall they were mostly quiet.  
  
When they were ten minutes to the Wheeler apartment, Kaiba spoke up, clearing his throat. "I hope you're not dying to tell Wheeler what I told you last night." He said rather sarcastically.  
  
Roux shook her head, giving him no smile. "Kaiba I would never repeat what you told me if you didn't want me to." She assured him.  
  
Then again if the gang ever laughed at Kaiba again, she would have a few things to say to them.  
  
Kaiba nodded, looking satisfied. "Good. Now I have some ground rules to lay out, if you're going to spend the day with Joey. First, no leaving the apartment. I want you to stay inside at all times."  
  
She nodded. It was a reasonable rule.  
  
"I don't want you to answer the door, the phone-"  
  
Roux laughed softly. "Kaiba, it's okay." She smiled at him softly, making his heart jump. "I'll be with Joey, remember?"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of." He confessed, and then gave her a smile when she laughed. Roux recognized it as a caring, sweet smile, instead of a smug taunting smile.  
  
The limo stopped at Joey's apartment, and Roux rested her hand on the knob. But before she could jump out, Kaiba lurched forward. "I'll be here around eight to pick you up." He told her.  
  
Roux nodded and smiled again at him. "I'll remember." She promised. "Bye."  
  
Kaiba smiled back. "Bye." He said softly, but he was afraid she hadn't seen.  
  
~*~  
  
"And so as you can see Mr. Kaiba, with the excitement evolving around your Battle City Tournament lately, we can easily lower the amount of income on.Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba are you listening?"  
  
Everyone looked over at the head of the table, where sat Seto Kaiba who was not paying any attention whatsoever to the presentation. He was drawing something rather absent-mindedly on the pad of paper that was laid out in front of him, his chin rested on his palm.  
  
They were all in an executive meeting to discuss the Battle City Tournament. At least ten businessmen sat around the table, few were giving presentations and lectures about improving the tournament. The man giving the presentation momentarily, who looked rather angry that the CEO hadn't been listening, cleared his throat in irritant.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba." He said irritated highly. "If you're quite finished losing yourself in daydreams over whatever you're got there, I would like to finish my presentation." He snapped.  
  
All the other men grimaced. They knew that if you dared to say such a thing to Seto Kaiba, you were as goo as fired. And judging by the look on Kaiba's face, indeed this man was fired.  
  
Kaiba put down his pen, and his face had taken a very stern look from the soft gentle expression that had been there when he was drawing with the pen. His eyes narrowed to the man. "You are free to finish your presentation downstairs on the street if you dare speak to me like that again." He growled and sat back, entwining his fingers together. "Go on."  
  
The man continued, and Kaiba sighed softly, and found himself for a second time not being able to focus on the presentation. Instead he stared at the patterns on the men' ties, and then staring out the window, and then studying the lines of his fingernails.  
  
He wished Roux had come to Kaiba Corp today. He could have canceled these meetings to spend some time with her, saying he had to look after her. No one would have argued with him. It would have given them a little more chance to talk, if there was such desire there.  
  
Kaiba remembered when he was telling her about his childhood last night in the limo. He saw her eyes fill with tears, and he wanted them to stop, he wanted to stop his story, just so she wouldn't cry. When she remained silent he wanted to beg her to say something to him; he wouldn't care exactly what she had to say. Just anything would do.  
  
After awhile he looked down at the paper in front of him. He smiled softly. He had drawn her face on the paper.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey, I really shouldn't. Kaiba didn't want me to leave the apartment." Roux said warily, just as Joey had gotten off the phone with Tristan and Bakura.  
  
"Aw come on, I already told the guys that we'd meet them down there." Joey said, going past her, putting on his coat. "Come on, it'll be fun." He assured her, smiling at her and wrapping his arm around her. "And after spending all day yesterday with Kaiba, I can imagine you needing a little cheer."  
  
Roux was about to snap at him, but she didn't.  
  
At around four thirty PM the guys called and wanted to get together with Joey and Roux for dinner at the restaurant down the street. Without asking Roux if she wanted to go, Joey said they'd be there. Roux knew she couldn't leave the apartment, especially when she told Kaiba she wouldn't. Now more than ever she certainly did not want to betray his trust.  
  
"It's not like Kaiba owns you or anything." Joey claimed.  
  
"He is protecting my ring and my life." Roux retorted.  
  
Joey crossed his arms. "He can't tell you what you can and can not do, you got your rights, y'know!" he argued.  
  
Roux looked at her fingernails. "I don't want to betray his trust."  
  
There was a pause, and then Joey let out a very deep laugh, holding Roux's shoulder for support. "Oh Roux that's rich! Wait till I tell Tristan. Listen, the shtick is, Kaiba don't trust no one, only himself. And how could he trust you? You and he are enemies!"  
  
Roux gave a sad smile. She wanted to tell Joey that Kaiba did trust her, since he had told her the story of his past. But perhaps Kaiba didn't trust her, and only told her the story to shut her up. Roux was sad at the thought of it.  
  
Joey was holding her coat, and giving her a look, as if to say "you know you want to".  
  
Sighing, Roux grabbed her jacket and put it on. "Okay, but Joey you have to promise me that we'll be back before eight."  
  
Joey waved his hand. "Piece a cake, we'll be there long before!" he said, and then hollered into the apartment. "Serenity! We're going out for dinner! You coming?"  
  
Serenity joined them swiftly, putting on her jacket, and soon they were all walking down the sidewalk talking. Roux hugged her arms for comfort. She kept looking around this way and that. If Marik found her, she was in trouble. If Kaiba found her, she'd be dead. She knew she was playing with fire as though she held a dark desire.  
  
She should never have risked leaving the apartment. She almost told Joey that she wanted to go back, or to fake that she was sick so she could go back by herself. But she didn't want to be in the apartment alone, and walking back alone was a sore idea.  
  
"So what'd ya do at Kaiba Corp all day yesterday, Roux?" Joey asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving her a curious smile.  
  
Roux shrugged. "Nothing much. Mokuba showed me where everything was, the labs, the food court, Kaiba's office-"  
  
Joey smirked. "So moneybags wasn't around at all to look after you." He tossed his head and shook it. "That guy sure does have some attitude. Won't even live up to his destiny unless there's fifty million dollars in store for him."  
  
Roux scowled, and again the urge to snap at him came to her attention, but she refrained. She kept quietly, keeping a sharp lookout on the street until they arrived at the restaurant. Inside Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Yugi and Mai were waiting for them. Yugi stood up and waved frantically.  
  
"Yeah, we see ya Yug!" Joey said waving back, and they went over to the very spacious booth and sat down. They talked for a long while until Duke came strutting in.  
  
"Hey guys." He said to everyone and sat down across from Roux. "So Roux tell us all, how was your day yesterday with Kaiba?"  
  
Roux wasn't expecting this. All eyes were on her. She swallowed softly and shrugged. "Actually I barely saw him all day. Mokuba took me on the grand tour. But I got to see where they make all the equipment and everything."  
  
"Wow." Tristan said in awe. "Apparently if your life's in danger and Kaiba's the one to protect you, you get the free tour!"  
  
"Can you imagine what he'd do if one of us asked for a tour?" Duke laughed. "Kaiba would kill us on the spot."  
  
Roux scowled softly. "Guys, I don't wanna talk about Kaiba, okay?" she said, and then tried to ignore the rather shocked looks on the faces of her friends around her. She hugged herself and shook her head. "I just don't want to talk about him."  
  
They nodded, and they went to a different topic and talked for a long time until the menus came. The restaurant got fuller, and the waitresses were short and rushing around. Roux kept checking the clock on the wall. She saw that it was already five thirty and they hadn't even taken orders for drinks yet.  
  
She was growing nervous. What if they wouldn't be back in time for Kaiba? What would he do? He'd kill her, that was what he would do, and then he'd lock her up so she could never get out and disobey him again.  
  
Roux sighed and tried to convince herself that they would get out of the restaurant in plenty of time and not to lose hope. She found it desperately hard as the minutes ticked on and they were still waiting for their drinks.  
  
~*~  
  
At seven o'clock, Kaiba was sitting in his office finishing the last of the work he had to do for that day. Soon he would get in the limo to pick up Roux, and he was ashamed to admit that he was rather excited about going to pick her up.  
  
He typed madly at his keyboard and then uploaded a few files concerning the Battle City Tournament. Every now and then he would glance at the clock on the side of the desk and notice the precious minutes going by until seven thirty, when he could close up and leave.  
  
Kaiba obliviously went through duelist profiles, clicking on names to check or change certain things about their profiles. He was busy with that for awhile, until he came across two very familiar names. He paused and stared at them.  
  
Marik Ishtar, and Roux Matuko.  
  
Kaiba clicked on Marik's profile quickly, just to check out his statistics. Perhaps he was there in the Battle City Tournament for reasons more than just wanting Roux's millennium item. He had to make sure, although he doubted that the profile would tell him as such.  
  
It took a little while to download, and at that time Kaiba started to put the rest of his things into the briefcase that sat open on the desk. He tucked away his documents and folders, and then turned back to the laptop.  
  
Marik's profile finished loading. When he saw it Kaiba was confused. There was no writing there was not his age or his background or his statistics. All that remained of Marik's profile was the picture, smiling smugly at him, and a quote.  
  
Kaiba read it. "The Millennium Stone is mine, Seto Kaiba!"  
  
The CEO's eyes bulged, his anger flared, and at that moment he wanted to pick up the laptop and throw it across the room. Who had been tampering with his file? Or was Marik somehow able to break into his computer system?  
  
Impossible, no one could hack into the Kaiba Corp computer system.  
  
Kaiba stared at the line in Marik's profile for a very long time, and then he stared at the picture of Marik. While staring with such hatred he reached for his phone, and pressed a button. "Get me Joey Wheeler's number." He said to his secretary.  
  
While his secretary was busying herself getting Joey's number, Kaiba clicked out of Marik's profile and went to Roux's. Like Marik's, it would take a little time to load. Kaiba clicked his fingers impatiently, waiting for his secretary to get the number.  
  
He was just calling to tell her to be ready. That was all. He was not calling to make sure she was okay, he was just calling her to tell her to be ready. Nothing more.  
  
The number was dialed in and was ringing. Kaiba listened once. He looked over at Roux's profile just as it rang a second and third time. He wondered why no one was answering the phone.  
  
There was Roux's picture of her smiling sweetly, but Kaiba was shocked to find just as Marik's profile, hers had been erased as well, all her statistics were gone, vanished. All that remained was a single line, exactly where Marik's had been.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto."  
  
Kaiba's mind screamed a thousands different things. No one was answering the phone at the Wheeler apartment. He told her not to leave. What did this mean? Was she gone? Did Marik have her? Was that what this meant?  
  
It had to be. "The Millennium Stone is mine", "I'm sorry Seto". It meant only one thing. Marik had Roux!  
  
"NO!" Kaiba screamed, slamming his fist on the desk, his anger and emotion rising inside of him like a flaring ball of fire. "NO! ROUX!" he screamed into the phone, and breathing hard, he bowed his head and shook it. He sat down in his chair and tried to think. Nothing could come to his mind. Roux was gone. She was just gone. He had failed. He had failed her. He had failed them all.  
  
But perhaps it wasn't too late. Perhaps Kaiba could catch Marik if he was lucky. He told his secretary to bring the limo around, it was an emergency. When she assured him it was on it's way; he swiftly shut down the laptop, grabbed his briefcase and left the office. On his trip down to the limo, he kept thinking, shaking his head. How he should have brought her with him that day. She would have been safe.  
  
How stupid he was! Why didn't he refuse her proposal to spend the day with Joey?  
  
Because she wanted to, and Kaiba couldn't bear to see her sad. But what could this have meant?  
  
He got in the limo in a hurry, and told the driver that if he didn't drive as fast as he could to the Wheeler apartment that he'd be fired. Of course they were there in less than ten minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey, come on!" Roux said, pulling on Joey's arm and looking at the clock in worry. "We have got to go! Come on! Please!"  
  
"Aw right, aw right!" he said, waving his hand at her and putting on his jacket slowly. "What are you so worried about? He'll probably be late getting there anyway!"  
  
Roux swallowed tightly. "I don't want to risk it. Please Joey, go faster! We have to get back!" she said frantically. She looked at the clock. It was quarter after seven. It would take them at least twenty minutes to get back to the apartment on foot.  
  
As they said goodbye to the gang, finally Joey, Serenity, Yugi and Roux were out of the restaurant and headed towards the Wheeler apartment. Roux was ahead of them all-walking very quickly. She held her jacket together and didn't stop moving.  
  
What would happen if they didn't get there in time for Kaiba and he found they were gone? He would kill her, he surely would. She was scared what he would do.  
  
"Roux what's the rush?" Yugi asked from behind.  
  
"She's worried that we won't get back in time for Kaiba." Joey said, and then laughed. "I doubt he'll even drop by tonight, he's probably so tied up in work that he won't come until one in the morning or something. Roux wouldja slow down please?"  
  
Roux couldn't slow down. The Wheeler apartment was just ahead of them. Roux searched the street quickly. The limo wasn't there; she let out a deep breath of relief. Still she wanted to be inside when he pulled up to the door. So she continued to hurry.  
  
The others were just coming to the steps when Roux was at the door to Joey's apartment. She called to Joey for his keys, but then she noticed that the door was open. She remembered that Joey never locked the door. She went inside quickly, leaving the door open for the others.  
  
Already she was scared. The apartment was very dark and held an intimidating atmosphere. She stood in the living room and reached for the nearest lamp. She turned it on, and her heart seemed to stop when she heard the voice behind her.  
  
"It's about time you got back." Came the furious, teeth-gritting voice.  
  
Roux was shaking. She swallowed tightly and breathed in an out, trying to calm herself down. She shut her eyes. Kaiba was there, and he was going to scream at her. She prepared herself.  
  
Slowly she turned around. Kaiba was sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed, his angry eyes on her. His expression was hard and showed much worry and furiousness.  
  
Roux bit down on her lip. "Kaiba, I sorry."  
  
He rose. "You should be." He snarled at her, and he seemed to grow a few feet taller, towering over her, making her feel very small.  
  
Roux swallowed again. She was scared senseless. "I lost track of time." she shook her head. That was beside the point. "I shouldn't have left the apartment, and-"  
  
"YOU BET YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THE APARTMENT!" he screamed at her, and she let out a terrified gasp and backed up towards the kitchen door. At that moment Joey, Serenity and Yugi walked in. The froze at the site of Kaiba looking like he would explode, and Roux looking like a frightened kitten against the wall.  
  
"I have half the city out looking for you, and two faulty profiles making me think that you're in trouble, that Marik's got you!" Kaiba shouted waving his arms around, his eyes burning into Roux.  
  
Roux's red lips shook with fear. She tried to speak. "I'm sorry.I know I was irresponsible. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry I didn't heed to your wishes. I'm sorry I made you worry about me."  
  
"Worry?" Kaiba demanded. Then he stopped for a moment. He seemed to cool down altogether.  
  
The three standing at the door was frozen in shock. They would have moved and let them talk alone, but they seemed petrified. Joey was about to step forward and tell Kaiba that he hadn't taken Roux seriously when she said she couldn't leave the apartment, but he feared for all their lives when Kaiba was in this state.  
  
Kaiba stared at Roux. Roux, the beautiful creature before him, who had changed his life since he had first heard her name. Worried about her? Of course he was! He was and always would be. But would that be a good thing to say now? In front of Joey and Yugi and Serenity?  
  
Kaiba swallowed nervously. "All I'm worried about is losing the Millennium rod and the cards." He lied.  
  
Roux was no longer scared. She saw he had cooled off, she took in a deep breath. Hurt came into her eyes, and she nodded softly. "That's all I'll ever be worth to you, won't I Kaiba?" she shrugged. "A rod and some cards."  
  
Kaiba stared at her. He knew he had hurt her. He didn't want to see her so hurt. He wanted to kill himself for making her eyes fall in such a manner. He had been so worried.he wanted right now to hold her. Just once. Just to know she was safe now in his arms. He was so worried.worried Marik had found her.  
  
"Get your stuff, we're leaving." Kaiba said softly, and then pushed his way past Joey, Yugi and Serenity standing in the door.  
  
~*~  
  
In the limo there was nothing said between them. Roux leaned against the seat, feeling awful. She couldn't look at Kaiba, she felt utterly heartbroken. Not because he had been so angry about her, but because he hadn't been worried about her at all. Just about her ring. He didn't care about her. Maybe Joey was right.  
  
Kaiba felt like stabbing himself to death. Roux wouldn't look at him; he had said all the wrong things back at Joey's apartment. What could he do now? He couldn't protect her so closely anymore, that would result in further hurt. If she was going to be so hurt, Kaiba couldn't stand to be near her.  
  
He told the driver to take them to the Domino City Plaza hotel, and when Roux heard him make this request, her eyes filled with tears. He was ditching her at her hotel; he didn't want her anymore. He was done with this task. She had disobeyed him for the last time.  
  
She buried her ring into her sweater. She hated the ring so much. How much torture it had brought her, so much terror and horror. She asked in her mind why Kale couldn't have bought her a typical engagement ring? Because he was not a typical guy, she knew this. But still she wondered why not.  
  
Roux would be spending the last days before the Battle City Tournament with Joey and the gang, but not with Kaiba. The thought made her want to cry and cry, and made her wish that she would die.  
  
Why? Because she cared about him. She almost even-  
  
The limo stopped in front of the hotel. Roux looked up at it in awe, as though she had never seen it before. She breathed in a deep sigh and then swallowed it. She opened the door, and still not being able to look Kaiba in the eye, she whispered. "Bye."  
  
Kaiba looked up just as the door slammed. He wanted to say bye to her back, but he knew it would only confuse her. He watched her go up the steps, and the doorman held the door for her. Kaiba sighed heavily. There she was, gone from his life, it seemed.  
  
The limo started to pull away from the hotel, and Kaiba said down rubbing his temples. He had been so worried that night, but he didn't want that to destroy what relationship he had with Roux. It was one he knew could evolve if he tried. And he wanted to try. She was more to him than just a rod and some cards. He knew this in the depths of his heart. The heart of stone, in which so many said.  
  
But perhaps Roux had been the one to chisel away the stone on his heart, and found a crystal.  
  
Kaiba told the driver to stop.  
  
~*~  
  
Roux couldn't feel the tears coming down her cheeks. She wasn't even sure if she was crying as she walked through the lobby towards the bank of elevators. She was so upset, she wanted to lay in her hotel bed and cry until it would be time for her to go back to Osaka.  
  
It was wrong for her to come to Domino City. Too many things had gone wrong.  
  
The man at the desk grinned when he saw her. "Well hello Miss. Matuko. Wonderful to see you." He said in a chummy way.  
  
Roux eased the tiniest smile and hugged herself for comfort. "Thank you." She squeaked. "Um.is my room still-"  
  
"Yes Miss. Matuko, it is indeed." He said happily. "Are you retiring for the night?"  
  
Wordlessly she nodded, and he nodded in reply. "Have a nice night."  
  
Roux would have replied, but she was far too upset.  
  
Shrugging, thinking, she went to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the eighth floor. She looked around in her purse for her hotel room key, and found it without delay. Sniffing softly, she looked up at the flowing buttons, waiting for the eighth one to ring.  
  
Why didn't she stay in the apartment? Why didn't she do as she was told?  
  
Roux tried to push these thoughts from her head. It was all over now, there was no going back, and there were no second chances. The bell ringed and she stepped off the elevator, and went down the hall towards her room.  
  
Stopping at the door, she leaned her forehead against the wood, and sniffed again. At this point in time all that came to her mind was a hot bath to made her thoughts and memories melt away, and then to go to bed, to sleep and dream of happier times.  
  
Carelessly she tried to put the key into the lock.  
  
Then, just as she was about to open the door in frustration, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to tell whoever it was that she didn't want to be bothered, so she looked over her shoulder to tell them to leave her alone.  
  
But to her great surprise her eyes locked with sapphire eyes, full of warmth.  
  
Kaiba!  
  
Roux stared speechlessly up at him. What was he doing there? Wasn't he through yelling at her, making her feel unwanted and hurting her yet? "Kaiba!" she squeaked, startled.  
  
Kaiba swallowed softly. His expression held a tint of sadness, but his eyes were smiling, full of warmth. He leaned a little more into her as she turned her body to face him completely. He stared down into her eyes, her beautiful jeweled eyes.  
  
"You're not just worth a rod and cards to me." He said softly, not wanting to make her feel at all scared or worried. All he wanted now was to be with her. "I was worried tonight," he confessed. "but not about the items." He stared at his hands.  
  
Roux stared at him. What was he trying to say? She found she couldn't breathe. Was this really happening?  
  
He looked at her. "I was worried about losing you."  
  
Roux's jaw trembled, and she could feel the tears coming once again. She shook her head softly. "Why?" she whispered, unable to say anything else.  
  
His eyes played with laughter, and his lips drew into a very sad smile. He bit down on his lip and breathed. "I think I love you."  
  
Roux shuddered softly at those words. Did she hear him right? He just said he thought he loved her. Was it true?  
  
Kaiba smiled softly at her, and wanted more than anything to touch her right then an there. He could see the tears in her eyes, but they weren't of sadness or remote surprise. They were of happiness, of joy.  
  
"Kaiba." she breathed softly, and then she swallowed. "Seto." She addressed him by his first name, making him smile. "I-I love you."  
  
They both smiled this time, and carefully Kaiba drew his hand up towards her face. Caressing her cheek with his fingers, and then her jawbone with his thumb, he became thrilled. He had never touched a woman like this before, but he had wanted to do this to Roux for so long.  
  
Roux smiled up at him, and a tear ran from her eye. At that moment Kaiba leaned down into Roux, closing his eyes softly, feeling his mind losing itself as he brushed his lips softly against her own. Roux was scared for a moment, but then she began to kiss him back.  
  
Gently and sweetly they kissed in the hallway for a few moments. Kaiba cupped Roux's face in his hands, and Roux wrapped her arms up around his neck. They were feeding from the kiss, hungering for more kisses.  
  
Kaiba curiously slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her all around, and managed to open the door to Roux's hotel room. They went inside and put the "do not disturb" sign on the knob.  
  
~*~  
  
18A!!!!!!  
  
The room had gone steamy; the covers on the bed were dismayed. Soft sounds of moans and groans were the only things heard. On the bed Kaiba and Roux entangled each other, nude as the day they were born, but with a feel and love for belonging next to each other.  
  
Kaiba smiled. Roux was underneath him, smiling up at him and wanting him to touch her, to explore her. She touched his lips and skin softly with her fingertips. He smiled, letting her touch him, and then he leaned down into her and kissed her lips softly and sweetly, like he was afraid he would hurt her.  
  
Slowly their clothes littered the floor, and they kissed softly under the bed sheets, Roux had her eyes closed and savored the lust and bliss that he bestowed upon her. She moaned softly and he trembled to speak. "Seto."  
  
Their pleasurable moans filled the air of the solitary hotel room; their bodies were silhouetted against the shimmering blue light coming from the window in the wall beside the bed. The whole city listened to their sounds of intimate love making, and then when they were too exhausted to go on they collapsed in each other's arms and fell into a deep forgiving sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
**** Breathes in: AWWWW! Now how was THAT? ^-^ **** 


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Unexpected Arrival

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
**** I am trying my best to get this fanfic finished before Christmas. So hang on tight! ****  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Unexpected Arrival  
  
When Roux woke up, it was morning. The sunlight lingered in the soft curtains and gave the room a bright contrast. She glanced at the clock radio on the far bedside table. It was almost eight thirty in the morning.  
  
~ No need to get up now. ~ Roux thought, as she was very warm and comfortable where she was. She peered up; she had been resting, using Seto Kaiba's bare chest for a pillow. She looked up into his lifeless face. He was asleep. She grinned; he was so cute when he was asleep.  
  
Roux smiled and nestled down again onto his chest, her arms hugged around him. She felt so warm and comfortable, Kaiba's arms around her small frame, hugging her to his body, made her feel safe and sure.  
  
Their night last night was amazing, and Roux hadn't really seen it coming. Not now at least. Last night she told Kaiba that she loved him, something she wanted to tell him for the longest time. When she heard him whisper to her that he loved her in return, everything in the universe was suddenly perfect.  
  
Closing her eyes again she curled up to Kaiba, her legs instinctively wrapped around one of his legs. She hummed of happiness and tried to go back to sleep to dream of happy things. She wanted to lay like that in the bed with Kaiba forever in perfect harmony.  
  
But her dream was interrupted. A knock came at the door.  
  
Roux opened her eyes again, wondering if she had dreamed the knock at the door. She raised her head and looked over at the door curiously. Kaiba didn't stir. He still lay almost dead asleep next to her.  
  
Roux rubbed her eyes and the knocking continued. She yawned, and reluctantly pulled herself away from Kaiba, gently taking his arms off from around her. She sat on the side of the bed, and stretched her arms and torso. The knocking got louder and more eager.  
  
"Just a minute." She called to the person at the door, reaching for her housecoat on the nearby chair and throwing it on. As she pulled her hair out of the collar she wondered who it was at the door. A bellboy? Perhaps it was a maid, asking if she needed anymore towels.  
  
Roux could tell the maid no, and then she could rightly come back to bed and sleep some more, wrapped in Kaiba's arms.  
  
"I'm coming." She traveled to the door and held the knob. She opened wide the door. And her eyes met with amber eyes. Shocked, Roux let out a startled gasp.  
  
"Max!"  
  
Yes, Maximilian Pegasus was standing in the doorway of her hotel room, smiling at her. Roux was so shocked. She would have expected him to call first at least when he got back from his business trip, but no. Here he was.  
  
"Hello Roux, I'm back from my trip." He smiled greatly and raised his arms to present himself.  
  
Roux was speechless. She started Pegasus in mere horror. How embarrassing it was, Pegasus showing up at her door the morning after she and Seto Kaiba pronounced their love to one another and made love. She felt like she would be sick.  
  
Pegasus seemed to realize her fright, and his smile fainted. "I'm sorry, I know I should have called first, but I was delighted to see you!" his voice fell in enthusiasm. "Um, was I interrupting something? I'm sorry for coming so early. Were you sleeping?" Suddenly a look of shock came over his face and he stood with his mouth open.  
  
Roux blinked at him. She cocked an eyebrow in confusion. She was about to ask Pegasus what was wrong, when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder from behind. She looked up, and Kaiba was standing next to her, shirtless, his arm around her, his eyes glaring at Pegasus. Roux smiled delicately and turned to Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus, who seemed to come out of being petrified, nodded understandably. "Ah. I see." He smiled awkwardly.  
  
Roux leaned into Kaiba, placing her palm against his bare chest. "Max, I would like you to meet-"  
  
"Kaiba." Pegasus interrupted hastily.  
  
Roux looked at Pegasus in surprise. She was shocked by what he had just said. She looked between both Kaiba and Pegasus in question. She didn't know that they knew each other. "Oh, you two know each other?" she asked, pointing between the two of them.  
  
Pegasus smirked, rather amused, and he tilted his head to the side, still staring at Kaiba with a grin. "We've been acquainted in the past." He said dully. "It's nice to see you, Kaiba-boy."  
  
Kaiba didn't move a muscle. He just stared at Pegasus in what looked like, to Roux, pure hatred. But then he nodded, acknowledging Pegasus' presence there. "And you, Pegasus." He said.  
  
Roux bit her lip. This was an awkward situation. She tried not to show her humiliation too much. She had had no clue that these two knew each other, or the fact that they didn't seem to like each other all that much.  
  
Pegasus cleared his throat, and then he smiled. "Why don't I get a table down at the restaurant, we can talk over breakfast."  
  
Roux smiled. She was certain that would lighten things up a bit. "That sounds wonderful." She said happily. "We'll meet you down there, if that's okay."  
  
Pegasus closed his eyes and smiled. "Take all the time you need." He then shot a rather menacing look at Kaiba, as if to say "you dog", and he turned and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Gingerly Roux closed the door and swallowed. She wondered what Kaiba would say to her now, knowing that she was friends with Pegasus. She turned around to face him. His eyes were suspicious.  
  
"How is it you Pegasus?" he asked rather gravely.  
  
She put her fists on her side. "I could ask you the same thing, and you were glaring so harshly at him."  
  
He sighed and sat down on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Roux titled her head to the side and smiled sweetly. He was just too cute!  
  
Roux sat down beside him on the bed and put her arms around him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped an arm around her, still feeling somewhat confused.  
  
"Does it really matter so much if I know Max?" she asked him, afraid of the answer she would hear. She didn't want to lose Kaiba just because she knew Maximilian Pegasus.  
  
Kaiba thought for a moment, and then he shook his head. "Not so much. Whatever difficulties we've had in the past.I'm sure we can put them aside."  
  
Smiling, she looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded, smiling, and he leaned down to kiss her softly and romantically.  
  
~*~  
  
Pegasus rushed down to the restaurant, which at nine o'clock in the morning was already filling up with hungry customers and hotel guests. The restaurant was very nice, he had to admit, and the flowing morning sun coming in through the windows was inviting.  
  
Quickly Pegasus stood at the sign that read "Please wait to be seated" and he stood timidly, looking around for a waiter to be served. He had to sit down and think.  
  
Shortly, a sweet little waitress came by, grinning at him. "Good morning sir!" she chirped.  
  
Pegasus cleared his throat and gave her a quick smile. "Hello, a table for three please." He said.  
  
The waitress nodded. "Certainly. If you'll please follow me." She started to walk through the restaurant and Pegasus followed her very quickly. She showed him to a lovely booth close-by to the windows, and he sat down and fixed his suit collar. He looked up at the waitress.  
  
"Thank you," he said kindly. "And please bring me a tall bottle of your house red." He added.  
  
The waitress' smile fainted, and she looked at him rather questionably. "But sir.it's nine in the morning." She said slowly.  
  
Pegasus rolled his eyes and waved his arms. "I don't care, just bring it to me."  
  
The waitress bit her lip thoughtfully. "Sir, I'm not sure I'm allowed-"  
  
"I'll pay you double for it!" Pegasus finally snapped, as he was getting quite annoyed. "Just bring it to me!" he ordered.  
  
Without another word the waitress hurried away, clutching the menus she was holding tightly to her chest. Pegasus watched her disappear far from the booth before he leaned over, rested his elbows on the table and buried his fingers in his hair.  
  
Roux and Kaiba? How? How could this be? He didn't know how something like this could have happened. He leaves for a few days, comes back and everything's completely out of order! What was the deal? He didn't know.  
  
And coming to her hotel room first thing in the morning when they had obviously been together the night before, it was just too embarrassing. Pegasus thought he was going to have a heart attack when he looked into the hotel room and saw Kaiba getting up out of Roux's bed and throwing a towel around his waist. He should have called first, now he knew this.  
  
So much for coming and surprising her, Pegasus knew now it had been a humiliating mistake. She would want to stay with Kaiba now, if in case she had been confronted by the men looking for the millennium stone.  
  
That was another thing. Pegasus' men were unable to discover the men responsible for Kale Tori's death, therefore he couldn't tell her anything that could help her. Would she be mad? No, she looked fairly happy already.  
  
The waitress came and brought Pegasus the bottle of wine and a glass. The people sitting around him looked at him in wonder as he poured himself a tall glass and started to sip consciously, unable to keep his mind off of Roux and Kaiba.  
  
Taking a sip of his wine he looked up, and Kaiba and Roux were making their way through the restaurant at that time, hand in hand. Roux spotted Pegasus, smiled, and they began to walk over to where he was sitting. Pegasus noted that Kaiba did not look very pleased to be sitting down and eating breakfast with the man who had once imprisoned his soul and tried to take over his company. But that was expected.  
  
Roux and Kaiba sat down across from Pegasus, Roux smiling, and Kaiba glaring. Pegasus looked between them for a moment, and he actually had to admit that they did look rather cute together.  
  
"Thanks for getting the table Max," Roux said pleasantly, but then her smile turned rather grave when she saw the bottle of wine. "But isn't it a little early to be drinking?"  
  
Pegasus smirked. "Well ever since I noticed you two were an item-" he pulled out his watch and looked at it briefly. "Twenty minutes ago-I've become a raging alcoholic." He tucked away his pocket watch and took another sip of his wine.  
  
Roux rolled her eyes as if she knew he was being sarcastic. "Seriously Max, why is it so surprising to see me and Seto together?" she asked, tilting her head to rest against Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
Kaiba was the first to answer this one. "We've had a few unfortunate meetings in the past, haven't we Pegasus?" he murmured.  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Yes, Kaiba-boy, must I say we have." Then he smiled and twirled his wineglass. "But must I say it is good to see you with a new interest besides your company. And you picked a good one," he winked at Roux. "Roux truly is a lovely person."  
  
Roux smiled softly, and Kaiba smiled himself. "I know," he said surely. "How do you two know each other?" something he had been wanting to ask for a long time now.  
  
Pegasus hummed, as though he was thinking. "I knew Roux's ex-husband, thus I had the privilege to meet Roux." He put down his glass. "Now tell me, how did you two hook up?"  
  
Both Roux and Kaiba chuckled a little bit. "After a long, suffered hatred." Roux said softly, patting Kaiba's chest.  
  
Pegasus raised his eyebrows as though impressed. "Oh splendid. So I suppose Kaiba-boy knows about the stone?"  
  
Kaiba nodded. "I've been appointed to protect her."  
  
Sipping his wine, Pegasus was rather surprised. It was interesting to hear they had fallen in love after hating each other, and it was just simply perfect that Kaiba had been appointed to protect her. "How marvelous!" he chimed. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Well Roux I stopped by this morning to see if you would like to stay with me now that I'm back, but I assume you and Kaiba-"  
  
Roux nodded, and noting the squeeze that Kaiba had just given her hand, she surely would be staying with him. "Thanks for offering though, I appreciate it."  
  
"You're welcome, but I'm also frightfully sorry, my men were unable to find out who the murderer was." Pegasus reported and tapped his chin. "I don't know why it's such a mystery."  
  
"It's Marik." Kaiba said flatly. "The day I heard was the day Ishizu put me on the job to find Roux and protect her."  
  
Pegasus nodded happily. "Ah, so I see everything's been accounted for. Wonderful! Now how about some breakfast?" he asked, picking up his menu and opening it. "I'm famished!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba sat and kicked his seat impatiently. He was growing more and more worried by the second. He peered up at the clock again for the twentieth time in the past four minutes. It was almost noon.  
  
His brother had not come home last night. Mokuba wondered what had happened. When he woke up that following morning he learned that neither Roux nor Kaiba had returned to the mansion, and instantly the little boy began to worry, and many horrible things had come to his head.  
  
He wondered if they were stuck in a snowstorm, or perhaps if they were trapped inside the office at Kaiba Corp. He toyed with the idea of them being in the middle of a terrorism act and being held hostage, and then he settled to the thought of Marik having found them. He was so nervous, there was nothing he could do but sit, ponder and worry.  
  
Then, as though his prayers for his brother and Roux to be all right had been answered, he heard outside the sound of a car pull up and stop at the driveway.  
  
Mokuba rocketed off his seat and went to the window. He drew himself up and looked out completely. The limo was sitting out in the driveway, motionless. But there was no trace of Roux or Kaiba anywhere.  
  
~ They must still be in the limo. ~ Mokuba thought, and then he decided that he would go downstairs to run and greet them.  
  
Leaving the room and grazing his fingertips along the wall, he ran down the hallway in the direction of the main foyer. He was about to come crashing down the stairs when he heard voices coming up through the foyer, and he stopped.  
  
"What are you going to tell Joey?" That was Seto's voice, Mokuba could recognize it from a million miles away. He let out a small smile, glad to know that his brother was home. But whom was he talking to? And he never addressed Joey Wheeler by "Joey" before. Not that Mokuba could remember at least.  
  
"I'll just tell him the truth." That was Roux's voice, sounding a little bit tired. Mokuba raised an eyebrow. Tell Joey the truth about what?  
  
"How will he take it?" That was Seto.  
  
"I don't know, but he'll have to live with it."  
  
There was a pause, and Mokuba cupped his hand to his ear so he could hear them better. He knew it wasn't good to eavesdrop, but at this point in time he couldn't help it. He had been worried about them.  
  
Kaiba sighed heavily. "He won't like it, will he?"  
  
Another pause. "I don't know Seto."  
  
Mokuba was now very confused. Why was Roux calling his brother by his first name?  
  
"And then after the tournament," Seto, sounding rather sad. "What will happen then?"  
  
Roux let out a gentle laugh. "One problem at a time, okay Seto? For now let's just be happy."  
  
A soft pause. "You're right." Kaiba's voice, sounding happier.  
  
Then there was a long, detailed pause. Mokuba was very confused. What on earth were they talking about? Why hadn't they come home last night? A million thoughts buzzed in his head and he knew the answers to none of them. The only way to get the answers was to ask them.  
  
Mokuba turned the corner in a flash, trying to put on his scowling face. "And just where were YOU-" he stopped at what he saw in front of him.  
  
Mokuba knew he had been scarred for life. His older brother had Roux against the wall, and they were kissing romantically, their arms around each other. They opened their eyes and eyed Mokuba who was standing in the doorway with his jaw open.  
  
In an instant, before Roux or Kaiba could say anything to him, Mokuba covered his eyes and ran away. "Eew!!" he screamed. "Kissing!"  
  
All Roux and Kaiba could do was laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
**** ^-^ Five more days till Christmas!! **** 


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: Rise

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
**** I will definitely have this story finished by the New Year! Merry Christmas everybody! ^_^ ****  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Rise  
  
Soon the limo stopped outside the Wheeler's apartment building, and it sat there for a little while. Roux looked out the window up at Joey's apartment with a sad and scared look in her eyes.  
  
Kaiba could feel her worry as he held her; she hadn't said a word since they left the mansion. Kaiba had asked her about Joey, what would she tell him? Roux completely didn't know, but she knew she would have to, in the end, tell Joey about their newfound relationship, after all the suffering and hatred they had both gone through.  
  
He could feel her sigh with great nervousness, and Kaiba gave her hand a squeeze. To be truthful he had also been worried about what Wheeler would think, but not nearly as much as Roux was. She was afterall his friend, not Kaiba's.  
  
"Well, are you going to go, or are you coming to work with me?" he asked her softly, secretly wishing that instead of going to see Joey she would as a matter of fact go with him to Kaiba Corp.  
  
Roux looked at him and gave him a forced smile. "As charming as that sounds," she turned back to the window and sighed hopelessly. "I gotta face the music."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Well, don't procrastinate too long."  
  
She nodded, and then she moved to turn the handle on the door. She hesitated, bit her lip and turned back to her blue-eyed lover. "What if he freaks out at me?" she asked.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "He won't. He likes you too much."  
  
"Well what if he becomes angry and-and what if he yells or something?" she couldn't keep her mind in track, she was too worried about Joey's reaction to the news. In desperation she flung herself onto Kaiba, hugging to him. "Seto, I can't do this. I can't face his eyes."  
  
Sighing, Kaiba hugged her gently to him, leaning down so he could smell her romantic scent. "Just tell him the truth, calmly. And if he gets mad, if he yells or if he makes you cry, just give me a call and I'll be down here in five minutes and kick his ass."  
  
Roux stifled a tiny chuckle, and then she sat back up to smile at him. "I don't think it will come to that." She said.  
  
Kaiba didn't think so either. He nodded to the door. "Go. You can't wait forever to tell him. Unless you want me to tell him?" he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
Roux also knew it wasn't a good idea. She shook her head. "No, let me. I better do it." She said, and then opened the door. She turned to Kaiba. "Wish me luck."  
  
Before she could part from him he kissed her lips softly, as a secret way to tell her 'good luck'. She kissed him back, and she almost wished that she didn't have to tell Joey about them. She just wanted to stay there with Kaiba forever.  
  
Eventually she pulled away, regrettably, and looked to Kaiba with a heavy heart. "I'll see you tonight?" she asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "We'll go for dinner or something, how's that sound?"  
  
She grinned, leaned over and kissed him again. "Perfect." She murmured into his lips, and then mumbled good-bye before leaving, and going out the door.  
  
Kaiba watched her climb the stairs to go to the apartment, and she rapped on the door unsteadily after a short period of time. She was still very nervous; he could almost see her shaking.  
  
When Kaiba saw Serenity answer the door, he told the driver to take him to Kaiba Corp.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity's wide brown eyes lit up happily when she saw Roux towering over her. She let out a happy gasp. "Roux!" she grinned, and leapt forward, throwing her arms around Roux. "It's so good to see you! We were so worried after what happened yesterday!"  
  
Roux's eyebrows arched in confusion. What had happened yesterday? Oh yes, when Kaiba had cleared her out of the apartment so fast. Roux had forgotten that Joey, Serenity and Yugi had all been there to witness it.  
  
"So did Kaiba let you off the hook today?" Serenity asked, after she let go of Roux, and looked up at her with the wide eyes. "Are you going to be able to spend the day with us?"  
  
Before Roux could open her mouth, a voice came from inside the apartment. Roux recognized it to be Joey's. "Serenity? Who's there at the door?"  
  
Joey's younger sister turned into the apartment. "Roux's here, Joey." She called back, and then pulled Roux into the living room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Momentarily, Joey emerged from behind the corner leading to the hall. He grinned when he saw Roux and speedily came towards them. He hugged her tightly, and was taken aback when she didn't hug him back. When he separated from her, he was still grinning hopelessly. "You okay? You're white as a sheet. We was worried after what happened yesterday."  
  
Roux gave Joey a very small smile. Joey, innocent Joey, who hated Seto Kaiba but loved Roux Matuko both with such passion, so different yet so alike. How could Roux break his tender soul by telling him that someone he loved and someone he hated were now an item?  
  
She didn't know, and she didn't want to tell him. She was afraid of how he would take it. She wanted to call Kaiba and tell him that she wasn't up to it today, and she knew he would come and get her and take care of her. Kaiba would respect her decision if she didn't want to tell Joey right away.  
  
But if not now, when? That was the main question. Roux sighed heavily and looked down at her fingernails. She didn't know what she was going to tell him, or how she was going to tell him. She was more afraid of how he would react that of actually telling him.  
  
Finally Joey noticed that something was really wrong. He frowned and rubbed her shoulder tenderly. "What's da matter, Roux? You okay?"  
  
Roux smiled forcefully and nodded. "Yeah. I just-Joey I have to tell you something." There, one step was already done.  
  
Joey nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, tell me."  
  
"Um, can we go into the kitchen?" she asked softly, and pointed to the kitchen door.  
  
Joey was now getting very nervous. He was wondering what she had to tell him, and why she was so nervous. "Sure." He said softly, and they both went into the kitchen slowly, closing the door behind them.  
  
When they were inside the kitchen, Joey turned to Roux with obvious concern in his eyes. "Roux, are you okay? What did Kaiba do to ya?" then his expression hardened. "If he's hurt ya he'll haveta answer to me!"  
  
Roux shook her head. "No Joey, he didn't hurt me. But it does have to do with him."  
  
Joey was now wrought with curiosity. "What is it?"  
  
She bit her lip, and eyed a chair nearby. "Maybe, you should sit down." She said softly. She was now ready to tell him everything that happened the day before, leading up to this moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba sat alone in his office with the door closed and the lights off. He wanted to embrace the sunlight coming into his office. He tapped and clacked at his keyboard mindlessly, looking over files that no longer seemed of any importance to him. He was smiling.  
  
This was the happiest Kaiba had ever remembered being. After so many years of coldness and heartlessness, of angst and pain and suffering, Kaiba was able to admit that he was truly happy, even if he couldn't admit that he was in love.  
  
And here he thought that he would have ended up killing Roux Matuko because he hated her so much. Trying to remember, he couldn't think of the exact moment when he had first started to have feelings for her. It had been back so long ago it seemed, when in truth it was only a few days ago.  
  
Could love really grow so fast from such a burdened hatred? Kaiba didn't know. No one had really ever told him about feelings such as love and happiness. Certainly not at the orphanage where he had lived, and most definitely not when he lived with his stepfather. He remembered Yugi Moto trying to teach him about the heart of the cards, and he had never really believed it.  
  
But now he had a feeling of what Yugi had been talking about.  
  
Yes, Kaiba truly felt warm inside. But he wasn't too sure if it was enough to melt the ice in his heart.  
  
Opening up Roux's profile, just to look at her picture, Kaiba wondered how things were going now with her. Was she telling Joey the news right now? How was he taking it? He almost longed to be there, just to see the look on Wheeler's face. But this was afterall serious, and Kaiba would take it seriously.  
  
Roux's profile came up, and it had not changed since the day before. There was her picture, where she looked sweet and beautiful as always, which had made Kaiba smile. But then there was the line at the top of the document, reading "I'm sorry, Seto".  
  
Roux hadn't even begun to call him by his first name until that night they proclaimed their love to each other. He raised his eyebrow to that. But he was so curious about whom it was who had been able to break into his mainframe and change around the information. Kaiba wasn't able to figure it out through thought.  
  
Suddenly a new feeling whooshed over him; he felt another presence there with him in his office. He had felt it before; it was very familiar. When he looked up, he wasn't very surprised at all to see Ishizu standing there in the middle of his office, smiling delicately at him.  
  
Kaiba clenched his eyes closed for a moment. Oh, what Ishizu would have to say about him and Roux boggled his mind. Would she laugh? Would she be cocky? He didn't know, and there was only one way to find out. He raised his azure eyes and stared at her for a moment or two.  
  
Ishizu didn't move, and the smile on her lips stayed. She watched him, as though she could read his mind. She had come to talk to him about Roux, what else would she talk to him about?  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Well, I suppose you're going to say 'I told you so' or something, Ishizu?"  
  
She chuckled in her throat. "I wouldn't say something like that." She assured him. "However, might I mention that I see a new light in your eyes, Seto Kaiba. A warm one."  
  
Kaiba stood up, looking at Ishizu. He wasn't mad at her for appearing so suddenly or anything. He was somewhat glad to see her. He was sure she would be rather surprised knowing that he and Roux were now in love, rather than the last time she had come to check on him. When Kaiba still hated Roux with seething passion.  
  
"I am glad for you, Seto." Ishizu said, and then her warm smile fainted softly. "However, I came to warn you. Do not let your feelings for Roux Matuko stand in the way of your duty."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "I won't, Ishizu. Mark my words, I will never let anything hurt her."  
  
Ishizu chuckled. "I believe it. But please be wary. My brother has new plans for both you and Roux."  
  
Kaiba was rather surprised. He had almost completely forgot about Marik ever since he and Roux had been together. For a moment he had trouble- picturing Marik in his head. Then he was curious. Did Marik know about him and Roux?  
  
"He will try his new plan at any time, so you must be on your just guard." Ishizu warned, and then she bowed her head. "Remember, by no means can Marik possess either the millennium stone or the Egyptian god card I gave you."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "I understand. I won't let it happen, I promise." He said softly.  
  
Ishizu nodded. "Good. I have faith in you, Seto Kaiba. I know you won't let anything happen to the woman you feel so strongly for." Then she gave him a warm smile. "Afterall, love is the greatest force in the universe. Even greater than anything Marik can uphold."  
  
To this, Kaiba smiled. No one had described love to him as being the greatest force in the universe, but now that he heard the phrase, he nodded and agreed completely. It truly was.  
  
Ishizu meant to turn her back to Kaiba, thus ending their discussion, and their fourth meeting, when Kaiba remembered something abruptly, and gasped. "Wait! Ishizu!"  
  
The Egyptian woman turned and looked at gave Kaiba a curious glance. "Yes?"  
  
Kaiba bit down on his lip and tried to remember his question. It was on the tip of his tongue. Ah yes, now he remembered. "That dream that I had...did you see it?"  
  
Ishizu gave him a sad look. "It was the prophecy of what will happen if you fail." She said grimly. "If Marik possesses such power, all will die. Even Roux."  
  
Kaiba's heart gave a pained thump. "I will not let that happen." He promised her, and himself.  
  
She nodded. "I have faith in you."  
  
~*~  
  
Joey sat staring at Roux intensely, his palms flat on the table, his face expressionless, and his eyes almost completely blank. Roux tried to counter how long he had been sitting like this. It was beginning to worry her a little bit.  
  
She had just told Joey about her and Kaiba. Apparently he hadn't quite taken the news too well. Roux chewed on her lower lip, cursing to herself. She knew he wouldn't take this too well, she knew he wouldn't respond greatly. Not to this news, at least. She half-expected him to start screaming and yelling, not to go frozen as if he was dead.  
  
Roux couldn't stand the quiet any longer. She reached forward to touch Joey's hand comfortingly. "Joey." she whispered softly. His hand was clammy and cold.  
  
Finally his eyes stirred, and he started to rub his eyes. "Lemme get this straight." He said after awhile, and then looked down at the table. "You, and Kaiba. Together." He put his two pointer fingers together at the tips.  
  
Softly she nodded. "Yes, that's right."  
  
"Ooh boy." He grumbled, and then began to rub his face again. "I dunno if I can take this." He said shaking his head. "How did this happen? I thought you two hated each other."  
  
Roux laughed softly. "We did for awhile. But then." she smiled softly. "I don't know, we just blossomed, I guess." She started to blush a little bit.  
  
Joey didn't know what to think. He had just learned that a good friend of his was dating his worst enemy. How was he supposed to take it? In truth he wanted to scream and yell and make weird noises to symbolize his frustration and confusion, but he was too paralyzed to move, not to mention that he didn't want to freak Roux out.  
  
"Joey, will you please say something?" Roux was now nervous because he wasn't saying anything really. She was scared he was mad.  
  
The blonde boy sighed and ran his hands roughly through his hair, trying to give off the impression that he was thinking when he really wasn't. He saw clearly that she was happy, he hadn't seen her happy like this in a long time, and he didn't want it to fade. But did Kaiba really have to be the source of that happiness?  
  
"Okay." Joey breathed in and nodded. "Okay Roux, I can see that you're happy, and nothing is more important to me than your happiness." He assured her, and without waiting for a reply from her red lips he continued. "And if Kaiba is the one to make you so happy.well then I guess I can't get mad. Even if it is him." He gave her a sad smile.  
  
Roux felt suddenly so happy and relieved at the same time, and without warning she jumped up and flung her arms around Joey, hugging him extra tightly. "Oh Joey! I knew you'd understand! I just knew it!" she felt like she would cry.  
  
Joey wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, even if he was still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. But he saw Roux was happy. He wanted her to stay happy, especially after the entire ordeal about coming to Domino City, and all the horrible things that awaited her in her stay.  
  
"I'm gonna say one thing though." Joey said when they parted, and Roux looked up at him with a smile. "If Kaiba does anything to hurt ya, I'll pound his ass inta the rug!" he punched the palm of his hand with his fist.  
  
Roux laughed heartily. "Oh Joey, Seto said the same thing about you."  
  
~*~  
  
**** Hehehe! Well the last chapters are coming, and then the sequel. And lately I got a great idea for a triquel (I can't spell). So hang on tight! One more chapter coming for a Christmas present, and then the rest comes after boxing day! MERRY Christmas EVERYBODEE! ^_^ **** 


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Domino City Blues

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
**** Okay there are a few more chapters than I counted on. But that's okay! ^_^ ****  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Domino City Blues  
  
Yugi dropped by eventually as the day went on. Joey knew this was a good thing because he had to meet Mai later on at the cinema, and he knew Kaiba would kill him for leaving Roux alone.  
  
Joey wondered if Yugi would mind staying with Roux when he went to meet Mai. He was pretty sure he wouldn't mind, but he just wanted to make sure.  
  
It had been pretty awkward, however, when Yugi walked in the door and Joey told him the plans for that evening. They would all walk down town, meet with some of the guys, while Joey went off to meet Mai, and Roux went off to meet Kaiba.  
  
Yugi stood for a moment, and noticed that something was definitely different that night. He remembered what had happened the day before, when they had come to the Wheeler apartment and found Kaiba, madder than Yugi had ever seen him before. He didn't suspect to see Roux smiling and sighing to herself when someone spoke his name.  
  
But then Joey elbowed him and whispered in his ear. "They're in love."  
  
"You are?" Yugi asked, dazzled and shocked at the same time as he stared at Roux with wide amethyst eyes.  
  
Roux gave him an innocent look. "I'm what?" she asked.  
  
"In love with Kaiba?"  
  
Roux's cheeks went pinker, and finally she couldn't hide her smile. She nodded, and Yugi's eyes went wider, and he ran a hand through his tri- coloured spiked hair. "Well then.this is awkward." He said slowly.  
  
"Tell me about it." Joey said rolling his eyes. "Can you imagine how shocked I was? I could hardly say anything."  
  
They hadn't talked too much about it. Roux told Yugi the briefs: how Kaiba and Roux confessed their love for each other, and the whole gist of it. He wasn't nearly as shocked or paralyzed, as Joey had been when Roux told him.  
  
"We should get going." Joey said looking at his watch. "I told da guys we'd meet em in a few minutes." He said grabbing his coat.  
  
Momentarily they were all walking down the street in the direction of downtown. Roux tucked her hands in her pockets, smiling softly. She recalled back to her phonecall with Kaiba earlier that afternoon:  
  
"Kaiba here." Came Kaiba's gruff, business-type voice when he answered the phone.  
  
Roux smiled. His voice was so different; it seemed, in tone when he answered the phone and when he talked to her in person. "Hi. It's me." She cooed.  
  
He calmed a little. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Did you tell Wheeler?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"How'd he take the news?" Kaiba was beginning to sound fairly grim.  
  
Roux sighed softly. "It took a little work, but he's gonna be okay with it. He's got a date later on tonight with Mai, so-"  
  
"It's NOT. A. DATE!" came Joey's voice from the kitchen, and it made Roux snicker.  
  
"Anyway, he's getting together tonight with Mai, so we'll be free to do whatever, we're going down now to this sandwich place to meet the guys." She said softly.  
  
"Hmm.tell you what. Why don't I meet you down at this place and we can take it from there?" Kaiba suggested lightly. "I know a great Italian place not far from there."  
  
Roux smiled broadly. "Sounds wonderful. I see you soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The blonde model stretched out her arms as they walked and they approached the little sandwich shop on the end of the street. When Roux looked inside she searched around for Kaiba, but didn't spot him. That was okay, he would probably be a little late anyway.  
  
Everyone else was there, and they waved when they saw the three come in. Roux didn't order anything to eat, she just had a soda, while the others all ate freely. She piped in with the hearty conversation, and was surprised no one brought up the topic of her and Kaiba. She was rather thankful for it, though.  
  
Soon Joey got up to leave, after looking at his watch. "Well, I gotta run." He said, and grabbed his jacket. "Everyone have a nice night." He said.  
  
Roux got up and hugged Joey before he was able to take off. He hugged her back, although he was a little bit confused. "What's this for?" he asked.  
  
"Just for being such a great friend." She whispered to him gently and then smiled when they parted. "Have a great time with Mai."  
  
Joey nodded and winked. "And you have a great time with-well, y'know. Later." He waved and was gone.  
  
Roux sat back down and Duke was smirking. "Well I can already tell that Joey's up for a bit of loving tonight eh?" and then he got up and journeyed to sit next to Roux. She didn't feel quite as nervous now when Duke flirted with her, not like she did when she had first arrived. She wasn't too sure why.  
  
"And with him gone, maybe I'll be up for the same!" Duke said playfully, winking at Roux and wrapping his arm around her.  
  
Roux gulped and forgot that she hadn't told anyone except Yugi and Joey that she and Kaiba were an item. "Um, Duke." she tried to mention something while taking his arm off from around her.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong? Are you scared?" Duke asked in a pouting voice and then smiled. "Don't worry, Joey's not here to yell, and he was pretty foolish afterall to leave you in my care."  
  
Yugi cleared his throat and then started to point in the direction of the door. He was looking rather worried. "Duke-"  
  
"What? Is Joey back? Don't worry, I'm not necking with Roux now, am I?" then he started to laugh.  
  
The whole table seemed to go completely dark and everyone held a grim expression on their faces as a shadow towered over the table. Roux smiled to herself. She knew now that Duke was in for it.  
  
"Duke Devlin," came a blood-chilling voice, sounding angry, and once Duke heard it he stopped laughing. "If I were you, I would take your arm graciously off of Roux and not dare to flirt with her again."  
  
Duke looked up, and Kaiba was standing there over him, looking all in all very annoyed. Hidden in the azure eyes was a deep jealously that was burning inside him. Coming into the sandwich shop and seeing Duke flirting with Roux, and Roux not being too keen on it, made Kaiba rather testy, and flared his mood.  
  
The black haired boy nodded cautiously, called a truce, and to avoid such a piercing gaze, or the awkwardness of the situation, he excused himself to the bathroom and wasn't seen for awhile.  
  
Kaiba was still miffed when Duke was gone. "That guy will do anything to get a loose woman." He shook his head, and then looked down at Roux and eased a small smile. He offered his hand, and she took it, and he pulled her up.  
  
Then they embraced swiftly, and kissed briefly, and everyone at the table was suddenly wide-eyed with surprise.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tristan said, obviously dumb-struck. "You mean, Roux and Kaiba are-" he shook his head. "Together?"  
  
Roux nodded. "That's right." She said, cuddling up to Kaiba's body as he pulled her closer. "I meant to tell you guys, but I guess we just got caught up in other stuff."  
  
"Wow." Tea said, shocked.  
  
Kaiba cleared his throat. "Yes, and we're due to go to dinner, so if you'll excuse us." He pulled Roux along with him, and they headed towards the entrance doors.  
  
"See ya guys." Roux called out and waved to the remaining people at the table, still looking rather shocked.  
  
~*~  
  
Because it was so warm and beautiful out that night, Kaiba and Roux decided to walk to the restaurant instead of taking the limo. This way they had a chance to show to the world that they were a couple.  
  
Kaiba knew that if any reporter or business associate of his had seen him with a woman, they'd be a new thing to talk about at the office other than the news of the Battle City Tournament. But Kaiba didn't care. As long as he was with Roux, he was happy.  
  
"Hmm, it's so nice out, isn't it Seto?" Roux whispered as she looked up at the sky and smiled.  
  
"It is," Kaiba said softly, and then smirked when he remembered something. "Mokuba called the office this afternoon."  
  
Roux let out a gentle laugh. "Oh yeah?" she remembered earlier that day the poor little boy nearly had a conniption because he had seen both his brother and Roux kissing in the foyer of the mansion. She was rather surprised he had reacted the way he did. She thought he would have been happy.  
  
"He asked when the wedding was. Joyously, I might add." Kaiba smirked.  
  
Roux laughed again. "And here I thought he was disappointed to see that we were kissing earlier."  
  
Kaiba went silent all of a sudden, for a dark question was growing in his mind. He was wondering what would happen now and after the Battle City Tournament was over. Would Roux be forced to go back to Osaka? How could they stay together if she had to go back?  
  
Just as Kaiba was about to open his mouth to ask her this question, which indeed he didn't want to ask, another voice came from down the road a little, one that both Roux and Kaiba recognized easily. "Yoo hoo! Roux! Kaiba!"  
  
The couple stopped and turned around at the sound of the voice, and they saw Yugi's tiny form come running down the sidewalk with something large in his hand. Roux smiled softly, but Kaiba scowled. Kaiba was not going to let Yugi get in the way with his evening with Roux.  
  
Yugi caught up to them, and he was carrying Kaiba's large silver briefcase. "Hey guys." He panted, out of breath. "I was hoping I'd catch up with you." He handed Kaiba the briefcase. "You left this back at the deli, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba reached forward and took his briefcase from Yugi. "Thanks Yugi." He mumbled.  
  
"I also wanted to say that Duke is scared out of his mind and won't even dream of touching Roux now that he knows you two are together." Yugi was smiling brightly.  
  
"I should think not." Kaiba smirked, and he squeezed Roux's hand.  
  
Yugi breathed in and then nodded. "Well I see I'm getting in the way of your evening so I'll talk to you two later." Yugi started to walk off in the direction he came down the sidewalk.  
  
"Bye Yugi!" Roux waved and called out happily, and when Yugi was a few feet away from them, they started to walk again. Roux hugged to Kaiba. "That was nice of Yugi, to return your briefcase."  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "I think he just wanted to see us in the middle of a tongue- fest or something so he could go back and blab to those friends of his."  
  
Roux rolled her eyes. "Seto, you're so mean to Yugi. He's really not that bad of a guy."  
  
"I know." Kaiba said softly, and then he sighed. "Anyway, I had a question I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Yeah?" Roux asked softly, looking at the lamp-posts as they walked by, and admiring the sunset off to the far horizon. "What is it?"  
  
Kaiba chewed his lower lip. He was trying to figure out how he was going to ask her such a question. He wanted her to stay in Domino City, but that was practically like asking her to marry him. And he couldn't go that far. Not yet, at least.  
  
"Um, I was wondering-" Kaiba started, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Angrily, thinking it was Yugi; he stopped in his tracks and was prepared to snap at Yugi for interrupting them again.  
  
Before he could, a voice came to Kaiba's ear. "Excuse me, Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba's eyebrows arched, and slowly he turned around. "Yeah?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Suddenly, before Kaiba could think or move or anything, a fist was thrown across his jaw, hitting him directly. The impact and strength of the thrown punch sent Kaiba to the sidewalk.  
  
Roux screamed at first because Kaiba had been punched in the face, and again when several men in suits grabbed her from behind and started to drag her away from where Kaiba was staggering to get to his feet. When Kaiba got to his feet, another suit was waiting, and threw another punch at him. This one Kaiba was able to dodge, and threw the suit to the sidewalk.  
  
Kaiba saw Roux being carried off forcefully by a few suits, and his instincts made him go insane. He began to run towards the suits that had Roux with every intention to rip them apart for even touching her.  
  
But then he felt a prick at the back of his neck, and reaching out for Roux he realized he was falling down. He was on his stomach on the sidewalk, Roux's screams still ringing in his ear, when the blackness took him.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi gasped and spun right around when a scream rang in his ears. He recognized that voice anywhere, and instantly he was in a fit of panic. "Roux!" he called out, and began to run once again down towards the spot where he had first caught up with Roux and Kaiba.  
  
It was only pure luck that Yugi hadn't been far down the road when he heard it. As Yugi was coming towards the scene, he saw men in suits pushing Roux into a black Sedan that was parked on the side of the road. Yugi saw that on the sidewalk a little further up was Kaiba, unconscious.  
  
"No!" Yugi cried out and ran for the suits at the Sedan, one of them was on a cell phone and the other one was keeping guard. They both looked down at Yugi when he approached them.  
  
"You let my friends go!" Yugi demanded, and then taken off guard was thrown into the back of the Sedan unexpectedly along with a few other suits. Yugi rubbed his eyes, dazed with confusion, and saw that Roux was passed out in one of the seats. He was about to scream for her to wake up when a damp cloth was put to his mouth and suddenly he was asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Time passed, Kaiba didn't know exactly how much, when he opened his eyes and held his head. Getting up, he was dizzy, but the street before him was empty. Roux was gone. The suits got her. Marik had her.  
  
His hands clenching into fists, Kaiba wouldn't let Roux go without a fight. And fight he would. Without wasting any time at all, Kaiba started to run through the darkness, when he was able to, downtown towards the Kaiba Corp building.  
  
Kaiba would get Roux back, and no one would stand in his way.  
  
~*~  
  
**** Cliffhanger! Just in time for Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone! Roux is now in the custody of Marik, and Kaiba is off to save her. What will happen? Stay tuned, cuz after Christmas is over, this fan fiction will be finished and the sequel begins! ^_^ Merry Christmas! **** 


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: Left Without Options

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
**** Hi everyone! I hope everybody had a great Christmas! I know I did! ^_^  
Anyway, here's the first of the last remaining chapters. How many there will be...I'm not quite sure. Hang tight, I hope you like this chapter! Not  
too much happens yet, but plenty more excitement in next chapter! ****  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
Left Without Options  
  
Roux tossed her head from side to side after what seemed to be a decade of bad dreams and unpleasant memories. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, even as it seemed to be years and years. She was lying on her back, on a soft surface, like a bed, though she couldn't identify it. When she weakly opened her eyes she was looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. What  
little light there was in the room came from the slits in the blinds  
through the windows. It was night.  
  
Outside the window was the city, and that was when Roux realized that they were moving slowly. She was in a cruise ship, yes, that was where she was.  
The only possible way they could be facing this side of the city was if  
they were on the river.  
  
Hoisting herself up, Roux sat up and rubbed her eyes softly with her fists, feeling dizzy and skeptical about what had happened before she had come to  
be lying on a bed on a cruise ship.  
  
After a moment or two, she realized that there was someone in the room with her, sitting on the end of her bed. It took a minute for her to realize who  
it was, but she recognized the stern in his appealing expression.  
  
"Yugi?" she murmured into the darkness, not able to quite hear herself, and  
she wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't hear her either.  
  
But he did. Slowly Yami Yugi looked over at her, his amethyst eyes were  
full of anger and tenseness, but also with a hint of nervousness and concern. Roux had never seen him like this. "Yes Roux." he said softly, as  
if he were trying to tell her everything would be okay.  
  
Roux touched the side of her head, her head throbbing. All she remembered  
at the time was being in the back of a Sedan, and then breathing in something that made her drowsy and sick. When she closed her eyes she could  
hear voices, but only for a few seconds, and then she was asleep.  
  
Carefully she got up from the bed and started to venture around the room, going at first to the door and testing the knob. It was locked. So she went  
to the window and peered out.  
  
"Where are we, Yugi?" she asked softly.  
  
Yugi didn't hesitate to say it. "Malik's cruise ship."  
  
Her heart gave a surprised jump and she spun around when suddenly she remembered everything that had happened that day at the sound of Malik's name. She remembered the suits grabbing her off the sidewalk in the dark,  
she remembered Kaiba trying to get her back-  
  
She gasped. "Seto!" She cried. "Oh, no! Seto!"  
  
Yugi stood up in a hurry and tried to calm her down. "They left him back in  
town, unconscious." he stated once, and he knew by the look in her eyes that she understood, but she was still frightened and worried. He eased his tone a little bit. "Don't worry, Roux. He's alive, and he's coming now, I  
know he is."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Roux ran a hand through her blonde hair, and shaking her head very softly, as not to make herself anymore dizzy or ill.  
"What happened, Yugi?" her memory was still foggy.  
  
Yugi sat down on the end of the bed again. "After I dropped off Kaiba's briefcase, and left you and Kaiba alone, you were attacked by Malik's men." he breathed in for a moment. "I heard you screaming, and came running, they  
caught me as well. You were already drugged, and Kaiba was left on the  
sidewalk." he shook his head softly and looked around. "Now we're on  
Malik's cruise ship."  
  
Roux knew from the look on his face that he dreaded what he had to say  
next. "He basically has you right where he wants you."  
  
Sucking in a deep worried breath, Roux couldn't think of anything else other than a way to escape the cruise ship. But the ship was crawling with  
guards. She had seen one of them pass by the window on a partol of the  
dock. There was no escape out the window or out the door, and they had  
nothing to communicate to the others with.  
  
About to ask Yugi something, she approached the bed in means to sit down, but then was startled when she heard the lock on the knob unclick. She spun  
around and Yugi stood up expectantly.  
  
A man in a suit came into the room, looking gruff but relieved that they  
were both awake. He cleared his throat. "Dinnertime." he said bluntly.  
"Follow me." he turned and stepped outside the room.  
  
Roux chewed her lower lip. Dinnertime? This had to be it. This was whereshe  
would meet Malik for the first time, and he would kill her to get her millennium stone, and then he would kill Yugi as well, and then the rest of the world. She hugged herself for comfort and felt tears pinching at her  
eyes. This was it. She was going to die.  
  
More than anything at this point she wanted Kaiba to be there with her. Death wouldn't seem so bad as long as she could die in his arms, just to see him a last time. She wanted to hug to Kaiba, cry to him, feel his arms around her and the heat of his body against her. She wanted him to tell her everything would be okay, and that he was there for her, that he loved her.  
  
"Oh God, Yugi..." She whispered for Yugi, and trailed out, and felt a tear  
rolling down her cheek.  
  
Yugi turned to her. "Don't worry Roux, I'm here with you, I won't let them  
do anything to you." he promised her, placing his hand gently on her  
shoulder.  
  
Softly she forced a smile. She felt safer with Yugi at the moment than she would if she was alone. She didn't know exactly what he would do to stop Malik from killing her, but anything was better than just letting him do  
it. "Thank you." she breathed.  
  
Together they walked out of the little room, side by side, and they went into the hallway where the suit was waiting for them. When he saw that they had emerged, he started to walk down the hall slowly, so he could hear them  
behind him, and make sure they didn't get away.  
  
Not that they'd get far.  
  
Roux didn't do anything except look at her feet as she walked. She tried to gather courage inside of her and finding it wasn't working. She still had the horrid sick feeling in her stomach as she walked. She knew this was it. Even with Yugi there, his protection over her could only go to a certain  
limit.  
  
The suit stopped in front of a door and knocked once. Then he opened it wide, and stepped aside for Yugi and Roux to go in. Slowly they both went into the dimly lit dining room. A large mahogany table was set up in the middle of the floor and three chairs were set up, one at the far end and  
two at the close end.  
  
Roux looked up and in horror she saw Malik, with his back turned to them. But she knew it had to be him. Who else would it be? The door closed behind  
them. They were trapped.  
  
Yugi stood, looking irritated and wanting to get to the point of this evening, and at that thought Malik slowly turned around to greet his guests  
politely.  
  
Roux studied him intently for the few seconds she had. He was a tall boy,  
very young in age; he looked about sixteen. He was tanned; he must have been Egyptian or something similiar. He had blonde, shoulder-length hair,  
mischevious purple eyes, and a haunting smile. He wore simple clothes; black pants and a white sleeveless top, and he held in his hand what looked  
like a Millennium item.  
  
For awhile Roux had a hard time believing this boy was the one to ensure  
the doom of the world. But with the crazed look in his eyes, and with a  
Millennium item, no less, there was a good chance he very well could  
destroy the world.  
  
Yugi was not impressed in the least to see the boy. He crossed his arms  
over his chest and scowled deeply.  
  
Malik must have seen through Yugi's feelings, because he chuckled, and  
slowly approached them closer. "Ah, good evening, pharaoh." Malik said modestly. "It's marvelous to see you again." he held out his arms as though  
greeting an old friend he had not seen for years and years.  
  
Then he eyes turned to Roux, and they lit up a great deal. Roux wanted to back away from him, but she was paralyzed to move. Malik grinned at her. "And you, Miss. Matuko...my honoured guest." he took her hand in his and  
made to kiss it. "Lovely to meet you."  
  
Angrily Roux pulled her hand away from under Malik's lips. Suddenly she had found her temper. She wouldn't let this monster so easily turn his charms on her. "You killed Kale." she said slowly, it was the only thing she could  
say.  
  
Malik didn't look impressed when she pulled her hand away, but he  
straightened up and smiled nonetheless. "Yes, indeed I did." he said wickedly. "And might I add it was easy. But that was expected. Only weak  
idiots are put behind cameras."  
  
Roux's anger flared inside of her, but she couldn't find the words to yell at Malik. The only thing that could come to her mind now was Kaiba. "What  
have you done with Seto?" she demanded.  
  
Malik grinned wickedly, and then shrugged. "Nothing harsh, I'll need him for the last of my plan. He should be along shortly." Malik then turned his  
back and went to the other end of the table, and sat down elegantly.  
  
Yugi and Roux did the same. Roux tried to stay still and keep her mind in  
order. She couldn't do anything but stare at Malik with worry.  
  
Yugi, however, was furious, and wouldn't be so gracious. "What do you plan  
to do with us, Malik?" he demanded angrily.  
  
The Egyptian boy laughed in his throat. "Well with you pharaoh, I'll be  
sure to do away with you soon enough, as to not interfere with my fine  
plans." he bragged heartily.  
  
Not impressed in the least, Yugi crossed his arms and stared at Malik  
viciously. "Hmph!" he pouted, and would not say another word.  
  
Malik's eyes traveled to Roux, and she felt her blood go cold under his glare. "And as for you, my lovely..." he crooned. "I am yet to decide." he tapped the side of his chin and pretended to think, just to bug them. "I  
wonder if perhaps after I have the ring I should just keep you."  
  
Roux gasped, and Yugi's eyes bulged. "Malik!" he shouted furiously.  
  
Malik laughed and leaned back in his seat, his eyes still on Roux. "But perhaps Seto Kaiba would have a thing or two to say about that, wouldn't  
he?"  
  
Yugi rocketed from his seat. "Malik you will not touch her!" he shouted  
fiercely, challenging Malik.  
  
But the Egyptian boy's eyes feel in expression to show that he was getting rather impatient with Yugi. "Pharaoh, you're interrupting me far too much,  
I think you should excuse us so the lady and I can talk in peace." he  
snapped his fingers loudly.  
  
Yugi gasped. "What? No!"  
  
But a guard came in momentarily, and forced Yugi out of the room, not easily however. Yugi kept struggling, calling out to Malik to let them go. Roux gasped and got up to go after Yugi, but the door slammed behind the  
suit. "Yugi!" she cried out.  
  
He was gone. Roux felt so scared. She was now alone with Malik.  
  
Turning herself around to face the boy responsible for her ex-husband's death, and soon to be her death, Roux tried to hold her tongue and not say  
anything stupid that would cause Yugi harm, or kill her quicker.  
  
Malik smiled thoughtfully. "Well, now that he's gone, let's continue our  
discussion, shall we?" he chuckled in his throat.  
  
Roux bit down on her lip and ringed her hands for a moment or two, waiting  
for him to continue. He sat up fully in his seat, and leaned forward a  
little bit. "Do you know what I desire, Roux?" he asked her.  
  
She knew what it was. "To have my ring?" she said.  
  
Malik was indifferent. "To have the world, to be the pharaoh!" he sat back  
and began to trace the Eye on his millennium rod with his fingertip.  
"Normally I don't try to collect all the items, but with your stone, my  
Millennium rod and the Egyptian god cards, I will become very powerful,  
unstoppable, and I will rule over the world!"  
  
He seemed so proud with his plans, Roux observed.  
  
The Egyptian boy smirked. "Of course, you as the bearer of the stone, would be free to join me to rule the land," his smirk grew wider. "As my queen."  
  
Without thinking even for a moment she scowled. "I'd rather die!" she spat  
at him.  
  
Malik's smirk melted, and turned into rather an indulged expression. "Well I'm sure that can be arranged." he said willingly. "But-after I get exactly  
what I want from you."  
  
Roux started to shiver. She couldn't recall a time when she had been more scared. Eagerly she looked down at the table, hoping for a piece of cutlery in which to stab Malik with. But nothing had been laid down yet and she was  
left without options.  
  
He could read into her fear. "Don't try to be so brave, Roux." he advised.  
"I can be sadistic, and I can do anything I wish with you."  
  
The blonde girl started to shake and she could do nothing but stare at him for moments. What would he do to her? What would he do even after he got  
the ring from her?  
  
A knock at the door prevented her from making a decision. Malik looked up  
at the suit that peered inside, and Roux looked around to see if it was  
Yugi. The suit cleared his throat.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem." the suit said uneasily.  
  
"Go on." Malik said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um...there is a helicopter approaching the ship." the suit said nervously.  
"It says 'KaibaCorp' on the side."  
  
Instantly Roux broke into a wide smile and newfound hope began to grow  
inside of her. "Seto!" she said happily.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Malik also smiled. "Excellent." he said, and stood up. He pointed to Roux. "Take her to the back and keep her there until I  
say." he ordered the suit.  
  
Roux was about to protest but the suit grabbed her arm and jerked her out of the room. When she was gone, Malik heard something, and looking out the window, he saw the helicopter approaching the ship. He laughed to himself.  
  
~ Welcome Seto Kaiba. ~  
  
~*~  
  
**** Yay! Kaiba to the rescue! ^_^ Stay tuned for the next chapter coming  
soon! **** 


	36. Chapter ThirtySix: Left of the Middle

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
**** A/N: Ooh things are really stirring up! These are the very last chapters for "Red Lips, Blue Eyes" and within the New Year I'll have begun the sequel! But for now.let's see how Kaiba's gonna get Roux back, eh? ^_^  
****  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six  
  
Kaiba's harsh blue gaze narrowed upon the most innocent-looking cruise ship on the water. He knew right away that it had to be Malik's. While he was  
unconscious he could have sworn he heard one of the guards saying that Malik was taking Roux to a cruise ship. Even if it weren't the right one, he wouldn't care if it took him all night; he would find where Malik was  
hiding.  
  
Tapping the headset bound over his ears; he pushed the control stick forward and pressed a few buttons on his right. He looked out the window and at the ship. The helicopter was coming closer. Kaiba was very glad that he had taken the lessons to fly a helicopter. If he hadn't, he didn't know  
what else he would have done to get out there.  
  
The buzzing of the helicopter's motors and blades above him motivated him  
in an odd way, and when he heard the buzz coming from the cruise ship's  
landing pad, he pressed a button to affirm communication.  
  
"This is Seto Kaiba of KaibaCorp," he spoke sternly into the headset. "I'm coming in for landing." He added, and steered the control stick slightly  
downwards as he further approached the ship.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we see your craft. Preparing the landing dock. Over." Came the  
voice from the cruise ship's control cockpit.  
  
Kaiba observed the calmness in the man's voice. Malik must have known he  
was coming. No matter, maybe it would help to pull this thing along  
quickly.  
  
The landing dock was flashing little lights to show Kaiba where to land.  
With a heavy heart but a motivated will, he narrowed his eyes.  
  
~ I'm coming Roux. ~ He thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik, still holding his Millennium Rod, left the cruise ship's interior and continued out onto the deck towards the back where the landing pad was.  
Holding his arm over his eyes, he felt the gushing wind from the  
helicopter's rotating blades. He could feel the wind starting to lower  
there in the darkness.  
  
Coming around the corner several men were on the deck with flashing lights, showing the helicopter where to land. Malik smiled when he saw Seto Kaiba hoist himself from the pilot seat and steer himself out of the window so he  
was now hanging out, holding onto the bar with his foot hooked on the landing bar. His jacket flapping in the wind, his hair flying this way and  
that, while his eyes remained stone calm and deadly.  
  
The helicopter landed with a gentle thump, and the blades started to move  
softly and the wind was dying down considerably. With a wide grin Malik came closer towards the helicopter to where Kaiba was standing. He held out  
his arms, as if to embrace him.  
  
"Well hello Seto Kaiba." He greeted Kaiba with a sneer. "I had a feeling  
you would drop in."  
  
Kaiba was not amused to say the least. With his eyes now burning with anger and danger all at once, he stepped away from the helicopter and speedily  
came towards Malik.  
  
"Where is she?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
Malik grinned. He knew Kaiba would come after her, since he had been notified from his spies throughout the city that they were together. This  
was all going according to his fine plan.  
  
Just to torture and bug Kaiba, Malik gave him an innocent look, widening  
his amethyst eyes. "Who?" he asked innocently, and then grinned.  
  
Kaiba's hands balled into fists as he approached Malik. "Don't play games  
with me, you asshole!" he spat, and grabbed Malik by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall furiously. "Where is she?  
Where is Roux?"  
  
Malik could only smirk uncontrollably. "Ah, so that day in the park you  
were lying to me." He mentioned. "You really do care about her."  
  
Kaiba let Malik go and stepped back. As Malik was straightening out his shirt Kaiba snarled. "Yes I do, but I don't care for you in the least! So I  
could easily-" the CEO meant to grab Malik again.  
  
But just in time Malik held up his two fingers, cueing that he wanted at least a few words with Kaiba before anything drastic happened. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He advised, and watched with a wicked grin as Kaiba  
stepped back and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I hold her life in my hands." Malik stated, as though he were to brag.  
"You lay one finger on me, and I will kill her myself in front of you."  
  
Kaiba tried his best to contain himself. He swallowed and felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest but he tried to hold himself still. For Roux's sake. "Why are you doing this Malik? You can take her ring, what use is she to you?" Kaiba already knew the answer, but now that he had these feelings for her, he didn't dare want to think about what he knew Malik would do to  
Roux.  
  
Malik only grinned further and then he shrugged. "Well she is quite charming, beautiful, and alluring. I thought that perhaps after killing you  
and taking the Egyptian god card, I would just keep her here with me. Afterall, I'm sure you wouldn't mind." He laughed heartily. "You won't even  
be alive."  
  
Kaiba clenched his teeth. "Shut up." he warned.  
  
But Malik couldn't stop his torturous fun. "Of course once I have the stone  
perhaps I could keep her for my lustful desires."  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch!" Kaiba spat angrily. "Let me see her, let me see that  
she's okay!"  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow, and then he shrugged. "Very well. Follow me."  
  
Slowly Kaiba followed Malik around the side of the deck towards a door leading into one of the cabins. Kaiba had the greatest urge to fling him over the side of the ship and watch him drown, but he knew it would result  
badly for both him and Roux. So he held himself together.  
  
They walked into a brightly-lit room where the furniture and everything was white. Once they were inside, Malik took a cell phone from his pocket and  
dialed a number. Putting his ear to the cell he waited for a moment.  
  
"Bring in the girl." He said into the cell phone sourly after a moment or two, and then slapped it closed. He turned back to Kaiba, and grinned at  
seeing the CEO in so much pain.  
  
~ This should prove to be a very fun evening! ~ Malik smirked to himself,  
knowing that Kaiba would do anything to keep Roux from being hurt.  
  
Kaiba stood patiently. He knew that he would see Roux in a moment, and he knew that if he cooperated there might have been a way to get out of this mess easily and without anyone, with the exception of Malik, getting hurt.  
  
It was a risk he would have to take to save the world and to save Roux.  
  
Momentarily a door behind Malik opened, and Kaiba's heart gave an eager jump when he saw a suit coming into the room with Roux, his hand a tight grip on her arm. Kaiba was so glad to see she was okay. He wanted to jump  
forward and hold her.  
  
At the sight of Kaiba Roux's eyes, slightly red from tears, lit up. "Seto!"  
she cried.  
  
"Roux!" Kaiba couldn't help himself, he darted forward, only to be stopped  
by Malik's outstretched arm.  
  
"Hold." Malik said. "I'm not finished with you yet, Seto Kaiba. I'm going  
to give you a choice." He said,  
  
Kaiba swallowed and awaited Malik's further words, keeping his sad eyes on Roux, watching to make sure the suit didn't hurt her, or to make sure Malik  
didn't make a suggestive move towards her.  
  
"The items, or the girl." Malik countered, giving him his two choices. "Although either way they'll both be mine. I hope you realize that." Malik  
grinned and stepped closer to Roux.  
  
Kaiba's bit down on his lip. He didn't know what Malik meant by "items",  
and if he did he would have easily given them to Malik to get Roux back safely. But he wasn't too sure at all what Malik meant, so therefor he was  
paralyzed to do anything at the moment.  
  
Malik shook his head. "Hurry," he warned. "I'm sure Roux doesn't appreciate  
waiting." Slowly he came to Roux's side and started to caress her cheek  
with his hand gently.  
  
Roux flinched away to avoid his touch, and Kaiba had to restrain himself to  
keep from ripping Malik apart to pieces just for touching Roux. "Malik!  
Don't touch her!" he growled.  
  
Malik turned his menacingly eyes towards Kaiba and knew he had pushed a button, and he would continue if it meant getting the card faster. "I think I'll touch her just as much as I want." Malik stated, and suddenly kissed  
Roux forcefully on her red lips.  
  
Roux's eyes went wide at the contact and she tried with all her might to  
push him away. Kaiba's eyes widened and he nearly picked up a chair and threw it at him just to make him stop. "MALIK!" he screamed out. "Stop it  
now!"  
  
Malik pulled from Roux's lips instantly, turning towards Kaiba, his eyes  
glaring. Licking his lips hungrily he came towards Kaiba. "Then give me what I want!" he said. "Give me Obelisk the Tormentor. Then and only then  
will I release Roux."  
  
Kaiba swallowed, staring painfully at Roux, who was pleading to him. Absent- mindedly Kaiba reached for his deck, hidden inside his jacket. She started  
to shake her head to him.  
  
Malik crossed his arms. "Well?"  
  
Roux shook her head. "No Seto! Don't do it." She cried.  
  
Her desperation made Kaiba fall weak. He grabbed his deck of duel monster cards and nodded. "All right Malik, fine." He said, and flipped through his deck. He stopped at the card he was looking for, Obelisk the Tormentor, and  
he took it out and presented it to Malik in no time at all.  
  
"Here." He said.  
  
Roux kept shaking her head and Malik came forward slowly, as if he were drawn to the card. With his eyes holding a playful look in them he reached  
to take the card, a grin growing on his lips.  
  
Suddenly, a stern voice shook them all from this entrancing presence that  
stood between them all. "Wait Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba spun around in surprise, and Malik scowled unimpressed. Yami Yugi had emerged from his hiding spot in one of the rooms, and was standing a little  
ways from them, looking very angry and tested all at once.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "Oh great." He said. "The pharaoh."  
  
Kaiba scowled. "Stay out of this Yugi. This isn't your concern!" he warned  
Yugi.  
  
Yugi took a step forward. "Kaiba if you give him that card the world will  
be in great danger!"  
  
"It's the only way, Yugi!" Kaiba said painfully, wishing deep down that it  
wasn't the only way to save Roux, but indeed it was.  
  
Yugi stood, and a small smile broke over his lips. "Not the only way." He  
countered.  
  
Kaiba's scowl fainted into a frown, and he wondered what Yugi could be talking about. Did he mean outsmarting Malik, or doing something of equal  
chance? What could Yugi truly have meant?  
  
Then Kaiba knew. The though struck him abruptly, but in his heart he knew it would be the best way to get all of this over with. He nodded in silent  
thanks to Yugi, and then he turned towards Malik.  
  
"All right Malik," he said slowly, tucking Obelisk in his pocket and facing the Egyptian boy fully. "I challenge you to a duel, to decide this matter."  
  
Malik looked very surprised and shocked for a moment. His eyes went wide and blank and his expression fell tremendously. He was not expecting this in the least, and this was how Kaiba was so confident. He grinned, he knew  
he had Malik cornered.  
  
Roux smiled as well, smiling at Kaiba. She knew he would be able to think of something to outsmart Malik, and the Egyptian wouldn't stand a chance  
against Kaiba in a duel.  
  
Malik thought for a moment, his teeth grinding at the pharaoh for interrupting and now ruining his fine plans, but also at Kaiba for taking light of it. He knew he would have to duel Kaiba to get out of this mess,  
but how could he beat Kaiba in a duel?  
  
Suddenly he thought of something, and he broke into a wide, horrible grin that made Kaiba nervous. "I accept." Malik said and chuckled heartily in his throat. "If you win, you can take your lovely Roux and go. However if  
you lose, I win everything. The stone, Roux, everything."  
  
Kaiba wondered why suddenly Malik was in such an eager mood after looking so shell-shocked. But he didn't care. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "Agreed." He said. "We'll duel first when the tournament  
begins."  
  
Malik threw back his head and laughed. "Oh my, no Kaiba. We're going to  
duel right now." He said and grinned.  
  
Kaiba was confused. "What are you talking about? This cruise ship couldn't  
possibly have a proper duelist platform." He wondered if Malik was just  
toying with him.  
  
Malik chuckled. "You're right, it doesn't." he confessed. "But we won't  
need one." He snapped his fingers, and a suit emerged from one of the small rooms, carrying two large things in his hands. Kaiba looked and his eyes widened when he saw it was his company's latest hologram machines, the  
very ones he had used to fight off Malik's men.  
  
"Thanks to your new KaibaCorp hologram disks." Malik said, taking them from  
the suit and holding them out.  
  
Kaiba growled. "How did you get those?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "My men helped themselves to them when they searched the mansion for Roux. We have plenty of space on the deck, and we'll just use these." He tossed one of the disks to Kaiba, who caught it professionally.  
"Please note, my men have made a few slight adjustments."  
  
Kaiba's lip started to curl in anger, but he held the disk tightly.  
"Grr.fine! We'll duel! You and me now!" he pointed at Malik.  
  
Again the Egyptian boy laughed, and Kaiba wondered what was so funny this time. Malik looked at Kaiba and grinned. "I never said you would be dueling  
me." He said, laughing, and then turning to look at Roux.  
  
Kaiba looked at Roux in horror, and suddenly his mind screamed out. No!  
  
Roux looked very confused, she looked between Kaiba and Malik, unsure of  
what had just been said. Malik grinned and put his arm around Roux's shoulder steadily. "Just to make things more interesting, you'll be dueling  
Roux."  
  
Roux gasped. "What?"  
  
Kaiba growled. "What? Malik-"  
  
The Egyptian boy held up his Millennium Rod, and in an instant a bright light flashed there in the room. Kaiba covered his eyes, and when the light  
had vanished, the suit was holding Roux up. She was unconscious.  
  
Kaiba gasped and darted forward to help her. "Roux-"  
  
But suddenly Roux's head jerked up, and Kaiba gasped to see that it wasn't Roux at all. There was something odd about her eyes. They seemed.blank. As  
though someone had.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. It couldn't be true. He turned to Malik  
furiously. "You monster!" he growled.  
  
Malik laughed. "It's too late now, CEO. One minor thing my scientists  
did to your gizmo." He pointed to the disk in Kaiba's hand. "Once a  
person's life points are minimal, the last attack from their opponent  
will cause plenty of real damage. Consequently, the person with the  
lowest life points.will die."  
  
Kaiba's breath caught in his throat and he looked at Roux, the  
lifeless Roux before him, being controlled by Malik and his Millennium  
Rod. He was now being forced to duel her, and if one of his attacks  
were too strong on her.she would..  
  
Malik could only laugh. "Time to duel."  
  
~*~  
  
**** Grr.ooh that Malik! He sure is a tricky one, isn't he? Well now  
Kaiba is forced between two decisions. Will he let himself become  
defeated by Roux as Malik has his control over her, or will he be  
forced to duel Roux.and kill her? Find out in the next chapter! **** 


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven: Duel of the Fates

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
**** A/N: This could possibly be the most important chapter of the entire story. Sorry it took awhile to write. I hate writing duels! So confusing! ****  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven Duel of the Fates  
  
Seto Kaiba bit into his lip. He tried his hardest not to let the tears that pinched at his eyes fall down over his pristine skin, as to expose his feelings. His heart seemed broken all at once. He found it in a way almost ironic; his heart was broken literally days after he discovered he had a heart.  
  
Soon he would have to duel Roux. The duel that would secure their fates. If Kaiba lost the duel, he would die, and everything involved would go to Malik. This included Obelisk the Tormentor, as well as Roux. Kaiba's hand clenched furiously into a fist when he thought about that.  
  
But if he won against Malik, as he was controlling Roux, she would be the one to die. Even if he attained Malik's Egyptian god card, and the Millennium rod, Kaiba would still have lost the only person in the world who gave his life meaning, other than his little brother.  
  
He sat in the dining room with his deck, lying out each card carefully, trying to create a strategy, that wouldn't win him the duel, but rather get him out of this mess. If he called the police, Malik would kill Roux. If he tried to kill Malik himself, Malik's guards would kill Roux.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. There had never been a spot more horrible than this. Usually in the past when he had a problem he was able to face it head-on and be rid of it somehow, but this didn't seem like one of those problems.  
  
Either way one of them would die tonight. Kaiba had to accept this.  
  
He couldn't bear to think of living his life from then on with Roux. He had waited for a long time to just tell her how he felt about her, how could he lose her after realizing how much she meant to him?  
  
If he were to die, that wouldn't be as bad. He would die, and leave his brother and Roux alone in the world, but he knew they would look out for each other. There would be someone there to look after Mokuba, and Joey could always look after Roux, no matter how much Kaiba hated to think of it.  
  
But he would die for love. What could be more glorious?  
  
He tried to focus a little more on his dueling strategy, but after awhile he couldn't. The remaining cards he held in his hand slipped from his fingers and fell onto the table. Kaiba watched them, and then he himself collapsed onto the table, hiding his face in his arms. The tears fell from his azure eyes and he didn't try to stop them.  
  
If he just gave Malik Obelisk the Tormentor.would that put an end to all this madness? Could he and Roux be allowed to go then?  
  
Kaiba needed a miracle. What had he done all his life to deserve all this torture? Everything ever since his parents died had been cruel. What had he done to deserve everything that had happened to him? What had he done to deserve everything that was happening to him now?  
  
The door opened, and then it closed. Someone walked into the room. Quickly wiping away tears from his cheeks with his thumb, Kaiba looked up softly. He half-expected it to be Malik, coming to tease him about the duel, but instead he found Yugi, looking very worried.  
  
"Oh. It's only you Yugi." Kaiba said, sitting up and looking down at the cards on the table.  
  
Yugi sighed softly. "Kaiba, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what's happening, and I'm sorry it had to end like this."  
  
Kaiba scowled deeply and looked up at the unfaithful boy. "It's not the end yet Yugi! There has to be some way out of this! There's got to be something we can do." He shook his head. "I won't let it end like this." He sighed. "But what can I do?"  
  
Yugi crossed his arms, and then he thought for a single moment. After awhile he cleared his throat. "There may be a way." He said softly.  
  
Kaiba looked at the boy curiously. "What way is that, Yugi?"  
  
The pharaoh swallowed, obviously thinking hard. Then he turned to Kaiba. "How far are you willing to go to save Roux and yourself from this mess?"  
  
The CEO was slightly suspicious. "I'd give anything."  
  
Yugi nodded and smiled softly. "Even the success of your newest invention?"  
  
Kaiba didn't know what Yugi was talking about, unless he meant destroying the hologram disks while they were in duel play. Kaiba thought about that for a moment. If one of the disks weren't working, maybe it would alter the data on both disks. Maybe there was a chance.  
  
"What if it doesn't work, Yugi?" Kaiba asked softly.  
  
Yugi breathed in and sighed very softly. "Then, I don't know what to expect. But mark my words Kaiba, whatever choice you make, I will back you."  
  
Kaiba smirked. He knew he needed Yugi's assurance and support and everything, but how far was he willing to let it go? Kaiba sighed again, and shook his head. What little hope there was left, Kaiba would need it all the way.  
  
~*~  
  
At ten o'clock, when the moon was out in full power, the cruise ship anchored out in the middle of the river, where they could see the spectacular city lights of downtown Domino City. On the front deck of the cruise ship stood two suits on each side of the deck, making sure that the players couldn't cheat. One suit stood on the side to give directions.  
  
Malik was already standing on the deck at the side, while he watched Roux, his puppet, standing at the one side, stiff and blank, holding the hologram disk, as she waited for her opponent.  
  
The Egyptian boy grinned fiendishly at his plan. No one could think of a more cruel way to win a duel. It was also the most horrible way to bring apart these two lovers, who loved each other so strongly. Malik chuckled, happy to see Seto Kaiba in so much pain.  
  
He knew that if he could pull this off he would be rid of Seto Kaiba forever.  
  
~ And speak of the Devil. ~ Malik thought as he looked over and saw both Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto coming onto the deck. He grinned wider when he saw the death-cold glare on Kaiba's face, telling the Egyptian boy that he hated him more than anything.  
  
The suit at the side cleared his throat. "Positions please!" he called out.  
  
Kaiba took his position, and Yugi came around and stood on the side by Malik, even though he would have nothing to do with the Egyptian.  
  
"This duel is now in session!" the suit called out. "Please equip your disks!"  
  
Kaiba took his deck from his jacket pocket and put it securely in the place where you were supposed to put the deck. He wondered in a moment whether Roux, or Malik as he controlled Roux, would he using his deck or hers. He was soon to find out.  
  
"All right then Kaiba," came Malik's voice, but coming from Roux's red lips, which made Kaiba angry. "You may do the honors, since either way I'm going to win."  
  
Kaiba scowled. "We'll see." He mumbled, and reached into his deck and pulled five cards from his desk. Fanning them out he observed them. He had drawn the Skull Red Bird, the Ogre of the Black Shadow, and the three magic cards Sogen, Monster Reborn, and the trap card Reverse Trap.  
  
The CEO thought for a moment, and then he took his two monster cards, and inserted them in the correct places on the disk. "I summon Skull Red Bird in attack mode, and then I summon the Ogre of the Black Shadow in defense mode, and end my turn."  
  
He watched his two monsters appear in front of him, and he took a deep breath in. He hoped his strategy would work, as it wasn't as planned out as he would have hoped. He had to hold onto his magic cards until later.  
  
Roux, as controlled by Malik, quickly scanned the five cards that she held in her hands. Then a smile grew over her red lips; a smile of wickedness that Kaiba did not recognized nor liked. "I summon Hibikime in defense mode." She placed down a card, and the monster appeared on the field.  
  
Kaiba recognized this card. She played it the day she was dueling Weevil. To his recall the kid had no trouble getting rid of it. And the Hibikime had lower defense points that his Skull Red Bird or his Ogre. The CEO cocked a suspicious eye at Malik on the sidelines. What was he up to?  
  
"Then I place these two magic cards face down." The cards appeared face down as she set them in place. She then turned her eyes to Kaiba. "And end my turn."  
  
Kaiba looked at the two magic cards for a moment. No doubt they would stop him from making an attack. Kaiba pulled two new cards from his deck and studied them. He pulled Battle-Ox, and Rogue Doll.  
  
~ If I'm going to attempt to end this duel by destroying this disk, I'll have to make sure Malik doesn't suspect anything. ~ Kaiba thought to himself as he chose a card. ~ I'll make gentle attacks and when the duel's gone far enough I'll take action. ~  
  
Kaiba cleared his throat. "I summon Battle-Ox in attack mode." He waited for the monster to appear. "And now Skull Red Bird, attack her Hibikime!" Kaiba swung his arm and pointed.  
  
On the sidelines Malik cocked an eyebrow at Seto Kaiba as suspicion began to rise within him. Kaiba was up to something; why would he be attacking Roux so aggressively if he was in love with her?  
  
Malik turned his eyes to Roux and re-entered her mind, taking control.  
  
Roux laughed and snapped her fingers. "You forgot about my face down cards." She said happily.  
  
The first card stood. "I unleash the Reliable Guardian, who will increase my monster's defense points by seven-hundred."  
  
The Hibikime had 1700 defense points. Before Kaiba could call off the attack of his Skull Red Bird, it had already attacked. The attack failed and the bird returned. Kaiba gritted his teeth.  
  
But Roux wasn't finished. "Then I release Sparks, which inflicts 200 points of direct damage to your life points!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened as the Sparks card rose, and balls of flowing, hot flame came shooting from the card and towards Kaiba. He made fists and tried to maintain as the damage hit him, causing him to go backwards. He let out a gasp. He couldn't believe it, but he had really felt the flame and the damage that attack had caused.  
  
His life points were now at 3800.  
  
He struggled to his feet and dusted off his sleeves and awaited Roux's attack.  
  
The girl grinned. "After your charade, I've decided to bring up another monster. So I summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight!" she put the card down and the monster appeared. "Now Gearfried attack his Skull Red Bird!" she pointed at Kaiba.  
  
The Iron Knight destroyed Kaiba's Skull Red Bird, bringing down his life points from 3800 to 2250. Kaiba winced as he felt the impact of his card's destruction result in his lack of strength all of a sudden.  
  
Roux looked pleased with herself. "And with that I end my turn."  
  
Kaiba chewed on his lower lip. He couldn't just keep taking hits forever; he had to fight back to make sure Malik wouldn't be too suspicious. Firstly he discarded Sogen and Reverse Trap and sent them to the graveyard, and pulled two new cards.  
  
His mind pondered. He drew Just Desserts, a trap card, and D. Human. His blue eyes fixed on Just Desserts. He saw his Ogre and Battle-Ox were still on the field, and for every monster summoned, if he used Just Desserts, it inflicted 500 points per monster to his opponent's life points.  
  
"I summon D. Human." Kaiba began; laying down the card and watching the monster appear.  
  
Malik grinned. ~ Seto Kaiba is foolish. Does he honestly think he can get by a turn without losing life points with a monster like that? ~  
  
But Kaiba wasn't finished. "And then I summon Just Desserts, a trap card! For every monster I have on the field, 500 life points are taken! Go Just Desserts!"  
  
It attacked, and for the three monsters Kaiba had on the field, it attacked Roux, and she lost 1500 life points. Her life points were now down to 2500.  
  
Roux winced heavily at the harsh contact, and Kaiba almost first forward to help her, but he remembered that Malik was still in control of her. He tried not to move.  
  
On the sidelines Malik smirked. "What a gentleman you are, Seto Kaiba." He taunted sarcastically, making Kaiba's blood boil. "Normally a man would run to the woman he loves if she was hurt."  
  
Kaiba gave Malik a great look of warning. But he turned back to the duel.  
  
Roux didn't look too pleased herself as she drew new cards and looked over them, again with the devilish smile. She chuckled heartily and looked up at Kaiba. "Now you're finished Kaiba. Perhaps you'll recognize this monster from my practice duel with Weevil."  
  
Kaiba scowled, but then he saw what she was talking about. She laid down her card and then raised her arm. "I give you the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
Kaiba looked up in horror as the immense dragon appeared on the field suddenly. He remembered that she had drawn this card with her duel with Weevil, and it had been the one thing to save her from losing.  
  
Yami's eyes lit up in horror. ~ What, Joey's card? What is it still doing in Roux's deck? Is it possible Roux didn't return it to him? ~  
  
Malik smirked. He knew that this duel was finished. Kaiba wouldn't be able to conjure up anything strong enough to take down what he had in store.  
  
Roux grinned. "And then I add the magic card Dragon Treasure, which increases my dragon's attack points by 300."  
  
The CEO shook his head. This was the exact same move she made in the practice duel against Weevil, and he hadn't beat her. He scowled. How was he going to get out of this one.  
  
"And the first thing he shall do is take down your Battle-Ox! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack!" she commanded.  
  
The dragon wielded it's attack on the Battle-Ox, and in an instant it resulted to shards. Kaiba felt the pain strike him terribly suddenly and he let out a sharp cry as he felt several cuts going up and down his arms. He started to breathe heavily.  
  
Yami watched in agony from the sidelines. Kaiba was in trouble, and somehow Malik was able to conjure up the exact same move Roux had that day with her practice duel with Weevil. How was it possible? Malik had to have been cheating.  
  
Kaiba breathed in and out, looking down at his life points. 550. He shook his head. How could Malik have possibly beat him in a duel? How was this possible? Kaiba was the greatest duelist in the world, next to Yami. What could he do?  
  
"I end my turn." Roux said with her hand on her hip. "You could use the time to breathe."  
  
Swallowing tightly, Kaiba tried desperately to think of what to do. He looked at his cards in play and in his hand. He bit down on his lip and pulled a card. If this wasn't a good card, this could very well be the last move of his life.  
  
Drawing the card he looked at it tentatively. Then a gasp escaped his lips.  
  
He couldn't believe it. The card that could save him. His favourite, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Kaiba grinned, and he looked up. "This duel will soon be over!" he said. "I sacrifice Ogre of Black Shadow and D. Human in order to summon." he laid down his card. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The immense dragon at 3000 attack points emerged, and it towered high. From the sidelines Yami smiled, and Malik was beginning to panic for a moment. That dragon could easily take down her Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"Now my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Kaiba commanded. "White Lightning Attack!"  
  
The card in which Kaiba had used several times in order to save Roux from trouble was now about to cost her many life points. The dragon attacked the Red-Eyes, and the dragon disappeared. When the light from the lightning attack was gone, Kaiba looked up and saw that Roux had collapsed. He gasped to see that as she got up, she too had many bad injuries.  
  
"Roux-" he breathed.  
  
Her life points were minimal. Down to 200.  
  
Kaiba bit his lip. It was now or never.  
  
From the sidelines Malik smirked. "You truly are unbeatable, aren't you Seto Kaiba? No matter what anyone does, there's no way to bring you down! Only the pharaoh is able to find some way to psyche you out." He crossed his arms. "Evidently causing the death of the woman you love is not enough of a soft spot for you!"  
  
That triggered it. Now Kaiba was angry.  
  
"You're a coward, Malik, and two can play at that game!" Kaiba shouted angrily, and with ease he removed the disk from game play.  
  
The Egyptian watched with what looked to be fascination. He blinked several times. "What are you doing?" he snarled.  
  
Kaiba took the disk in both his hands, and let it go. Malik gasped when he realized what Kaiba was doing, and he reached out, screaming for him not to do it.  
  
Once the disk was on the deck's floor, Kaiba looked down at it, and crushed it under the heel of his shoe. He watched as his creation, which had proven to be successful and very well designed was shattered beneath his own feet. He watched as the bits and pieces of the gadget crunched underneath him, and he took in a deep breath.  
  
The hologram monsters were gone, both from his and Roux's hologram disk. Yugi grinned and nodded. "Yes!" he said.  
  
Malik shook with fury as well as concern. Kaiba had crushed the hologram disk, and now neither of them would suffer as he planned. How could he have done this? Malik never would have expected Kaiba to destroy his own creation. That had been the one thing he had overlooked in this plan.  
  
Furiously, Malik shot his eye towards Roux, and demanded his control over her to be gone.  
  
The blonde let out a gasp, and she almost fell forward. She put a hand to her chest and blinked. She looked up and saw Yugi and Malik on the sidelines. "What.what happened?" she murmured softly.  
  
Kaiba heard Roux's voice and instantly he looked up. He saw Roux there, the regular Roux, standing there looking dazed and confused. He broke out into a grateful cry and started to run for her. "Roux!" he called out.  
  
Roux saw him at the call of her name, and she seemed to have recognized him. She grinned and started to run for him, her arms out. "Seto!" she cried.  
  
But before the lovers could even touch each other, Malik had other plans. He angrily gripped his Millennium Rod, withdrew it, and commanded its power. He ordered it in his mind to take effect and attack.  
  
A beam came from the Sennen eye on the Millennium Rod, and it hit Roux directly in the center of her chest. A sharp gasp of pain escaped her red lips and she instantly began to fall.  
  
Kaiba, realizing that Roux had just been attacked, gasped in horror. He thought he had just saved Roux, but now he saw her eyes become hollow, and she started to fall forward, unable to use her own feet anymore. Kaiba leapt forward and caught her fallen body before it could hit the ground.  
  
Cradling Roux in his arms, Kaiba shook his head, unable to accept what had just happened. Tears welling in his eyes, he fell to his knees, with Roux still in his arms. He continued to shake his head. "Roux? No, no Roux, don't do this. Not now. Don't do this to me now!"  
  
Yugi ran up to them, after he had turned around to face Malik and challenge him in a duel of Millennium items. But he found to his great surprise that Malik, and his henchmen, were gone from sight. They had disappeared altogether. He guessed they must have taken a speedboat and found some way away from the cruise ship. Either way Malik was gone.  
  
Yugi ran and fell to Kaiba's side. Kaiba clutched Roux possessively in his arms, trying not to let the tears spill. He bit down into his lip and hugged to Roux's frozen body for comfort, as he tried to cope with knowing that the one woman in the world that he loved was now gone.  
  
Yugi reached forward to touch her cheek gently. Then he drew back and gasped. Her skin was cold as ice. He swallowed. "Is she-"  
  
"Gone." Kaiba said, clenching his eyes closed and shaking his head, his tears falling into her golden hair and onto her marble skin, until they rolled down the apples of her cheeks and disappeared into her red lips.  
  
Roux was gone. Kaiba couldn't stand to know it. He refused to believe it. Still holding her body he prayed to her mind. Even if her mind was dead, he prayed.  
  
~ Roux, ~ he called to her in his mind, although he knew she could never hear him now, but he needed to let her know just how he felt, and to tell her spirit just how horrible he felt to let her die when he loved her more than the world.  
  
~ There is something, so important that I needed to tell you. Before this whole incident, before I met you.I was a hard, selfish and cold person; there was something inside of me that was dead. ~  
  
Kaiba swallowed, still feeling the coldness of her skin. He tried to smile as he looked down at her motionless face.  
  
~ But I met you, and suddenly I didn't care about myself anymore, I didn't feel hard, or selfish, or cold. I felt warm, and comforted, and that night we first pronounced our love- I felt happy, truly happy, the happiest I've been in a very, very long time. What was dead inside of me, you brought it back to life. ~  
  
Sighing he took her hand and began to rub her cold palm, like he believed it would bring her back to life, even though he knew it would. He took in a deep breath.  
  
~ Now I know it wasn't the Millennium Rod Ishizu was talking about, when she gave me this mission, when she talked about the one thing that was missing in my life but would be returned. She was talking about love. She was talking about you. Please, come back to me. ~  
  
Without realizing that Yugi was still there, he leaned down and kissed Roux softly on her red lips. "I love you." He murmured softly against her cold skin.  
  
Yugi looked up when he heard Kaiba say this. He had never expected the CEO to ever say those words ever to anyone except his younger brother. Yugi didn't know what to think of this, and he hadn't thought of anything for a moment.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi saw a piercing red light appear through her locks of blonde hair. Yugi blinked in surprise as it began to get brighter and brighter. Yugi tried to throw Kaiba back from her body. "Kaiba!" he shouted.  
  
The CEO was going to snap at Yugi and tell him to leave him alone, but then he saw it too, the red beam. Slowly Kaiba backed away from Roux's body after lying her gently on her back on the deck floor. The light was coming from her ring. The Millennium Stone.  
  
The light began to get brighter and brighter, until Kaiba and Yugi had backed up as far as they could go and held their arms on their foreheads to shadow their eyes from the great light. The light became more red, thicker and brighter, until it had consumed all of Roux's body. It pierced into the blackness of the sky, up to the moon.  
  
When it's power had become the greatest; the beam had gone from blood red to a piercing white. And it seemed to have expanded greatly. When Kaiba blinked he was sure he had gone blind. He closed his eyes.  
  
When both Yugi and Kaiba looked, the light was gone. Everything was back to normal. Kaiba rushed over to Roux's side to see what had happened.  
  
When he was met with a rather friendly surprise.  
  
With the colour rushing back into her cheeks and her lungs full of air, Roux's magnificent eyes opened and she let out a long, waited sigh through her red lips. She blinked several times, as if coming to life for the first time.  
  
Kaiba was speechless. His jaw trembled as she looked up at him. Was he imagining this, or was she real? Was she really alive again?  
  
Roux swallowed and looked at Kaiba. After awhile her red lips pulled into a smile. "And I love you, Seto Kaiba." She whispered to him delicately. "With all my heart."  
  
Kaiba couldn't believe it. She was alive. She was alive! He threw himself down on her, and claimed her red lips in an instant, kissing her passionately, but not too hard as to shock her or scare her. She kissed him back as she entangled her hands in his hair, feeding from his kisses.  
  
Yugi smiled from nearby, glad to see Roux alive, and even gladder to see Roux and Kaiba happy together. He thought for a moment, and remembered that she held the Millennium Stone. Whatever power it held, it was enough to save her life. But how? Yugi wasn't too sure.  
  
Roux sighed in happiness into her lover's lips, so glad to be in his arms and to have him back. She didn't care about Malik anymore. All she cared about now was Kaiba. He was holding her to him, securely, and Roux didn't want to be let go.  
  
In her mind she thanked her Millennium Stone. The one item in the world that had been a curse to her was now the very thing that had saved her life. She knew now that all she had to do to wield it's power was to practice. The Stone had finally accepted her, and now she had it's power.  
  
And she thanked Kale in her mind. She knew now never to think twice before listening to her heart.  
  
~*~  
  
**** It's not over yet! **** 


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight: The End of the Begi...

**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ****  
  
**** A/N: Well, this is the very last chapter of "Red Lips, Blue Eyes". Aren't you excited? ^_^ ****  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight The End of the Beginning  
  
With his wineglass in hand and a caring smile on his face, Maximilian Pegasus escorted roux Matuko down his long flight of stairs as the clock in the wall chimed six times, telling the house that it was six in the evening.  
  
Pegasus had spent the afternoon listening as Roux told in detail the events based around these last few days. She told in detail how she had been kidnapped by Malik, how he threatened to kill both her and Yugi, and the duel that would seem to take the life or herself or of Kaiba.  
  
Sipping his wine, Pegasus listened to how the Millennium Stone saved her life with the help of the love from a once cold-hearted CEO. The story sounded like a dream, a bad one with a happy ending.  
  
But he was happy to see Roux safe, and more happy to see that she was happy. He remembered what a terror coming to Domino City had been for her, but now it seemed to have worked out for the best. He was happy things had turned out for her.  
  
"Well I've very pleased that you've decided to stay in Domino City," Pegasus said in his charming lure as they continued to walk down the stairs down from the study, where they had been talking for a long time.  
  
Roux smiled. She looked better now, the effects of Malik's attack and of the duel and of the stone saving her life had seemed to drift from her spirit for the time being. Now she looked beautiful and happy. Pegasus was glad to see her like this.  
  
After awhile the model shrugged. "I wanted to." She said softly, smiling. "And my agent Bryan told me that I deserved a little bit of happiness, after Kale died and everything."  
  
Pegasus nodded and smiled to himself. He had a few little presents for Roux that the Tori lawyer had brought from Osaka, telling Pegasus that they were to go to Kale's ex-wife. Pegasus agreed to hold onto them until the time he could give them to her.  
  
They walked down into the main room and towards the foyer to their left. Through the doorway was Seto Kaiba, standing and waiting patiently. He too looked better from the night of the events with Malik. He had spent a terrible day at KaibaCorp trying to keep things in order for the tournament, and convincing his men to look all over Domino City for Malik Ishtar.  
  
There had been no such sign of Malik since he fled that night. But Kaiba knew he would come back for the Battle City Tournament. There he could easily have his revenge on the Egyptian boy.  
  
He would show Malik that Seto Kaiba no longer had a heart of ice, and no one dared to hurt Roux without him having something to say about it.  
  
As Pegasus and Roux emerged, Kaiba turned his attention to them, and smiled he approached them slowly. He still gave a wary eye to Pegasus; he still was not too comfortable with the likes of this man.  
  
Pegasus understood his feeling. "Well hello Kaiba-boy. Right on time, as usual." He checked his pocket watch and then tucked it away. He nodded to the beauty beside him. "Roux has told me all about your little 'shin dig' with Malik Ishtar."  
  
Kaiba smirked and rolled his eyes. "It was far too close of a call. I have my men looking for him as we speak."  
  
Taking a last sip of his wine, Pegasus nodded. "Agreed. Now if it's all right Kaiba-boy I'd like to borrow Roux for just a moment alone to discuss her ex-husband's will."  
  
Kaiba nodded and he stepped outside the door, leaving it ajar so that when Roux came out he would be waiting for her. He didn't listen; he stood and stared up at the sky.  
  
When Kaiba was safely gone, Roux gave Pegasus a rather grim look. "Kale's will? Kale never believed in wills." She laughed softly.  
  
Pegasus chuckled. "Indeed he didn't, but in your case he indeed wrote one." He smiled softly. "As of now you are the rightful owner to his esteeming fortune."  
  
Roux was slightly disappointed. In a way she wished that Kale had kept something a little more personal for her. She already had a lot of money; she didn't necessarily need any more.  
  
She bowed her head. "I see." She said softly.  
  
"But he also asked to give you these." Pegasus brought forth an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Roux.  
  
Cautiously she took it, wondering what it could be, and then digging deep into the envelope she found a stack of pictures. When she brought them out, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw them. Photographs of her and Kale when they had been together, getting married, on their honeymoon, in their limited home in Kale's penthouse. Roux smiled at the memories these photographs held in them, and she would keep them to her heart forever.  
  
Sweetly she smiled up at Pegasus. "Thank you, Max." she said softly. "You don't know what this means to me."  
  
He shrugged. "I have an idea." He then brought forth a small gift-wrapped box. It was flat and in a rectangular shape. He handed it to her. "This I had made for you. Originally it was to make your stay here in Domino easier."  
  
Roux took the small present from him, smiling at him, saying thanks and wondering what it could be. She pulled the golden ribbon and tore off the wrapping. She found a small box, as if to hold a necklace. Carefully she took off the lid. She gasped.  
  
It was a duel monster's card, but not any ordinary card. She picked it up especially carefully. The card was intitled, "Blinding Tori". The monster of the card was the almost the sheer duplicate of Kale.  
  
Placing a hand over her lips, she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"It's a card in memory of Kale." Pegasus told her softly. "I had it made for you after Kale died. His attack is using a camera to blind his opponent," he paused to let Roux laugh softly. "And his defense is to scream and shout irritably about the stupid things."  
  
Roux shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "It's just like Kale." She looked up at Pegasus and threw her arms around him. "Oh Max, thank you! Thank you so much!"  
  
Pegasus hugged her, patting her back, smiling softly. "Think of it as a 'welcome to Domino' present."  
  
They hugged for only a moment until the continued to the front door, where Kaiba had been waiting patiently with his hand in his jacket's pocket. He didn't seem to notice the stack of photographs-or the next card, that Roux was clinging to her when she emerged from the mansion's front door.  
  
Pegasus stood in the doorway, watching with a warm smile as Kaiba snatched Roux's waist before she could creepy away. He had to admit that they did look wonderful together, and he hoped they would stay together in the future.  
  
Within the moment, Pegasus smiled. "Well, I wish you both the best of luck." He nodded to Kaiba. "Take good care of her Kaiba-boy."  
  
Kaiba nodded, expressionless, hugging Roux to him. "I will."  
  
They said their good-byes for the evening, and soon Kaiba and Roux were walking down the walk from the Pegasus mansion. Roux held tightly to her photographs and to the Blinding Tori card. Kaiba hadn't asked her about either of them. He knew it wasn't really his business.  
  
When they were within yards of the limo, Kaiba looked at his watch. "6:15." He said softly. "Do you want to go eat?" he asked Roux.  
  
Red lip Roux looked up at his blue eyes and she smiled softly. "Where can we go?"  
  
Kaiba smiled down at her, and he kissed her forehead and held her to him. Sighing very softly, he smiled. "Anywhere."  
  
The two lovers got in the limo, holding each other, kissing softly, as the driver started up the car. The black limo pulled from the curb of the Pegasus mansion, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
**** A/N: That's it! No more "Red-Lips, Blue Eyes"! It's finished! Yay! And with a happy ending too! ^_^  
  
Well now, I have to thank quite a few people. Firstly I have to thank all the wonderful people out there that read and reviewed this story; once again you guys are my inspiration and my encouragement for writing! Without your fantastic reviews and comments, I would never have finished this story! I love you all so much! Thanks for being you, guys! Thanks for the great reviews! ^_~ *  
  
Secondly I have to thank my good friend Laura (AKA Kana-Chan Spits Fire) who gave me a TON of ideas for this story in which most were included.  
  
Thanks to the inspiring new age music out there that kept me going.  
  
And thanks to Coca-Cola, that kept me awake in the evenings when I had nothing better to do but write!  
  
PS: Keep a sharp look-out for the sequel of "Red Lips, Blue Eyes", coming up sometime this week. I don't know the title for it yet, so that's why I say keep a sharp look-out! It will say, "Sequel to Red Lips, Blue Eyes" in the summary.  
  
I love you all,  
  
Ennya  
  
~*~ 


End file.
